Contemporary
by nanu107
Summary: CoAuthored with K love1. Because she would be Imja in all ages. A take at how our Imja couple would be if they lived in our times
1. Chapter 1

**Contemporary  
*****_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

It was Tuesday, and what a day to drink yourself to oblivion.

The bar was half lit, the few there were in corners, all secluded into their own little world while the bar line was empty. She'd sat there, hoping to get hit by someone and go together somewhere nice with a stranger and forget the day away. In the darkness of the bar the soft pop song in the background seemed to lose itself in the mist of smoke and the thin dust of fear, forgetfulness and anger that other's created with their own problems. Very few spoke, because very few were busy talking out their problems with their respective partners, and the others just sat there drinking and attempting to forget.

Yoo Eun Soo was one of those trying to forget, having taken the last seat at the bar, her bag and coat dangling from the seat she comfortably sat at and her hands full with a tall glass. Her drinking was really heavy sometimes, and tonight she had all intentions of getting smashed for good. It had been one of those days, heavy, busy and disgustingly slow; where bad news seemed to find only her office and practice, and nothing seemed to be able to reconcile her soul with acceptance. Tired and really, really disappointed with herself and life, Eun Soo sighed and caressed the length of her glass with her index, leaning her face against her left hand and closing her eyes.

She wanted to be someone else right now, a lady at some household that had money and her husband provided; she would have two kids, a large house and a few servants, her days would be leisure and housekeeping, her little joys pleasing her husband and shopping. Was there such a life possible for her? Not with her temper.

A tall man stood beside her, his arm falling to rest over the rest of her chair as his finger lifted and a drink was ordered for him. This man, a tall, quiet wonder was simply too gorgeous for words. His aristocratic nose, his almond colored eyes, his handsome face and lean form. He was young and gorgeous; strong and powerful, physically, emotionally and economically, blunt yet gentle and to her joy her never-failing partner. The expensive bottle of scotch was delivered with a glass and a small napkin and a shot served; the tall man drank the amber liquid, and set the glass soundlessly down. He leaned and waited, knowing her blabbermouth would activate soon and he would have a flood of ideas tsunaming this bar in no time.

"Aren't you saying something?"

"Is there something specific you want to hear?" His voice was smooth and as bitter as dark chocolate, yet soothing to her mind, he was always like this.

"Choi Young-ssi, your partner is very depressed, don't make things worse."

"Then I would do better by remaining quiet." And finally he sat, not releasing the rest of her chair. His body turned to her, both her arms surrounding her, one behind her chair, the other around her drink, obviously worried. "Eun Soo." He said softly, "Are you alright?"

"No." She responded, not turning not him.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to." She said looking down, pursing her lips and closing her eyes. The chair beside his grew closer, and his warmth invaded him.

"Eun Soo." How come he never used honorifics? Why was he always such a snob and thought himself above everything else…? "Imja?" No, not that word… There was no defense against that word, when used in that soft tone and pleading stare. "Imja, tell me." Her face turned, hair covering her face, as her features obviously constricted in pain. He waited patiently, watching all of her emotions moving through her face as in a waltz. Sadness, pain, fear, disappointment, tears…

"I lost a patient today." She sniffled, and her body shook with unshed sobs. "In the table, he just… he was dead. I couldn't do a thing for him. Just, dead."

His arms wrapped quickly around her, her face hidden against the expensive collar of his designer suit. He smelled of cologne and spice, and his warmth was comforting. So comforting she simply let him carry the burden she felt and her tears slid down her cheeks, shoulders shaking with the pain she felt. Eight years of practice and she lost her first patient; usually it took days or weeks before such a thing happened, but Eun Soo was a damn good surgeon.

"It's alright."

"No it's not! A life was lost, my patient was lost!" She sniffled, as he caressed the back of her head, her tears drenching his shoulder. "A boy, he was just a boy."

There was really nothing he could say so he padded her shaking body a few times and turned to the bartender, signaling at him to put everything consumed under his tab, making the man nod, and helped the woman stand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, I don't want to go home."

"I didn't meant _your_ home, Imja." And without explaining further, why bother she already knew what he meant, Cho Young gathered her things; her bag and coat, the small projector over the bar's table, and then finally gathered her, holding her with both arms. She sniffled several times against his chest and allowed him to guide her out. The ride was quiet, her eyes lost somewhere between memory and the passing light streets, going on and off; her lids heavier than expected. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the sudden pain she felt, but she was tired. Hazily she remembered his voice announcing they had arrived, then a stumbling and some laughing; then Choi Young carrying her, laying her on bed. She was covered, shoes off and jewelry over the night table; when the man attempted to leave she held his arm, desperate.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to set the alarm, I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Imja, I'm right here." So instead of leaving, Choi Young climbed into bed, his long lean body molding to hers even over the covers. His arms wrapped around her, pillowing her head, holding her waistline, and Eun Soo held him tight.

Eun Soo woke up with the streaming lights of the sun filtering through the closed blinds. She wasn't home, that much she knew, at least not the home she paid and cared for; this place was as much home to her as the man resting beside her. Stirring she felt the beginnings of a hangover but everything was forgotten when she turned and looked at the clock.

_11:23_.

"What?!" She let out, more as a gasp than anything else, and stood quickly up, disturbing the peacefully sleeping Choi Young into consciousness. "Why didn't you wake me up early!?"

He never failed to do so, always setting up the alarm so she could resume her working without problems. Choi Young groaned and sat a bit up against the headboard of the bed, eyes closed. He stirred then, yawning. "You didn't let me set the alarm, and you know how I sleep." He commended drugged with the sleep still covering his senses. Choi Young was famous, since childhood to be able to sleep for days without worrying about food or bathroom breaks, and he liked it so much that it was a miracle he passed the classes at university (He slept through most of them). Eun Soo gathered her things, crying out she was so late, while he watched. "There's a clean set of clothes for Imja in the bathroom, and I called to have hangover soup delivered. You are already late as it is, just take a shower and eat something before you leave."

"You don't understand! I have to…" And then she stopped, watching him stand from bed, yet remembering everything that happened the day before. Choi Young hugged her, and kissed her hair.

"I know. You will probably receive the information of the autopsy report today; take the day off. I will stay with Imja." And he parted, kissed her lips (making her thinking stop), and smiled at her. "Would you like to go shopping? I'll buy you whatever you want."

"If we marry, do you promise to be like this? Always? With me?"

"Are you proposing right now? Because that's the man's job."

"I want to be a house wife!"

"With Imja's temper? I don't think it would work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

They had met at college, when she'd attempted to have a small corner to herself and found she had invaded a sleeping man's sanctuary. They stared at each other, and while almond colored eyes simply frowned at her, she attempted to apologize, but was rudely interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"I was… sorry, I'm only looking for a place to study." She said, bowing quickly and frowning when Eun Soo noticed the man wasn't looking at her, face covered with his sweater and head resting over the sport's bag.

"As long as you don't make much noise." And that was it; she sat in the desk wondering who this bizarre man was, and set down her books, studying for the upcoming midterms for two hours. It wasn't enough time to wrap up the entire nervous system, but she was getting there; she murmured to herself, several times, stealing glances at the sleeping man from time to time. Whoever he was he could sleep through a storm, and thank God he did not snore. Suddenly the sound of the City Hunter soundtrack was heard and the man groaned, making Eun Soo jump in surprise and turn. He sat up, holding the phone to his ear. "Yes, Highness?" He asked, eyes still closed, hair messy and sounding as if fully awake. "You are done? Then I'll pick you up in a moment. No, no, I was _attempting_ to study for the tests I have tomorrow."

What a liar!

"Yes, Highness I'm on my way." And he hung up, saving the phone on his pocket, got up and started to gather the backpack, sweater and oddly enough a real sword. "I'll be going now." He said quickly as if saying goodbye to an old friend, while obviously talking to her.

"Sure." And he walked away, making Eun Soo frown…

"Oh, by the way," She said returning, making her lean back in surprise, eyes staring up at him in confusion. "You should do something about that hair, it's… distracting." And with that he left.

Two days again they met again, this time he was on the desk, dropped over its surface, sweater over his head and obviously sleeping. His bag and sword were resting against the desk and Eun Soo pouted when she found him there; everywhere else in the library was full and she had hoped that if he was there the desk was empty. So she sighed and looked at the floor, finding it comfortable enough, so she dropped her bag and her notebooks… the slapping noise they made woke the man up, and he turned to look at her.

"Ah, Wild hair girl." He said quickly, stirring and groaning while she looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You gathered your hair up, good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen here, Imja, I saved you this desk from that honor student with white hair, just say thank you." And he stood, gathering his sweater and yawning as he went. "Why did you drop your books, get on the desk."

"But…"

"I sleep better on the floor." And using her books as pillow he dropped on the floor, and crossing his arms closed his eyes.

They continued to meet like that, each day, after class, she would go to study to the library to that desk, and he would be either sleeping on the floor or on to desk, saving it for her. She would sit there, and as she studied he would sleep peacefully, until his cellphone rang and he would ran off to Highness, whoever that was. Eun Soo slowly started to wonder about many things; who was he, what was his name, who was Highness and how could he sleep so much over the floor. She'd never seen him around so she also wondered if he was studying medicine, or probably something related to, and why did he carry a sword. Slowly the highlight of her day was becoming his mere sight, dropped on the floor and head snug over either her or his bag, sleeping.

.  
.

That day she knew she would stay longer than usual in the library, so she packed a small meal. A pouch of peanut butter, some kimbap rolls, and two apples. Two pouches of juice, two bottles of water and candy in case she stressed out and required some scape goat… Why was she packing so much food? It wasn't as if she would find that man there. Messing her hair with realizations, she was packing food for him too even when she wasn't aware of what his name was, Eun Soo groaned and whined out loud.

And why was she disappointed when she got there and he wasn't there?!

She sat on the desk, frowning and disappointed, and simply pulled her books out concentrating in the task at hand. Eun Soo had come to the library later than usual, she was supposed to do an oral report and they had taken quite a while to settle in the division of subjects and searching the information required. So although her part was done she had to sit and wait and help the other team members. Her only consolation was that Jang Bin was there as well, with Deo Gi, and she wouldn't feel lonely with the group. Jang Bin had warned her of the dangers of walking around the campus alone, in the middle of the night, but knowing she wouldn't get to study too much with the housemates she had, Eun Soo insisted in staying in the library, and bid them goodbye. Then marched to her desk and when she found it alone she was tempted to turn and go back home, but she didn't.

Eun Soo needed to pass this test with high marks.

Three hours passed before she reached for the bag, and ate some of the kimbap, then drank one of the juice pouches and started peeling the candy. From time to time she would look behind her, somehow hoping that guy would appear, her heart restless with the lack of sigh from him. So two hours later, when she had memorized the line of nerves that lifted his smiles, that furrowed his brow, that squint his eyes, and helped his gorgeous jaw drop, Eun Soo decided it was enough. Slapping the book shut she gathered her things, neatly, and shoved them into her bag, closed it, then dragged all the small aluminum foils and dropped them in the lunch pack she had brought, where one bottle of water, some kimbap and a juice waited for their owner, and closed it too. She was a little disappointed, but she now understood the nervous system, and with a huff, put the bag over her shoulders and left the library.

Night had fallen and she noticed it dimly, the lights were far apart from each other and in the bits of darkness Eun Soo was suddenly aware of the coldness, so she rubbed her naked arms. "Tomorrow I have to bring a sweater." She said to no one in particular, and continued her path, frowning. "It's not like it really matters if I show off my arms, he never notices." And again she huffed, "What's happening to me?" She passed by a light that was flickering and frowning looked up at the it, "What's with the lights around here? If there aren't apart they are dying." She _hmmp_, and continued her path.

Until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and forced her to the side of the road; a hand over her mouth and terrified, Eun Soo watched the security guard and several boys pass by, the cold of the body that had been waiting to snatch her up, forced against her. Wide eyed, Eun Soo attempted to struggled, but was quickly shoved to the ground, belly down, the bag on her back was ripped off, hurting her shoulders, and muffling a cry through the hand over her lips she attempted to struggle. The shirt she wore was ripped from the back, and finally her mouth was free of restrains; and her arms attempted to drag her body away from her attacker her mouth opened and a scream pierced the sky.

Rustling was suddenly heard, and a bat met the attacker's jaw. While two men jumped over him and started to beat him. A sweater was dropped over her naked skin and she held onto it, as if to dear life. It took less than a minute, but the man was unconscious and beaten, while three men stood over him, one spitting the man's face. One of them reached for her, and turned her over as she sobbed.

"Imja?" He asked, surprised and pulling her closer, zipping the sweater up around her. "Imja! Are you alright? Did he manage to hurt you?"

"_Sumbae_, do you know her?"

"She's the girl with wild hair I told you about. Imja, get up, let's get you to the infirmary." But she sobbed, and leaned against his shoulder, oddly aware that this sweater was the one usually covering his eyes.

.  
.

"The straps of her bag cut her skin as the man removed it, and she will need to avoid weight over her shoulders. We bandaged her up and she is well aware of how to take care of the injury, for now I gave her some tranquilizing meds and she is sober enough, but I don't recommend sending her home alone." The doctor spoke softly to Choi Young making him nod, "She was crying and will have nightmares so it's better if someone stays with her." Choi Young scratched the back of his head, frowning, "As her guardian, please take good care of her." And with that the woman padded his shoulder and left.

"Yes, thank you doc… What? Guardian!"

Choi Young returned to his friends, and related the entire story, making them frown at her. "So what now, we take her with us to the barracks?" Asked Choong-sik, frowning. The Barracks were the affectionate name of the small house they shared; but Choi Young wasn't sure that was a good idea. The man got the feeling and crossed his arms. "Do you know where she lives, general?"

"No, I know she studies a lot, and that hair…" He said hand lifting to signal about the wildness of her reddish hair. Dae Man laughed, as he usually did, and dangled from the railing of the nearby wall, amused to no end by it. "And that she carries more weight than really required."

"Then what to do?"

Deok Man appeared at that moment, offering both of them a can of coffee. "You cellphone, General, it's been ringing."

Choi Young took the item absentminded, and looked at the screen. Then his fingers snapped; "Her highness!" HE called, loudly, and dialed the number in his phone.

.  
.

Peeking into the room where the girl was resting, Choi Young saw the bundle in bed and smiled to himself; Deok Man had brought some juice for her and with it in hand Choi Young walked in. For a second he stood there, not really sure of what he should say, and after gathering enough wits to come closer.

"Are you awake?" He asked softly, watching the bundle break and become a woman, her light eyes traveling to find him. "Hi."

"Hi." She said shyly. She was still covered with his sweater, her blouse now shreds of evidence for the police, and tears trailed down her face. "I brought you juice." _Lame, Choi Young, lame._ "How are you feeling?"

"I can't stop shaking." She said showing her shaking hands, that prompted him getting closer and arranging the sheets around her, but it wasn't this sort of shaking. With him this close, Eun Soo wrapped around his shoulders, bringing herself to cry freely. She was usually the strong kind, but tonight there was no strength to carry her through, so forcefully she took his. Shamelessly, requesting from this stranger what was needed the most.

Choi Young was surprised, and allowed her to cry for a second without moving away, but then for some reason his heart broke and he leaned his nose against her wild hair, frowning at the pain he was feeling, and his arms wrapped around her.

"Imja," He said softly, voice breaking. "Don't cry, Imja."

He was becoming a softy, why was he crying too?


	3. Chapter 3

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The woman, who received them at the house they walked to, frown at them while blocking the door.

"Highness, you could say we could crash here for the night." Reminded Choi Young, smiling weakly at the woman, who took a deep breath.

"Oppa, you said _you_ were coming, not all of them." She said, pointing at the troop behind them and looking at Eun Soo with curiosity. "If Aunt finds out…"

"Just move aside, she won't." He said, breaking through the woman's defense and dragging Eun Soo, who yelped as she was pulled into the house. He quickly took off his shoes, urging her to do the same, and continued inside. "As you can see the house is not that big, but I'll share the guest room with the boys. Imja can use my room, and some of my clothes." She quickly took off her shoes and followed, listening to his voice. "I know it might sound weird but after the doctor said I had to guard Imja I just can't stop from worrying. So, this is my room." And he opened the door, turning on the light. Eun Soo hesitated for a second, and was urged gently by him. "I live in the barracks, the other side of the building, with the boys, but for tonight I'll stay and watch over Imja's sleep."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry; I'll only enter the room if Imja has a nightmare." He showed her the closet, and handed her some huge clothes. "The bathroom is across the hall, you might want to take a bath and go to sleep."

"Yes." She said numbly, too much information was been handed out too fast for her numb state, so she took the advice and was about to leave when he called her in again.

"Before you go in, is there something you would like to eat? Anyone you'll want to call?"

"My parents, after I take a bath."

"You sure?" And with a nod she simply walked to the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her. Choi Young sighed, and frowned; how was he supposed to be friendly when he was a man? She was probably frightened to tears already. So he sighed again, and walked downstairs, listening to Dae Man give a rendition of what had happened.

"Really? Oppa really saved her?"

"Using his sword as bat, I heard the man's jaw was broken in two."

"It was."

"Really? Really, _really_!?

"Yeah!" Cried Deok Man, already annoyed, flipping through the channels of the TV. When Choi Young dropped beside the man every one turned to him.

"Oppa! You really saved her?"

"They already told you? It was just civic duty."

"Oppa! You saved that girl's virtue you are the best!" And happy she hurried to the man and hugged him. "This calls for celebration,"

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Choong-sik, shaking his head.

"I'll call for dinner and drinks! Can you call Gongmin? Please, pretty please?"

"There's not celebration tonight!" Declared Choi Young, quickly placing the woman on the couch, making her pout. "Tomorrow we've got lots of practice, class and Dae Man has a test to attend. Besides Gongmin is already studying for a test and has another one tomorrow. You, young lady, have to help me with our visitor. And you guys have got to get going."

"But we thought we were crashing here!"

"There's no hot water in that dorms."

"I wanna watch cable."

"Move I say! _Wanna watch cable_, I'll give you some calbe to hang yourself with, go to your room and stare at it all night, forget the TV! And you, Dae Man, off to study. Don't make me kick you out!" And he attempted to kick them out, filing them out in one single line out the door. "Call me as soon as you get home!" And he slammed the door to the gardens closed. The woman was staring at him, frowning. "See, that's how you get a man out."

"Oppa, how do we hide her from Aunty?"

And the man turned to her, eyes wide. "Yah, why didn't you reminded me that before!?"

.  
.

When Eun Soo came out of the bathroom she found herself face to face with the woman that had received them. "Hi! Oppa said he needed to go out, but he'll be back with food. My name is Nogook, nice to meet you." Eun Soo nodded, surprised with the girl's cheery attitude. "Oppa wants you to stay in his room, but is that safe? Why don't you stay in mine?"

"What?"

"I sleep in every other day and tonight we can have a party, so why don't you stay with me?" Before Eun Soo could answer, Nogook took her hand and dragged her into her room, closing the door. "Wow! Those clothes look huge on you! They are Oppa's right? I should lend you some of mine, but I'm… smaller or bigger? What's your size?"

"I…"

"Right, that's like asking your weight! Sorry!"

"No it's alright, you don't have to give me clothes, and I can wear these."

"Oh." Nogook smiled at her and turned fully to Eun Soo, "Oppa told me what happened, you must have been frightened." Eun Soo swallowed hard, eyes suddenly filling with tears. "It was a good thing he was around; Oppa is really good protecting people. While you are here, why don't we become friends, so Oppa can protect us both?" Eun Soo started crying; fear still clinging to her numb nerves, and Nogook hugged and consoled her.

Eun Soo discovered that her savior's name was Choi Young, and the girl was Choi Young's sister. They had moved from China when Nogook was ten and he had been taking care of her protection; because of her name, a small tribute to the princess of the Goryeo dynasty, he continued to call her _Highness_.

"It's funny at first, but then you get used to it. The boys call him _general_ because of his name too. Our parents were history freaks."

"Ah."

"So, Eun Soo-ah, what are you studying here?"

"Medicine."

"Really!? Wow, you must be so bright; I can't believe I'm taking to a medicine student. They are usually so uptight."

"Yes."

"Is it true that the…" There was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Choi Young.

"It's getting late and Imja has to drink her sleeping pill, would you like water or juice with that pill?" The last was directed at Eun Soo, who still could not figure out why he called her _Imja_, and even less why she liked been called that.

"Water will be fine."

"Water, then. Stop talking so much she needs to rest." He said, worriedly, and closed the door again but not before Nogook stuck her tongue at out at him.

"He's such a mother hen. Why don't you take the bed? I'll get the air mattress."

"Thank you." And she got up. A little while later Choi Young entered the room, carrying a glass of water and a small bottle in hand. Again Eun Soo thanked him, and took the glass; he insisted in giving her the pill.

"Did you call your parents?"

"No, I got sidetracked." And Nogook entered the room then, with the bundled up mess of mattress, air compressor and whatever more, making the man frown at her.

"I understand." He told Eun Soo, and stood. "Yah! Don't pull it like that you'll break it!"

"But I can't put it together."

"Just let Imja sleep in my room, that way everyone's happy." And taking the glass of water and offering his hand for Eun Soo to get was, he was oddly stare at. "Come on, you sleep in my bed, it's all made."

"But I…"

"This fool can't sleep with the noise the air compressor makes, come on." He took her hand, and walked Eun Soo back to the room he'd first shown her. "It's a small room, but the bed is quite comfortable. And so are the pillows." The room was small, there wasn't much in it, probably a few books, a few magazines, and the lamp beside the bed… but the bed was an entirely different story. It was large, with lots of fluffy pillows and a thick duvet over it. He started the air conditioner, and pulled the duvet so she would sit down on the mattress, as she did he smiled. "Isn't it comfortable?"

"Yes."

"I know Imja likes to talk, for the way she studies, but those sleeping aids have her a little numb. Tomorrow, when she feels better, let's talk a bit more."

"Alright." And she yawned, smiling. "Sorry."

"No, no. Get in, I'll leave the room and remember don't hesitate in calling for me if you have a nightmare."

"Thank you, for everything." And she watched him go out, she then laid down on the bed, and yawned again… that's the last she remembered.

There were no nightmares while Choi Young was close by.

.  
.

Choi Young did get into trouble with his aunt, but when she found out he had saved Eun Soo from a faith worse than death, he was forgiven. When Eun Soo's parents found out how he had saved their only daughter he became their national hero.

And that was how Faith strung their friendship, tying them together for the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"You should totally open a hospital." Suggested Eun Soo to both Choi Young and Gongmin. "Then you should hire me." Choi Young said nothing, just lifted both eyebrows while Gongmin laughed.

"Is the doctor having problem finding a job?"

"No, just a good place to work at." And she continued writing down on the laptop, looking through the thick glasses she wore; her hair was wild as ever, a bit of the hair gathered over the crown of her head creating a cute lonely palm tree in the expands of reddish tresses. Choi young turned to Gongmin and watched the boy smile. They had finished classes earlier and they were discussing the investment made by the boy's father into some business deal, what prompted a talk about them creating a small business for themselves. With Choi Young such a determined man, and the boy such brain for such things, they would have the world for themselves in less than a year. Besides they had both studied finances and business management, might as well use the knowledge right?

"What are you writing?" Asked Choi Young, pulling the laptop from Eun soo and staring down at the contents. "Is this your thesis?"

"Yeah. Give it here!"

"I thought you were working with steam cells, not… _the psychological effects of the French Revolution_… what?" They stared at each other, her smiling like an idiot while his stare flared with anger. "Are you making that guy's homework as well?!" Eun Soo paled, and turned slightly to her left.

"No." She said, not looking at Choi Young, whose eyes flared with anger, and he got up.

"Yes you are. Where is that punk, I'm going to rip his eyes out!" and laptop in hand Choi Young marched off, been followed by panikin Eun Soo. From the side door the man passed by Nogook, and totally ignored her, even after she called out for both of them. Huffing the girl watched them go, and then turned.

"Gongmin-ssi!" And happily she forgot about her brother and friend and hurried to the man. "Gongmin-ssi, were you waiting for me? Did you wait long?"

"Actually I was just talking to your brother." He said politely, smiling, her smiled dropped and she looked down, making the man frown. "But now that you are here, would you like to have something to drink? Coffee, a juice?"

"Yes!" Her smile returning full force, made him wonder if she was actually aware of how much it affected his senses.

.  
.

"Choi Young-ssi! You don't have to do this, huh? Let's just sit down and talk about this!" He skipped her interruption by sidetracking, giving a step back and then moving forward, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway wondering what had happened. Eun Soo turned around saw him walking determined through the halls where the classes for med students were usually offered and while she attempted to stop him, he barged in without care in the world. He wasn't supposed to be in the building, only her, but people were so used to watch them stroll around together no one minded. Except the first years and they usually got a good talk to before even dare to bother them.

"Choi Young-ssi!" She called again, holding his arm and feeling his strength dragging her… until they turned in the corner and halted, quickly pulling back in surprise.

"Did you see that?!" He asked, astonished.

"Oh My God!" She cried, holding her hand to her lips, eyes widening.

"Give me those!" He murmured, and took off her large glasses, put them on and peeked again, returning in utter surprise. "Yep, we saw right!" For some reason they shared the same sight problem, they had bought the pair of thick glasses that looked ridiculously large on her, and ridiculously small on him, because it helped both of their sights. Although she carried them around, he usually used them, and vice versa. It was something only they understood, like many thing in their relationship.

In the hallway a couple was hugging and kissing, unbothered by the bewildered stares they were getting. Usually they would ignore such couples, that wasn't really their business, but considering the girl was Choi Young's girlfriend, and the boy Eun Soo's boyfriend they got to at least stare in awe at the image. "I'm going to kill him." Said Choi Young, making Eun Soo push him back towards the hallway, where they hid. "What are you doing?"

"Don't do anything rash."

"Is this computer Imja's?"

"No, it's his."

"Fine." And smirking he took her hand and walked down the hallway towards them.

.  
.

"Ouch!" Produced Choi Young, as Eun Soo attempted to clean the blood from the injury he'd gotten on his eyebrow.

"You are such a baby."

"It won't scar, won't it? You know my modeling career and all…"

"Sure, if you would only." She said smiling, and turned to find some disinfecting wipes. "You know, this is nothing; considering the fights you've gotten into the last few years, this is nothing. But I did tell you not to drop that laptop."

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly, while she cleaned the injury, a simple gash to his face was nothing compared to the beating he gave the guy. It was too bad his friends had been around and they ganged up on him. It was a good thing he'd teach Eunl Soo self-defense and she could get one of the guys with a suplex. He'd dealt with the other three, but the suplex had scared them others off. "How the hell you manage that one?"

"That's nothing, you should see me kickboxing." And his eyes rolled, she finished her tending to his would, and offered a lollipop. "Here, you were a good boy." He narrowed his eyes at her, and took the lollipop, unfolding it and thanking her, before putting it in his mouth. Eunl Soo put away the small kit she was forced to buy for these instances, and then dropped on bed, amazed with the day's happenings.

"If you hadn't been making that punk's homework we would have never found out." He said, dropping on bed beside her, sucking the lollipop. He wasn't accusing, he was just commenting; besides he had a date that was forcefully canceled.

"And if you hadn't gone crazy on his ass I might be drinking a mojito." She apparently also had a date that was canceled.

"Mojito?"

"Yeah, it's _couple's night_ at the _Suribang's_." She said, matter of factly. They were down for a second, him sucking, her fuming… Until they sat up, turning to each other.

"Then they'll be together at the bar!" And they hurried up, Eun Soo pushed him out of her way and jumped the small distance to her closet, opening it quickly. "We need something for seduction night, make them think we are together now that they dumped us."

"That would work wonders; she was always jealous of you."

"Exactly! He was jealous of you too."

"So we fool the ones who fooled us?"

"You don't want to?" And she turned, staring at him for a second; he frowned, sucking the candy and looking at the clothes in hands.

"That dress is too long." And he reached into the closet, looking around her stuff, until he found that little wine colored dress that usually got the trick done for him. "This, wear this. Take a shower and use that perfume I like so much, she knows I love it on you."

"Then you wear your cologne and that dark gray outfit, the one with the blue shirt."

"That's expensive."

"And this dress isn't?"

"Then I'll pick you up in an hour." And blowing her a kiss, he picked another one of the lollipops and hurried out. She laughed to herself; it was their last semester at the university, might as well live it up!

.  
.

"Wait up, wait up!" She said, now fully dressed and hurrying towards him. "Close your eyes."

"No, I don't need liner." But she insisted with a whine, and lifted the little brush. The liner wasn't even black, it was a dark brown and the way Eun Soo applied it made him look dangerously hot. So she announced she was done and he blinked. "What do you think?"

"You are one hot bitch tonight."

"Talk for yourself." And swatting her behind he lifted her coat from the nearby sofa and they were out.

They usually turned heads when they entered the club, people knew them, specially the owners, and they were usually praised for looking like the perfect couple. But tonight, that they were all dressed up and smelling so good, and holding so close together; the entire bar was at awe, those who knew them and those who didn't couldn't help but to stare as they walked in, his sharp serious gaze looking around while she simply gave an enigmatic smile and followed his commands, leading him to a table. _Their_ table.

"Wow, hormones galore." Said Gongmin, appearing form the side; Nogook was dangling willingly from his side, not that the man was really attempting to seduce her, and they both looked quite tipsy. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much." Defended Eun Soo, smiling at them.

"Unnie, that dress is so cute, it makes you look so _sekshi_." The girl gave Eun Soo the thumbs up, and the older woman smiled knowingly.

"Thank you."

"Now how can you go whoring around?"

"How dare you call Imja a whore, Nogook!" Hissed, Choi Young with a frown and angry, while Gongmin chuckled; Eun Soo didn't seem to mind them, already used to the fighting between brothers.

"I'm not calling Unnie a whore, you are a whore! And she's your pimp!" Before things escalated too quickly Gongmin stepped in.

"I heard of your scuffle and the reasons, I think your presence here is because of that."

"Good call." And Choi Young ordered from his good pledged aunt (because for free drinks he would do whatever the old lady asked), their drinks. "And you two?"

"I'm trying to get her drunk to steal her away." Said Gongmin, smiling as the girl hugged him, pretending to be drunk.

"I don't think you have to work so hard." Then a moment of silence. "Hey, that's my sister!"

"Too late!" And Gongmin hurried away, holding Nogook in arms and laughing.

"Unnie, call me!" Said Nogook, before disappearing through the crowd, their drinks were delivered, along with some freshly peeled nuts, and their pledged aunt narrow her eyes at them.

"You two idiots, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, promise." Said Eun Soo not looking at the woman, while Choi Young turned away, not answering.

"Don't get into trouble, and if you break anything, you pay for it." The last was directed at Choi Young, who simply turned to sit on the stood beside Eun Soo's arm still rounding her back.

"Imja, I can't find them."

"Me neither." And she took a deep gulp from her drink. "Good thing, I don't 'think I could follow through, you know how I sometime get this chicken legs…"

"Eun Soo-ah?" That got her to freeze, and Choi Young to turn very serious towards their right. "Wow Eun Soo-ah? Is that really you?"

"Remember, don't crumble."

"Don't leave me, don't you dare leave me…" And they were both forced to turn, coming face to face with her sumbae. "Sumbae… what a disgrace finding you here."

"Yah, Eun Soo-ah, I thought I'll find you here. Baby would you let me…" And when the man reached to take her hand, Choi Young pulled the limb away.

"Get lost." He said murderously, eyes narrowed.

"This is between Eun Soo and I…"

"There is no such thing. Now leave." Said Choi Young, coming between them and covering her trembling body from the man, who scoffed and was about to tap on Choi Young's shoulder… When a couple of bouncers appeared.

"What's the problem here?"

"This guy is…"

"This guy is frightening, Eun Soo." Said Choi Young quickly, making the men turn to the woman; Eun Soo lifted her teary eyes and hand covering her lips. Having known Eun Soo for years now the sight made the bouncers angry and taking hold of the man they dragged him out. They both laughed, leaning to each other, and drinking from their tall glasses. He ate some nuts and she laughed some more.

"That was pure genius." She said, shaking her head, making his hair nuzzle his chin. Choi Young looked down at her, amazed at her glorious beauty, and smiled. "The way he looked…" They laughed again, and Choi Young finished his drink, asking for a second. It might be alcohol but suddenly this woman before him… There was a new light casted over her. "I'll have to return the favor." She said suddenly, her hand caressing his cheek and pulling him down towards her, bringin his lips to her cheek, where an involuntary kiss escaped and graced her silky skin. His hand suddenly lifted, and held possessively over her stomach, sliding across and back, enjoying the way she squirmed as another kiss found her cheek.

Eun Soo buried against his collarbone, caressing his covered arm, leaving a trail of fire behind. When had she gotten so seductive? Wasn't she that girl he could eat pizza with and talk training exercises with and drink himself silly with…? Who was this seductress that had replaced her?

"She's across the room."

"_What_?"

"Your ex."

And his eyes lifted, finding the woman who had betrayed him staring at them, with wide eyes and the same unbelieving stare the man had given them minutes before. Choi Young didn't care. He turned back to drop a kiss down Eun Soo's naked shoulder, smelling that perfume she had selected. How come this revenge plot had gotten out of hand? "Imja," He said softly, head bowed down, breath caressing her skin. "What is happening here?"

Eun Soo turned, and touched his cheek again. "_Daejang_, should we become lovers?" Did she feel it too? "I know we might be doing this out of pain and anger, hell I'm doing it out of this alcohol… but I feel so good with you."

"Imja makes me feel so good too." He returned, their eyes finding each other.

"Tomorrow we can act as if nothing happened, we can live our lives as if nothing. But it feels so right, should we?"

Maybe he was whoring around.

The slam of a tray made them both look up, Eun Soo blushing with the intrusion while Choi Young stared up in surprise. Their pledged aunt was there, frowning at them; no one in the bar had noticed and his ex was nowhere to be found. "Though I've seen worse displays around here, I don't' want to have to kick you out because of indecent behavior. So get a room, there's plenty upstairs." She smiled at them, refilled their drinks and Eun Soo started laughing.

"Oh my God." She said softly, leaning of the table to hide her face of shame. At the bar the woman ordered the three stooges to continue working, while they stared at the couple, unable to help themselves.

"Those two should really get a clue and start dating." Said the tall one, wearing a black shirt and long hair. Beside him the one wearing white sniffled. "There, there, you knew this would happen eventually." And letting out a wail of despair the man in white hurried away, sobbing out his love for Choi Young. The boy wearing green neared his brother, frowning. "What do you think? Are they something now?"

"They must be, look at how he continues to touch her even after been scolded."


	5. Chapter 5

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"It's three in the morning Imja, another cup of coffee won't help you."

"I need to finish this by six thirty Choi Young-ssi, then take a bath and go to the Professor's office to hand over the presentation. At noon, I'll do the oral report and be done with it." The man leaned back on the seat, frowning as she finished serving and then drank the cup of coffee in one go. Her hair was messy, as usual and he was there because his sister kept insisting she was in no shape to continue working, even less to be sitting up. She's lacked sleep for two days attempting to create this oral presentation and if she didn't rest she wasn't going to make it to the oral presentation.

"Imja, listen here. If Imja doesn't rest, then how will she stand during the presentation? Just listen to me and go to bed."

"I'm almost done…"

"Then finish quickly and go to bed, I'll take the presentation to the Professor, alright? What's left to do?" He put on the thick glasses they shared, and looked at the screen. "Yah, you can't even type right anymore!"

"Just the conclusion." She said, frowning at him.

"Move," He said pushing her out of the chair and sitting down; he scrolled through the long line of slides and notes, reading everything he could as she sat on bed. Nogook suddenly appeared at the door and smiled at her.

"Unnie, just lie down and let Oppa handle it." Eun Soo was helped by the younger one to lie down, covered up and snuggled in, while her eyes scrolled over the man working on her presentation.

"But I should know at least what he writes." She defended weakly, while Choi Young started typing quickly and furiously.

"Just let him, you know how good he is at this sorts of things."

"Yeah but…"

"Sleep Imja." Said the man, stopping to scroll up and down the slides and information, eyes set on the screen. Without much of a fight she closed her eyes, unable to ignore the silent plea within his command. Eun Soo closed her eyes, for one second, just a second of rest, she would wake up in case he needed her help with any of the terms.

She swore it was a second, but when her eyes opened she was still on bed, light filtering through the closed blinds and the laptop over the desk, closed. Everything was quiet and in her surprise she sat up in a hurry and hair messy she hurried out. "Nogook! Where is your brother?"

"Oppa? He left two hours ago to hand over your presentation and take a final. Did you sleep well?"

"What?"

"You've been asleep for over six hours now, didn't you notice? Are you well rested?" As a matter of fact she was. "Go wash up before you need to leave I'll make you some lunch."

Eun Soo returned to her room, and found a small set of printed cards, with the information she would have to expose for the presentation, neatly done and stacked in a small pack. Choi Young must have done this for her. She smiled, and held the cards to her heart; amazed at how much he had worked while she slept.

She owed him a big deal.

.  
.

Gongmin sat by the table, tapping it loudly and making Choi Young lift his head up, showing his sleepy eyes and taking in a deep breath. They looked at each other before Choi Young grinned smugly and leaned back on his seat.

"I have finished college."

"Really?"

"Yes, I took my last test today and confirmed my grades are good; I'm off to grown-up land to attempt to become a mature man out for a job."

"You already have a job."

"Where?"

"My father wants you and I to run the American branch."

"Wow, that was incredibly easy." And his head fell back to the table, making Gongmin frown.

"What is it? You studied all night?"

"No, I didn't study! I was helping Eun Soo with a presentation and got sidetrack till four in the morning. I didn't sleep enough and this is my beauty sleep, so leave."

"Is that any way of talking to your boss?"

"I'm on break, leave a message." And his hand lifted, waving Gongmin away.

"You and that doctor should marry."

"What?!" That got him to wake up, head lifting and staring at the boy.

"With you coming to work for my father's company, and her off to internship and her master's do you think they'll be any time to really see each other? The only solution is marriage." Choi Young stared at Gongmin, and arched an eyebrow. "Why not? It's logic."

"We don't work like that."

"Of course not. You were literally humping each other mentally the other night and now it doesn't work like that? What is wrong with you, Young-ah, chicken?"

"Yah!" And Choi Young leaned back, waving him off. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oppa! You should come, Unnie's presentation is about to take place!" Called Nogook, appearing form the side of the cafeteria, making both men stand up. "Hurry, hurry!" The two men hurried after the girl, and they made it in time to watch Eun Soo standing before a large crowd of students and professors, clearing her throat. Choi Young remained standing, while the other two sat, curious to what Eun Soo would be talking about.

"Good afternoon, my name is Yoo Eun Soo, I will be talking about the healing properties of Steam Cell after post-partum surgery." And she went on. Choi Young was never someone to listen to the babbling of doctors and their terminology, but usually with Eun Soo things sank quickly into his brain and he understood. So by the time she was done Choi Young felt like a master on steam cells and post-partum surgery. Probably it was because he listened to every little thing she said, and put attention.

Wow if she'd given him class he wouldn't remember a thing she said, but he would remember the way the coat lifted off to expose the gorgeous curve of her… Ok, getting out of subject here! Choi Young sat, and groaned, face falling to his hands. "Oppa, was the information too much to handle?"

"No." He groaned out, turning to Gongmin. "How do I even tell her I don't wanna lose sight of her?" Nogook let out a wail of happiness, while Gongmin stared wide eyed at him.

.  
.

After the doctors and professors had left, the trio waited outside for their honor student to make it to them, when the exhausted woman appeared she turned and found them there, blinked and walked closer. Nogook was the first to speak.

"Unnie, you were great!" She said, pulling out a pair of pompons and cheering as a girly cheerleader would. "Eun Soo Eun Soo! You Did great Eun Soo!" Making both men turn away in shame and embarrassment. Eun Soo watched, without emotions crossing her face, then when Nogook finished and noticed her expression lowered the pompons. Eun Soo walked over to the girl, serious, and stared at her… before grabbing her cheeks and pulling her for a hug.

"You were _**soooo**_ cute!"

Both men slapped their foreheads; but why would they be surprised?

"Eun Soo-sii, you did very well. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Gongmin-ssi, that's a lot coming from you."

"Imja, you were quite good. Let's hope all that work pays off."

And she smiled, suddenly started jumping up and down, finishing in Choi Young's arms and laughing. "I finished college! I did it!"

.

.

Author's Ramblings: Sorry about the delay, for the next couple of days this story will go a bit dormant, while I edit and fix some stuff up to continue posting. The good stuff comes after this chapter; I will be coauthoring with the great **K_love1**, so be sure to wait for it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: Greetings! This story has taken quite the interesting turn of events; not only is going forward (quickly) it's now been authored by both Nanu107 and K_love1. We've been working diligently so to provide a really good story and by the looks of it: we will. Leave us some comments, so we can improve the story, or to simply let us know you love this story! We welcome ideas and cookies with hot cocoa and/or coffee… If only real life wouldn't get in the way… _

.  
.

"Relax would you? My parents already love you, and they had been wondering when you would visit."

"Then why do I feel so nervous?" He said as the car moved down the road that lead straight to Eun Soo's house, her parent's house, and she smiled at his tension. AS a matter of fact her parents had asked about when the great Choi Young would visit, and had even pushed her for a while to force him into visiting; but with his job starting and the business booming due to several proposals brought by Choi Young and Gongmin, it was hard to get a holiday. It was a miracle he could get three days off. Originally he was going to spend them at home, taking time to sleep and then sleep some more, but when Eun Soo told everyone she was off to housesit her parent's house for the weekend he invited himself. Her parents were going on a trip to Jeju island and didn't want to have intruders in their property so they called her and asked if she could keep the house, Choi Young (who had to teach Eun Soo self-defense) didn't want her to be alone in such place, apart from population, so he offered and insisted in accompanying her.

"You didn't have to come. My parents are paranoid about leaving for vacations, nothing much ever happens in the country."

"I would feel better if I did, besides I get to sleep in a comfy bed, don't I?"

"I'm sure you will. When my mother heard you were coming over she hung up to get the guests room clean up and all soft surfaces fluffed." She almost laughed at the idea, but simply turned on the road that had been lined with a white wood fence, and arrived at the entrance of the property. She stopped before the gate, and changed the shift to parking, unbuckling.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

"What?" and she got out, Choi Young watched as she opened both the large fences and then hurried to the car, rubbing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me I would have…?"

"I told you I could get it! Oh, it's cold out here!" And she moved the car forward, pressing the pedal that lead down the path.

"Don't you have to close it?"

"Dad will close it when he comes back."

"He'd not in?"

"Knowing him, no." And the road lead them to a large hanok style house; a garden wrapped around the front, while a large tree could be seen sticking out form it's center. As soon as the car pulled in the gate opened and a woman wearing a hanbok came out, smiling. "Ready?"

"No." But Eun Soo got out, and hurried towards the woman.

"Oma!" She cried, hugging the two of them kissed, and squeezed each other.

"Eun Soo-ah! You are so thin! Have you been eating well?" Asked the older woman, a chubby pale motherly figure, with long dark hair and the same cheeks as Eun Soo. "I sent you vegetables did you get them?"

"Yes, Oma, they were really good." Breathing in deeply, and appreciating the weather, Choi Young got out of the car, hands stuck in his pockets. "Oma, this is Choi Young-ssi."

The woman turned to look at him, a critical eye falling over his features; she studied him up and down, reminding him of how Eun Soo did such an action, and then broke into a large smile. "My daughter's savior!" And he was enveloped in the most awkward hug he'd gotten so far. He let out a grin, and hugged back the woman, tensely. "My husband and I would like to thank you so much for having helped our girl!" She said with tears in her eyes. "You are an angel, sir, and you look like one to! Are you married?"

"Oma!" The woman was scolded by Eun Soo, as Choi Young stared at them. "She's been trying to get me married for ages!"

.  
.

"Knowing that you'll stay here with my girl would make me much at ease." Said the woman, opening the door to the guest room. "I got it all clean and ready for you, here we go." Choi Young followed the woman, carrying his bag and looking at the small room. "Is not much but I hope you can rest peacefully here." For some reason Choi Young thought that this would be his burial chamber; thought the bed did look quite comfortable, so that was the first thing he checked. Sitting on it he realized he would really like his stay here.

"It's really comfy, thank you very much." And that got the woman to smile brightly.

"I fluffed it for you!"

The door opened and a call announcing the owner of the house arrival was heard. Eun Soo turned, smiling and hurried out.

"Appa!" She cried, hurrying to hug the man tightly, while Choi Young stepped to the outside slowly, behind the woman. The father of the house was holding his daughter, laughing and happily padding her back.

"Eun Soo-ah, you are so thin!"

"Isn't true? I've been telling her to eat more!" The man turned to look at his wife, and his eyes found the tall youngster behind her, settling on him.

"And who is this?"

"Ah, honey, this is Choi Young-ssi."

"Ah, the punk that didn't ogle my Eun Soo."

_Ogle_? Really? If he only knew.

.  
.

"They think I'm too thin because I used to be fat when I was a kid." Confessed Eun Soo while they cleaned dishes. She would wash, Choi Young would dry; the parents had left the house an hour or so earlier, leaving lunch for them to enjoy. "I really hated it but they thought I was healthy because I was fat."

"A chubby Eun Soo, now that's something." He mused out loud, "Did you father say something about me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"_Keep the shotgun in your room_." And at his jump and turn Eun Soo laughed. "Relax I won't. Your face is worth a thousand won!" And she laughed, finishing the last of the dishes and handing it to him, cleaning the sink as best as she could. "So what are you up to now? Planning on sleeping?"

"I might, you?"

"I was considering reading that report the director of department gave me."

"He's still bothering you with that? I thought you gave him the boot."

"I thought about it, but then he offered money and you know how much I want that officetel and Gangnam suite."

"You'll work yourself to the bone thanks to that man." He dried his hands, having finished the drying and turned to her; Eun Soo was searching for something at the other side of the large kitchen, standing on tiptoes to reach it. Grunting she was able to pull out a large box and set it on the ground. "What is that?"

"Choi Young-ssi;" That tone made him frown; it was the mixture of delight, amusement and devilish mischief. "I found my father's secret stash."

"Of what?"

And she lifted the lid; soju. Three or four dozens of soju were inside the box, organized in perfect order. "How about breaking them in?"

"He'll kill me."

"Of course not! I'll take the blame!" And she lifted four bottles, hurrying towards the table. "Besides he'll be so happy when he returns he won't check it right away. We might escape before he even realizes what happened."

"I'm supposed to be the good guy here Eun Soo, don't tempt me." But as he spoke he lifted one of the bottles and with the towel in hand, opened the little top. The sound it produced made both of them turn to look at it and Choi Young smiled. "Oops."

"I'll get the glasses."

"I would suggest snacks but with that meal…" He couldn't eat a bit more. Eun Soo hurried towards him, and set the glasses down. "I'm sure we will know when to stop, right?"

"Sure! And a bit of alcohol is always good for digestion." She called out, moving to the living room and fixing the place up so they could sit on the floor.

"Seeing that you are a doctor, I trust you." She grinned at his response, while opening the fireplace to start it up. Choi Young gathered the bottles, and walked to the room, placing it over the center table. "Are you sure your parents won't mind if we drink?"

"No, of course not. Mom said we should anyway." Choi Young searched for the small drinking glasses and returned, only to bump with Eun Soo. "There's potato chips over the fridge, would you like something else?"

"You are going to keep eating?"

"Of course! I broke my diet with that meal, so why not a bit of a snack?" And she disappeared through the kitchen, while Choi Young smiled and looked around.

"This house sure is amazing: it's a hanok, but it has the features of a western house."

"Mom studied abroad and designed this house herself, Dad built it with his own hands. I'm sure one day he'll tell you about that." And she returned, with chips, salsa and a bit of kimchi. "That's how much they love each other." He said nothing, but sat on the floor and poured their first drink.

Usually while drinking, in or out of their apartments, they would share their bottles while talking about nothing too serious. Today was no exception; they would take turns at serving the liquid fire, and would sometimes even share their glass. When Choi Young's glass fell and rolled around the living room, Eun Soo declared it was time to stop; but they were having so much fun he wouldn't let her.

"Then, all you need to do is stop buying designer's pumps and save every bit of money you can." Said Choi Young, drowsily, eyes glassy and not focused in anything. While across the small table Eun Soo drank directly from the bottle. Her glass had gone missing an hour or so ago and she wasn't wasting any more time looking for it. She handed the bottle to Choi Young, and grimaced.

"That soju is not as sweet as the other one."

"Once you have enough money you can buy the damn officetel and stop nagging about it."

"Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we talking about?"

He frowned at her, then waved the bottle towards her. "This woman really! You haven't been paying attention?"

"No. I can't stop and focus at all."

"Imja is drunk then. Let's stop." He attempted to get up, grunting, but Eun Soo waved her hands wildly stopping him, he was too drunk to get up anyway; so he fell back on his behind. Ultimately his being drunk wasn't the reason why she wanted him to sit back down.

"No, no, no; give me the bottle before you leave."

"Let me take a sip first."

"You already drank!"

"No I haven't." And he sipped the bottle, handing it over to her. "There."

"You drank all of it!"

"I did?" And they both turned to the bottle. Eun Soo swatted his shoulder, angrily; but the man didn't feel a thing. "Come here, Imja, you are drunk."

"You drank all of it, stay away." But before she could get up he dragged her towards him, and rested her under his shoulder, keeping her close. "Let go! I want another bottle."

"You're drunk enough!" And they stayed there, holding each other the fire was already dying out and while they watched the large logs burn her hand lifted to wrap around him.

"This is nice." She murmured, the alcohol fueling her words. "I wish we could stay like this a while."

"Drunk?"

"No, just… holding each other."

"Should I add some more wood to the fire?"

"Sure, but come back?" And for some reason he kissed the top of her hair, as if it were the most common of things, lifting to throw two logs into the fire and help it to light back up. Outside wind and rain were caressing the walls of the house, and the gardens right outside their left were been beaten by the gentle fall. Choi Young returned, for some reason cold, and they embraced again. "Choi Young-ssi?"

"Yes, Imja?"

"You never answered me."

"About what?"

"Should we… become lovers?" That sobered him right up. He liked to pretend to be drunk just to appease her senseless need to drink herself silly, and usually he would be the one carrying her to bed, after she passed out. Tonight was no difference, and although he was drunker than usually, she made up for him. "Don't you like the idea, Young-ah? I can make you happy, I'm confident." He breathed in deeply, and leaned towards her.

"Actually, Imja, I have something to tell you."

"What?" She asked, snuggling against him.

"About that job… The job I got with Gongmin."

"Hmm?"

"Actually I…" And she went limp against his chest. "Imja?" Lifting his head slightly and looking down at her he had to let out a chuckle, she had fallen asleep, leaning against him. "Fine, anyway I didn't think this was the best of moments to tell you." So waiting for the bit of alcohol to leave his system enough to get up, Choi Young managed to lift Eun Soo, and carried her to her bed.

He placed her limp body carefully and rearranged her limbs, which were thrown all over the bed, in a weird marionette-like position. He leaned over to move the hair off her face and was drawn in by her red bright lips. "Imja?" he asked carefully. She was completely out. He sat beside her on the bed and looked at his best friend's body; curvy, beautiful, chest rising as she breathed in and out. He leaned in for a kiss and touched her lips, still with a taste of soju cling to them. "How nice." He murmured, even though the soju coated her, she was sweet. "Sweet dreams." And he allowed himself to stroke her hair. _I was lucky she was too drunk_, he thought, shaking his head.

Next morning his eyes hurt, his head was beating loudly and the blood rushed to his upper body as he moved it; the pain of hangovers were terrible and every time he drank with Imja they got worse. She seemed to be able to avoid such things, but his system was not as used as hers to alcohol, what made Choi Young wonder if her parents feed her soju mixed with milk while she was growing up. To shut her up, he would have. So he sat up in bed, confused as to where he was for a moment, and then he remembered he was at her parent's, and they were supposed to take care of things while they were out. He hated to be awake from such a nice dream; he kissed a woman, who tasted like soju. Was it Eun Soo? He could not figure out why she appeared in his dream, "Too much drinking. I have to put an end to it." He murmured to himself, finally getting up.

She fed him a bowl of hangover soup. Eun Soo might be a terrible cook, but her hangover soup was one of the bests out there; and she always made it for him after drinking.

She was lounging in sweats, completely comfortable with him around, putting up her hair in a lopsided ponytail. Choi Young lazily napped on the couch, periodically opening his eyes to track her movements. The day went by quickly and by the night they had another date with a dozen of soju bottles."

"You really like drinking don't you?" Her response was a grin. "Are you sure it is a good idea?" This was a rhetorical question as again, after dinner, they started drinking. Choi Young planned to tell her about his trip when she was drunk enough to take the news without hitting him too hard. Yet, her cute fumbling and giggling made it almost impossible. He did not drink as much, focusing on taking care of her. As she plopped against him slurring about something or rather, he held her again, like last night, this time around having prepared enough firewood to keep them warm. He stayed quiet till she fell asleep and sat there hugging her with his body, wondering why is it that her funny outfit and messy hair made him want to hug her even tighter. He carried her to bed, again, this time not wanting to leave, he poured himself some strong coffee and watched Eun Soo sleep and turn, while he sat by the bed growing angry at himself. He failed to tell her yet again what he wanted to tell her. He was hurting himself at the thought of not having her around for a year. They'll be across the ocean, and who would take care of her when she drinks? He leaned, like last night and now kiss her longer on her lips and then her cheek, caressing her neck and shoulder that got exposed. "Imja, I have something I need to tell you, you asked me about being lovers, but I think you need to hear something first." _Tomorrow_, he decided.

He woke up next to her, a bit later and when she was snuggled nicely against him, and in panic he got up quickly and rushed out the door, relieved Eun Soo did not notice his intrusion.

The next morning they had to pack and leave, her parents due to return that same afternoon, and so they did pack and leave. The mood between them was weird, and he kept avoiding eye contact. The snow was falling softly and Choi Young leaned on the door, staring out the window as quietly Eun Soo drove through the empty roads.

"You've been quiet today. Did you had a bad dream or something?" He woke up from his pondering and turned to her, slightly taken back. He swallowed hard and as the car entered the hallway that would lead them back to Seoul, his thumbs started to play together.

"Eun Soo-ssi…"

"Uhhh, that bad?" He didn't let that stop him.

"I have something to tell you. You might not like it but I've got to."

"What is it?" She grew serious, the small smile that had been adorning her face all day gone; she turned to look at him, worried, but quickly returned to watch the road. "Tell me."

"It's about the job I got."

"Gongmin told me about it, congrats!" She was obviously unaware of what the job required, so he simply swallowed hard and continued.

"Yeah, well… Did he tell you what we are going to do?"

"No, not really. What is it?"

"We are managing one of the company's branches." She gave a soft _ohh_. "Overseas."

"What?!"

"We travel to the states this Thursday. I'm not sure how long we'll be there." And again he swallowed hard, as the car skid to the left, only to be returned to it's right path and Eun Soo fell quiet. "They would send someone else but there's no one to…"

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks." She bit her lip, and drove silently the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Wow. You look as dejected as I feel." Said Nogook as she sat on the bar stool next to her friend, setting her bag right over Eun Soo's. Usually the doctor would complain and ask the woman to take it off to start a simple greeting, but tonight she had no strength. "I take it Oppa told you."

"_Hmm_." A mojito was delivered for Eun Soo, the third of the evening, while a margarita found its way into Nogook's hand; they both played with the ice cold glasses for a while, until Eun Soo decided it was enough and drank half its contents in one gulp. The day before Eun Soo had learned from Choi Young's lips that the two of them, Choi Young and Gongmin were to travel abroad to manage a branch of Gongmin's father's company. They weren't sure of how long they would be away, and it bothered Eun Soo to no end. At the end of her shift today, depressed Eun Soo had returned home, took a shower and headed to Suribang's bar; she's been nursing her drink for a while now, wondering why the news bothered her. It was Nogook who spoke first.

"How can they do this!? And Gongmin hasn't even told me he likes me."

"Yah! How can you be so sure he likes you? He barely speaks of anything that isn't his company."

"He likes me, I know it."

"Yeah, you keep living the lie, Highness, I'll return to reality in a little while."

"Sure, you have it easy, Oppa doesn't have to say a thing; he's a man of actions. So obvious he likes you."

"What are you talking about?"

"And there you go, blind as usual."

Eun Soo couldn't really understand what the girl meant, and not wanting to process much, she sipped her drink, wincing at the strength of the rum.

"When's your day off?"

"Tomorrow." And the last of her drink was sipped, another was ordered and Nogook sighed.

"Should we go shopping?"

"Should we? With their credit cards?"

Eun Soo nodded.

"Yes! I'll get them." That seemed to cheer Nogook up, but not Eun Soo. "Unnie, what's now? They will leave and we'll be left at the other side of the world. I don't think that's fair."

Eun Soo wanted to agree, but once again she held herself back. There was no reason for her to be feeling like this; dejected and terrified, because after all Choi Young was simply a friend. Yet her heart shifted uncomfortable within her, and pain that she could not describe was nesting in the pit of her stomach. Alcohol couldn't ease it away, and Nogook wasn't helping. She had no right to feel this way, yet she couldn't help it.

"Highness, move away that's my seat." Said Choi Young's voice, making them both turn in surprise.

"Oppa!" And Nogook did move, to the stool right next to the one he was now occupying, and the man asked for a drink. "Did you come to console us?"

"I need something strong," he said, as the usual glass of amber liquid was delivered. "Leave the bottle," he directed the bartender, who took the money he offered and left. "What's up with you two?"

"Can't you tell? We are heartbroken because you and my Gongmin are leaving us." Eun Soo caressed her neck, and pursued her lips, not looking at Choi Young.

"You be quiet."

"I can't help it!"

Shaking his head Choi Young turned to Eun Soo. "Are you alright?" And the doctor turned giving him a small smile. "Aigoo. Should I take you both out for dinner?" The two women shook their heads, nursing their drinks. "While we are away, you both should eat and sleep well, understood? I don't think I could handle being away and knowing you two are getting sick."

Nogook nodded, and drank from her cup, while Eun Soo simply smiled. "And no parties at home." This he said directly at Nogook, who pouted. "Imja should sleep and stop drinking so much, it's not healthy." Finally Eun Soo looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" She said, as another refill was offered and she took it. "Then I'll drink less tonight." He gave a nod, while Nogook leaned towards her brother.

"Oppa," she started softly, curious, "Where is Gongmin? Is he coming over?"

"He's outside waiting for you."

"And you tell me _now_!?"

"Leave."

And gathering her bag she hurried out, not even saying goodbye. Choi Young drank two glasses of the amber liquid before talking. "Imja, will you be alright?"

"Will you?"

"I'm not too sure." She nodded understanding, and lowered her eyes again. She couldn't face him, because she wanted to be greedy and keep Choi Young to herself; but so confused was she about her emotions that Eun Soo kept quiet. She drank her glass, and set it down, grimacing at the flavor the bitter liquid forced on her system; the mint was not as grounded as it should have been. As she stared at him Choi Young looked as if he were about to get up and quit his job altogether; he looked defeated and desperate… for some odd reason she wanted alleviate his pain that was obviously written all over this body, and lifting her hand touched his arm.

"Choi Young-ssi?"

"Imja?"

"Should we drink to oblivion tonight, and then quit alcohol?"

"Why would we do that?"

"I won't have a drinking partner around."

He thought about her crazy idea and smiled. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I wanna get out of these heels."

.  
.

She was giggling. Eun Soo was giggling. And he hadn't said anything funny, he was just wondering out loud why she kept placing yellow flowers all over the house. Then she attempted to explain in slurred drunken language about that time she had placed a yellow flower in his hair and he'd walked the entire university without having realized what he sported. At some point he stopped drinking and decided that at least one of them should be sober enough to stop the other from doing something stupid. Usually the designated driver (and not wanting to experience another hangover) Choi Young had been nursing a bottle of soju in his hands, assuring Eun Soo that he was alright.

He would miss this silly woman, and her silly drinking games, and her giggling.

Choi Young wasn't too sure on how to interpret her sadness on his departure, and his heart wanted to hope for something that he wasn't sure how to explain. Again she was only his friend, but when casted in the light set sat under right now… he could swear that there was something more.

"Truth is Choi Young-ssi," she said suddenly sounding very sober, "when you leave I'll be very lonely. Sure the guys are around, even Nogook-ah, but I don't share as much with them as I share with you."

"I will be lonely too. Gongmin is a very serious person, we rarely shared anything beyond his anxiety attacks."

She gave a soft nod, and looked down at her drink. "Well, I ran out." And the bottle in her hands fell to the carpeted ground, a soft thud following. "I should get to bed."

"Yeah."

She attempted to stand, and managed to get to her feet, but her legs betrayed her and gave out; Choi Young quickly stood, and took hold of her, arms wrapping around her waist. Her hands landed over his forearms and shoulder, while her upper body fell slightly back; as if mid dance they stopped and stared at each other; eyes glossy, lips dry, hair wild… this woman was gorgeous. He leaned, slightly, studying her reaction, and when she didn't pull away, Choi Young leaned all the way in and kissed her.

The heat of the moment was blinding; electricity shot between them, and they were drawn into each other, as their lips literally danced. Their tongues met, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, and their eyes closed; diving together into this madness that felt so right. Eun Soo's arms were around his shoulders, hands holding the clothes, while Choi Young's long arms wrapped around her middle and upper back, bringing her against him. The softness of her curves met the pattern of his body, and reacting quite quickly, he was amazed at how soft she was. She moaned against his lips, what prompted his grunt of desire to be released, and stumbling like fools, they fell over the sofa behind her. It was small, well cushioned; Choi Young had to struggle for a second, as not to crush her body, and they stared at each other amazed at what was happened.

This was the right thing to do.

His lips dove and clammed hers again, heated breaths shared as they kissed unendingly, her leg lifting to welcome him between her legs, hips swaying towards him, making love with him even though they were clothed. His hand slid to her leg, landing over her knee and moving up, lifting the hem of the dress until he could touch the silk of her underwear. She moaned again, blinding him, and openmouthed kisses dropped down her neck; her hands opening the buttons of his designer's shirt…

A cell phone started ringing. She let out a cry of surprise, or a moan, neither was sure as Choi Young lifted his eyes and saw the screen of _his_ cell phone lit up. It was Nogook's ringtone; he would have to change it because that girl continued to play around with his phone… In pain, literally, he leaned to kiss some more of Imja's skin, drunk with her musky aroma. Then groaned and moved his hand to grab the phone.

"_Shit_." He complained, as Eun Soo breathed in deeply.

"What, what?" He asked the phone, listening to the other side of the line. "I'm busy!" He barked at his sister, who replied something; "No I can't pick you up, take a taxi."

Eun Soo gathered herself to the corner of the sofa, cupping her cheeks as she realized what they had done of what they were about to do, and took in a deep breath. Her heart raced loudly, attempting to escape her chest, and she swallowed hard.

"Just… Just get into the coffee shop then I'll go pick you up." And he hung up, gasping for breath. They were quiet for a moment, and he swallowed hard. "Imja…"

"It's alright, go." She said without looking at him. "It was good she called."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. _I don't understand, I thought it was clear I really want this._

"What would have happened if things got out of control?" Eun Soo sounded apprehensive. _I am so scared, I did not know how much I wanted this till this moment._

He nodded. "How could I face you if we had…?" _Was it just me? Did I push her into something she did not want? _

"Me too. Maybe becoming lovers is not such a good idea."_ He is regretting it now, running away from it._

Again he nodded.

"It was the alcohol, it always happens when we are this drunk," trying to save his face, he said making her nod.

"Maybe to stop drinking is a good idea." She gave a quiet laugh; they couldn't look at each other. The moment was too powerful, too clear, the emotions too strong. Choi Young lowered his gaze while Eun Soo stood, and attempted to control herself.

"Would you like some water, before you leave?"

"No, I'll… I'll just go, I have to pick up that silly sister of mine."

"Sure."

And he got up, taking a moment to control his emotions. They found themselves standing right before each other; the awkward moment making them look away.

"I'll get going then."

"Yeah, I'll see you… around."

"Yeah." And without another world he hurried to the door, put on his shoes and walked out the door. Eun Soo covered her chest with both hands, gasping out the sudden heat of the moment, the pain her heart was going through and the intensity of her emotions. Swallowing hard she realized that this wasn't just friendship.

_That person_, her heart screamed, _that person is the right one_.

Then why did she feel as if she wanted to cry?

Outside the apartment's door, Choi Young pressed his back against the door, gasping out those intense feelings driving a spear down into his heart. The confusion of emotions created a tornado inside of him, tearing at his believes and all those thoughts he'd turned into facts… _Eun Soo is only a friend, Eun Soo is nothing but a friend, Eun Soo can't be more than a friend_…

.  
.

"Oppa, did something happen?" Asked Nogook as the car stopped before the red light, making the man turn to her, absentmindedly.

"Hmm?"

"You've been very quiet since you picked me up."

"What happened to you? Why didn't Gongmin take you home?"

"We had a fight."

He groaned, and turned away.

"Why? Didn't you have a fight with Unnie?"

"No, we didn't have a fight!" He was easily irritated and taking a deep breath he simply drove.

"Then what happened?"

"Nogook, please."

"I just want to know. You look a little ruffled."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Did Unnie cry because you are leaving?"

"Cry? No, we were drinking."

"You seem sober enough."

"I am."

"Oppa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you two had sex?"

"What?!"

"You have lipstick on your collar," she said, pointing at the white shirt he wore, indeed there was lipstick, smeared down the collar. Two kisses were delivered to his neck and he had barely noticed; his skin was tingling with the softness of her skin, the velvety feel of her thigh…

"None of your business."

"Oppa," started Nogook, growing serious for a second, something odd in her. Choi Young said nothing, but listened. "Don't waste time. Unnie is a really good person, you know that, so don't waste the time you can share with her."

The car was turned into their neighborhood and he stopped before the house. "Go in."

"What about you?"

"I'll be back later."

Nogook quickly left the car's interior, but before closing the door leaned to look at him. "Oppa, fighting!" And she slammed the door, hurrying into the house.

He drove to Eun Soo's apartment, and parked outside the building, his heart beat loudly, his ears ringing as he pressed the button of her floor; when the elevator took too long to arrive he turned and hurried up the stairs, panting. He finally arrived to her floor and straightened his clothes, fixed his hair and took a deep breath. He punched in the code for the door and entered. The house was dark, as he'd left it. He called her name softly. She was rattled when he left, so she must have taken a shower or something, he hadn't been away for long. Moving to her room he found it empty, and frowning walked to the bathroom, again empty. Confused he walked towards the kitchen and finally found Eun Soo in the living room, dropped over the sofa they had fallen over, asleep. She was still wearing her dress, her arms placed over her stomach, her head slightly turned… He sat on the center table, watching her.

_I love you_, he wanted to say. _I love you_… but the words couldn't pull out from his lips. _I have to leave, but I love you_. She knew, and Choi Young was sure, Eun Soo understood he wasn't any good with words. He always stumbled and his actions were louder; _Imja, I love you_. His head lowered, and quietly he just stood.

They weren't old enough, they were too different still, they were too much in love and they had no time. He thought of this, as he walked to the door, and once there pressed his forehead against the door, calming the tears attempting to escape him. His hand ran across the surface of her door, too much in pain. Why was he in so much pain?

Opening the door, because he was suffocating, Choi Young quickly stepped out, closing the door quietly… "Choi Young-ssi?" The voice traveled towards him, hitting him as if a ton of bricks, making him turn.

"Omoni?"

Indeed it was Eun Soo's mother, standing in the hallway; she had a large bag in her hands and was smiling brightly. "it is you, Choi Young-ssi, how are you?"

"I… I was about to leave."

"Why?"

"Imja drank herself to sleep again. She had a stressful day so…"

"Oh," said the woman, smiling.

"I'll be leaving then."

"But you don't have to."

"No, I think I _do_ have to." He swallowed hard. "You can get in no problem right, you know the code?"

"Yes, thank you." And the man gave a quiet bow, moving away quickly. He pushed the door to the stairs hard, making it slam against the wall, causing the woman to wonder. The boy seemed frustrated and angry, heartbroken as well. Her husband appeared from the elevator, carrying two large bags of luggage.

"What is it? Go in."

"Honey, there is something really strange going on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**This particular bit is CoAuthored with K-love1, and I must admit that without her I would have made a bit (a lot) of mistakes.**

**Author's Ramblings: I also wanted to let all my faithful readers that for the next couple of days, for Christmas, I won't be posting. I'll be back on December 26 so have a lovely Christmas! **

Because of an emergency meeting Choi Young was forced to leave Korea earlier, than expected; they parted sorrowfully, with no concrete understanding of what was really happening between them. Choi Young was confused to no end, although it seemed to make him sharper in the business area and his proposals for the business made the branch in the United States boom. He was quickly raised to a higher position, working under Gongmin with several employees under his care, in development and marketing. A month into his exile Choi Young discovered video calling, and got Eun Soo a computer so they could communicate; so their long distance friendship was resumed. Yet with her doing her internship, her master's degree, and the crazy difference of hours between the two hemispheres of the world, they could rarely sit down and have a decent conversation. The calls were filled with empty conversations, they each had lives heading in different directions. They continued to depend on phone calls and texting, though those methods were dwindling in use. They were just too busy. They were naturally drifting apart.

So when it happened, Choi Young wasn't that astonished as one would believe.

She was an intern in the department, someone who worked hard and confidently with him several times; Mae Ri was a gorgeous woman; probably not as gorgeous as Imja, but she was the kind of woman men like, with dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and hands usually covered with ink. Even Gongmin found her attractive, from an aesthetic point of view. For some reason Choi Young was oddly attracted to her, probably for the comfort she offered, the ease of bantering they had… And the way she kissed. His heart had been mortified at first, why would he want to kiss someone else when he loved Imja? But then again, Imja had said it was better to remain friends, thought it might hurt them, it was the truth. Looking at the situation critically, if they ever were to end up as something other than friends, they should have done it before. Maybe there was a reason for everything. Maybe the timing is everything. If he started now, how would they communicate? They were still too far away. And with Mae Ri near him, making it so easy, comfortable, no complications… And the way she kissed was simple, pleasant and predictable.

.  
.

"Unnie! Finally, it has finally happened!"

"What? What?" Asked Eun Soo looking down at the proposal she had received from the higher ups for the expansion of the surgical center, not really understanding why she had to verify the assets to be acquired for this expansion.

"Gongmin has asked me to marry him!" And laughter was heard, while Eun Soo chocked on the meal she was having. Her phone fell and she was left coughing and surprised; had she heard right? "Yes! I'm getting married in a year! I did it, Unnie!"

"Well," she started, surprised to no end. "Congrats!"

"Oh, Unnie, I can't believe it! He was so sweet; after all the wait it has paid off! He said he missed me while he was at the States, and that he understood he could not live without me."

"I bet," she said absentmindedly. At least one of the stories Eun Soo had figured out for herself had turned out true, for Nogook. Why was life so unfair?

"He's coming back in a week. Have you talked to Oppa?"

"No, I've… been too busy lately."

"You are busy lately, you should get a vacation."

"I might." A tense silence followed, and Eun Soo wasn't too sure on how to interpret this particular tension when coming from Nogook. "Is everything else alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Well Unnie, I'll leave you to work."

"Yeah." And the girl gave a cheery goodbye and hung up. Why was Eun Soo left with a bitter taste because of that particular call?

She understood an hour later, when she received a call from Choi Young.

"_Eun Soo, I met someone._"

Her heart sobbed, immediately. So that was why Nogook went silent and tense earlier. Eun Soo faked a smile through the line and after the short silence that ensued he asked if she was still there. "Yes, I'm here! You met someone?"

"_Yes, and she is the sweetest girl you'll meet_." He went on to describe how good this girl was, how innocent and sweet, how lovely and how skilled she was. All the while Eun Soo caressed her eyes, attempting to hold back the tears that inexplicably invaded them, not making a sound to not worry him. "_I really want you to meet her, and I hope you and Nogook can approve of her, because if not, I'll just steal her away and marry her without your consent_."

Choi Young probably thought it was joke, but the words pierced her.

"_You might find this funny; but she's actually your complete opposite. She is obedient, very calm, has a knack for having her hair in order and takes real good care of me_."

"Hey, punk: didn't I take good care of you?"

"_Yeah, just that_…" He laughed, when had he laughed like that while around her? "_You know what I mean_."

"Yeah, I get it."

"_I have more good news_." He announced, he sounded so happy; Eun Soo could picture him: sitting at his desk, the phone pressed to his ear while his legs were crossed and he leaned back on his chair, the light from the tall windows of his office bathing him. The image was so gorgeous she wanted to keep it hidden in her heart, or at least import it to her cell phone to use it as wallpaper. "_I'm returning next week to Korea. And you will be the first person I see._"

That finally got the trick and had her smile.

.  
.

Walking back to her room, after having opened the door for Nogook, Eun Soo dropped on bed, making the girl follow and sit beside her, worried. "Unnie! Let's go shopping! We haven't gone shopping in ages and I have to look fabulous for Gongmin when he returns."

"I don't wanna go out. I wanna sleep."

"Unnie! Come on!" She called again, shaking her friend's arm, while whining. "Is this because of that girl?"

"What girl?"

"That girl Oppa is dating." Eun Soo turned, to look at the girl shocked, and said nothing. "I knew it: you are bothered by her aren't you?"

"It's just that…"

"You noticed you are in love with him? Why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"Yah, what are you talking about here?"

"It's obvious you are in love with him, you could sense it a mile off."

"Oh! This is so stupid!" And sinking into her pillows Eun Soo's body shook completely. "What to Do! What Do _I_ Do!"

"Steal him from her, no better yet, kiss him in front of her, that would get her to leave quickly. No, no,no! Get pregnant with his child."

"Yah, is this a romance drama or what?"

"I think it is. I'm cheering for you Unnie!"

.  
.

That weekend she traveled back home, because it was three day weekend, and when her mother opened the door to welcome her, Eun Soo fell into her mother's arm, about to start crying. "Omma."

"Eun Soo-ah? What's wrong?"

"Omma, could I have missed my chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I lost him."

"Who?"

"Who would it be? Choi Young-ssi!" And while tears strained down her eyes, Eun Soo was led into the house, where she was settled on the couch, she spoke without thinking having to force the story out of her heart. The story was edited, of course, if her father found out about the make out session she had with Choi Young he would kill the man; but as she finished, her mother was not surprised. "And now he found someone else."

"Aigoo." Said her father, leaning back on the sofa, while her mother padded her back softly. "Omoni that's the strange thing going on." He said to his wife, looking at them.

"No wonder he seemed so sad back then."

"What?"

"When your father and I returned from Jejudo we visited you, remember?"

"Yeah."

"When we got to your apartment Choi Young-ah was there, he seemed a bit out of it. I think he must have gone to say something but wasn't able to."

"I was asleep." And her mother nodded. Eun Soo leaned against her mother, sobbing uncontrollably. After all she had lost her chance.

.  
.

Six months later, amidst the celebration of Valentine's Day and chocolates, Eun Soo found herself in a jewelry shop. Not that she wanted to be there, but Choi Young had dragged her there, so he could get a bit of help buying his girlfriend a gift. Eun Soo wondered if he ever thought of those days when it was only them, if this Mae Ri had erased them, and if she could still escape the store and hurry away from him, probably to some unknown island where he would never find her.

"I don't want to get her anything that would imply engagement, but I want to give her something special. And you two have such similar tastes." Eun Soo turned to look at the glass windows, staring at the glistering offerings of silver and gold, little diamonds were encrusted in the surface of most of the items, and Eun Soo sighed. She was supposed to have lunch with him, and then return to work, but he insisted on coming in, making her heart race; only to find out she would not be the recipient of such grand gift. Disappointment etched on her features, but she shook it away with a wave of her hand.

"Can I help you?" Asked the sales girl, coming closer to them and smiling.

"No, sorry, I was just looking…"

"Actually you can." Said Choi Young, "What would look better on this lady: gold or silver?"

"It depends, what will the lady like?"

"I like silver."

"Then we have this, which will look lovely on you." And she pulled out a small glistering pendant, held by a thin thread of silver; it wasn't a heart or something like that; the pendant was shaped in the form of a crescent moon, and had light coloring of red on the edges. "This is one of the most desired items of the season."

It was placed around Eun Soo's neck, and a mirror offered, it was gorgeous against her neck.

"Your wife's skin is very lovely, sir."

"No I'm not…"

"Don't you think so, too?" He said, smiling. "I'll take it." He took it off from her and handed it to the sales person, asking for it to be wrapped up. "It's a gift after all." And he paid for the item. Eun Soo breathed out, and her heart beat loudly and painfully against her chest. _What was she doing here_?

"Can we go for lunch now?" She asked, leaving the store before him.

"Sure." He answered with a slight frown; her tone was too harsh.

Eun Soo ate quickly, wanting to leave immediately, and making Choi Young stare at her for a minute or two. "Imja, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Right." He said, staring at her. "What that sale girl said made you angry? Saying I was your husband? It was an honest mistake…"

"I know." She said, louder than really needed, and when she noticed a lot of people were staring at her she cleared her throat. Eun Soo took a deep breath, while Choi Young frowned at her, openly worried. "I'm under a lot of stress lately…"

"Imja…"

"Don't call me that." She said, looking down. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "I'm not the woman you are dating, nor your owner, since I don't fall as anything related to you except a _friend_ you should not call me that way anymore. Call your girlfriend _that_."

"I don't think…"

"Then think again!" Their eyes met, and Choi Young could see the pain in hers, Eun Soo simply turned away, and picking her bag up, stuttered an apology and hurried out. Choi Young knew that whatever he did or said was hurtful, but he was only trying to shorten the gap between them, to go back to the comfortable best friend zone.

"Is she upset about me getting a gift for my girlfriend?" he wondered clueless. He did not like to see Eun Soo upset; it always made him feel like he was also hurting. So, he decided to abide by her request and stop calling her _Imja_, only because she asked it of him.

Even when her heart wished he would, her reason won: Choi Young never followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

CoAuthored with K_love1  
_Author's Ramblings: May I be honest with my readers out there? This story has become a pretty big deal for K_love1, while I have been ignoring it's silly file sitting on my hard drive for over a week. Don't take me wrong I love all my stories dearly, they are my babies but... I don't know... I am considering handing it over to her to finish, she knows it better than I do anyway… Any advice?_

Two months later, and now slightly used to been called _Eun Soo-ssi_ by the love of her life, the doctor rubbed her neck attempting to kill the kinks and aches holding residence there. Her shift had doubled, which meant she was seeing patients she saw the day before in the same clothes and robe, tired as if she ran two marathons, the woman had to deliver several documents to the Emergency room. There Jang Bin received her with a smile and a warm cup of tea.

"You are a lifesaver!" She said, and could kiss him, if he weren't dating Deo Gi.

"I heard you were coming and brew it quickly. I hope it's good."

"Thanks. Here, the documents from surgery. You might want to talk to the family…" She never got to finish; the doors to the ER opened and two stretchers were wheeled in quickly, a paramedic over one of the victims, attempting to keep the person alive.

It was _Mae Ri_. The tea hit the floor, as she tried to follow, but was held back by police and another paramedic. The doctor was quickly by the woman's side, attempting to save her, and the curtain was pulled around them. Jang Bin as surprised as she was, placed his hand over her shoulder, making her turn in shock towards him. Her eyes slightly glossed over because of tears.

"You saw that, I'm not hallucinating, you saw that right?" He nodded.

It took a while, and much effort, but everything was a waste of time.

The doctor called in the woman's time of death at 2:30 a.m., July 14. The first to mourn her was Eun Soo, who slid down to the ground and cried bitterly. Jang Bin was the only one there to pull her close, and attempt to console her, but thinking of the circumstances he couldn't.

"I know he's an insensitive jerk, he took me to a jewelry shop to buy her a gift and all, and I was also mean to him when I said I didn't want to be called… but I can't do this. I can't tell him she is dead." With her eyes closed, she sobbed into Jang Bin's shoulder, clawing at his back.

"You have to calm down, he is already on his way and he can't find you like this…"

"What is it?" Asked Choi Young, suddenly appearing from the side, making Jang Bing quickly release Eun Soo and lifting his hands to stop the man. Choi Young was wet, his hair dripping cold rain on the hallway floor as he stared at the woman on the ground, wanting to find her eyes with his, simply to know she was fine. But when she refused to meet his gaze… Choi Young couldn't really understand why she denied him the simple pleasure of finding her eyes. "Why is Imja crying like that?" He asked, exasperated, angry even. Jang Bin attempted to calm him down, while Eun Soo hid her face away.

"Both of you need to calm down…"

"What is it?" He asked, angry now, while Jang Bin held the man back, making Choi Young worry. He didn't even remember why he'd been called here in the first place; finding Eun Soo dropped on the ground, crying could have that effect on him.

"Why are you so wet?" Asked Jang Bin, worried, while Choi Young scoffed.

"I got a call from the hospital, regarding Mae Ri." And Eun Soo sobbed, turning away.

"I called you." Said a man, appearing from the side; "I'm doctor Baek, I found in the file you were the one to call in case of emergency," he said softly, making Choi Young frown and turn towards the man. And they stepped a bit away. Relief washed over Eun Soo, for she didn't have to tell him such news, but then dread fell over her; why was she so happy about something like that! Her eyes lifted, to see Choi Young stepping back, back hitting the wall and then sliding down to the ground, eyes lost. His face deconstructed from surprise, to pain, to utter shock; the doctor leaned to see if he was alright, but he refused to be touched by him, what prompted Eun Soo to move forward, desperate to heal him.

"Young-ah," She said, hands trembling as she lifted his face to her, finding his eyes clouded with tears. "Young-ah?" He didn't respond, simply continued crying. "He's in shock!" She called, making Jang Bin and doctor Baek to move quickly, searching for something to cover him, to move him towards the small dark room they used to rest, for it was closer and more private for the mourning man. A fleece throw was delivered and Eun Soo quickly covered him, caressing his hair as the man started to tremble because of the sudden shock, she climbed on the small bed with him, and wrapped tightly around him, sobbing with Choi Young. Deafly he moved around the bed, attempting to leave, where she was not sure, but Eun Soo simply pulled him back to bed, wrapping him tightly; not letting him leave. Jang Bin entered the room at some point, announcing that Nogook and his aunt were on their way to pick him up, but meanwhile he should stay put.

Easier said than done.

Eun Soo pulled him close, resting his head against her shoulder, and allowing him to sob to his heart's desire; after all there was nothing else for him to do. She caressed his hair, whispering softly little things that at the moment made no sense, to either of them. "I'll take care of you, don't worry, I'll always be here."

.  
.

During the funeral Choi Young couldn't do much. He was too numb with the pain of having a loved one torn from his side, simply numb. The chapel was full with people who loved Mae Ri, people who honestly cared for her and her family, full of her friends who cared and watched over her and those she loved… Her parents insisted Choi Young sat beside them, having been the one meant to marry the woman, he was the most appropriate to carry the casket to its final resting place, along with her father, her uncle and her brother. So he stood there, first row for the final day of funeral rites, and while her mother softly wept, he simply stared at nothing, too numb. Behind him, sat Nogook and his aunt, and every single one of his WooDalChi workers, the first was still crying while the second held her head up in pale remembrance; the priest spoke about the wonders of the next world, how gorgeous and happy Mae Ri was now in such paradise.

While at the very last row, Eun Soo felt as if she were crossing the depths of hell. She was a doctor, she battled death each day, sometimes managing to even loosen its hold on her patients and grant them one more opportunity. One more chance, whether they took it or not was up to them. Yet Mae Ri had not been one of her patients, she had been a vivacious, beautiful young woman, stripped of life by a heavily drugged driver. She had been the one to capture Choi Young's heart, and supposed to marry him, she was the one that should have been all Eun Soo wanted to be; torn between disgusting relief because he would not marry, and the guilt for having thought such things, and the pain of her loss… Eun Soo was sobbing quietly, sometimes she sobbed for herself, other times for Mae Ri, but ninety five percent of the times she cried for Choi Young, who was not at fault for any of this.

None of them were.

Oddly aware that Eun Soo was at the very end of the chapel's rows, Choi Young attempted to turn, simply to glimpse at her; but the woman beside him turned to him, gave him a weak nod and continued sobbing. So he looked forward again, a little ashamed of his actions. But why would he be ashamed of wanting to see a friend? He had no more tears to cry, and he required Eun Soo, so she could cry for him. At a certain point, Nogook came to stand beside him, taking his hand to support him, while his aunt rubbed his back tenderly, something she hadn't done in years. He looked down at his sister's hand, and felt her warmth… He needed Eun Soo's hands, they were hot and that would have made him feel better.

Then the priest announced it was time for the burial. Moving forward, as a piano rang it's soft notes through the chapel, Choi Young was allowed the right front handle of the casket and when the four men were ready it was lifted over their shoulders and carried down the hall, they moved slowly, regretfully holding the casket that wasn't supposed to be Mae Ri's, followed by the priest and family, friends filing quietly behind. As they passed the last row, Eun Soo considered reaching out to him, for some odd reason she wanted to tell him to be careful, but it wasn't right. Her hands grazed his side, and she watched them walk out of the church, as tears clouded her vision.

"Unnie." Said Nogook, reaching the doctor and quickly holding onto her, crying.

"Now you two, follow along," said Lady Choi, nodding to Eun Soo to drag the child along. Nodding at Nogook, Eun Soo hurried after the procession, holding back her tears.

A soft rain started to fall as the casket was lowered, prayers and sobs were the only things heard, and while once again Choi Young stood beside the grieving family, his friends stood behind him, watching quietly the end of a young life.

.  
.

Mae Ri's father held a wake, yet not many of the assistants to the funeral went there; Choi Young for example was forced to attend for a while, but quickly removed himself to the room that had been housing his sorry behind for the last couple of days. Mae Ri's mother had told him to rest, that she would call once dinner was ready, at least he could give them that much, one last family dinner before parting with them. So he took a shower, and hammered the well decorated stall with his fist several times, unable to believe how much comfort Eun Soo's silence offered him, while across the chapel, or the world, yet cursing and wondering why she kept so far form him. He dried and dressed quickly, and came out of the bathroom with the towel drying his hair. A knock on the door made him turn, and the door opened.

"Oppa, the boys are here." Sing sang Nogook, allowing the three stooges in; they spoke at the same time, asking if he was alright, if he required anything, or if he ate. He soothed them down, and thanked them for their assistance. As the boys spoke to him, Choi Young dressed, again in black and gray, dropping the coat over the bed and combing his hair back.

"Choi Young," called his aunt, making everyone turn. "You have a visitor," she said, standing at the side of the door. It took longer than a second, less than a minute, but shyly Eun Soo appeared at the door, making everyone in the room fall quiet. He stared at the woman, and felt a sort of quiet confusion built in his stomach. His aunt urged her in, and the boys out…

"It's alright, Aunt. There's no need for anyone to leave."

"On the contrary, out now boys." And before they left, the boys told Choi Young they would wait outside, waving at him, and leaving while Lady Choi gave them stern looks. Eun Soo smiled at them, and thanked them for having come as well…

"What brings you here, Imja?" He asked turning away from her, but then chuckled darkly, and shook his head. "Forgive me, you have a distaste for that word now. Allow me to rectify: _Eun Soo-ssi_, what brings you here? WE haven't been exactly the closest of friends lately."

"Oppa…" Started Nogook, but her aunt halted her, shaking her head and holding her back, while Eun Soo lowered her eyes.

"I… I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for your loss." She said, knowing full well he was aware of her soft voice. His back was tense, and she dared near him, lifting her hand to touch him; how she wanted to simply wrap around him, freely and gently, and carry his tired body to rest and to ease away the pain he felt; how she wanted to kiss away his tears, to become his heart and beat life into his tired body, but she was only a human and such acts were for gods to perform, so ultimately she tug at his sleeve. "I wish I could take your pain away." But he simply pulled away, and started for the bathroom. "Young-ah!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit confused. Why? Why bother coming now? Because you feel sorry for me, _Eun Soo-ssi_?" The words broke through her defense, and her eyes filled with pain, as he turned and started advancing towards her, finding herself suddenly pressed to the wall, afraid of his dangerous catlike moves. "Because you think I will do something stupid, _Eun Soo-ssi_? Why bother coming here when you left me when I needed you the most…"

"I didn't lea…"

"_**Yes you did!**_ And you never showed up when I needed you the most! _**Eun Soo-ssi**_, why bother returning? Because she died? Because I don't have the one who bothered you so much by my side? Now you want to be by me, _**Eun Soo-ssi**_? Answer!" She trembled in response, not looking at him. "You are worse than the rest of them," he said referring to the hypocrites outside, the countless women after him. "I am sure that deep down, you also wished for her death." Her eyes finally lifted, finding his in the storm of pain and anger they were both crossing, her face steady as ever, her eyes full of something he could not fathom in her.

"Yah! Punk!" Called his Aunt, while a gasp tore from Nogook.

"Get out." And with that he walked to the bathroom, slamming the door. His heart beat in his ears, deafening everything around him, and he required several deep breaths to make it stop.

"Come on, Eun Soo-ah, let's go out." He heard Nogook say, and then the door closed. What had he done? Why was he so blunt and terrible with her? Leaving the confines of the bathroom, sure he was alone again, Choi Young sighed and walked to the bed, picking up the coat he was to wear for dinner… only that upon turning he found Eun Soo standing there, tears trailing down her face.

"Imja." He said softly, unable to hold himself back; and watched her face twist in pain, worse than that time they had meet, worse than what he had seen in nightmares, so bad it etched into his memory in a clear way. She crumbled before him, her strength gone as well as that terrible pride that wouldn't let her cry; she sobbed loudly and intermittently, out of breath and freezing his very core as he watched her. Attempting to hide away from him her pale little hands lifted, and covered her face, but she couldn't.

The door opened and Deo Gi entered the room, checking her in surprise, followed closely by Jang Bin and Nogook. The man gathered Eun Soo in his arms, gave Choi Young the most disappointing stare he could master and muttered to the crying woman that they should go, and was able to drag her out of the room.

The image burned into his brain, seared to the very depth of his subconscious and would not let him sleep. He would lie back on bed, ordered so by either his faithful companions Dae Man, Deok Man or Choong-sik, or forced down by his aunt and sister, and just look at the ceiling. Tears would slide every now at then, from the corner of his eyes into his hair, where they would hide in shame of what he had done.

Sure he had done it out of pain, but he'd taken out all of his frustration on the person he could not live without. Through the pain, Choi Young continued to ponder in this impossible situation: he'd thought the person he could not live without had died in the car accident, he thought he'd been ripped apart by Faith or destiny or whatever force out there wanted to mess with him. He'd been so glad to see Eun Soo, to have her close, not by his side, but at arm's reach. And then he'd said those terrible things to her. One of them held his heart, and the other his soul; yet how to know which? Had his heart died and his soul froze after such harsh treatment? Or had his soul died and his heart stabbed by words of a pained idiot? Choong-sik was the only one that could reach him at that moment, sitting beside him and holding his shoulder as Choi Young babbled away the stupidity of his actions; why was he crying? Because his fiancé died or because he pushed Eun Soo ultimately away? Which hurt him more?


	10. Chapter 10

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_He was having a dream._

_He was dying. The floor was covered with his blood, his breathing erratic and the quiet need to live… He couldn't move, he couldn't cry out for help… Then the glint of the sword, always the moonlight reflected on the surface. He gasped, and watched Mae Ri move towards him, sword in hard and about to strike… Only that Eun Soo covered him; the woman lay down her life to cover his dying body and save him. His heart gave a leap of pain at the image, and…_

He woke up with cold sweat covering him. He gasped out lout, loudly, and shook his head standing to find some water. His roommate for the night, Dae Man, sat up in surprise, and watched Choi Young enter the bathroom; followed by the sound of vomiting and then the tap running. Quietly standing and walking to the bathroom, Dae Man peeked in, watching the general staring at his reflection on the mirror.

"Young-ah?"

"Did I wake you up?" He asked softly. The boy nodded. "Sorry."

"That nightmare again?"

"How did you…?"

"You keep thrashing about your bed." Sure they had separate beds, but the acoustics of the room were awesome. "Should I get you some sleeping pills?"

"Am I going insane?" He asked, not the boy, simply to let out the thought. The door opened and Nogook entered, wearing the kitten PJs Eun Soo had given her for last Christmas.

"Yes you are." She said, crossing her arms. "Either you keep quiet during the night or I will start the beatings around here."

"Whose getting a beating?" asked Gongmin appearing at the door in Harley Davidson pajamas.

"What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend invited me over. So who is getting a beating?"

"He is." Said Dae Man, as Choi Young came out of the bathroom.

"Why and who is getting a beating?" Asked Deok Man appearing behind Gongmin, excited at the talk he heard. Choi Young stared at the troop at his doorstep and then turned to Nogook.

"Call the others, hell even Aunt, we'll order pizza and vodka!" He said loudly, sarcastically. Only that saying such things to Nogook got the job done and of course she called everyone to her place and they ordered pizza. Jang Bin was kind enough to bring two cases of vodka and lots of cranberry juice, while Deo Gi mixed. Caressing his forehead, sitting before a slice of pepperoni, Choi Young sighed. "You really should get it when I'm been sarcastic."

"I don't want to."

"So you are getting a beating?"

"Yes. By her." And Choi Young pointed at his sister, who was offering some pizza to her fiancé.

"Can I join? Since he opened that stupid mouth of his I've wanted to hit him." Asked Deok Man, taking a large slice; he and Dae Man ate while Jang Bin claimed the first glass of vodka.

"Considering how far he went, we should all beat him." And he drank, while Choi Young got a small shot of vodka for starters. He drank it.

"I keep having this nightmare," he said, wincing at the strength of the liquor. "I see her being murdered and I can't move to help her."

"Are you the murderer? Because with what you said…"

"Would you cut the crap! I know what I said, stop shoving it at my face!" he screamed at Nogook, who simply ignored his outburst and offered her boyfriend some cranberry vodka. "If I came out strong was because of this pain that wouldn't let me live."

"She had no guilt as to what was happening," said Choong-sik, fishing for more pepperoni, stealing several slices from the others; Nogook offered hers and he quickly took it, taking another slice. Another shot given to Choi Young, who took it, while Choong-sik continued. "No one did, it was an accident. Yet the way you talked, placed all the blame on her."

"If she had been there when I needed her…" started Choi Young, gritting his teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day, at the hospital? Where was she? Wasn't it her shift? She could have come… she could have told me herself! Instead, what? A fleece throw and a small dark room?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Asked Deok Man, being slapped on the back of the head because of the word, vodka was poured for everyone, who stared at Choi Young in surprise.

"Eun Soo-ssi was there." Announced Jang Bin frowning at him. "Don't you remember?"

"No she wasn't!" Everyone stared at him, as if he'd grown a second head, a third arm and then started to speak in different tongues, making him frown at them. "What?"

"The attending doctor might have been the one who gave you the news, but it was Eun Soo who took care of you." Answered Jang Bin, visibly upset and standing to stare at him. "What do you remember?"

"I go to the ER and you were there, then I think you or somebody, can't recall, told me about Mae Ri's death…"

"You think?"

"I blacked out, alright? I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?"

"I dark room, I looked down at myself and I was covered in a warm blanket, what?" The last was the question as the people around him stopped eating and drinking and all stared at him, amazed.

"What we have here is a very simple case," said Jang Bin, taking a deep breath and sitting back down, making Deo Gi ask something in hand signals. "Although we are very aware that he did black out, I didn't consider that you lost memory."

"What?"

"Due to stress, probably," said the doctor enigmatically. "But I can't be certain; all you remember was the blanket?"

"Yes. And the dark room"

"We interns have a small dark room in which we sleep after long shifts, or if we have to stay in for longer periods of times. When I told you about Mae Ri's death you hyperventilated, do you remember that?" Choi Young shook his emphatically 'no'.

"No, you don't. I thought you already knew about Mae Ri's death, but they did not tell you over the phone. So the shock that got to you when you heard… the shock of the news made you black out, although you might have been able to see and hear everything around you, your mind shielded you from the trauma by purging those memories. Neurologically speaking…" And he saw people's eyes starting to gloss over, he was losing the audience, the only person eager to listen for a medical explanation was Deo Gi. "That would explain your sudden black out incident."

"Did anyone get a clue of what he said?" said Choi Young, looking around himself, feeling confused while the rest of the troop simply stared at him. Then he turned to Jang Bin. "What?"

"You lost memory due to your high stress levels." Repeated the gist Jan Bin and everybody around him nodded in agreement.

"So she was with me?" Asked Choi Young, extracting the important bit of information from this whole conversation. "But why…?" There were many thoughts running in his head, none of them made much sense and the people around him weren't really helping, though it was comforting they were there. It was like walking a dark line of memories with no idea of why or where or how…

"She was so worried about you that day," mused Nogook, not focused on anything in the room, her boyfriend caressing her arm. "Unnie wanted to stay by your side, but Aunt said it was better to bring you home, so both of you could rest."

"I have no idea how I got home." He said softly, eyes as lost as Nogook's.

"We brought you in, still wrapped in the blanket, and you were so cold…"

"I was warm, I was way too warm. But I couldn't move to uncover."

"Because Unnie kept you still, and held you all the way here." Answered Nogook, smiling up at him.

"She did?"

Deok Man was nodding. "I took the High Doctor home, she was very down that night and wouldn't even listen to my lame jokes."

"Why didn't she tell me all of this? Why didn't I find out until now?!" He rasped out, not confused but angry, as if top information were been revealed to him too late.

"She went to give you her condolences and next thing she knows you are screaming at her for having abandoned you!"

"She did abandon me!"

"When? _**When**_? She loves you too much to even consider the idea of abandoning you! Where do you pull this stupid ideas out from?!" Screamed Nogook, the room suddenly dissolving around them; they were a pair of angry siblings in a battle of their own.

"If she loved me so much why didn't she tell me herself?! Why must I find out through you!?"

"Through me? Did you want to find out from _her_? We all know she loves you, you are the only one blind!" exclaimed Gongmin, because Choong-sik was too busy attempting to swallow a bite of pizza.

"Eun Soo-ssi should have been the one to tell me either way." That got everyone to stare at him, Deok Man groaned and stood, leaving; Choong-sik followed the man and, in disappointment, Dae Man hurried out. Jang Bin rubbed the bridge of his nose, while Deo Gi hit her forehead with her palm, amazed at the idiot before them.

Nogook looked at him, still standing, and lifted a quiet eyebrow. "Wow, you are worse than dirt."

"What?" Asked Choi Young, breathless. Why would his little sister talk to him like that?

"What reason would make you so important that Unnie has to let you know if she likes you or not? _**You stupid bonehead moron**_!" And with anger evident in her face, voice, and every fiber of her being, she hurried out. Gongmin sighed, and simply followed her, but before he left the room he turned.

"You are still blind, Choi Young-ssi."

.  
.

Holding the long legged lion against her chest, Eun Soo continued to be quiet and calm, her mother was preparing some porridge for her, humming softly; her father watching the TV and throwing small worried glances towards her. At some point he got up and walked quietly to the room, watching his only daughter's back, body curled in a ball and sniffling softly.

"Appa," said his wife, coming closer, "Why don't you go in, huh? Try to talk to her."

"But she doesn't want to talk," he said softly. Once patted on his back by his wife he went into the room, closing the door so they could have some privacy. The woman on the bed didn't notice him entering and the man cleared his throat. Eun Soo turned from her position on bed, long legged plush falling to the side, and she gave him a weak quick smile.

"Appa, you're here." She acknowledged, sitting up.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Just, sad about the whole thing." He was aware how sad she was, especially after having found out about that idiot good for nothing Choi Young's words to her from his wife. He neared the bed, and sat beside her.

"Do you… want to talk to Appa?"

She sniffled, and leaned against his shoulder. "Appa," She said softly, tears starting a new. "Appa." And she broke down into tears, simply requiring the quiet comfort of his fatherly actions, hugs, little kisses and caresses, gave her. "Appa, I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Why would you disappoint me love?"

"Because I still love him." He frowned at her. "He is the one my heart wants." And she embraced her father, as if he would vanish at any moment, full of disappointment and angered out of his wits. "Appa!" She cried, worried at his silence.

The man simply held her. "Aigoo, I already knew that, Eun Soo-ah. Why else would you cry so hard?" He laughed, through his own cloudy tears, and kissed the top of her head. "Aigoo, my baby girl is in love, and Appa hates the guy." Eun Soo laughed, and continued to lean against him. "I should find him and kick his ass."

"He knows four different types of martial arts." Announced Eun Soo, sniffling and looking up at her father, who frowned.

"You really think he'll hurt me? If he wants to ever be with you, he better let me beat him." And finally laughter escaped her lips, a hand reaching up to clean her tears and nose. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Then get up, go wash your face and come eat, your mom is making porridge."

"What kind?"

"Tarak porridge. And Kimchi." And Eun Soo smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: Forgive the delay for this chapter but a request is a request and K_love1 and I have been so happy writing about this… read and find out. I wanted to answer to several of the new reviews this story got last week; again this is Nanu107, K_love1 is currently writing for one of her own stories and has no idea I wrote these answers.  
__**anies, Lauren, Passerby, Faithling, Kerry, Joy and all those Guests**__: I understand your dislike for chapter 8, and probably 9 (hell even 10 and 11), but its required built up for the next chapters. Please bear with us and wait for the next chapters; and don't say you don't like our story, it breaks my heart. Some of you even commented you guys were crying… I cried while writing it so I perfectly understand. I promise Kleenex alerts for next chapters (not).  
__**Darcy de Venus**__: Thank you for your kind words; we are attempting to bring these characters into life, literally, and our efforts are paying! I will considering Hwata's gate… it might prove fun.  
__**Noaah**__: your name for me is pronounced NOAAAAAHHHHHHH! Now; ask K_love1, we took your suggestion to heart and I almost set out to find you.  
__**Pahitmadu**__: thank you, I'm sorry I made you cry; no I don't think Deok Heung is perfect for the part because I hate his guts (K_love hits Nanu on the head with a dictionary) forgive the cruelty I have issues with controlling it. We have taken your suggestion for melodrama, and it does make things merrier alright.  
__**Lauren**__: I do believe Deok Heung was in love with her, only that he is to black hearted to admit it (or he had a poison for that too…)_

.  
.

Choi Young sat on his leather chair, feeling the soft material adjusting to his back, hips and legs, welcoming him to work. Yet… he couldn't work today. He had insisted on coming to work to simply distract his mind, and it did for the first fifteen minutes; then his thoughts wondered off to some unknown place that he could not follow, and he just turned away. The large glass windows that granted a large view of the city were ignored, the sun bathing him, not warming him yet, was ignored.

Imja was disappointed in him.

Disappointed to no end at himself, Choi Young simply slammed his fist down on the glass surface of his desk; a soft ting was heard and turning his arm he noticed the silver and gold clock wrapped around his wrist. The glass was as usual, to the inside of his body, showing the time.

_10:20 a.m. October 1__st_.

He still had five or six hours of work. What was he doing here? The door suddenly opened and he heard Gongmin's "Choi Young-ssi" calm as ever. The boy didn't wait for an answer. "There's a meeting at eleven but I don't expect you to assist, understood? Consider leaving before lunch, you need to rest."

"Rest?" He did not bother to look at his friend.

"You look tired, did you not sleep well last night? I'm sure Nogook mentioned something like that. Are you still having that nightmare?"

He did not answer, his mind now having a clear focus – the wristwatch. Eun Soo noticed long ago that Choi Young's clocks always got scratched, because the glass covering the small numbers and arrows was always towards the inside of his body. It was one of his ticks; he liked to wear it like that so he could look at the time while writing during classes (even as a child he wore it so) and during his career as an executive for the company things have not changed much.

Eun Soo had wasted a small fortune to get him this wristwatch that no matter how many times he managed to slam it against desks, walls, the steering wheel and even metal, would not scratch. It served as signal: of how well she knew him, how well she was capable of reading him. "I'm wrapped by her, aren't I?"

"You just now noticed?" And Gongmin entered the office, smiling. "Why are you being so stubborn? Just go apologize to her."

"I'm not stubborn; it's my pride that won't let me."

"Then you have wasted all this time and our honest hearts, simply because you are too proud. That makes you simply stupid."

"Thank you, your honesty is greatly appreciated, now leave."

"I wasted too much time with your sister," he started, and smiled as if remembering something out of this world. "After what happened with Hae Ri I realized how short life really is."

"Yes we all understand why you proposed…" He said loudly, not in the mood to listen to the story.

"What is it Choi Young-ssi?"

"I am practically a widow, you know? It would make it so hard for Eun Soo, if I drop by, apologize and confess," he said suddenly, breathing out. Gongmin frowned. "It would make us seem…"

"As a couple who loves each other? A couple who understands how short life is? Come on man, spit it out!"

"I can't." Conflicted and tired from this internal dilemma, he furrowed his brow. "I will apologize, that's a given." Gongmin waited for the rest. "But I'm not sure asking her to be mine is the right thing right now."

"You are scared, aren't you?"

"Terrified, actually."

"Should I send you to the States? I can fit you on the new board."

"Heavens no! And be even further away from her? I don't think I can bare it." Emotionally they were light years apart, but physically at least, he could make up for the distance. At least while in South Korea he can watch her from a distance and make sure she was safe.

"What you need to do is to take the first step. Go to her. Apologize."

Choi Young pressed his lips together, and started to tap on his desk. The door opened and Choong-sik entered, bowing slightly to them.

"Sir, I brought you the reports you requested."

"I requested reports?" Said Choi Young surprised.

"Yes, an hour ago." And small files were set on the desk. "And I agree with the President, you need to apologize to the good doctor."

"How should I do it?"

"Flowers." They said in unison, making the man stare at them.

"Be sweet, not harsh." Recommended Choong-sik; how to do that when Choi Young didn't know a thing about sweetness?

"Talk with your heart and make her feel good," said Gongmin. Probably, that would work with his sister, but Choi Young knew how to make Eun Soo feel good; he had discovered it that night they had been drunk and kissing on her couch.

"And make sure the flowers are fresh."

"Yeah, they last longer," said Gongmin to the secretary, who nodded; while Choi Young followed them with an impassive stare.

"Both of you:" And they looked at him, curious. "Leave." And he was tempted to run them out of his office, but simply sighed turning away to the window and heard them leave.

Flowers, huh?

.  
.

Jang Bin turned in the small cot at the sound of shy footsteps; it was Eun Soo who entered the room rubbing the back of her hands. Careful not to step on someone's hand, because the small room was so full tonight, people crashed on the mattresses on the floor, Eun Soo made it to her own cot, and turned the little light on. Her mind was set on some distant thought, while Jang Bin quietly watched her from across the room. She was thinner, paler, in the darkened room, lighted by the dim yellow bulb, Jang Bin saw her sigh so powerfully that the ground should have opened in two and swallowed her, but it didn't. This stupid separation and lack of communication was getting to her in the most disturbing way; it was painful to watch her looking around her purse for the lights of her cellphone to be turned on with a message or missed call…

She worked another twenty-four hour shift, and was due to be in the operation room in eight hours.

"You should know this will kill you," he commented, making her jump in her bed and turn, hitting her forehead against the upper bunk's side. She whined and Jang Bin quickly stood, checking her for blood; when he found none he simply smiled at her. "You need to rest; you can't go on with this way of life." He sat beside her, and they both sighed.

"I am getting better, I promise. I feel something new and hopeful in my heart. Soon, very soon I will get over this. But for weeks, I cannot think of anything else, and when I fall asleep he's in my dreams. Isn't that messed up?"

"You two are so stubborn," he mentioned smiling. "When I had my first fight with Deo Gi, she was afraid I would leave her. I was afraid as well, but then I realized that if I didn't tell her my feelings for her I would be the one to be abandoned. Maybe, that's the problem between you two."

"We never talk of feelings, because we never needed to. We are just friends…"

"Just friends my ass," he interrupted, shaking his head and making her gasp.

"Doctor Jang Bin! That is the most disturbing speech I ever heard come out of your mouth!"

And together they laughed.

"That's right, Eun Soo-ssi, laugh! Things always seem darker before dawn, right?"

"That is so cheesy, doctor. But you are right, I am looking forward to the future, I know there is somebody who cares about me and likes me, and it makes me happier just to think about it."

"I know, doctor. Now sleep, I'm very confident that this won't last long. If it does, you both will die and keep fighting in the afterlife."

He stood up, hitting his head and moved to his own bed, caressing the injured spot, and Eun Soo couldn't help but to chuckle. Then his last words hit her and she smiled even wider: if they did die of broken hearts they would keep fighting on in their afterlife, but they would be together. She started to let go, but despite everything, her mind was still filled with him. Her last thought was of their spirits struggling with unheard words; Choi Young's eyes full of laughter while her lips sported a playful smile.

She had a long dreamless sleep, interrupted when a nurse with no name slid into the darkness of the room and shook her awake. "What? An emergency?"

"No, ma'am, there's a visitor looking for you."

"What?" She asked, pulling her brows together in irritation. It took more effort than usual to get up, and groaning she rubbed the kink in her neck, yawned and finally moved out of the room, following the woman and squinting her eyes when the light touched her face; she must look like a vampire from those old movies, moving her hands up and face away from the light to attempt to avoid it. A couple of nurses hurried away, giggling and murmuring to each other, while Eun Soo was suddenly stopped by the head nurse, who was smiling.

"Honey if you don't want that gift I'll take it for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly what to do with it!" And laughing, the woman continued on her path, the nurse finally showing her the visitor. Eun Soo stared at the large flower arrangement: it was purple and green, and with a glass vase holding it together. There was a card, some candy, but the flowers were large and bright, and it made Eun Soo frown; she wasn't used to receive flowers, and she had no suitor to send them… Then from behind the flowers Choi Young peeked, obviously embarrassed. Finally her brain woke up and she stared at him, in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She squeaked out, surprised, making his eyebrows knit together, as he moved the flowers aside wanting to look at her.

"I… I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled, his eyes weren't meeting hers, which meant he was really embarrassed, and he swallowed hard. His throat cleared. "Alone if possible." Eun Soo turned, finding the whole shift, nurses and doctors alike, even a janitor, staring at them.

_Yah!_ She mouthed at them, making them move away.

"Come with me," she said, turning, scratching her hair and moving down the hallway, turning at a particular corner and guiding Choi Young, who still carried the large flower arrangement, into a secluded foyer. The door was closed and the sign of _Do Not Enter_ set but she knew it was safe; the place was usually used by doctors to vent their anxieties or rest. Then she turned, and watched him. "Go on, talk," she said, looking up at him.

"I brought you these," he said, handing the flowers to her; Eun Soo took the vase, huffing with the weight of the large item, and stared at him in surprise. The flowers were gorgeous, but she simply looked at them, and then turned to question him with her eyes, as if he'd gone insane.

"I know you were the one to take care of me… in the hospital," he started, tensely.

He wore his gray suit, his hair was unkempt, and his tie was showing from his pant pocket. He was a mess. He rushed to the flower shop unprepared, probably because it was something Gongmin or Choong-sik suggested or forced him to do. Choi Young was not his usual carefully groomed self, his sharp and confident image was gone; she imagined how anxious and uncomfortable he was, picking the flowers and thinking of what to say.

To her relief he shared her pain, so she smiled, but before he could notice, she pressed her lips together.

"I was… am… have been very conflicted the last few weeks. I know I did wrong, but you know my pride and how it won't… let me act." He pressed his eyes closed, and after much pushing, his throat cleared. "So I bought you flowers."

Hyacinths had always been a favorite of hers, and their meaning was not lost to her. In flower arrangement arts Hyacinths meant _I'm sorry, forgive me_. So she turned to the flowers, and scoffed.

"So you think these flowers will fix everything?" She said, indignant; "You've got the nerve to apologize without saying the words? And here I thought you were a brave man; but cowards die many times before their death, don't they?" Choi Young was stunned by her words; job accomplished, she literally dumped the flowers into his arms, turning to march out the foyer…

"I was an idiot!" He called loudly, making her stop, slowly she turned and watched his hand lift up, reaching out for her. "Don't leave, just… You know how stubborn and proud I can be. Let me work this one out, don't leave." Eun Soo stayed away from him, across the small foyer, allowing him to speak "I've been going through hell for the last weeks… months. I can't sleep or eat right, and all I can see is your crying face after all those words I said. I know I was wrong, and I don't want to regret for the rest of my life having lost you." He was straining the words out, because it was difficult for him to do it; big, great, proud Choi Young was not used to apologizing, not to anyone.

Eun Soo witnessed how difficult it was for him to simply talk his heart out, it was true that he spoke through actions, she knew it; but this was a demonstration of how painful it was for him… tears filled her eyes.

"I never want to regret not telling you how much you mean to me. So please forgive me."

Finally his eyes met hers, and she allowed a couple of stray tears to slid down her cheeks. Then she sniffled, and walked over to him. "As long as you know." She said, enigmatically, then leaned, picked the flowers he'd set over the floor and lifted them again. "I have to go now, I'll see you later."

He remained in place for a second, a bit confused. "Wait, wait! Does that mean we are ok now?" His question followed her to the hallway where she stopped and turned to him, serious; he halted right before his body almost crashed with hers.

"No, Choi Young-ssi, we are not ok! I think you already know how much you hurt me and I want you to know that even when I do understand why you did things, I was in pain all this time." He swallowed hard, eyes lowering. "You were mean and cruel to me, and I didn't deserve it; so I want you to work hard in gaining my trust again."

Choi Young remained quiet. His heart squeezed inside his chest and the words he wanted to actually say were suddenly stuck in between his throat and lungs: _I love you, Eun Soo, forgive this fool and let me love you_. "If that is what you want."

"Yes, it's what I want."

"Then I will abide by your rules, Eun Soo-ssi." She remained quiet for a second; Choi Young kept his gaze down, waiting for that warmth of hers to reach him. When it did, he dared to look up, and found her smiling at him. This was the moment he needed, the timing was right; he was ready and she seemed to be ready as well, happy to have him close by. He wanted her to know everything, how he felt for her, how right it was for them to be together, that the question she had asked so long ago was answered: _yes I want to be your lover! Let me love you and be the only one for you._

"Besides I have some good news for you."

_Would you accept me as your lover, then?_

"I met someone."

Maybe the timing was not as right as he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: This from Klove1's desk:  
Dear readers, although I have been silent before, I am closely following your comments. I wanted to say a words as well.  
I cannot speak for Nanu, so I wanted to say a few words myself.  
I was sad and my heart was breaking for ES, so I was not upset, but happy to see that earlier chapters made you sad and cry, which means Nanu and I did a good job at delivering the tone and feelings we wanted. You honest comments always warm my heart, even if I do not always agree with all the suggestions, I do feel the support from you guys. Lauren, Pahitmadu, Faithling, anies, Passerby, Joy, Una, Guests, sorry if I'm forgetting anybody, your idea about the boyfriend fueled our imagination and helped us produce something that was not even in the works before. So comment away, be honest and daring, if we like it, we use, and if we don't we'll survive. Thanks, glad to see that our story is so loved. Klove1._

_**.  
.**_

_**Three weeks earlier**_

Jang Bin called her name as she rushed by him without looking. Used to the soft sound of his voice, Eun Soo dropped mindlessly "Anyo," still not turning her head to look at her friend, obviously on a very important mission.

"Hello." She heard a different, deeper and sexier voice. She lifted her eyes and saw a very tall male figure of the most perfect proportions. Tilting her head to see the face, because of the man's considerable height, her gaze traveled across a perfectly toned chest and arms and very broad shoulders, showing through a body-hugging shirt, and up to the handsome open face that met her with a bright smile and a twinkle in the eyes.

"Hello," she heard herself say, an uncontrollable blush covered her, and she was suddenly feeling very shy. Who in earth was this drop dead gorgeous guy?

"I'm Jang Lim. Jang Bin's older brother."

_Oh._

"Meet my hyung, Eun Soo-shi. He just finished his army service and came to visit me."

"I really want to see Seoul. Can you ask your friend to show me around?" asked his brother, the Greek god statue of a man.

"Eun Soo-shi, can you help me out: I'm already swamped. I have to meet Deo Gi's parents tonight for dinner. It's a really big deal. I can't cancel. Please!"

"Sure". She was caught off guard. It's not like she had any plans besides trying not to cry while thinking of Choi Young.

"Introduce your friend to me," Greek god nudged.

"Oh, yeh. Doctor Yoo Eun Soo - my longtime friend."

"Very nice to meet you". And he leaned toward her to make it easier for her neck to look at him. She offered her hand to shake, but instead of shaking it, he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, caressing it softly with his thumb once done.

_Wow._

"Me, too," answered Eun Soo, still not quite having come to terms with the fact that she was talking to a perfect copy of Michelangelo's David, only with Korean face and… dressed - _What a pity!_

This is how she ended up acting as a guide to all things Seoul. For the first time in a long time, she felt excited about dressing up and putting on makeup. She went over a dozen outfits and changed her jewelry 5 times. _Why am I acting this way? It is not a date. And it's not like I'm looking to date anyway. I have to get over that bastard Choi Young, mend my heart and then I will be ready._

She heard a call from downstairs and on her monitor saw a tall man, smiling and waving "I'm here, came to pick you up."

She checked herself in a mirror one last time and met him at the door. "I'm ready."

"You look lovely. These are for you," and he handed her an impeccably crafted bouquet of flowers, featuring an assortment of various kinds in blues, yellows and bright pinks. "I did not know what you like, so I went for the pretty colors."

"Thank you, it's unexpected, you did not have to."

"Don't mention it, after I met you, I knew that I had to get you flowers, it was not even a question."

"I'll put them in the water."

The man waited, while looking around the room with curiosity.

That evening Eun Soo found herself having a good time, without even noticing how it happened. Jang Lim had such an easy way about him. He was so effortlessly funny, she laughed so much, her stomach hurt by the end of the night. And his body was so unbelievably perfect, every inch of it, at least of what she has seen, leading her to want to see more and imagining even more than that.

A week after she first met Jang Lim, Eun Soo has been chatting with him on the phone daily and going out almost every night. He was suave and smart, and most of all very easy on the eyes. He started calling her "my darling doctor", making her blush, while he would hold her hand, stroking her hand right between the index finger and a thumb, inconspicuously. The little things he did really made a difference. Eun Soo always felt like a woman around Jang Lim. He made her feel sexy all the time. He was one of those men who managed to make a woman feel like she was the only one in the whole world. He was attentive, caring, always looked at her, and never at others, even in passing. He treated her like a queen, doing all the things a gentleman does: opening up doors in front of her, pulling out a chair at a restaurant for her to seat down, getting her coat and helping her to put it on. He gave her flowers for no reason and small unexpected thoughtful gifts. He was considerate of what kind of food and music she preferred and even used personalized environmental controls in the car, warming up her side to the temperature she wanted. He sent her sweet messages, flirtatious and funny, balancing out the sexy innuendoes with lighthearted humor.

The man was tall, handsome, and smart with a good sense of humor. He did not flaunt his body, but was not coy about his looks. He was soothing and exciting at the same time, and had this confidence about him: fully aware of how attractive he was, he was very comfortable with his sexuality. The way he managed to touch her, even the simplest skin-ship, such as caressing her palm, or brushing a stray hair off her face, or a light peck of his lips on the cheek, or whispering into her ear, tickling her with his breath – all of it was arousing and he fully understood the affect it had on her.

Being around him was easy and he made her laugh; she kept finding herself thinking about him more and more, and even imagining what kind of things he might do to her, making her body tense with excitement. Last night she had a dream of Jang Lim standing in her living room and her wearing a sexy short dress, approaching him. She came up to the tall man and unbuttoned his shirt, feeling with her hands his tight pecks and iron abs; she liked what she found and proceed to undo his belt and unzip his pants, examining what he had to offer with amusement. He stood there for her to be evaluated, smiling, really almost like one of those perfectly proportioned statues he always reminded her of. She had him bare it all and in front of her was a naked Greek god, who was not shy to be exposed to her eyes… Eun Soo woke up from a rapid heartbeat and the feeling of excitement in her body, she gasped in surprise at how daring she was in her dreams and decided that it was a good sign. She did not dream of Choi Young for a whole week, she stopped crying herself to sleep every night, and she did not think of him whenever her mind was not occupied by work. Jang Lim might be the perfect boyfriend she never had. And slowly she warmed up to the idea that they could be more than just whatever it was now.

.  
.

"You!" Choi Young screamed at Choong-sik, pointing at him from across the living room. After hours, the boys usually gathered around the _X-Box_, attempting to prove who was the best at Modern Warfare while eating pizza. Today was no different and hence it was easy for the disgruntled man to find his prey. He chose Choong-sik because Gongmin was out and he could not find anyone else to blame for the flowers. Sure, he had gotten Eun Soo to become his friend again, and he would try his damn best to gain her trust… Choong-sik, frightened, stared at the man with wide eyes. "You said flowers would fix everything! They didn't!" The man started running, what made Choi Young's anger flare, and he jumped over the loveseat to catch him. "Get back here! I'll show you how well the flowers worked!"

"But it's not my fault!"

Someone tackled Choi Young, screaming at the man to hurry in order to survive, and Choi Young found himself pinned to the sofa by the two men: Deok Man and Dae Man. "Sir, you need to calm down!"

"I'm calm! I'll show you how calm I am!" And he attempted to escape the men's hold, unable due to the fact Dae Man had dropped over him, and Choi Young was too spent to lift him.

"Didn't the flowers work?"

"Yes, the flowers worked, they just didn't complete the job!"

"What do you mean sir? Didn't she forgive you?"

"Yes, she forgave me!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"She has a boyfriend, that's the problem!" And everyone gasped, Dae Man surprised, rolled off Choi Young, who stayed down; everyone stared at the man and the 'general' stared back at his friends, lifting his brows quizzically, "I take it no one knew?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Well, that makes me feel better." And he stopped struggling, feeling too tired and weakened to even lift a finger. How could it be that no one in the room knew about this? If Eun Soo had spoken to Nogook about this guy then at least one of them should be aware of the situation. Who was this guy anyway?

"How can Unnie have a boyfriend and I not know about it!" Cried out Nogook when she found out, while Gongmin looked at Choi Young surprised. Someone had bought soju and the man was resting on the sofa, bottle in hand; he hadn't taken a drink, he was simply holding it. It reminded him of the weekend he spent housesitting with Eun Soo.

"How am I supposed to know? She doesn't trust me and I am very sure she is doing this because I hurt her…"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, moron; you did hurt her, but she is also entitled to go on with life if you are not there for her."

"I am trying to fix that, and she isn't helping."

"Was she supposed to? Of course not!" Remarked Nogook, annoyed at her brother and the information she received. She also wanted to know why Unnie hadn't told her about this man in her life.

Choi Young's hand was reaching to scratch his head, messing his hair up. "Nogook, I itch, could you please just… stop?"

"You itching already?" She asked very concerned.

Gongmin looked from one sibling to the other, confused.

"It's a miracle I'm not pulling at my hair," answered Choi Young, obviously angry.

"You will, when I get more info on this guy. I'm sure he is something special if she went for him."

That night no one could get any sleep. All the people in Choi Young's camp were as shocked as he was, although they all saw it coming after how hurtful he was to Eun Soo. Choi Young called his teacher, leaving him a message. He had not reached out for help in years, he did not even think of calling after Hae Ri died, which would have been a bigger crisis for any person to handle. Yet, this situation with Eun Soo triggered the long gone symptom of anxiety: the hair pulling. Only his teacher knew what to say to stop Choi Young from going back in time to a 10 year old, whose parents died tragically, and he was crying, alone and pulling at his neatly cut hair, instead of hugging a plush toy, which for many kids would have provided the much needed comfort. So Choi Young called and asked for help and said that he was at that place in his heart again... The teacher would know what it meant.

Nogook was tended to by Gongmin, patiently holding the girl, who was confused, upset and angry. She was mad at her brother because of him Unnie began keeping secrets from her. "I will call her tomorrow and find out everything."

But after a week, she still did not get any information on the mysterious man in Eun Soo's life, the girl felt rejected by her own friend and angry because of the circumstances… she was supposed to be the in-law, not Jang Bin!

One evening Choi Young found Nogook crying, holding her cellphone to her chest while rain of tears trailed down her face. Worried he dropped everything and hurried to her side, holding her shoulders. "Nogook, what's wrong? What is it?" If it were bad news he wanted to know immediately, if she fought with Gongmin he wanted to know, so to kick his ass, or was it something with Eung Soo...

"Unnie is ignoring my calls," she sobbed out, leaning against his chest and sobbing some more. The world has ended: Nogook's calls had been ignored.

"You scared me girl!" Yelled Choi Young, annoyed at his sister. Really! She could be such a crybaby!

Both siblings found themselves in an unfamiliar territory: the one person who was always available to them, was no longer rushing to answer their calls. They both quickly understood the meaning of taking somebody for granted, and regretting after the fact. It was the terror Choi Young had been trying to avoid when he apologized to Eun Soo, and it was what he had wanted to spare Nogook from, but such was their lot in life and they had to face it on their own accords.


	13. Chapter 13

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

A week after, and Nogook still could not get a hold of Eun Soo by phone, she's had it! She was a very patient girl when it came to her Unnie, but she had to resort to extreme measures and talk to one person who was definitely aware of Eun Soo's current situation in life. Of course, it was an audacious move, but she had to reach out to none other, than Eun Soo's mother. It was a good thing she had met the old lady when she visited a year or so ago, because she had her home number in her cellphone. So she dialed the number, and after the third ring she got a reply.

"Yes, hello Omoni! It's Nogook, Eun Soo's pledged sister."

"Oh, yes, hello darling, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm a little worried about Eun Soo, she is not answering my phone calls, and our schedules do not allow us to meet. Is she OK?"

"She is doing better, no thanks to your brother!"

Nogook cringed and nodded at the woman's angry tone, understanding. "We are so sorry, I know he was awful, we are all very upset with him, but as far as I know, he has already apologized and they are friends again. Eun Soo mentioned something about a man she met to Choi Young. Have you heard about that guy from her? I just want to make sure she is not doing anything rash because she was upset with Choi Young."

"Yes, she mentioned in passing that she is spending time with Jang Bin's brother, Jang Lim. She said he was very handsome, like a Greek god. She sounded happy. I was glad to hear that she has a new interest in her life."

"Of course, Omoni. I'm happy, too. She deserves a diversion, especially if he looks like a Greek god."

After hanging up, Nogook was beside herself - "I can't believe she did not tell me! I bet it's because of my stupid brother. He messed up and I have to lose a perfectly good friend." She hurried to deliver the news to Choi Young: "Obviously, I'm calling Jang Bin. How can he even fathom the idea of introducing his brother to Unnie!?" And hearing that triggered Choi Young's compulsion. For a second, as she dialed the number, Choi Young was still, then his body tensed, his hand out of his control, started pulling his hair.

"I think I'm angry," he said in a scary calm and quiet tone, while Nogook dropping the phone on the floor, ran toward him, her hands gently reaching his fingers, holding onto his hands tightly and moving them off his hair. She screamed as he squeezed her palm so hard that it hurt, but she knew it was out of his control. She watched his expression change from a painful tensed grimace to anger, and finally to deep sorrow and pain. The girl was really scared, her eyes filling with tears; the love she felt for her brother, showing on her face. It has been so long since it happened that she forgot he ever struggled that much. The reality of the situation hit her – this thing with Eun Soo was causing him such unbearable pain that it was destroying him.

She was quiet for a few seconds, watching him in shock until his voice as smooth as steel continued, "So he is Jang Bin's brother? If he is anything like Jang Bin, I don't stand a chance."

"Oppa, please, don't worry. I will find out everything for you. Just… Just don't hurt yourself. Unnie likes you more, I know for sure, this is just a phase." Her hands now stroking his hair and he let her take care of him. "Oppa, I love you." And she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"So what do you know about him?" he continued calmly, while his insides were shaking; he took control over his feelings not to upset his little sister.

"I remember Deo Gi once mentioned him, I thought he was in the army or something. She also called him the hottest man this side of Seoul."

"Hottest man, you say… What is he doing in Seoul?"

"I'm not sure, but I can call right now and find out."

"You couldn't find out anything about Eun Soo; what makes you think you will find out about this guy?"

"Trust me, I will find out who this guy is!" And she lifted her cellphone, aware that she was the only being in the world that could be spared of his anger, and waited for the other side of the line to answer.

.  
.

"I honestly had no idea this would happen. How could I control this particular situation?" Grumbled Jang Bin, holding his cellphone with his tensed shoulder, while fixing paperwork. The nurses around him were trying to organize everything, but required his help; so he sat behind the desk at the reception, frowning while listening to one nurse with one of his ears, Nogook's nagging with his other and holding a paper in each hand, attempting to understand what was written on them. "Well, if they are dating for real, I am not aware of it yet, Jang Lim is a very protective man, especially with the ladies he dates."

Eun Soo appeared at that moment, holding a file and requested another one; her glasses were glistening with the light over the desk, and Jang Bin waved at her to stop and wait for him. "If I find anything out, I'll call you then. Very well." And he finally hung up.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea what you and my brother are up to," he said softly, smiling as Eun Soo's eyes widened and she blushed. "But Nogook already found out, so be ready for her questioning."

"She already found out… Choi Young must have asked." She groaned, and leaned on the desk. "I shouldn't have told him."

"You told him about my brother? Forget about that, how come you haven't told _me_ about you and my brother?"

"I was trying to keep things under control, and avoid Nogook's questioning. Sorry."

"Well as much as I love the idea of having you in the family… I must admit it is quite a shock."

"Why?"

"You are on good terms with Choi Young-ssi now, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Jang Bin was slightly nodding his head while his thoughts dwelled in Choi Young and their un-discussed situation: Were they in love? Was she making the same mistake Choi Young made not so long ago? It was time for them to stop playing and deal with reality, but once again he had to let the silly couple deal with their relationship on their own, and then smiled. "Never mind, I guess it was meant to happen this way then."

"What are you talking about?" And she heard her name been called and had to hurry away, without finding out what he meant.

"Those two really; when will they learn from their mistakes?" And Jang Bin continued to work on the charts.

.  
.

It took three weeks for a full blown panic attack to occur. It hadn't happened since he was eleven, and he was suddenly so frightened that he dialed his teacher's number… but got no answer. The old man had not answered any of his calls or any of his messages, and Choi Young was starting to wonder if he was finally abandoned by everyone: Nogook was angry at him, his aunt was still on that trip to the States, and now his teacher…

His palms sweaty, chest tightening, as if escaped out of his own body, he was watching himself from a side: his hands reaching for his hair, pulling, and pulling, not able to stop, having lost all the control of his body, the only sense he could feel was the pain at the roots, keeping him sane, but the air just would not enter his lungs and it felt like he was drowning out of the water, gasping, sucked by this impending doom… - Choi Young had been in bed when it occurred; when his hands trembled and reached to tug at his hair, painfully so, he had tears in his eyes and there was just no sense of control in his motion… until a pair of strong arms pulled his hands back and against the mattress, making Choi Young grunt and groan, furrowing his brow in desperation. He moaned; teeth grinding together as he attempted to pull away from the well-known hands and finally the voice he so much missed, filled the air: "Breathe boy, breathe." It was hard to follow the command at first, the tension on his every nerve, clouding his eyes, the tears rolling down the side of his face. He was suddenly ten, he was freshly orphaned, and he was alone in this world. "I'm here, boy, breathe or you'll faint." He was trying, he wanted to tell his teacher he was trying… "Let go, it will hurt you more than really needed, Choi Young, let go." His back was tense, and in pain Choi Young finally got a shred of control over his own body. He felt the hand holding his wrists tighten and he breathed out, taking in a shuddering breath of relief. "That's it, now breathe with me." And the man breathed in loudly, while Choi Young attempted to follow. It took more than three tries for Choi Young finally to relax and his body that had lifted with the terrible tension of needing his hands pulling at his hair, fell to the bed. Tired, as he hadn't been for years, Choi Young breathed deeply.

"That's a good boy." His hair was caressed, and his eyes closed; "We'll let that hair grow a bit longer, alright? We don't want to shave it clean as we did before."

"Teacher…" He murmured, wishing he could chuckle at the comment, and closed his eyes.

"I'm here, boy. Now rest."

.  
.

The visitor arrived three days after Choi Young found out about Eun Soo' newest attachment. Introducing himself as an architect, a stranger was all smiles, which made the businessman immediately feel agitated. When the uninvited young guest explained why he was there, showing pictures and different types of design, Choi Young forgot for a second why he was so annoyed. "So you heard I wanted one. How?"

"Your sister."

"Ah." Choi Young turned to look at the dozen designs before him, and smiled. "Where is the place?" The answer satisfied him, especially because he was already familiar with the area. It was an ideal spot. "Well, since it's already a given I want one, where do I sign?" And so Choi Young bought his dream log cabin.

Later on Choi Young got the second visitor.

"Choi Young-ssi?"

The almond eyes lifted and looked at Gongmin, who charmingly smiled at him. Stopping his work, Choi Young leaned back on his seat and asked begrudgingly, "What?"

"I need you to do a favor for our company that values you so much."

"No." The answer came before the actual request as Choi Young was in no mood to do anything besides the mere minimum for this job, since he received the salary and had responsibilities, but that was it for now. The news about Eun Soo affected him so much, he could barely keep his mind on a task for 10 minutes at a time. He attempted to continue working. Apparently the answer only amused Gongmin, because the boy laughed, taking a seat across the desk from Choi Young.

"You realize our company is becoming a hot item?"

"Umm," confirmed Choi Young, still looking at the same paper he stared at for the last few minutes, his attention waning rapidly.

"There is a reporter asking to interview '_new faces of the Korean future business landscape'_, according to my Dad. She is interested in the growth of our company, especially considering how young we are. Apparently, she wonders what our secret is and how it is possible. This exposure will bring more business and help us establish ourselves as serious contenders among the more prominent companies."

Choi Young took off the glasses he was wearing, and leaned back in his seat, lean fingers caressing his lips, sighing he put the glasses down. Now Gongmin had his undivided attention.

"Father thinks it is a very good idea to do this interview; the newer generations should be exposed to the public eye, or something like that. Since I have a very important meeting I want you to go and entertain this reporter." And with that Gongmin smiled again at Choi Young, who was still leaning back, looking at him, intently with a lifeless expression.

For a couple of seconds there was no answer, Choi Young continued to stare at Gongmin, who did not mind at all; finally, Choi Young took in a deep breath and rested his hand over the desk.

"No," he said very firmly, his voice tired from the small effort of talking.

Gongmin's smile did not disappear, instead, he laughed, "It's like you have an option. Really, man, did you think you can refuse?" The boss in the room stood, leaving Choi Young rather surprised. His friend rarely pulled the rank on him, but obviously, this interview was too important to his father, that must have been the reason. "She is already confirmed for next Monday morning. I thought you would enjoy a big hearty breakfast while answering some questions." He looked over Choi Young quickly, "And you are very photogenic, it should give us extra points." And with that the man left. Choi Young took in a deep breath, feeling anger building in his throat, chocking him. He loosened his tie, pulling hard at the knot, the hair shaking from the quick movement, covered his eyes. His hand jerked toward his head, but he was stopped by the sound of a voice, interrupting the urge.

"Sir, I take it you heard," said Choong-sik, appearing at the door. Choi Young lifted one finger, and without having to say a word, the man cowered out of the office.

Choi Young hated interviews, he hated to be asked questions and be forced to smile at prying strangers. He hated his photo being taken even more. Gongmin knows that. "Damn it!", he exclaimed loudly, hitting the poor desk, and falling deep into his chair, eyes closed and counting to 10 to calm down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Contemporary**

_**Author's Ramblings**: Hello out there, dear readers! Nanu here, I wanted to drop by and let you know that Klove1 and I created a small pool and need your assistance. Would you be so kind to drop by my profile and answer the simple question? It would help greatly, yet it's a simple question, not a promise that any of the possible outcomes presented will happen. Thank you for your support!_

.  
.

Even when you get older and kissed countless times, likely, not with the same person, your first kiss always stays with you. Eun Soo never forgot hers. She did not think about it all the time, or even once in a while. She always remembered her first kiss whenever she kissed a man for the first time. Her current boyfriend was not only drop dead gorgeous and sexy; he was also an excellent kisser. You know, the kind of kiss that rolls like a candy in your mouth, slightly sweet, slightly bewildering, with a zang that a light alcohol gives, dizzying, time stopping, making you putty in his hands, the kind of kiss that can lead to more and you would not even know how it happened, but you are already half undressed and breathing hard…. That's how good he was with a basic kiss. That's why her first kiss paled completely in comparison. So why did she remember it, all the while feeling dizzy and excited from Jang Lim's lips?

.  
.

_She was in college, studying late at the library, she was tired and hungry. Her friend was with her, resting nearby as always, like a bodyguard, watchful, keeping her safe. _

"_Imja, don't sleep, you still need to read one more chapter" and he shook her shoulder, gently. "Imja, wake up."_

"_Young-ah,.." she murmured, waving him off like a noisy fly with a hand, which collapsed back on the table. _

"_Imja, you asked me to wake you up no matter what with any means necessary."_

"_No, no…. Let me sleep."_

"_Imja, I'm going to count to three and if you don't wake up, I... I... I will kiss you!"_

"_Count till 100 for all I care…" she mumbled with her sleepy voice, her lips slightly dry and partially opened…_

_He did not really plan to kiss her. He just said it for a shock value, this was the first thing that came to mind. What girl would not jump at the thought of protecting her lips from a stranger's invasion?_

"_1… 2… 3…" and nothing happened. She did not move or open her eyes or showed any trepidation. And her lips were right there staring at him, red plump beautiful sweet lips of his best friend, these slightly open lips, which he needed to kiss because he always kept his promises, not matter how silly they were. So he leaned in and kissed her. He did not mean for it to be a long kiss or a sensual kiss, it was just to scare her into waking up, but once his lips touched hers, he was the one who woke up and alert to the feeling of excitement and tenderness and longing - he could not stop himself. So he continued kissing her, enveloping her lips with his, caressing her with his tongue, opening up her mouth and running the tip of his tongue along her teeth, making him tremble from sensitivity and a burst of something wonderful, he could not really describe, this touch produced. Her lips did not fight with him, her hands did not push him away, she responded, she kissed him back, she wrapped his tongue gently with her lips, making him very, very weak and slightly dizzy, so that he had to support himself with a hand on the table… They kissed so sweetly, so innocently, yet passionately… And he was afraid to take his lips off because then the kiss would end, and no other kiss would be like that ever again. Never would he have the first kiss with his best friend, who was stunningly beautiful, who kissed him back and did not push him away; it would never repeat itself, never… And she would not stop for the same simple reason – because this first kiss was the most perfect kiss she has ever had and would ever have, kissing the boy she was best friends with for the first time and liking it and wanting it not to end… They finally needed to breathe and as they separated, both of them opened up their eyes staring at each other astounded and amazed and surprised and grateful and happy and a bit embarrassed. _

_He ran away first, mumbling "I'll get you some coffee", and she stayed there blinking, blushing, feeling as if honey and milk were spilled in her stomach, making her feel so incredibly delicious on the inside from what just happened. And she waited patiently for him and waited, but he has not returned yet and she was tired and needed to study, so she turned back to the desk and opened up the last chapter left for tonight. A fresh cup of coffee was placed on the desk next to her, and not even looking she grabbed it and took a sip – the bitter taste now forever washing away the milk and honey of her first kiss. _

"_Young-ah?" and she looked around her, he was not there. Confused, she frowned and sighed, returning to her reading. The boy was hiding behind the bookshelf, watching her, he had no idea what to do or what to say or whether he needed to do or say anything, so he was waiting till she finished her studies, got up and gathered her things, looking around for him, slightly confused and even hurt at this point, her face reflecting disappointment and sadness. She pulled out a phone from her pocket and started dialing, but hung up and texted instead "going home alone, where are you?" His phone vibrated in his palm and he squeezed it, trying to silence. She heard something and turned, but did not come up to the bookshelf. She put her heavy bag, full of books, on her shoulder, and lopsided from the weight, went to the exit, calling the security guard to escort her out. The man appeared in a few minutes and they left together. Choi Young stepped out of the shadow and sighed, and then sat at the same table where she was seating just now and hid his head in his arms. Why did he behave this way? What was wrong with him? Did not he like kissing her? Did not she seem to like it as well? He followed her out, watching from afar, making sure the security guard put her safely in a taxicab. He avoided her for a couple of days after that. Eun Soo felt hurt and offended, but she was not about to confront him about the kiss. Obviously, he thought it was a mistake and wanted to pretend it never happened. Why? She was not sure, but if he liked it, he would not be hiding from her, she thought. She decided to pretend as well. And when they finally ran into each other, they both acted as if nothing happened. After a week or two, awkwardness dissipated and she was asked on a date by a senior and then he kissed her when he dropped her off at home. _

Her second kiss… And then she dated this other guy briefly, and they kissed also, her third and fourth and fifth kisses… Yet now as a grown woman, dating a Greek god of a man, who kissed her for the first time, that first kiss with Choi Young came rushing from her memories, the taste of milk and honey in her mouth, in her heart and soul, the taste of first kiss that she could never forget.

.  
.

They had a full day scheduled with activities. In the morning they went out for breakfast at the newest hip Gangnam French establishment that served fresh croissants and barista made coffee for order. Then they headed to the opening at the museum of the contemporary art and browsed exhibitions which ignited their imaginations and heated discussions about the meaning behind abstract pieces and provocative installations. After the museum, Jang Lim insisted on a light lunch and they settled in a small Korean restaurant that specialized in Soon Dobu. Hot and spicy food served as aphrodisiac, and they hid in his car in a parking lot, making out like teenagers. Jang Lim was nothing, if not fun, exciting and sexy. With winter holidays nearing, Eun Soo looked forward to what he had prepared for her. In general, she did not like surprises, but she trusted that her smoldering and perfect boyfriend would have something spectacular ready for her, making it the best holiday season she's ever had.

"My darling doctor, how do you feel about celebrating Valentine's Day a few months earlier?"

"Earlier? Why Valentines? It is still months away."

"Why stick to convention, let's make our own rules. I don't need a Hallmark postcard tell me when to show my affections. In fact, I just don't want to wait."

"So we are not going to do anything special for the Valentine's?" she did not hide her disappointment.

"I never said that we wouldn't, but I wanted to start earlier."

"OK, I'll go with the flow; you better make it triple special."

"Your wish is my command," and he lowered himself as usual, to reduce strain on her neck and holding her at the waist, pulled her closer, with her back curving as he used his other arm to steady her. He moved his leg forward, pushing it against her hip. "Are you ready?" sounding sexier by the minute, especially from this angle, as Eun Soo surprised herself at the thought of initiating a kiss. She used the opportunity and moved her lips toward him, as he reciprocated.

Still holding her by the waist, he managed to grab her hand from the other side and rub a spot between her fingers as usual with his thumb, making her smile at this quirk he had.

They found themselves in front of the jewelry store and once inside, Eun Soo realized that it was the same place where she came with Choi Young to pick a present for Hae Ri. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why, this is a very reputable store. They carry the best items and at a good price."

She could not explain why and therefore, decided to browse. Even the memory hurt her, causing her heart to ache, now that she came to think of it, what did he ever do besides hurt her feelings? Choi Young was now her negative and painful past, and the man, who made heads turn and women blush, brought her to this store to pick a present for her, not another woman. Forget about the one who made her cry and focus on the one who makes you laugh.

"My darling doctor", he came from the back, towering well above her, "what do you think of this?" and he placed a shining diamond pendant around her neck, opening up her coat and taking off her scarf, to reveal the skin of her neckline. Eun Soo touched the stone, and looked at the mirror again. It was brilliant and perfect, like her boyfriend. The stone was set in a center of golden star, very delicate and well made.

"Jang Lim-shi, it is really beautiful… and probably expensive" she responded shyly.

"I think it matches you and it is a good Valentine's rebel day gift."

With her new shining present in hand, the couple exited the store, heading to their next planned destination, a theater.

.  
.

Half an hour earlier, Choi Young strolled on the street, lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the bright lights and decorated windows of the stores, beckoning lovers to buy gifts for the upcoming winter holidays. His eyes caught something and he turned, memory flash brought a vivid picture in his mind: he brought Eun Soo to this very shop and made her pick and try on jewelry meant for another woman. He remembered how upset she looked and how she was not herself at lunch… Only now he realized how insensitive he was! Of course, she was mad. He never did think of her feelings, treating her like a manikin, forgetting that she was a woman, a beautiful woman herself that was denied a gift which should have been hers in the first place… He frowned and closed his eyes, frustrated with himself for yet another idiotic thing he did. His feet led him inside. He stared blankly at the displays till a brightly shining star-shaped pendant caught his eyes. He asked to look at it. It was a well cut diamond, excellent clarity. Golden setting and a delicate chain would have been perfect for Imja, although she preferred silver, she would have like this one. He was sure. He knew her taste and knew what looked good on her. "How much?" He took out his wallet and pulled a credit card…

"Sir, do you want a gift wrap? Any special instructions or card? We have end of the season special, free flower arrangement with a purchase. Would you like to pick what we have?" What the heck am I doing here? She has a boyfriend, she barely talked to me twice on the phone. Why would she even accept a gift like that from me? I am a fool, as always.

"Sorry, I won't be buying it after all." And the salesperson gave him a disapproving look, as if saying, "Then why did you waste my time and gave me hope for commission, you selfish jerk!"

He crossed the street to buy some coffee at the café right across the jewelry shop. Waiting in line, he finally got his steaming cup; he turned to leave and froze right where he stood. Eun Soo, he could recognize her shape anywhere, and a very tall athletically built man, hugging her at the waist, strolled into the shop. He watched them look around and buy something, with Eun Soo holding the box and placing it into her purse. He could not even see her face clearly, let alone her expression, but he knew exactly how happy and excited she looked and how she gifted her warm smile to the man who gave her the present. As he watched them leave and walk away on the street, holding hands, he noticed that he was pulling his hair, which was covering his face, long strands tugged by both hands. His coffee, no longer in his hands, dropped on the floor, it created a messy spill and he was standing in a middle of the flavorful puddle, while people were pointing at him and a couple of employees rushed to wipe off the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Contemporary**

**Author's Ramblings**: Nanu here again! Thank you to all those who voted and to those who are anxious to vote don't pull your hairs here's how to do it:  
on the top here (points up), right under the title of the story, click on my name (Author: nanu107)  
That will take you to my profile, once there you will see my name on top of the profile, on the square right below my name you'll see this: _Poll: Oh boy! Eun Soo has a boyfriend as is confused with his sexiness! Should she: (If you have other suggestions PM Nanu or Klove1...)_  
Click on _Vote Now!_  
You can choose up to two options, or you can send us a PM with suggestions. Please vote we are waiting for your opinion!

_I have to apologize I have been working hard on __**Contemporary**__ while ignoring __**Less Than a Hundred Years**__, I will right this terrible sin, and will start posting on Monday, promise! Please forgive me and be sure to wait for those new chapters! And about Choi Young's torture… we'll see…__  
_

.  
.

This morning he was dragged out by his teacher who had him running two full miles before breakfast, into the cold dark street. When the man found out Choi Young had to go to work because of the interview, the teacher made him run an extra mile. Thank God, he was not forced to eat breakfast at home because Choi Young wasn't too sure he might be able to stomach anything, home or office, at the moment.

He wore a dark wine colored coat, with a gray vest and plaid of the same color as his coat, an understated compliment to the suit was the dark gray tie. His long hair was loosely combed. Only that morning he realized he required a haircut and was a bit frustrated that his teacher would not let him get one.

He told so to Choong-sik, who linked his brows together in confusion, "You are fine sir."

"I know I'm fine, but this interview needs to be perfect, not fine. Before we continue, my teacher is coming over today."

"Your teacher? Should I arrange for lunch for him, too?"

"I'm not sure we are staying for lunch, we'll probably go out. When he will start asking around, especially about me and my daily routine, you answer him. I don't want him having half of the office worked up." For a second he was quiet, and sighed.

The door opened and a young woman entered, smiling and identifying herself as the assistant to the photographer. She was there to check on his clothes and makeup. "Makeup? No one said a thing about make up."

"Just a few touches for the pictures, sir. Nothing too big." Choi Young was already out of his comfort zone, so he sighed and nodded at the girl to come over. She walked nervously towards him, and inspected his face, making him cough nervously. "I'll apply a base and simple make up, it will hardly be noticeable." He nodded, as Choong-sik gathered the paperwork from the desk, and his chair was turned. It was decided that the best place for the interview would be his office, and that the natural light filtering through the windows would help greatly with the pictures; so he was trapped in the space he treasured as his, uncomfortable and now wearing makeup.

Breakfast was delivered; and along entered a voluptuous dark haired woman. She wore a red suit and her hair was styled loosely flowing freely down her back. She had gorgeous hazel eyes with makeup that framed them beautifully; confident and beautiful the woman walked towards the desk. Choong-sik was the first to speak, as Choi Young stood, and fixed his coat. "Sir, this is Hwa Soo-In, she is the interviewer for the NewsLine magazine."

"A pleasure, madam."

"Likewise, sir. Thank you for receiving us." And she ate him with her stare.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

"Please, sit. Let us start."

"A man that goes straight to the point, I like that." And with an enigmatic stare, she accepted the chair offered to her.

Choi Young looking out of sorts, turned to Choong-sik, who was surprised as well at the sensual undertone used for the words.

"Is there a list of questions I can review before we start?"

"Why, you don't like spontaneity?" and she leaned a bit forward, revealing a considerable cleavage, her eyes locking onto his.

He coughed, unexpectedly, and Choong-Sik rushed to place a glass of water in his hand. He took a gulp and regrouping, explained.

"I prefer to know what to expect so that I can be the most informative. Would not you want your readers to have the most compete and up to date responses about our business? So, may I look at the list please." And he coolly stared her down.

She pulled back in her chair, now her chest rising almost to his eye level. He wondered whether she was purposely flirting or it was a tactic to get him confused and out of sorts.

She moved the chair away from the table, giving herself space to get something from a large purse, standing beside her feet. She handed a sleek folder to Choong-Sik.

"Sir", and Choi Young opened the folder, scanning through the list with a very serious expression.

"Are you always this serious, Mr. Choi?

"I do a serious job, madam," he replied not lifting his eyes off the paper. "I'm ready for your questions now," and he leaned back, closing his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Although it might have looked strange, it was necessary and the teacher coached him to absolutely do it before he started.

"Shall we begin?" and she placed a small recorder on the table, pressing a small red button, the light started blinking. "Tell me about yourself, who is Choi Young?"

"I was born in South Korea in 1987, my family moved to China when I was three and I spent most of my childhood there; I returned to Korea when I was fourteen and have been focusing on my studies ever since."

"I understand your parents passed away."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Car accident, but I see no relevancy to this subject, so please let us move on."

"How old were you? Ten I believe? It must have been hard for such a young child to be orphaned. How did you overcome the adversity and became the successful businessman you are today?"

"This question was not on the list." He said sternly, imagining a beautiful still lake in a middle of the evergreen forest, to stop the anger that started to press on his chest.

"I never said that I would use those questions, Mr. Choi, you seemly made the assumption." And she smiled at him, more of a smirk, than a smile actually. It appeared she liked to play with her subjects, like a deadly animal with her prey.

"Next question, please."

"You did not answer the last one. How hard was it to overcome your circumstances?"

"I had a lot of people who loved me and took care of me, so I never felt I lived in adversity."

"Oh, well, I see. I'm glad you grew up loved and cared for." And she smiled again, with her strange half smile, which was hard to read. "How did you choose the college you graduated from? It seems that you had many options, was there any particular reason or foresight for professional career?"

"Their business school was one of the best at that moment, and I felt comfortable being close to home."

"What was your GPA?"

"4.00, I graduated with honors, madam."

"Does it reflect your abilities?"

"I try not to confuse my abilities with my knowledge, madam. In this work it doesn't matter, if you are the top of the class, one must be willing and ready to make decisions quickly and with the understanding of how they might hurt or help the business."

"What was your greatest challenge at college?"

"Honestly? Not falling asleep while taking tests," and he smiled.

"I think we better move on from the college to another subject," said the woman, rather surprised at the honesty this man showed, he didn't' bat an eye, simply waited for her to continue. He has a very dashing smile, she noted to herself.

"What does a leader mean for you? And would you describe yourself as leader?"

"I must be a leader to deal with the team I have; leadership is one of the most important qualities in my work and it must be built through trust and loyalty. Without those two and respect, no one can be a good leader."

"Trust, loyalty and respect. These are very heavy burdens for such young shoulders." She chuckled. "I wonder what would the people that work for you say, if I asked them."

Choi Young did not flinch a muscle. "Would you like my secretary to arrange you a meeting with my subordinates, madam? Choong-Sik…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Nice move, nice move. How about joining me for a card game?" and her voice gained a smoother, more seductive quality, while she slowly lifted one of her legs, changing its position, and placing it on top of the other. As she did so, her short skirt rode up and he could almost see the exposed space between her smooth lean legs; if he did not know any better, he could swear that she did not have any panties on… What he saw got him confused and distracted, not because it was sexy or attractive, but because he wanted to stay focused on the interview and this woman seemed to have another agenda.

She watched his reaction intently.

"Miss Hwa Soo-In, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Now it was her turn to defend herself, he was turning the tide, and it started to piss her off. The pleasant smile was taken off her face, like a mask, revealing colder and less attractive pressed lips and the ice in her eyes. "What a strange question, Mr. Choi. You know very well, why we are meeting. I would like to continue, I have only allocated an hour for this interview. I have another appointment right after."

"Not at all. I would love to continue and finish to your satisfaction."

She could almost detect notes of sarcasm in his voice, but there was nothing could be done about it, she had to have this interview done, and done well.

She continued without deviation from the list, covering all the basic areas till she reached a personality and interest section, which was not included in his copy.

"Mr. Choi, seeing how you would like to be prepared, I have to warn you, the next group of questions will be of a more personal nature. It is not to embarrass you or to pry, merely we aim to please our wide demographics, including young professional women. They like to read a little bit more about an actual man behind the professional facade, you understand. This is the opportunity for you to show lighter sides of your personality, humor, if you like."

"I appreciate the introduction. I will do my best to offer something exciting for your readers."

"I understand you are still single."

"Yes. I am." At this point, he felt very calm, he was not anxious or angry, or frustrated, he felt like he nailed the most important professional portion of the interview to the tee and it gave him some room to breathe.

"How would you describe you ideal woman? Not her physical attributes, but rather her personality and character."

"This is an easy question," and he smiled, his eyes softened and she could see that he actually was thinking about a specific person, when he began his description.

"Somebody smart, well educated, a doctor, ambitious in her career, down to earth, easy going, with a great sense of humor, feminine, gentle, but strong, kind, but direct, honest to a fault and brave about her feelings. She has to have a wild streak, yet have a calming presence. Spontaneous and adventurous in many ways, yet does not like surprises. Somebody who is loyal and a good friend, somebody who can forgive and understand, even if a man makes a mistake. This is the kind of woman I like."

"I see." She sounded intrigued. She never heard such a description before.

"If you were to pick a celebrity to go on a date with, who would it be?"

"Kim Hee Soon."

"The actress? That is so interesting. Is not she much older?"

"She is beautiful and elegant, and I think she has a fun personality. I also very much like red hair."

"Are you currently in love?"

"Yes, and I hope this person will accept my heart if I ever have the courage to confess."

"Such an honest man… why would you not confess?"

"Business of the heart is nothing like this business; sometimes taking the most direct, frontal breakthrough approach may backfire, so one needs to be patient and respectful of the other person. If I need to wait, I will. But I am sure that with lots of motivation and an honesty I can conquer anything."

And he sat up in his chair looking at his watch. "You said it would take us an hour, it appears your time is up." And he got up from behind his desk. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hwa."

She was forced to get up herself and after taking the recorder and her folder, she approached him, extending a hand. "No, the pleasure was mine," and she lightly shook his hand.

Her phone rang loudly and she picked it up right where she was standing.

"What? A fire? Where? I'll be right there." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I love arson," she exclaimed and rushed out.

Both men looked at each other, without a word.

Choong-Sik reacted first, "Sir, congratulations, I think you did very well, the director will be pleased. I'll get you something to drink."

"Something strong, please." And loosening his tie, he took his jacket off and slumped in his chair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Contemporary**

_**Author's Ramblings: **__Believe it or not; Klove1 and Nanu had a really hard time with this chapter. The deadline for posting came in too quickly for both of us and I (Nanu) am still at awe at how difficult this chapter was to actually construct. I will have to beg of my dear readers to have an open mind, the plot needs to develop the way is developing because this is a grown-ups story; please be patient and remember as Klove1 says: __**Good things come to those who wait. Great things come to those who wait longer!  
**__(she will probably kill me for having quoted her… or I get brownie points we'll see…)_

**.  
.**

A fresh magazine attracted her attention on the newsstand. The latest edition of the NewsLine was out, she wasn't looking for that particular magazine, just browsing, but the cover drew her in. When she looked closely, on the front, as usual featuring a young businessman, was the face of none other than Choi Young. Eun Soo let out a surprised gasp, the picture showed him sitting, with clear almond eyes staring calmly at her. His shirt and coat as usual a perfect match, his hair combed, but looking a bit longer than usual, and in his hands, an iPad. He was crowed from the sides with the article titles and catch phrases, but those clear eyes drew her in. She rushed to pick it up and scroll through the pages to the article. There were some very good pictures of him in the magazine, not that she really cared to…

"What are you looking at?" the sexy deep voice of her boyfriend next to her ear.

"It's about Choi Young. He is my old friend," she said absentmindedly, still looking at the magazine.

"I know who Choi Young is. Let me see," and he pulled the magazine out from her hands abruptly.

"Ya, what are you doing?" She was surprised at his behavior: always so polite, what has gotten into him? He began reading the article, and his face paled for a second, but then a confident expression covered this momentary lapse. "Let me see, why won't you let me read it?"

"Why do you need to know? It's not like you care much about business."

"He is _my friend_! Of course, I want to read!" She attempted to get it from him, but he had playfully lifted the magazine up, and with his height, it was completely unreachable in his hand high above her head. "Give it back!" She was getting frustrated with his antics. He laughed, as she jumped like a little kid, trying to catch it; she was too cute, and his hand lowered enough for her to grab it. She pulled the magazine from his hands, accidently tearing the pages in half. People around them began to stare as Eun Soo yelled "Oh, no!" The salesperson approached them, obviously expecting them to pay for the damaged item. "Here", Eun Soo paid. "Let me buy a new one also."

She picked up another one from the display and put it in the safety of her purse. She will have to read it at home, with Jang Lim acting all crazy, she did not want to have a fight over nothing.

"Eun Soo-shi, I don't want you to read it." His expression was serious now, bothered even.

"What?" she was puzzled. This was not like him at all.

"I don't like this guy and I don't like you being friends with him."

"He has been my best friend for years, since college in fact."

"I know, I understand. But now that we are dating, I don't think it is a good idea."

"Jang Lim, are you jealous?" she squinted at him, smiling: it was kind of cute and exciting. She lifted on her toes, trying to reach him and he dipped his head toward her, knowing what she was doing, receiving a kiss. "Don't be." Why was he all of a sudden so insecure? "Oh please, I haven't seen him since…" And to her surprise Eun Soo could simply not recall the last time she'd seen Choi Young. The day he walked up to her with flowers and his apology? Was that it? She was stunned for a second. It is not like she has even met with Choi Young since that time. She had been too preoccupied with her new boyfriend. She did not even want to see Choi Young, it felt too… strange and confusing.

His face was serious and he explained, "That _friend_ of yours confessed his feelings for you in a magazine. Is that a good enough reason for me to be upset? Should not I be jealous?" And he raised his voice, anger cutting through the words.

"Don't be ridiculous, you said it yourself it is just a business interview."

"Look here, read it, read for yourself, and _then_ tell me if I'm crazy." And he pointed to the last few paragraphs. Eun Soo felt uncomfortable and nervous all of a sudden. She did not want to read, she did not want to know or see. She was trying to forget, not remember.

"I don't care. I don't want to know. Does it say _I like You Eun Soo_?"

"Of course not."

"Then it's settled. Then it is not a confession. No matter what he said in the interview, he has never told me that." _Maybe not with words,_ the annoying all-knowing subconscious tried to intrude.

"So you are going to pretend that everything is fine? That there is no problem?"

She was trying, she really was. Why was he pushing her toward something she was running away from? "Why do you insist so much? You asked," and she angrily pulled the magazine out of his hands. "Where?"

Her eyes found the end of the article, her vision became blurry, stomach churned and she felt hot, her chest rising rapidly. She turned away from Jang Lim before he noticed her reaction. Even in the first few words, she knew Choi Young was talking about her. She got really scared all of a sudden. The reality she carefully constructed for herself, started crumbling under the pressure of one silly interview paragraph. She refused to read any further.

"There is no problem for me." She motioned for him to lower himself. And he got closer. She took his face into her hands, and looked into his eyes. He was sincere, and caring and it felt good to be next to him. The trembling in her heart dissipated and touching his face calmed her. He gave her a gentle, hopeful smile. And she realized that even a man like him needed reassurance. He wanted to be sure that she was with him, he wanted to keep her near and he never did anything that hurt her, on the contrary, he kept her secure and at ease. She liked this man and he made her feel good. Still looking into his eyes, she proclaimed, "I'm your girlfriend and I like you. That's all that matters. I can't control what he does or says, but I know how I feel right now."

"Can we spend the whole day together? I'll do anything you want, we can go anywhere you like."

"I would like that," and she decisively put the torn magazine into the trash bin.

.  
.

It was cold and they ran up to a chestnut vendor, holding hands. He bought her a big bag, feeding her and when Eun Soo finished her portion, he leaned close to her face for a kiss. His warm breath smelled of chestnuts while the cold air rosied his cheeks. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm touch on her lips and relaxed enjoying caress by his tongue. He was slow and sweet, the kiss leaving her wanting more, as it gave her pleasure she lacked, never getting what she wanted from Choi Young. She caught herself thinking about the other man, while kissing the one standing in front her. Eun Soo focused on the sensation in her mouth and shook of the memory of Choi Young's plump lips and the heat he gave off when he drank her lips like ambrosia… She opened her eyes, grounding herself in reality and stopping the kiss, she inhaled the cold air to cool her head.

"Eun Soo-ssi?" and he pulled her close again, now more passionately, while she grabbed his lips with hers, trying, maybe too hard. The name Choi Young was erased for now, and the very tall and very handsome sexy man was returning her kiss, keeping her warm in the cold of the night.

That night they got home late and she invited him over for some tea. She was a little nervous, as that could have been misconstrued as an invitation for something more.

He acted like a perfect gentleman, waiting patiently till she prepared the tea for him, he sat on the couch, studying her curvy figure from afar.

"Do you want some sugar or milk with it?"

"Yes." And his hand pulled her closer; she landed on the couch next to him, while he turned her around and leaned. "Milk and sugar, please…" and smiling he licked her lips and then opened them with his tongue, with Eun Soo gasping from this unexpected approach and giving in. As she let him touch her, Eun Soo did not mind, she enjoyed the contrast of pure physical sensations, compared to how she was when Choi Young and her were on this same couch. The memory made her moan and her body moved toward this man who was currently playing with her breast. He took it as an invitation for more and letting go of her lips, now focused on her chest, using both his hands and his mouth to get her more excited.

Eun Soo had to again remind herself that what she felt was not because of some distant memory, but due to the efforts of the god–like man who was paying attention to her body. Jang Lim treated her body the way it needed, she began moaning louder, finally losing herself in the moment and opening up his shirt…

Afterwards, she sent him off, and went into the shower, still a bit confused about what had happened. Although she did not go all the way, the things they did were more than she has ever done before. She was never comfortable with sexuality and her body, and for some reason the only time she felt more aware of it and allowed herself to feel things was with Choi Young. But even if she wanted to become lovers with him in the past, things just kept happening to keep them apart, the timing was off, and she realized that she could no longer just wait for him idly. He hurt her, he was immature and insensitive and who knows when he would grow up. But right now, today, _tonight_ the man she was with, was everything that Choi Young was not. He helped her discover what made her feel good, he guided her own hands to explore her body, he made her feel comfortable and his gentle support freed her from the fears she had before about intimacy. Not all of them, and not completely, but it was the first and important step. In the shower, she kept looking at her body, trying to see if anything changed. She looked the same. Yet she felt differently. The tension she felt for years, it seemed, was gone. She looked back –

_Did she like it? _Yes_. Did she enjoy how he kissed her and how he was able to satisfy her needs, while teaching her to love her own body? _Yes_. Was it pleasant to take care of him? _Yes. It was kind of interesting and it made her feel proud_. Does she love him? No_. _But she really, really likes him and she wanted to try more things with him_, because she was absolutely sure he had plenty of experience, which made her feel reassured, he'll be good no matter what she would try.

She found a text message from him before she retired for the night. "_You taste sweet. Miss you." _ She smiled and texted back "_You are not so bad yourself._" She got under the warm covers naked and daring for the first time since she could remember, she ran her hands along her body, touching herself with curiosity and giggling. She was having fun; Jang Lim made her happy.

.  
.

_Eun Soo had fallen asleep naked, under the satin sheets that made her feel so good. Tonight was one of those nights, her skin soft and caressed gently by the material. She turned, her belly resting against the mattress; sighing, she was quite content; her sexuality was finally waking up and while she was still a bit apprehensive of the future she was looking forward to it. _

_Her eyes closed, sigh released. And smiling, Eun Soo chuckled: a soft large hand moved down her shoulder blades, down her naked back and finally caressed the skin of her buttocks, daring to leave soft fondles on the skin; making it ache. She moaned softly, allowing this hand to work wonderfully over her skin, even arching towards it, moving to her hip, in slow caresses, and then between herself and the bedding, finding her stomach and holding her close to an equally naked body, now pressing against her side._

_She smiled, truly now and moved her own hand down, to link with this wonderful strong hand; lifting slightly to press her back against the man's chest, her eyes closed and offering her lips for a kiss._

_Her breast was fondled, by both his and her hands, and they kissed…_

_Her eyes opened wide, and she was astonished to find Choi Young in her bed, looking quite content himself, the look of utter adoration in his features made her heart leap. She let out a loud gasp and when she pulled away… he wouldn't let her leave, and pulled her back against his chest; kissing her neck and shoulder. His hand returned to her breasts, and she let out an unwilling moan, as if attempting to struggle away from him. But who was she kidding, she was where she wanted to be; his hands fondling her so sweetly she simply moaned and allowed him to continue._

_Soft kisses dropped down to her shoulder and back to her neck, making her face turn, her hand lifting to hold his face as they kissed. His kisses were languid, his caresses light and delicious, she rocked her hips against his pelvis, feeling his hardened length, and giggled when he found a particularly ticklish spot. _

_Letting out a moan, she felt his hands reach for hers, moving both their hands lower; his voice as silk asking (or was he begging) for her to show him how she liked to touch herself. The request was sensual, exhilarating, she moaned and looked at his profile, his hand egging her on._

_His hand still over hers, Eun Soo moved her hand between her legs, his fingers stopping at the softness of her pubic hair to give her soft caresses, making her nerves stand on attention. Her fingers finally reached lower and guiding him, Eun Soo started teaching Choi Young how to part her folds, where her center was, how much pressure, how she could achieve her peak fast, and how much pleasure she should achieve. _

"_Yes, Imja, show me." _

"_And you to me." She moved to watch him place his other hand on his hardened part. "Show me how you like it," and she slid her hand underneath his. He begged her to let go, he wanted to see her focus on herself, but she insisted that they do it together, so both of them, watching in ruptured attention their hands and bodies moving, moans escaping, bodies shuddering, everything together. "Imja, you, only you," and he pressed himself against her hip, ready, waiting only for her… Eun Soo was far too gone to hear, his lips, his hands, and her hands, just for her now, and… screaming her passion out she went over the cliff. _

Choi Young sat up in bed, surprised. Breathing rapidly, still under the spell, he looked around quickly, to find himself alone, his hand still caressing his naked skin. He didn't expected that to happen…

With a huge sigh he collapsed back, shutting his eyes, "Imja, what am I going to do?" He wanted her and he needed her.

.  
.

Next morning, she woke up strangely peaceful and relaxed. She took the biggest step she has taken toward a man in a relationship. She felt all grown up and mature. There were many more steps left till she would give herself to him… But she was not in a rush. She wanted to get more comfortable. Jang Lim was a good lover, experienced, caring and sensitive. He was not pushy, so she had nothing to worry about. And finally, she felt at ease to see her friend.

She picked up a phone and dialed "Daejang". After 5 beeps, she was ready to hang up, but she heard his voice on the other end of the line "_Hello_."

Nothing happened to her. Her heart did not jump, and she did not get butterflies in her stomach. She finally stepped over the line, got over her addiction, called Choi Young. She no longer was shaken by him. So she could see him and be OK.

"_Hello?"_ the voice repeated.

"Hi, Choi Young-shi. It's me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Oppa," and Eun Soo giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes hiding underneath her long lashes, obviously she received a compliment. "Oppa, you are too sweet. I miss you, too." And she made a kissing sound to the phone. Choi Young, who witnessed this conversation against his wishes, could not control the grimace of disgust on his face. _Oppa? That is appalling! She never called me Oppa, not even once! What?! _He mumbled angrily, keeping his fists in his pockets and turning away from Eun Soo, so that she could not read his face.

"Oppa," he jumped at the word, irked by the sound. "Oppa," and Nogook pulled his sleeve, "Are you not listening to me?"

"Ah, it's you." Choi Young was starting to consider telling his little sister not to use this word ever again.

"What are you doing here? Are you meeting with Unnie?"

"Not really, well, kind of," and he slumped, his head hanging. He canceled two meetings to be here, and all he got was to watch a stupid phone call take place? He would rather seat through ten of those boring to death meetings, than listen to Eun Soo calling her boyfriend 'Oppa'. Still when he got her invitation, he got so happy, his heart raced at the thought of seeing her face and having a chance to be next to her, so all and all, he did not have the right to complain.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with a client, I'm off to do some shopping." She then turned to Eun Soo, noticing her talking on the phone. "Unnie, Oppa is waiting," Nogook called and ran to the elevator, hopping in, she waved at Choi Young, doing her famous thumbs up gesture of encouragement.

"Choi Young-shi, I'm coming." And Eun Soo approached him still smiling under the spell of the conversation with her boyfriend.

"So you wanted to have lunch or something?" he asked feigning indifference.

"Yes. Of course, ever since you apologized, we did not get a chance to have a meal together. I agreed to stay friends, so I assumed I at least owe you a lunch. Can we start with that?"

"What is this talk about owing between friends? If you are busy, then I'm cool." And Choi Young turned, actually wishing to leave, feeling the frustration drown all his other senses.

"Don't be so bleak." And Eun Soo cheerfully placed her arm on top of his. "I want to eat, I only have an hour break, let's not waste it."

Her cheerfulness angered him, as he knew it was not because of him, but because of Mr. Perfect, the new boyfriend she called 'Oppa.'

He went and tried to be civil during lunch, while Eun Soo did not seem to notice his feelings much, whether it was on purpose or out of carelessness, he was not sure. She chatted away about work, and the play she saw recently, and how she saw this wonderful exhibition at the museum. All of them, he deduced together with Jang Lim.

"Imja, you like this guy?" He heard himself asking, his stomach turning, question itself nauseating. Why was he doing this?

"Which guy?" she asked innocently.

_Why is she acting stupid?_ "Did not you tell me you met somebody the last time we talked? How is it going?" He held his breath, hoping for a miracle, but…

"It is going well, thanks for asking. I did not think you would want to hear about me dating." Said she softly.

"Tell me about him." firmly insisted Choi Young, wondering why he was imposing this torture on himself, but he needed to hear this directly from her, not from Nogook or Jang Bin, from Imja's own mouth.

"Well, as you already know, he is Jang Bin's older brother. We have good times together. You actually have something in common: he does the same style of martial arts you do. He is even preparing for a competition. It is some kind of a big international thing, held in Seoul next month." While talking she tugged at a thin gold chain around her neck. He knew of this habit. She would get excited about something and her hands would play with her jewelry of the day, be it a necklace, a ring or a bracelet. Her hand pulled the necklace from underneath her sweater, revealing a brilliantly shining pendant, set in a golden star. She glanced at it for a second, smiling.

He recognized it right away. It was one of a kind. And she was wearing it, that day the gift she received from another man… Choi Young suddenly felt an anxiety attack overwhelming his body.

"Excuse me, please," he said softly, attempting to stand and walk away, but the dizzy feeling accompanying the panic was stronger than his will. He had no time to escape, it developed so rapidly: all the symptoms merging together: he was gasping for air, his chest in pain, it felt like he was going to die… He did not comprehend much, only aware of the cold sweaty fear clenching around his throat and his hands grabbing his long locks, in an attempt to sooth the panic which fully took over him. It felt like the attack lasted for hours, although in reality it was a few minutes. Eun Soo was next to him, holding his hands, her face close, her eyes calm and caring, her voice coaching him "Breathe, Choi Young, breathe, with me, deeply inhale, good, now let's exhale together through the mouth, very good". He struggled his hands away, but was strangely weak at her touch and gave in with relief, breathing at her orders. Luckily, they were in a secluded booth of the restaurant, there were no other customers around them and this occurrence stayed private, sparing him public humiliation. But Eun Soo saw it…

"Young-ha." He looked at her, vision still blurred. Why were her eyes bathing him in so much love? Why was she so caring and tender? Why was she holding his hands and kissing his fingers? Why did she move away the hair from his face and wiped the sweat off his forehead? Why was Imja treating him like he mattered after having ignored him so long?

"Imja?"

"Young-ha, you just had an anxiety attack. You will be fine now."

"I know."

"So this is not the first time?"

"No, it's not."

"How come you never told me?"

"It was irrelevant, I have not had them in years. I wish you did not have to witness that."

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm a doctor, after all, I've seen it before. That's how I was able to recognize it right away and help you."

Choi Young's pride could not have been injured any more, with the woman he loved tending to him like that while he was at his most helpless and vulnerable state, and then trying to comfort him as well.

"Imja, do you mind if go first?"

"You did not finish your food."

"I lost my appetite." And he stood, his fingers pulling away from her warm hands, and taking a second to recover from the wave of dizziness that the attack left, he marched out the restaurant. As soon as he was outside he pulled out his cellphone. "Teacher, I need to see you, something awful happened today. And one more thing – I need to enter the competition and win it, even if I have to kill myself over it!"

.  
.

She could not focus on work, eyes glossing over the charts and pen limp in her hand, not touching the paper. A hand landed on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Jang Bing's soft voice inquired.

"What do you know about panic attacks and _trichotillomania_?"

Jang Bin was a walking medical encyclopedia. Listening to him was like reading a textbook: "Trichotillomania is compulsive hair pulling. Patients are often unable to stop this behavior. It is considered a type of impulsive control disorder and its causes are not clearly understood. Symptoms usually begin before the age of 17." Eun Soo's eyes began to swell with tears, as he continued, "For example, such symptoms may be seen as constant tugging, pulling, or twisting hair; increased sense of tension before the hair pulling, and sense of relief after the fact. Most people with the disorder also have problems with depression, anxiety and poor self-image."

Eun Soo now was sniffling, swallowing tears and repeating to herself, "_Anxiety, depression and poor self-image_… Why? It does not make any sense…"

"Why do you ask, do you have a patient? Call psychiatry for a consult."

"Is there a treatment? Medication perhaps?"

"No, not really. Usually if you address the underlying causes of anxiety, the condition improves. With children, if caught on time it goes away."

"What about adults?"

"Umm, I would think that it did not start just now, that person probably had to deal with it as a child and something triggered the recurrence again. Who is it anyway, you are getting me very curious."

"Nobody, just someone, I'm just curious."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm not crying, it's allergies, and I'm tired. Maybe, even catching a cold," and she produced a strained cough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

She went to bed early and just could not fall asleep, tossing and turning, his face and his eyes haunting her. She was worried, and she was scared for him. Yet, the more she imagined his face, the almonds of his eyes, the plums of his limps, the dark arrows of his brows… the more it made her smile and it made her feel good, and a bit sad and she felt like she started to miss him…

.  
.

Choi Young also went to bed early tonight, he also could not fall asleep, tossing and turning, Imja's face and eyes filled with love and care haunting him. He could read love in her gaze, he knew what it said, and the way she kissed his fingers that had just tugged his hair... And her aroma, the scent she had, the one from her skin, not the perfume or shampoo, he began remembering it and then he focused on her eyes some more and her mouth, full soft tender lips…. And it made him smile and long for her and miss her…

.  
.

_They were on a bus, one of those night buses that ran across the districts of the city. Eun Soo did not remember where they were going or where they were coming from. They were sitting on the back seat next to the window; there were a few other passengers far in the front. It seemed that they had the whole bus to themselves. Eun Soo was babbling about something energetically, while Choi Young closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her voice, happy to be next to her. The movement of the bus, pushed him toward her and his head landed on her shoulder. "Choi Young-shi!" and she tried to lift his head up. It went right back down, as if he was dead asleep. "Stop playing, ya!" and she tried again, now with both of her hands, but without any success. His head was like a magnet drawn to her shoulder, no matter how much she pushed, it kept returning. Eun Soo finally accepted him and let him be, pressed against her tightly, using her body as support, while they were being rocked by the bus ride. He was content, he got what he wanted without needing to ask or explain, he had no clue that such a small thing could give him so much surprising pleasure. She smiled very brightly, as he opened his eyes and also smiled, knowing that she would let him be next to her warmth, on her cozy little shoulder. She moved her hair away and leaned on him, both of them fully aware that he was not sleeping. But he still kept his eyes closed, unable to stop smiling, unable to stop the happy feeling. Imja just felt good, she did. She loved it, too. It was a nice way to be together without doing anything, talking about it or acknowledging that it felt right. She closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his hair, how his head molded to her shoulder, how his weight felt on her – he felt good, he just did. The safety of being close together is what they wanted and during that half an hour as they were glued to each other on the back seat of the bus, they both understood what each other was doing without words. _

They were so cute, looking like two lovers, riding toward the future, hopeful and young and full of expectations. Yet, they were not aware of what the future had in store for them and how much they would have to overcome before they could actually be the lovers they were always meant to be.

.  
.

Eun Soo's cell phone rang and she quickly picked it up; it was an unknown number and while she usually would not answer such a call, she just had a feeling about this one. The voice that greeted her on the other side of the line was tender, explaining softly who he was; Choi Young's teacher wanted to meet her.

"I understand you have known Choi Young since college, and would like to meet you."

"Oh, I… I am busy right now, but I can spare some time tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, I will treat you to a breakfast then." He gave her the address to a small café close to her hospital and she agreed to meet him there at eight thirty. She knew the place, a delightful little café that was usually full and busy for her to get a quick bite to eat while working, so she would take this opportunity to enjoy herself. Whoever this man was, she was sure whatever he wanted wouldn't take too long; and a free meal was never bad either.

She finished her shift around eight, and quickly gathered her things and made her way towards the café. As expected it was full, but as she entered the place and searched for the stranger who called her, a man stood, and smiled at her. He was in his fifties, medium height, sturdy, with broad shoulders. There was something very imposing about his statue and extremely fit for a man of his age. The gentleman was wearing a gray business suit, black undershirt with a red tie. His graying beard was well kept, and as she neared him, dark very smart piercing eyes welcomed her. He was a very intimidating man to say the least.

"Good Morning, Miss Yoo."

"Good morning sir," she said with a shy smile, bowing slightly as she approached him.

The man pulled the chair out for her, as any gentleman would; and the way he did things reminded her of Choi Young: his confident steps, the way he unbuttoned his jacket as he returned to sit, and then the way his eyes found her quietly across the table. She could see the intensity he carried behind the calm interior, kind of like Choi Young, who was very passionate, intense and sensitive, but appeared cool and completely in control.

"So you are the famous Yoo Eun Soo," he said, eyes moving to inspect her, exuding a commanding feeling that immediately drew her in. Eun Soo was suddenly intimidated by this man, to the point of turning away her eyes, her shoulders unconsciously shrinking; she bit her lip and the man sighed, "You are a daft little thing, that's for sure."

"What?"

"Thank you for allowing me to buy you breakfast, today. I hope you will enjoy it."

"Thank you for the invite."

He simply gave her a quiet, charming smile. "That fool will be the end of me," he commented softly, mainly to get the thought out in the open. He unfolded the small napkin on the table, and placed it over his lap. "What you would like to drink, coffee or tea?"

"Coffee will be good, thank you." The man ordered for them: green tea, no sugar for himself, and some coffee with milk and whipped cream and cinnamon for Eun Soo, who smiled at the waiter. How could he know she liked whipped cream and cinnamon with her coffee?

Eun Soo thought that they must really look like an odd couple: he could be her father, about to leave for work, while she, still wearing the scrubs from work and hair messy, was about to return home. She was a bit anxious, not understanding the purpose of this meeting.

"No need to be nervous, Ms. Yoo. I just wanted to clarify some things today, for my sake," and he smiled just exactly in a way that worked to ease her anxiety and calmed her; she felt instantly safe and that she could trust him. It was really unusual that she reacted so strongly to any small change in his facial expression. Was he a mind reader? "Has Choi Young ever mentioned me? I am interested to know."

"Before he got into more serious classes at the university and got busy, he would talk about you all the time; I was always curious about who you were, sir. And I am very curious as to why you called me today."

"If it weren't for this particular situation we might have never met, trust me, yet no doubt you already know what I want to talk about." She fell quiet, and stared at him; his voice was captivating, strong. He could get the attention of a classroom of unruly children with his voice alone. His tone was precise, he measured each word he said with careful understanding of the impact it might produce. Eun Soo watched him attentively. "Choi Young, of course, is today's subject." Her eyes turned away, Eun Soo realized she has fallen into a quiet trap. "I understand you saw him yesterday."

"Yes." Her eyes were slightly wide, her heart racing in her chest painfully hard; why was she so nervous?

"And you witnessed something disturbing." He seemed calm as he continued; he wasn't asking per se, more like commenting after the fact, as if he already knew everything in her life. Eun Soo swallowed hard, happy to see the waiter bring the beverages to break the tension. The man didn't even spare a glance towards the young waiter when he returned with their drinks, and Eun Soo thanked him.

"Not disturbing just… unexpected."

The teacher lifted his cup of tea and took a quiet sip, apparently content with the flavor of the tea, he offered, "Please pick anything you like from the menu, don't be shy."

Eun Soo scrolled through the long menu of items ranging from a fruit plate to super-sized hearty meal. After about five minutes of contemplation she said, "I'm ready to order."

"If you don't mind, let me take a guess first."

"A guess?"

"You want oatmeal and a fruit plate, am I right?"

Eun Soo's eyes widened in surprise. This was not her usual choice of food, so he could not have heard about it from Choi Young. "How did you know?"

"It's a gift, what can I say," and he chuckled, his eyes mischievous. "Waiter," he called, "Scrambled eggs, breakfast potatoes and a side of salad for me, and oatmeal with a small fruit plate for a young lady. Oh, and one more thing, a dessert," he glanced at Eun Soo who was now curious to test that gift of his, "Crème Brule with fresh berries, whatever you have for the season."

She gasped - he hit the mark.

"Ms. Yoo, Choi Young is a very special young man," he continued once the waiter was gone. Eun Soo knew that this man had helped Choi Young overcome his parents' death, but she wasn't too sure she knew the entire story. The way he spoke about Choi Young reminded her of a tiger protecting its cub. For a second Eun Soo wondered if he, as the father, could be the one to blame for Nogook's spoiled behavior. "Life has not been fair to him, and if it weren't for the careful planning his father and myself did ahead of time he might not have become who he is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Life is like an unending mystery, which unravels itself quietly and slowly, at each turn offering something new, whenever you are ready; each time it presents you with a different challenge, but you are never given more than you can handle."

"Ah?" She asked confused, not sure what he meant. Yet, it made her think right away about the damaged relationship she had with Choi Young, how it was collapsing in front of her eyes…

"Choi Young has many demons to conquer, Miss Yoo, and until he does, he cannot move on."

"How can I help him?

"All answers are within you. Keep your heart open, as he is trying to open his. Then what you seek will be revealed." Eun Soo stared at him, not comprehending what he meant. "Choi Young is standing at the crossroads in his life, the same road you are traveling on. He is unable to decide which way to go. I thought that he was not ready to decide, but after careful consideration, I understood that he is waiting for you to choose the direction first. Till you make your choice, he won't be able to move on."

"He is waiting for me?"

"He cannot move, until you arrive, Eun Soo-shi."

"Sir, I'm not sure…"

"Do you know what _safe haven_ is?"

"Yes."

"He needs to have that. Ms. Yoo. He needs it soon."

"I want to help, I really do; can you please explain it more clearly."

"Unfortunately, we all have to make choices on our own, according to who we are and where we are in life. When the time is right, you will arrive at the right decision and understanding on your own. I have no doubt it will be the one that is needed; you are a very intelligent young woman. Good luck." And he focused on his food, while Eun Soo sat puzzled and confused, not able to eat.

"You meal will be cold," he encouraged her softly, even paternally.

"Yes, sure…"

He ate quickly, finishing his plate in a few minutes, and got up, "Well, I must leave you. Sorry, for the sudden departure. Please enjoy your food, no need to hurry. It's paid for." And he smiled at her, warmly, like she was one of the kids he took care of.

.  
.

It was hard not to love him, the vulnerable and open to her, heart of a boy, who was desperately trying to be a man in front of her… But she needed to move away, she needed it, so that her feelings are no longer clouded by those pained eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen!

Eun Soo could not get the teacher's words out of her head. What did he mean? And why did the old man talk in riddles? If Choi Young is waiting for her, does it mean that she is stopping him from moving forward? If she stays away completely, would he finally be able to move on?

Maybe, it was all for the best. Meeting him was not as easy as she thought it would be. He was obviously having a hard time. Was it because of her? She believed that because they reconciled, he would be happier. After all, he suffered so much with Hae Ri's death and then with this stupid fight-misunderstanding.

She felt his pain, when he was gasping for air, tears in his eyes, she was right back where she was when his girlfriend died, taking care of him, loving him, giving him comfort, without asking for anything in return. Eun Soo realized she did not mind being there for him, she was glad that when it happened it was her, not a stranger who took care of him, or even worse, he could have been alone, without anybody to hold his hand and tell him to breathe. She did not mind helping her friend, but she could no longer help the man. It was clear that being next to her was not a good thing for him. He did not even sound all that excited to go to lunch. And instead of talking comfortably as before, he seemed tense and asking her about Jang Lim, which was quite awkward for her.

The confession in a magazine. That bothered her, too. She wanted to read it again, it was hard not to. _Just a peek_, she decided. Her eyes landed on

"_Are you currently in love?"_

"_Yes, and I hope this person will accept my heart if I ever have the courage to confess_."

_Is he even talking about me? I know he was talking about a doctor, but he is dealing with doctors all the time, the firm is working with the hospitals lately. It could be anybody, for all I know._

What was she supposed to do with that information? To go back to uncertainty, pain and discomfort of waiting for him? Or have a life of her own; having stopped being forever chained to him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Coauthored with Klove1. (Nothing new there, she's been coauthoring for the last few chapters)**_

Choi Young marked off the calendar the night after the fiasco lunch with Eun Soo. One month was a very short time to get in form after many years of being idle.

He could not afford to think about anything else; he required a focus, a goal, and the tournament has become it. He trained daily without a fail to get in shape and enter the tournament.

The teacher agreed to help, only under one condition - he was not going to try to meet Eun Soo during this time. "This girl will take up your mind, we can't have that. I need you in top shape if you are to stand a chance at winning. Is not it what you want, to win?"

"Yes, teacher, I agree."

So he did; he did not call and she did not call him either, thinking that she had to stay away in order to help him. Both of them too focused on their lives, or what was left of them: while he trained, she worked and studied, and devoted all of her mental and emotional energy on the one man who made her happy, Jang Lim.

.  
.

"Choi Young are you ready?"

"Yes, teacher."

"Do you understand what is required of you?"

"Yes."

"This is not the same as what you have done when you were younger, it is not just a four day rigorous physically and mentally exhaustive training. It is a different form of Misogy. You will have to stand under the icy cold waterfall. It is not for everybody."

"Teacher, I'm ready," he had the look of determination in his eyes.

When he was younger, training at the school, he participated in four day long Misogy retreats. Strict and grueling process, with special diet and activities, in a group with other trainees he had to practice a special kind of deep breathing, while chanting endlessly 8 syllables. This set up helped to activate primal life force deep in the lower abdomen so that the potential of directly experiencing the root of one's being would become possible. He still remembered a profound feeling of aliveness and deep sincerity permeating his whole body and filling the space of the building, gardens and the training grounds, sense of humility and connection with the rest of the trainees and within himself. Nothing else worked for him to tame his inner fires, but now the fires were burning even stronger, raging through his soul, obliterating everything in their wake. He needed something stronger, he needed to find himself, to locate his center, so that he can regain control. It was absolutely and utterly imperative.

He was not doing it to get Eun Soo back or because he was embarrassed she found out about his panic attacks, he was doing it because he wanted to be a man, not a helpless child. Maybe then, he would find the courage to face what he has done and properly apologize to her. With everything that was happening and after having watched her next to Mr. Perfect, he realized Mr. Perfect was a godsend. Without him, he would never be pushed to better himself and thus would stay the same selfish and cowardice boy who has hurt Eun Soo over and over again. The cycle needed to be broken.

Choi Young made it to the small ledge of the waterfall and stood under the current; his hands pressing together as if in prayer; he was probably praying for his mind to gain clarity. The water was relaxing over his shoulders, numbing away pains and aches, but his body was a little out of practice and it was already complaining: The current was too powerful, the water - too cool, his muscles trembled to gain some heat, fighting against the cold temperature. He simply had to close his eyes and attempt to reach the meditative state he was supposed to achieve.

It took a really long time for him to get there. When he reached that place he had learned to find within himself, Choi Young was not surprised to find it burning. Usually, when he practiced meditation, he could find himself in his center, which was a large forest, with a lake in the middle. For years it was a barren place, then slowly it became a peaceful flourishing garden where flowers of all kinds grew, blooming in all seasons. The last time he was here, the garden locked itself away from him, and at the time he did not understand why he could not reach it. Today, he slowly looked around every single burning bush. The toxic smoke of his negative emotions was raging through his heart.

Lightning clouds gathered ahead, and instead of dropping soothing rain to calm the fires, only blue and purple lighting spears shot, igniting places that had already burned to the ground all over again. Everything was harmful here, even the water of his lake was poisonous.

A whistle's blow made his eyes open; the water was no longer cold because his body has grown used to it. He gasped in surprise at how he was shaken to reality, and found his eyes getting slowly used to the colors of real life. He breathed out through his mouth, still surprised, and shook his head in awe at what he has just witnessed.

For the next few days the process was repeated; morning exercise, Misogy under the waterfall and then return home to either work or more practice. Thanks to the leave Gongmin arranged for him, Choi Young was training overtime, personally coached by his Teacher.

.  
.

He has been training for 3 weeks now. Today he asked the teacher to incorporate both Misogy practices into his daily routine.

"Choi Young, this is not how it is done."

"I know it is unprecedented, but you always said I was special," and he attempted to cajole the teacher with a smile.

"Do you think charm will work on me? I'm not a girl, you know."

"But you love me?" and he batted his eyes, long lashes flapping.

"Choi Young, this is not like you, why are you playing? I thought you were serious."

His expression changed right away. "Teacher, I have not been that serious about anything in a long time. Sorry, I thought being playful would lighten up the mood. I'm exhausted."

"Then take a break. The point of Misogy is not to kill yourself, but use the exhaustion as a pathway to clarity and purification."

"I know. Once I see a goal, I can't to stop moving forward till I get there. This is just how I am. I can feel that something is changing, I know this will help. I need to find myself, teacher. I have to. Please, trust me, can we try to do both rituals? I know you have a group of trainees starting tomorrow, I would like to join the four day practice."

"I have a class today, it is comprised of both advanced and beginning students. Why don't you join us? It will give you a chance to train and you can start Misogy tomorrow, if I see that you are doing well today. You need to make sure you body has the necessary endurance for tomorrow, use your energy carefully."

"Thank you, teacher."

The class started as usual and after the first 300 rapidly repeated cuts, most of the students, expected to stop, but a few seniors, Choi Young included, were not so sure. As the muscle fatigue set and the signal to stop still has not been sounded, some of the guys started to drop out. Others pushed themselves instead through the pain, beyond the limits of their body. The rhythm of the strokes was set and after 40 minutes, little by little a small group of trainees was left standing; after 50, a few more could not lift their arms anymore. Those who remained engulfed by the rhythm and joined conscious effort, could no longer feel the pain or focus on the actual cutting motion, their minds were held together by the most persistent ones in the room. Choi Young felt his mind empty, truly empty. He was no longer concerned with when the exercise would stop; he was no longer thinking about his body or feeling his muscles sore. All the unanswered questions, all the worries no longer mattered. He became oblivious to them. The need to think melted away progressively as their mutual connection and KI soared in the Dojo, lifted by the rhythm of the strokes. When they finally heard "stop", it was not something they really cared about, it was purely irrelevant, and putting their swords down, the men left standing, looked at each other, humbled and grateful, and feeling as one. Their strengths shared, their consciousness purified. This was called a "surprise Misogy".

The teacher did not explain anything and with a bow, ended the lesson. No explanation was needed. Nothing needed to have been said. Everyone has shared in a mental and physical super-effort. Everybody faced their real selves: weak and susceptible to pain and fatigue – just the way each one of them was.

And in this state, Choi Young found a pure expression of emotion and freedom of the mind to come face-to-face with his fears. He dropped his sword to the ground, falling, tears started running down his cheeks.

"Get up boy," he heard his teacher's voice.

He lifted his body that finally regained the ability to feel the excruciating pain of the aching muscles. With sheer will only he dragged his body away, leaving the sword on the ground.

"Pick up your weapon. I won't have mercy on you."

Choi Young turned, his face so pained, wet with sweat and tears, soul bared in his eyes, "I never asked for mercy or for kindness. And even if I ever do, don't give me any." And he disappeared into the hallway, leading to the changing room.

The teacher followed him, shocked. The boy was not himself, he endured all right, which was impressive, but he could always endure if he put his mind to it. The exercise was supposed to help him calm and have a clear mind, not this… Or was it what he needed?

The teacher heard the sound of something being hit, once he approached the men's locker room. He found Choi Young hitting the metal bench with his bare fist.

"Stop, stop it immediately!" he yelled, and tried to stop the boy's hand.

Choi Young evaded his touch and looked at him with the same soul baring eyes. "I quit," he said calmly. "Sorry, teacher, to have bothered you. I am withdrawing from the competition."

"Not allowed. Do you think I will let you disgrace your school, me and yourself so easily? You made a commitment, you are entered for your merits. Although you have not been to the nationals in years, you still managed to qualify, that's how good you are. You have an enormous potential, Choi Young. I can't let you waste it."

"Sorry." He still maintained his calm expression, which was in stark contrast with the bleeding knuckles of his injured hand, after his violent outburst just a minute ago.

"Tell me why? Is it because it is too hard? Grow up, child!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do. I entered the competition for all the wrong reasons. I was jealous and humiliated, I wanted to prove to myself and to Eun Soo and Jang Lim that I'm a man. But I confirmed today, what I've begun to realize before, it became crystal clear in my mind – I'm still a child who needs to grow up."

"Go on, explain yourself. I'm willing to listen," the teacher requested respectfully.

"I am rich, I'm successful, I have a good job, I have friends, I have the world in my palm. Physically, I am all grown up, I look like an adult, yet nothing has changed since I was a child: I can do whatever I want if I set my eye on it; yet, I don't have what I want; I do not have what I need." Purifying tears running down his cheeks freely. After the Misogy and letting his anger out, he felt at peace, he faced himself and saw the source of his pain.

"I hurt her. Everything I ever did was wrong, every time I acted out or hid myself, I only hurt her. And then to add insult to injury, I would pretend like nothing happened. I played dumb and I was good at it. I even convinced myself," he scoffed. "Did you know I took her first kiss?"

The teacher knew right away who he was talking about. Choi Young loved her deeply, painfully and hopelessly, and no Misogy practice could cure that. "No, I did not know."

"I did. And then I hurt her by running away. I ran away every time she was brave. I am a coward, teacher, I can not participate in the competition. There is no place for me there. All I've ever done is hurt her."

The teacher came closer to him and wiped the blood away from his hand, holding it gently, he tore a cloth from his sleeve and carefully wrapped the injury.

Choi Young sobbed softly, his teacher patting his back. This boy put too much energy into playing tough. He wanted people to believe he was like a rock, but he was like a raw nerve, sensitive, easily in pain. He tended to torture himself when things went wrong, especially since he was sensible enough to figure it out. To the teacher's surprise, Choi Young really had done all the wrong things he could have done with this girl. This was not an easy problem to fix.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I am going to earn her trust and forgiveness. I will fight for her till the end till I can have her back, if she will take me." He looked earnestly at his teacher, determined and centered, he found himself.

"Get up boy", said the man suddenly, understanding the need to get this girl's affection back. "I said no mercy, I will give you consolation, but no mercy."

Both of them smiled. Choi Young looked relieved to have his mentor recognize his choice.

"I already met with Ms. Yoo, and she seems to still care for you. She has a good head on her shoulders. I believe not all is lost yet."

"You what?" the calm and collected Misogy student disappeared, and the boy came out again. He moaned and curled on the seat, hiding his head between his knees, groaning. "She will think I sent you and will hate me till the rest of my days. Forget it, she hates me anyway. I was already humiliated enough in front of her, now I have my teacher speaking on my behalf. Oh, what have you done?! When did it happen?"

"The day after you met with her. Remember you called me and you were distraught?"

"Oh, shit. Not only does she hate me, now she thinks I'm a helpless coward, who runs to his teacher whenever he is in trouble."

"Stop panicking, just listen first. You wanted to enter the tournament. I needed to see her before making a decision whether to help you or not. I was not very inclined, but she changed my mind."

"How?"

"She was willing to listen to me about you. And wanted to help. She was genuinely concerned and she did not speak ill of you or put you down."

"Of course, she is not that impolite to behave like that in front of an elder and a stranger."

"She has a boyfriend, has not she?"

"Yes. She does, and it is not me."

"Don't be a smart ass, I am willing to help you just once. Get up. We need to carefully plan your training."

"I told you there is no need any more."

"Get your sorry ass up now!" and the teacher pulled him up by the ear, as if he was a five year old.

"Let me go, stop it," whined the boy.

"Then behave like an adult."

"Yes, teacher." And Choi Young set up, straightening his back.

"I do not think quitting is the answer. Are you competing to show off to her?"

"No."

"Is it because you want to win over her boyfriend?"

"Not any more. Initially, I wanted to obliterate him."

"Then what is the competition about?"

"It's a sport."

"Correct. It is a sport. It is also Martial Arts and it is an Art of a Sword. Misogy helped you find yourself. If you stop now, how would you honor your experience? Stay, participate, not to win over an opponent, not to prove yourself to a woman, but to keep what you gained and use it in a fight, so it stays with you. Keep training your mind and your body, just focus on that, don't think too much about how to get her back. As you do that, you will open new possibilities for your growth. Aren't you trying to grow up boy?"

"Yes, teacher. Should I stay then?"

"I want you to learn how to win and fight for the right reasons. Only when you master that, you can call yourself a man."


	20. Chapter 20

**Contemporary**

**_Authors' Ramblings_**_: Dear lengthy reviewers (you know who you are), both klove1 and nanu are very happy and humbled about how special this story has become for you. We appreciate how you and the rest of our followers understand how much hard work and effort we are pulling into this one and our other stories, and we hope that these stories not only entertain, but also inspire you. Thank you for your constant support and understanding in how sometimes we have to take a moment's rest (but not quit!) and your patience with all the storylines. Don't let the anxiety pull at your hairs! Nanu already feels guilty you are feeling anxious! Klove believes in your ability to find your inner center and be patient.  
Happy reading!_

**_Klove adds_**_: To those of you who wondered if I deserted "That Person" for good: Sorry, for abandoning "That Person" for a while. Workings simultaneously on two stories set in modern time is a little complicated and to say the least challenging. I am not deserting that story, more like on a long vacation and will be, hopefully, soon, coming back with more. _

.

.

Eun Soo walked into the kitchen to find her boyfriend magazine in hand and opening the trash bin. "Give me that!" She cried, hurrying and taking the magazine she had so carefully hidden away from his prying hands, and into safety. She smiled as if it was nothing, and hurried to the hallway.

"Why do you keep that magazine? It is not like you even read the article." He called out to her back. Unlike her, he read it so many times, the pages looked like it was an antique. Although there was never any indication that Eun Soo and Choi Young ever had any other kind of relationship besides being friends, he felt that this man took a large part of Eun Soo's heart and was his competition, whether he was around or not. He wanted to learn everything about this successful young businessman, understand him well, because he was somebody to watch out for. Even Choi Young's picture was something that upset him. He was usually not a jealous type, but there was something about how she talked about him and looked at his picture that bothered Jang Lim tremendously.

She opened the door to the hallway closet and set the magazine over one of the shelves there, making sure it wasn't damaged. "It's my friend's first front page; I can't help, but keep it for history. Knowing him he never bought one."

"What's the big deal about a picture?"

"He doesn't like when people take pictures of him," commented Eun Soo looking at the small cramped space; she would have to find another corner to hide things reminding her of Choi Young from her sight: this closet was already full and ready to burst and spill all over her living room.

"That dress is gorgeous, why is it there?"

And she gasped, turning to Jang Lim standing behind her, looking at the wine colored dress wrapped in see- through plastic and hanging lonely in a small closet. "It doesn't fit anymore!" She said quickly, nervously lying before slamming the door closed. He smiled down at her and continued the previous line of thought.

"So that's why you keep the magazine. Because he doesn't like people taking his picture?" Asked Jang Lim, looking around the apartment. She was probably no longer aware of them, but she had pictures from several stages of her life: there were childhood pictures with her parents, pictures with her friends, and pictures with Choi Young,_ of_ Choi Young alone… He could see and find several around the place, and they irked him. His eyes settled on a particular one, where Choi Young seemed to be at a picnic, wearing comfortable clothes and looking quite content, smiling at the camera. She walked past the frame, not noticing it, and Jang Lim took a deep breath. "I _bet_he doesn't like it," he commented.

"You have no idea how many fights we got into because Nogook and I wanted to take pictures together with him. He was such a lame ass when it came to cameras."

And she went into the kitchen, giving Jang Lim time to take out two pictures from their frames and while she was busy in another room, flushing them down the toilet. He then hid the frames inside the drawer and feeling like a thief, who was compulsively stealing, he could only be surprised at his own childish behavior.

.

"Ajumma, please!" begged Nogook. "I only need you to build the dress loosely on her measures, the maid of honor doesn't even know she is the maid of honor and I can't ask her over because my stupid brother is keeping us away!" She said to the seamstress who could not believe this girl's request. The woman continued to stare at her, wondering if she was seriously asking her to go along with this ridiculous plan, while she continued to beg…

The door to the small shop opened and Nogook's father walked in, followed closely by Choi Young and Gongmin.

"Appa! Oppa! Honey!" She said in quick succession, happy to see the three loves of her life there. She quickly gave each a hug and a peck on the cheek, until she reached Gongmin and kissed his lips. "What are you all doing here?"

"We are here for their fitting," said the teacher, pointing at the two boys behind him. "Did you try yours already?"

"Mine?" She asked, confused.

"This lady here is the only expert on Goryeo-period clothes in this part of town, the best in the city; so I hired her to make your clothes for the tournament."

"What clothes? Aren't we using the school's uniform?"

"No, none of you are, only the newer students." And he asked the Ajumma behind the counter to bring out the clothes for the fitting. The woman agreed, thankful to have the young lady silenced for once, and asked them to follow her to the back room. Picking two bags from the nearby rack she handed the slimmer, longer one to Choi Young, and another one to Nogook. "I had them make your clothes early because I know your measurements from the older uniforms."

Choi Young allowed Nogook to go in first, waiting for her to finish putting on the costume. When she came out the three men stared at her, each with a different expression: the teacher was highly pleased, lovingly smiling at his beautiful princess; Choi Young was surprised, he'd seen his sister wearing period clothes before, but this color, contrasting with her skin tone and the shape, draping her body, made her look truly royal; Gongmin wanted to propose again, he was smitten. The way he stared at her, reminded her about the day when he asked her to marry him. It made the girl warm inside.

"You look lovely." Was the first compliment she got, making her blush and move towards her father, who kissed her forehead.

Choi Young excused himself and walked to the fitting room. "I hope you say I look lovely too, teacher."

"You are a idiot, you'll be a well-dressed idiot."

"That's the same as being called lovely coming from you."

As Choi Young was dressing, he could hear the men complimenting Nogook's attire and her happy replies. "I like this dress better because I don't have to hold anything, the folds have clips and they won't fall."

Choi Young was pleased with his clothes, wondering if he could wear them for work because they were so comfortable. The costume was silver with black, and seemed to fit perfectly, only a bit loose around the waist, as he lost some weight with all the intensive training. He complemented the seamstress' skill even before coming out of the small room, and when he did, everyone stopped talking.

"Oppa! You look hot!"

"Nogook if you haven't notice before, your brother is pretty hot. On fire actually." He said with an amused smile, remembering the inner imagery of his meditation.

His Teacher furrowed his brow at the words, but let them slide, Nogook swatted her brother's shoulder while the seamstress checked the fit.

"I found this, I'm not sure it's any good, so…" He said, offering a thin band, which was hanging around the collar. The woman smiled, took it from his hand and asked him to lean, putting his long hair in a ponytail held by a thin cord, and then wrapping the fabric band around his forehead, like a bandana, keeping his hair out of his eyes. "There." She proudly looked over her work, and turned to Gongmin, her next customer, who was staring at his friend, seeing him in a whole new light.

Choi Young turned to look at himself in a mirror, and was astonished at what he saw: he seemed somewhat taller, broader because of the belt around his waist, and the colors made his eyes look brighter. A new hairstyle with the ponytail, only a few bangs falling to his eyes and the silver of the band against his shiny black hair, opened up his face, giving him a different more mature look, brows sharper, eyes brighter, cheek-bones defined and lips seeming fuller. The costume covered him from the neck down; he could easily move with the wide folds around him, not bothering him at all; the bandana kept his view clear from all sides. He seemed like a real warrior, he even felt stronger and more put together in his silver tunic. All and all he liked it.

.

.

The day of the international tournament was exciting for all the contestants and spectators alike. It was one of the most important games for martial artists around the world. Only those with the highest marks qualified and a few schools who represented the athletes received considerable recognition if their students were to medal.

Choi Young wasn't aware he missed the rush of adrenaline that came with being on the arena so much. He missed the last Olympic pre-qualifying matches while he was in the army, and after his military service, he focused on studies, never to continue athletic training, only practicing when he had time, like a hobby. Once he entered the corporate world, he pretty much retired his sword.

The large sports arena, which housed the tournament, was full with people. The seats were filled with excited fans and the competitors took place around the perimeter, Choi Young's school in a corner left of the rink. While other boys inspected the area with curiosity, excited about how serious and professional everything looked, his eyes searched the room to find his main competition: hm and Jang Lim were expected to be the two top competitors based on their initial ranking. He did not have any fights scheduled today, so he could only watch and prepare for tomorrow, when he had three matches lined up. He saw Jang Lim, sitting among his school's students, turning to wave at the bleachers. As Choi Young followed with his gaze, his heart jumped at the sight of a familiar redhead. She seemed quite content to be there; totally oblivious to his presence. _I can't look, I should not be looking. The teacher was right._

"Oppa!" Called Nogook, interrupting his thoughts. "Look, the program of the competition for the first day is out. Your name is not in!"

"Of course, I'm scheduled for tomorrow."

His sister's excited babbling got him distracted for a good five minutes, however, he could not help, but turn toward where Eun Soo was. Nogook looked and undestood right away. "Oppa, will you be OK?"

"As long as she doesn't know I'm here, everything should be fine."

"What if she sees you? Won't you even say hello?"

"I hope it won't come to that. She is with her boyfriend and I don't want to cause her any trouble. She seems happy," he noticed with an obvious sadness in his voice.

When Jang Lim's first duel came up, the bleachers cheered, and amongst them, Eun Soo glowed with happiness. She cheered and cheered, even calling out loudly, "Oppa, Fighting!" more than once.

Although Choi Young honestly tried to ignore it, he began feeling annoyed, and sinking into the seat, with his arms crossed, he had to turn away to stay focused on the competition.

"Oppa, I think this might help," said Nogook sympathetically, giving him a set of earplugs. "I think it is better for you not to hear Unnie cheering for another man."

The sound muffled, only a hum in his ears, he continued his exercise of observation and analysis. He has not had a panic attack in 3 weeks and his hair pulling has gotten under control after a week of daily Misogy practice. He felt centered, able to reach serenity and go to his safe place if his emotions began to get out of control. He meditated daily and his awareness of how his pain led to anger made it possible for him to stop raging fires inside his heart. He knew that fears of loss and abandonment were at the core of his anxiety and that the issue of control was at stake if he wanted to get better. For some, talking to a therapist might have been helpful, but for Choi Young Misogy practice and exercise provided the same opportunity for reflection. He felt good about where he was physically, mentally and emotionally. He was confident that he finally overcame the hair pulling disease, with the name that sounded so scary, he hated to even think of it. And the anxiety attacks were no longer an issue because they mainly were connected to Eun Soo, whom he has not seen or talked to in a month. But today's encounter planted seeds of doubt in his mind. He only saw her from afar, but even that affected him. He was no longer calm and centered and listening to call her boyfriend with that inappropriately stupid "Oppa" was just wrong! He had one more day to go and tomorrow he had to perform well in front of the audience, Eun Soo included. He had to figure out a way not to loose the focus and not be swayed by her presence.

He told the teacher about his dilemma and the wise old man nodded understanding. "I'm glad you are reflecting on your emotional state. Don't worry. I can see that you are firmly anchored in your center."

Although Misogy was not possible, the teacher suggested meditation, and encouraged him to take the time in the evening to do a session before going to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Contemporary**

_**Author's Ramblings**__: This is her fault (points at Klove1, who shots daggers at Nanu with eyes). Maybe not…  
Klove1: __I accept all the responsibility for testing. But some tests just need to be done before the wedding.  
__Just mindless fluff to ease the mood and get a nice quiet break!_

All the contestants had their accommodations booked at the hotel. Gongmin and Nogook were hanging out in Choi Young's room, having brought the take out to celebrate the first day of competition. It had not occured to them that he may not have wanted the company or the food. Nogook, who just spoke to her brother on the phone, had a sad and surprised face. "He told me off!" she whined, "Why did we even bother to come here?"

"Well, we have the time, we might as well make the best out of it."

"Oh, honey, now that you mention it, you know how in the dramas couples always go hotels to have sex?"

Gongmin's jaw dropped and he began choking.

"Are you OK?" she hit him on the back a few times, but it did not help his attack.

"You know, I was thinking, before the wedding, we should try."

"Try what?" he could barely talk, completely baffled by her nonchalant approach to such an important topic. Of course, he would like to try, now would be a good time, as a matter of fact. But he could not tell her that. Nogook was a girl of high class, not some hussy to jump into bed with him at the nearest opportunity. He was sure she was waiting for the wedding night to be their first time. They never talked about sex. This was the first and the most unexpected conversation.

"I was thinking", she continued," we need to do a sex compatibility test."

"A what?" the boy stopped coughing, and finally got his act together. _She is ready, she finally is! _He screamed in his head, jumping up and down and doing a victory dance (all in his mind).

"We have time tonight. I need to get some things ready, how about we meet in an hour?"

"Where and what do you have to get ready?"

"Pick me up in front of this hotel. You'll see." And she smiled and kissed him, happily.

What should a man do in this situation? Get a room, of course!  
"I will pick you up in front of the hotel then."

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Nogook, not being able to contain her enthusiasm.  
Gongmin would have never pegged her for the kind, but he was learning new things about his bride, and he liked what he discovered.

Nogook had a duffle bag dangling from her shoulder when they met. She showered, changed into more comfortable clothes and was smelling sweetly; she seemed ready for the evening as he felt.  
"I got us a room," he acknowledged softly, a little shy, and it made her smile brightly.

"That is great. That way no one would bother us! You are so bright, Oppa!" And she dropped a kiss over his cheek, making him smile proudly, even when it was at himself he couldn't help, but feel so manly. "Give me the key."

"Why?"

"I have this idea to make it super special, so if you give me thirty minutes, it will be ready, so give me the key and I'll call you when you can come up."

"It is not in this hotel, it's the one across the street."

"I don't mind." And she smiled at him, making his insides churn and finally the key was given to Nogook, who gave him a kiss and hurried out. As she crossed the street, he went to the exit to go pick up his selection from the pharmacy and came face to face with Choi Young.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked, looking across the street as if to find what Gongmin was looking at, making the man tense. "You brought food I heard?"

"In your room!" He squeaked out.

"What is it? You seem nervous."

"No I'm fine. I gotta... I'm leaving actually."

"Oh, ok. I'm passing by anyway, see you later then."

"Yeah, alright." And tense, he waited till Choi Young walked away and towards the gardens. After coming out the door, Gongmin looked back into the lobby, making sure nobody saw him, especially the teacher.

He entered the pharmacy, looking around cautiously, still worried that somebody might recognize him, and once sure he was in the clear, he proceeded to the aisle of the interest. There were so many to choose from: extra sensitive, extra strong, tropical flavors, neon colors, ribbed, magnum… Gongmin just stared from the side at the small corner at the very end of the row of long shelves as if inspecting the items across the aisle. Gathering a few of the little boxes he puzzled at his selection: which ones would fit him better, anyway?  
He pulled out his phone, about to call Choi Young for advice, but probably asking him would only make things… difficult, to say the least, between them. So he saved his phone and turned; well, the pharmacist was there, and he was a knowledgeable man. He worked at the pharmacy, right? Probably he could help.  
He waited till the man was done helping one old little lady, and cleared his throat, coming over to the counter, standing under the lights that seemed too bright for his liking.

"Excuse me," he said making the man look at him with curiosity and willing to help. "So which size would be right for me?" he asked the pharmacist with completely serious expression.

The man stared at him, for a second silent, and then arched an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"Out of all of this:" he said spilling his large selection of boxes all over the counter, "which do you think would fit me better?"

The pharmacist was an experienced man. He has worked at this particular location for the last 10 years. He has seen it all, but this was a first.  
"Well young man," he said, not sure about how to answer this without bursting out in laughter. "Whatever rocks your boat, but I would stay away from the flavored, edible or colored ones, they might get distracting the first time around. Or you can develop a rash or an allergy."

"I don't want a rash, definitely. So we are ruling these ones out," and looking over the counter critically, Gongmin picked 5 boxed out of the bunch, putting them aside.

"How about the rest?"

"Like I said, it is a matter of personal preference."

"I don't have one. I just want it to fit, that's all."

"Do you know your size?"

"I never tried to measure. Hold on," and he looked down at himself and took his hand putting it against his crotch, tilting head to the right, then to the left, squinting, obviously trying really hard to remember. "Like this?" and he showed the man his arm, pointing to a place close to his elbow.

The pharmacist eyes rounded like big saucers. He gulped and noted, "This is way beyond what would be considered an average size, are you sure? A man of your height?"

"What is wrong with my height?" asked offended Gongmin, straightening up and lifting on his toes. This was a bit of a sore topic for him.

"What I meant was that you should probably go with a regular size," and the pharmacist waved Gongmin to lean closer over the counter. "It is an old wife's tale, but they say that you can tell the size by a man's hand," he whispered into Gongmin's ear.

Gongmin looked down his hand thoughtfully and weeded out all the boxes marked extra large. "Out of the ones that are left any recommendation?"

"These two brands are very popular with the guys, and the extra - sensitive, ribbed ones - with the ladies."

Gongmin smiled, relieved at last and asked, "Give me the best and most expensive ones, please. I have a "black" card."

The pharmacist raised his brows and nodded with understanding.  
A minute later Gongmin walked out with a bagful and a proud face. Nogook would be pleased with his choices!

As he exited, he got a call from Nogook. "Oppa, I'm ready, you remember the room number right?"

How could he forget?

.

As the elevator went up, Gongmin attempted to calm his nerves, he breathed in deeply, tense and oddly excited; his coat was suddenly too warm for him and he was tempted to take it off, except that there was a bit of a problem. The images running through his head of Nogook laying on bed, wearing a see-through lace lingerie, like the ones in a Victoria Secret catalogue, her white skin peeking where the black stockings end and the garter begins; these pictures were sending his hormones into overdrive, and he was already feeling something growing inside his pants, pushing hard against the zipper, crowded in a closed space. He cleared his throat and attempted to calm down; fully aware that at the moment nothing was going to work, and turned his head slightly to the side, looking. "Maybe, I should have bought the extra large ones", he thought, as his hands closed the coat around his front, embarrassed for a second. _Ok, calm down Gongmin, nothing is wrong, just calm down._

The elevator's door opened and taking in a deep breath he stepped out; the hotel was nice, with large hallways and soft carpeting... he didn't care, he hurried to the door marked with the number he had been chanting since he rented it, and knocked on the door; not sure why, since he had a spare key.

"Come in!" Called Nogook's sweet voice making him swallow hard, attempt to calm down and set the key into the slot... he opened the door his face bright and calm... What he found wasn't exactly what he expected.

There was Nogook, in her jeans and blouse, a scarf around her neck, sitting on the blanket she set on the floor and was looking at him with cheerful eyes; there was a game board with a set of dice in front of her and a stack of magazines, more picking out of the duffle bag. A bit fluffy pillow waited for him and she pointed at it. "Oppa! Take a seat, I'm ready."

He was ready just... not for what she seemed to be ready. His face turning red, he tried to stuff the bag with condoms into the pocket of his pants, but either the bag was too large or the pocket was too small, it would not fit and he felt the boxes crushing under pressure. Panicking, he tore the coat off and wrapped the bag in it, throwing it on the couch.

Nogook, too busy with her preparations, did not notice a thing. He looked at his pants: the fear and anxiety helped, the bulge went down, but it made him feel strangely sad. He kind of wanted to show off to her how much he liked her.

"I got it all: the game and the quizzes, I sorted them out by the theme. What do you want to start with?"

Gongmin had no clue how to react without offending her. She obviously thought it through very well and put a lot of effort into preparation. Was it all a part of some elaborate foreplay? He decided that he had to act like it was cool and be a man, no matter what she throws at him. He could not show her any weakness; he knew it was not sexy.

"You chose", he said, lowering his voice, trying to make is sound deeper.

Nogook opened up the first magazine and began reading questions with multiple choice answers. He played along waiting for the actual _**sex**_ compatibility test, but it was not coming. She moved from quiz to quiz, excited at his answers, marking things off with a pen and using a highlighter for the ones she particularly liked.

"The game!" she announced. "Roll the dice!"

He did. The dice landed on the "_wish._" Sighing Gongmin looked at the board before him. It was a simple little board with several squares, all labeled with the same words as the sides of the dice, he picked one of the cards of the 'wish' stack and looked at the red words. _ Ask your partner to grant your current wish. _ Well now, that was interesting; the Universe was making fun of his deflated manhood.

"Oppa, what does it say?"

He cleared his throat and stared at her for fifteen seconds.  
_First Torture by Cosmo and now this! Where did she get all this anyway?!_

She took the card from him and read it. "Ok, Oppa, what is your wish? I will grant it!" And she smiled at him quite innocently.

He did not know what she was imagining, but he was about to loose his patience. Did not she know that a man could not be led on like that without a consequence? How old was she?

"I want you to come close to me."

"OK, Oppa," and she crawled across the blanket on her knees toward him, coming face to face and looking expectantly. "What now?"

"Nogook, how are we doing on this compatibility test of yours?"

"I think we are doing great. Oppa, your are giving very good answers."

"Then what do you think is my wish?" He asked softly, staring at her eyes.

"You want me to give you a kiss?" She guessed, smiling with innocent joy. Nogook leaned forward, kissing his lips sweetly; he took the slight distraction and took her shoulders, pulling to kiss her deeply, passionately and making her understand with actions what he couldn't put in words. She gasped and pulled back a little surprised and ashamed, bringing her fingers to cover her lips. Nogook was blushing and didn't dare look at him right away. "Oppa?" She asked softly, as his hands moved from her arms to her shoulders, caressing her tenderly.

"Do you know what I want now?" He asked, aware that she probably would be too innocent to understand, and kissed her again; his fingers reaching to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"Oppa!" She was stunned now, but allowed him to stand, pulling her up with him toward the bed; moving her closer and continuing to kiss her. His hold was warm and inviting, as she felt him pushing her back against the bed's mattress, and fell backwards, her feet still dangling off the side of the bed. Gongmin lifted her awkwardly, putting her all the way on top of the plushy covers and then climbed on the bed next to her and sat up, looking at the girl, her clothes unbuttoned, prostrated on the bed in front of him. They stared at each other for a second, astonished of what they were doing, and forgetting about everything from compatibility test to the bag stuck in his coat, they continued to kiss and touch, removing pieces of clothing till the very last one. They fumbled, not being able to get comfortable, bumping each other with knees and elbows, till their eyes met and they stared at each other for a good few minutes, both swallowing hard and feeling the rush of excitement rising in their bodies. Gongmin lowered himself on top of her as she lay on her back, breathing anxiously, eyes wide open. He kissed her with passion, she felt her body respond, she kissed him back and hugged his back; pulling him closer, her hips widened to let him in and forgetting everything she read about the tests and how she was supposed to do it, Nogook closed her eyes and let herself be engulfed by her man. Gongmin noticed the change and bravely moved to kiss her body, while she gently moaned and trembled. She touched him, curious about how he felt, and found it pleasantly soft and not prickly, like she imagined. In her worst nightmares a man's penis was covered with thorns attacking her. But Gongmin's was nice and smooth and not scary at all, and she was very comfortable being naked next to him, at her surprise. He was surprised as well at how she studied him and was not shy at all, compared to just a few minutes before when she could not even look at him. I guess, she was a smart girl and her test yielded the results she expected: they were sexually compatible.

"Nogook, I got ready, look" and he quickly stood, surprising her, giving her a good frontal view proudly and then hurried to the couch, unwrapping the coat on his way back, extracting the crumbled boxes. "Which one?"

She was speechless still under the deep impression of what she saw, realizing that she would probably get to feel the large part inside of her, making her gasp in anticipation.

He was so big and so manly! She opened one of the packages looking at a small round item. "Oppa, I don't think it'll fit."

"Yes it will, the pharmacist told me it would," and to prove it, he took it out of her hand and placed it on himself. "See, it fits."

"It does", she giggled, surprised and happy that they got over another hurdle.

They made love sweetly and afterwards hugged in bed, with her head on his shoulder, while he placed soft kisses on her.

They walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, happily blissful and not paying much attention to anything around them.

"Nogook?" Their bubble shattered, it was the teacher, Gongmin's future father-in-law and her father, a famous swordsman and Martial artist.

"Appa?" she looked at him, scared to death that he was able to somehow read on her face what they just did and will kill Gongmin with his bare hands, right here, in the middle of the street. She grabbed her fiancé's hand tighter and clinging to him, faced her father.

"Where are you kids coming from? Daughter, you are glowing! How beautiful you are! Did you go to a sauna? Your skin is so refreshed and your eyes are bright."

In comparison to her, Gongmin did not look all that great, he was incredibly pale and wondering how to save himself, looking for escape route, just in case.  
"Yes, sauna," he nodded.

"Great, it's always good to take care of your bodies," he praised them. "I have to go, see you later."

And he left. They looked at each other, both sighing with relief and rushed away.  
The teacher walked, then stopped, turning back, looking at the couple. His face reflected a thought, then he shook his head as if saying "not possible" and nodding in confirmation that he must be right, he went about his day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Contemporary**

That night Choi Young found a quiet corner in the garden for meditation at the advice of his teacher. As soon as he settled into a comfortable position and closed his eyes, getting ready, a familiar voice interrupted his concentration. Opening his eyes, he turned to the sound to find Eun Soo and Jang Lim stroll along the garden path.

His heart ached uncontrollably as he watched them walk hand in hand, from a distance, and he knew it was wrong… but there she was, and here he was, and all he could do was to quietly hide in the shadows to avoid running into them.

"So you think you can win?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, I'm not worried."

_He should be._ Choi Young felt pretty confident about his chances of winning.

"It's getting chilly, can you bring me a sweater?"

He kissed her lips softly and stood up, smiling. Choi Young watched him hurry to the side of the building, disappearing in the crowded lobby. Remained under the cover of shadows, he was hidden, not being able to stop looking at the woman he should be avoiding.

She just stood there, her face peaceful and her arms hugging her body, trying to keep warm, yet smiling softly. Choi Young found the image lovely, suddenly feeling his heart filling with tenderness, forgetting for a moment that he could not touch or be next to her, just seeing her face and catching the scent of her perfume was enough to make him breathless. He watched her walk around the pagoda toward the other side of the garden. He followed quietly, treasuring the moment that was given to him as a surprise gift.

She was attracted by the yellow of the Chrysanthemums in the corner of the garden; he kept really quiet, holding his breath not to be found out and enjoying for a few seconds more the image of her figure moving, her pale features brightened by the full moon over the gardens. Eun Soo leaned down to smell the flowers, unaware she stood on the moss and when she took a step back, slipped. She gave out a cry of surprise, prompting him to move quickly forward and catch her at the waist, wrapping around her carefully, pulling her up. She was set on safe ground, just as Choi Young quickly hid his tall frame behind a nearby tree, again not breathing to keep his presence a secret.

The evening wind blew, and the scent of her perfume impregnated the air around him, making his heart long for more of her, more than a simple saving touch. "Choi Young?" She wondered out loud, running her hand where he held her a second ago, as her body recognized his touch before she even knew it. That had his heart leap and his body slid down to a crouching position, leaning against the tree trunk he hid against. "Choi Young?" She called again, this time convinced of his presence.

She let out a gasp of surprise, as Jang Lim wrapped a sweater around her shoulders. Choi Young turned to see Jang Lim standing next to her, leaning to kiss her neck, and was forced to hide again, the rush of having touched her still coursing through his blood.

"What are you looking for?"

"Or nothing, " she sighed, the feeling in her waist is gone, whoever it was who touched her. "I was just… looking at the flowers."

Eun Soo was still very quiet, pondering on the stranger who helped her at the gardens. It felt like Choi Young, but then again, why would he hide? And why would he be in the gardens anyway? Maybe, she was imagining things. Coming back to reality, she turned to look Jang Lim, sitting in her living room, waiting for that glass of wine she promised earlier. He was very sweet and attentive, doing little things indicating that he wanted a chance to pour more affection on her. She was not against any of those little things he did for her, and had invited him over for a drink, just to see how far things would go today. She was no longer drinking, and was aware he had to leave soon to rest for the competition, so while he was waiting in the living room, she went to get some napkins from the drawer and her hand felt something... There were two empty frames, confused she stared at them, wondering when she had stuck them in the drawer, until realization hit her.

"Jang Lim!" she screamed, anger ringing in her voice. "What did you do? How could you?"

"What is wrong?" as soon as he came over he knew right away. "Please, just let me explain."

"So you don't deny it!"

"No, not that I'm proud of it either."

His easy surrender disarmed her. She wanted to be very angry and fight with him, but it was hard to do when he admitted the guilt and even showed remorse.

She sighed. "Just tell me where you hid them, and I'm willing to let it go."

He lowered himself, and took her hands. "Eun Soo-ya, do you know how much I like you? I know it was wrong of me, but I got jealous and carried away. Choi Young's face is everywhere and we don't even have one picture of us together. Am I not your boyfriend?" he kind of looked sad and had these puppy eyes, and she believed that having another man's pictures could have upset him... She also felt guilty for making him feel so bad, he was always so nice to her! "Where?"

"I flushed them down the toilet," he shot, looking at her and expecting an explosion. She laughed, clapping her hands and considering how pathetic this whole situation was for both of them; her laughter seemed to embarrass him, but soon he was also laughing. It was too unexpected! I mean, how could she not. It was borderline ridiculous. "Were you that upset? To do something so childish? Are you really that jealous?"

His face got red. "I do not want to share you with those pictures."

She laughed even harder, bending in half while holding her stomach because it already hurt so much; this was just too funny! Mr Perfect after all was not perfect at all, in fact, The Greek God of a man was intimidated by pictures. Hilarious!

"Eun Soo-ya? Are you alright?" He asked, thinking her bending over was due to another sort of pain.

"I am very much so," and she hugged him. For some reason this made her feel better, as if knowing that he cared for her more. While the man, whose pictures she kept so adoringly, has not even contacted her in a month! "Why don't we take some pictures together now and you can frame them yourself?"

Jang Lim shined from inside with excitement. He pulled out his cell, snapping as many pictures as his memory card could hold, taking this opportunity as a sign that things are going well and that finally the shadow of Choi Young's presence will recede into the background, letting him fully take the center stage.

Later on, after drinking the wine and Jang Lim had left, Eun Soo snuggled in bed with her reader, finding the last she'd read of the novel she'd recently bought. Then the thought of the pictures been flushed down the toilet invaded her; and she laughed. Poor little Jang Lim had to defend himself from the terrible threat of several pictures of Choi Young. But now that she thought about it... those pictures were so hard to find, and she simply forgave him? He was cute and pitiful, sure, but if it had been someone else, like Choi Young himself, she would have bitten his head off in anger. Maybe, slapped him really well with a wet towel and gave him a few well deserved kicks in the shin. Probably, even dunked his head into the toilet bowl and flushed to teach him a lesson! Why did she simply let it slide with this guy? Was it because she liked him that much... or was it because she felt sorry for him?

_Eun Soo was running; her skin was cold and as she turned into the dark hallway she could hear the roar of the audience watching the battle happen in the middle of the cushioned ring. The huge stadium was full, the sun covering the cushioned floor; Eun Soo looked down at herself, finding a white roman like tunic wrapped around her, the brooch on her left shoulder holding it together. The two fighters started their battle, as the voice of a narrator could be heard, as if from speakers. Around her the cheers from the public could be heard as she watched in horror the two men in her life ripping their clothes to pieces._  
_First Jang Lim pulled at Choi Young's business shirt ripping the sleeves and part of the neckline; while Choi Young seemed to grow very angry and ripped the front of Jang Lim's army uniform fully. They both discarded the ripped clothes and now only in pants (that were oddly enough ragged and old looking), their hands met and they were suddenly struggling to overcome their opponent, grunting and growling at each other. The determination to win was clear in their faces, as they snarled at each other angrily. _  
_She wanted to cry out to them to stop it, but her voice was gone; no matter how much she attempted to shout, no sound came out. _  
_Jang Lim managed to grab Young by the neck, and had him in a lock, attempting to break his neck; but Young punched the man on the side, dropping him while he managed to breathe in. Again they went at each other, punch and kicking, while Eun Soo continued to try and stop them. Blood started to pour into the ground, as weapons and brutal moves were used._  
_Suddenly, Jang Lim pulled out a sword from thin air and surprising Young, slashed his neck, the strike was so powerful blood flew to the side and drenched her white clothes. Eun Soo looked down at herself, Young at her feet dead, and she covered in his blood…_

The scream she let out while waking up was so loud it echoed in her living room. She was covered in cold sticky sweat, breathing fast and shallow, panicking. "It's just a dream," she had to remind herself, yet she looked down her body as if fearful to find blood. She grabbed her phone and dialed Choi Young, just to hear his voice, just to make sure he was OK. But the impersonal automated recording responded that the owner of the phone was away, prompting to leave a message. Frustrated, she hung up and dialed again, this time around the call rolled directly to the voice mail again, as if the phone was off. An eerie feeling creeped up and she called Nogook, her hands shaking. She was not answering either! Where is everybody?! She then texted Gongmin and a few very long and torturous minutes later, he responded. According to him Choi Young was OK and everything was fine. Nothing more, nothing less. What else did she expect from this guy? OK, she did not have to worry, but the dream, probably, prompted by yesterday's issue with Jang Lim made her feel uneasy.

Eun Soo and Jang Bin were sitting next to each other. Today they were here for Jang Lim. Eun Soo never saw a martial arts competition before and was excited. She was clutching the program in her hand, watching the empty floor intently.

"Eun Soo-shi", started Jang Bin, "How well do you know my brother? Has he told you anything about his past?"

"Yes, sure. I know where he went to college and he told me a bit about the army. He always has a funny story for every occasion," and she laughed remembering one of them.

"Do you know he used to be a bit of a player before the army?"

"A player? I'm sure with his looks he never had problem getting women," she replied without any concern in her voice.

"That is true, he is an attractive man. But that is not what I'm trying to say. He was always an honest guy. He just liked women; he would get a crush and go after a girl and then after a month or two, he would get bored and develop another crush... He was like that before. So, honestly, I was worried he might hurt you unintentionally."

"He has been nothing, but good and attentive to me, he never even looks at other women."  
Jang Bin sighed. "That is not why I'm telling you this now. I know that he has been loyal to you, I would not let him hurt my friend! The thing is Eun Soo-shi, he told our parents about you."  
Surprised at what he said, she dropped the program to the floor and looked into the distance in front of her, comprehending what she just heard. Eun Soo finally turned and looked at Jang Bin who was a bit pale and nervous. That was strange, he was usually calm.

"You see, " Jang Bin continued, "this is the first time. He is very serious about you. He said he wanted to introduce you to them. He said he met the woman with whom he can see a future."

Eun Soo stared silently at her friend, feeling anxiety tighten her chest and nagging at her stomach.

"What I'm trying to say to you, he is a good man, even if he was a little wild when he was younger. He likes you, he likes you a lot, so you have nothing to worry about if that is what you want," and he exhaled on the last word, obviously, struggling to speak.

"I don't know what to say. He did not say anything about meeting your parents."

"Please don't tell him I spoke with you. I don't even know why I said it."

"You are my friend, that's why. Thank you. I won't tell him a word." She did not know how she felt, but she did not have much time to ponder, since the bell rang and the voice of the announcer rang loudly through the battleground.

"_Red Crescent Moon School: Choi Young._"  
Eun Soo was confused. Did she just hear _Choi Young_? Could it be HIM or just the person bearing the same name?


	23. Chapter 23

**Contemporary**

_**Authors' Ramblings:**_ (Nanu and Klove) We want to thank all of those readers who enjoy this story and continue to send their good wishes and suggestions our way. A special shout-out to_ White Chocolate Cheesecake_, your name is so delicious, we are keeping each other from buying sweets now that we have you to follow us. Thanks and it is always great to have new readers get excited about our stories.

_**From Klove1's Desk:**_ To all those faithful readers out there, I am happy to let you know that I will soon be posting a new chapter for 'That Person'. Thank you all for your support and patience, and I hope to read your comments and reviews. I'm really excited about all the stories right now, and hearing from you guys keeps me focused.

**Nanu and Klove remind you: **  
**Always remember to read and review!**

**.  
.**

She stood in surprise and watched the man called, stand from his seat, half hidden by the dozen people around him, and walk to the ring. His teacher sprinkled thick salt over the ground he stood, purifying the area for Choi Young, and a large spotlight fell over him; or was it that her sight settled so desperately over his form that all light seemed to fade around him? He seemed nervous, and stood perfectly straight on the cushioned floor. Eun Soo sighed: he wore clothes she'd never seen on him before, a silver robe, that fell down to his feet, with two thick black lines moving from side to side over his chest and hips. A thick belt wrapped around his slim waist, his sword in hand, while around his head a bandana kept his bangs out of his eyes and the ponytail held his hair back. She was completely unprotected from this image, it made its way into her heart, lodging there permanently and secure. It stared at her, it beckoned her; it was him, yet he was different, like a mythic hero from a distant past – the clothes changed him completely, but it was still him, just a different version of the man she knew. That was it – that was the difference, a man! Her mouth dried and for a very long minute she was captivated by this man, her heartbeat was loud in her ears, her mouth dry, her eyes wide with adoration and amazed…

"Excuse me, you are blocking the way!"  
"Yeah, move please!"  
"Move, lady!"

Embarrassed, Eun Soo sat back down and took a hold of Deo Gi's sleeve, the girl looked at her, surprised.

"How come he is here? _ Why_?" she muttered, utterly taken by his unexpected appearance.

"Didn't you know he was a participant? His first match in over five years," answered Jang Bin, not that surprised. "He's been training daily for the last month to be able to compete in this tournament. Even when he was away for so long, he's one of the favorites."

Mouth ajar, Eun Soo turned to the ring.

The fight started and it was over in less than a minute.

Choi Young hit the attacker, first strike to the arms, then on the shoulder and finally submitted the boy down to his knees with a simple hit to the waist. Even the participant was surprised, and looked up at Choi Young in amazement. He retreated back to his corner, sitting down while the judge settled the fight and Choi Young was declared winner, making his school cheer and celebrate; Eun Soo knew him well enough to know he would feign disinterest and continue the tournament as if nothing, while inside he was probably cheering for himself.

The girls in the public went nuts crying out for the man's attention, but he didn't spare them a glance.

.

When Jang Lim was called forward for his second battle, both Eun Soo and Choi Young leaned forward, interested in his performance. The man looked quite well in his reddish uniform, hair combed back and a wooden sword tugging safely at his side. The teacher crossed his arms, watching the man step forward with the security of a foreign god, and stand at the center of the ring. Choi Young's eyes assessed the area and the man, aware that at some point they would have to battle. His stance was perfect.

The call was made, the two contestants free to battle, and Jang Lim stepped forth. Choi Young closed his eyes, and pictured the win as if it were to be performed by him. The way his waist tensed to deliver the first blow, then his body moving back, inspecting the damage, while the judges gave the first point. Then quietly moving to the side, finding the second point right below the opponent's ribs, and finally the third point at the man's arm, the weakest point of the school they were battling.

His victory was accurate and quick, just as Choi Young's.

The teacher turned to Choi Young, eyes knowing, and they spoke without words through their visual connection. It will be hard to win this battle. From the seats Choi Young heard Eun Soo calling out for Jang Lim, cheering him on.

"We'll have to deal with that woman first if we want you to win," said the teacher, making Choi Young turn away swallowing down annoyance and frustration.

.  
Choi Young's second duel was right after a break for lunch, so he didn't move from his seat at the school's area. He wanted some calm and quiet, and while the public and contestants moved out of the area, it was left strangely empty; a few people here and there, but no one that could really bother him. He needed to get ready for his next match, and… forget about Eun Soo, whose presence he could feel in the huge arena, even if he was not looking in her direction. The thing was that she was not here cheering for him, and that was the most difficult thing for him to ignore.

A cold can was pressed to his neck, making him yelp and turn.  
"Oppa, you look like you are worried," said Nogook, looking quite concerned about him. Choi Young took the can of juice, halfway frozen, and held it, looking at the yellow and orange label.

"Is it Unnie?"

He only nodded, closing his eyes and taking a very deep breath.

"Oppa, I think you better forget about her for now, just for today."

"I can't sis, this is what bothering me. I am able to forget everything, but not her."

His sister offered him some snack as consolation, and although he did not feel hungry, he ate, drinking the ice cold juice she brought, hoping the it will chill his burning heart enough for the competition.

"Oppa, fighting!" She said merrily, making him smile. At least he had someone backing him up.

.  
"Choi Young, representing Red Crescent Moon. Ranking #2.  
This is a second bout of the day for Mr. Choi."  
"Kang Ji Ho, representing Golden Dragon. Ranking #3.  
This is also a second bout of the day for Mr. Kang."

Choi Young stood on the carpet, the cushions beneath his feet sank with his weight, and the noise around him was muffled by the excitement of the contest. His eyes closed, his breathing relaxed, and he heard his sister cheering for him; the girls in the stands around him chanting his name was far and loud, echoing somewhere above him. He finally opened his eyes, and looked up at his opponent, studying his stance, the weapon he carried and the movements he made.

Salt was sprinkled over the ring and Choi Young's feet by his teacher, and Choi Young heard the bell releasing their movements loud and clear in the back. The boy across from him attacked, sending the spear towards him; Choi Young simply moved to the side, avoiding the lunge, and hit the weapon with the scabbard of his sword, making the boy loose balance, but it wasn't acknowledged as point.

From the stands, Eun Soo cried out at the judges if they were blind; it was obviously a good hit. But what did she know, right? _So she __**was**__ cheering for him_.

Reacting to the sound of her voice, against his will Choi Young lifted his eyes in her direction, and their gazes met. The sounds of the arena disappeared, the time stood still and there was no distance between them any more. He heard his heartbeat loud and clear and it felt like it was synchronized with hers. Eun Soo stared at him with such intensity, as if trying to read his soul and understand everything about him at that instant. Who he was before, who he is now and who he is trying to be for her. She saw this mesmerizing warrior in silver with a sword in his hand, ready for battle, and it was _her_ Choi Young!

Suddenly, something pulled her away, and she struggled to keep her eyes connected, but Jang Lim forced her to turn and blocking the view completely with his head, kissed her. She tried to push him away, and turn back to look at Choi Young, but his kiss and his hands overpowered her and she relaxed her grip and stopped the fighting, giving in…

Choi Young saw it all, his eyes widened at the sight, and he screamed out "No", but it was just a whisper; and the sounds and sights of the arena flooded back overwhelming his senses. He lost his focus, and forgot for a second where he was and what was his purpose. He was able to see a spear moving toward him, and instinctively moved out of the way, but still received a powerful blow to his side. His wrist receiving most of the impact, making him fall to one knee. Angered beyond belief at his own stupidity: who forgets that he is in the middle of a fight just because a woman looked at him? His sword was lifted, a second blow halted, he groaned out loud as pain shot up his arm and registered in his brain, and a point was granted because he hit the boy on the chest, pushing him away. Choi Young panted, and the crowd gasped at his sudden action. The judges started to discuss among themselves, but Choi Young stood, now turned to his opponent, senses sharp and focused. The referee asked if he could continue and Choi Young nodded, when they were allowed to battle again, Choi Young used a technique he hadn't use in years - _Frontal Breakthrough._

His opponent moved forward, as before his spear cutting the way in, but Choi Young took hold of it, twisting his arm to wrap around the weapon and pulled the boy close. His sword got the boy to the ground, a point granted, and then had him doubling over with a strike to the belly, a third and final blow giving him victory.

The tribunes went nuts with cheers because of Choi Young, who watched the spear drop down to the ground and felt his wrist hurting.

As soon as the round had been over, he excused himself to the locker room and lifting up his sleeve found that his limb was already very swollen. He groaned, hurting and tried to move his wrist, watching it tremble from pain. He took a deep breath, as his teacher came into the room, followed by the appointed doctor. The exam was quick and potentially devastating.

"Well son, it's hurt real bad. You could participate, it is your call really, I don't see why you shouldn't at least try and get the title when you are this far in. I'm saying this as your fan. However, as a doctor, right now I don't recommend you even moving that hand. It could injure the wrist further." Choi Young looked up at him, and then turned to his teacher, who had an impassive stare set. The wrist was treated and carefully bound.

"I'll do it," he said quietly. "I can do it." And his teacher turned, annoyed to the point of anger. The doctor nodded, and after finishing his job walked out the door, to announce the round was continuing. Choi Young lifted his hand and watched it, sighing in pain. Taking a deep breath, _I can do this, I can do this_, he repeated in a quiet mantra.  
The wrist was aching something fierce. Stilling his hand, he looked up and found his master staring at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"That wrist."

Ignoring his teacher, Choi Young stood, "I'm ready to go."

"I will ask you again: That wrist, is it really bad?"

"What are you..." And he let out a cry of pain, because his teacher took tight hold of his arm, and pressing the fingers gently on top of the bandage, he moved toward the hurt wrist, wanting to check the extent of the injury. Choi Young jerked, pulling the arm, making the injured part extend and hurt so bad... But the teacher did not let go, staring him down. This was the teacher's way of grounding Choi Young.

"You want to do battle like this? For a woman?"

"It is not about her, it's not!"

"Then what?"

He spoke really fast, trying to fight the pain, blocking it from his consciousness, "Because I can win. Because I made a commitment and because this is the choice I'm making. You have to trust me teacher, I know I can do it. Only my limb is injured, not my spirit or my mind."

"So you want to win," and the teacher finally released his arm, giving Choi Young a break. "I thought you were doing it to grow up, not to win. You are being childish again, Choi Young. If you overexert your hand, you may permanently damage it. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Don't confuse determination and strong will with stubbornness. I promise, if I believed that this injury would hinder me, I would not step out on the fighting arena. I have many ways to defeat my opponent, I do not need to use my wrist for all of them."

"I trust you, Choi Young," and the teacher looked at the boy, pride in his eyes. He was turning into an adult, and it was a privilege to watch. He thought like a man, he spoke like a man and he made judgment like a man.

The door to the locker opened again, and someone came in, Choi Young paid no attention, still staring at his injured hand with a mixture of disappointment and anger.

Jang Lim, standing tall, hands crossed, assured smile, spoke to him, like his opinion was important, "You are a good fighter, but I recommend you follow the doctor's orders." The voice got Choi Young to turn, and he stood, fixing the sleeve over his bandaged wrist. This was the last thing he needed.

His opponent didn't miss a beat, and continued, "It would be bad for you to continue the competition."

Was his tone condescending? Choi Young prepared himself for an unpleasant debate, "Thank you for your concern, Jang Lim-shi, but I will continue this tournament."

"So you can break your wrist? That is just plain foolishness. I'm saying it because I was actually looking forward to having a fair fight with you. I had a similar injury before and it can get ugly. I know I am not your favorite person, but..."

"I will have to ask you to mind your own business."

"...You'll only hurt more in the end," finished Jang Lim, astounded at this man's pride.

"Why, because you now know I have a weak wrist? I'll take my chances."

"If we were to bet I would not put my money on you," said Jang Lim calmly.

Choi Young now lost his cool. If this man was trying to rattle him, he succeeded, and it bothered him even more, "Do _you_ want to bet I will lose? Because I don't think you will be able to pay up when I come collecting."

"So what is it you want to bet? Is it Eun Soo, because she is out of the question."

_That smug bastard! I'm not going to eat your bait!_ "Who is bringing her up? This is not about her, this is about us!"

"Even if we do bet…"

"_I don't bet." _And taking his sword, his bag and the little broken package of the bandages he was wearing, Choi Young dragged himself out of the locker room, in the way to the school's seating area he breathed in deeply. Angrily he set down the bag and items, and looked up to find everyone staring at him. "What?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Contemporary**

Although it was not very rational, Eun Soo got very worried that the doctor in charge might have made a mistake by allowing Choi Young to continue competing. She just wanted to check on his injury, that's all, she told herself. She slid out into the back area and followed the arrows that led towards the locker rooms. The crowd was going insane with the idea of Choi Young continuing to fight. The hallways around the main arena were busy with people hurrying to buy lunch or go to the bathrooms, so they could return on time not to miss the final confrontation.

It was totally inappropriate and simply wrong, but Eun Soo worried to death about the injury, even more so because she felt the guilt of kissing Jang Lim when it occurred. Was she somehow at fault? She had to make sure he was OK.

Eun Soo blamed her strong reaction on the shock of having seen him there, after a month of not talking to him… Was his anxiety receding? Was he feeling better? Did he have any more attacks? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but who would answer? Probably if she checked him, she might have a chance to find out…

A sound of the conversation attracted her attention, it was coming from the inside of the locker room._ "Thank you for your concern, Jang Lim-shi, but I will continue this tournament."_ She would recognize that voice anywhere; it was the person currently advancing in a frontal breakthrough into her thoughts, not caring of the ones already there. But, why was he talking to Jang Lim?

_"So you can break your wrist? That is just plain foolishness..." _The sound was muffled by the noise of the people emerging at the end of the hallway. Was his wrist that bad? Then why was he staying in the competition?

_"I will have to ask you to mind your own business."_

She was swept by a large group of unruly teenagers, too excited to notice they had just pushed a person standing right in front of them to the wall. She could barely keep from falling, covering her face not to be hit by the elbows. "Ya, crazy kids!" But they were just too busy laughing and talking to their friends to realize there was a woman there… so when they were gone Eun Soo had to cross the hallway to get back to her listening spot…

_"So what is it you want to bet? Is it Eun Soo, because she is out of the question."_ The gasp that tore through her made her body cold, and she had to actually step back, eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth… only to bump into someone. She turned, and found a tall young man wearing a red shirt that read STAFF**.**  
"Sorry miss, but you can't be here. This is the men's locker room," he warned, annoyed. Eun Soo still too shocked gave a bow and nervously moved away.  
Those two idiots were betting on her over some stupid competition?

.

Coarse sea salt was sprinkled heavily on the cushions before Choi Young stepped into the ring. The announcer made the calls, naming the fighters and the schools, making the students from both sides cheer quite loudly for each of their contestants; the stands were filled to capacity, men and women rooted for both men, Both Jang Lim and Choi Young had amassed quite the fan clubs…

"A draw to pick the weapons," announced the judge, making men draw a piece of paper out of the bowl. "Jang Lim will make the choice."

"Can you hold a weapon?" asked the man, looking sympathetically at Choi Young.

"I don't need compassion, forget about my injury. You wanted a fair fight, let's have one." He turned to the referee taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"Well, then. I will not cut you any slack." "Swords!" Jang Lim announced loudly.

The teacher looked concerned as Choi Young came to get his weapon. "Boy, are you sure? How are you going to fight him with a sword?"

"I have a plan, teacher, don't worry. I only intend to win, nothing less."

They stood in the ring, the referee gave them the rules of combat and the doctors were called to standby in case of injury. The teacher did not conceal his worry, standing by the side of the ring, closer than usual, so he could leap into action if need be.

The call to begin was given, the referee moving away. Only both men remained in place, staring at each other. Jang Lim was the first to move, suddenly and with a plan set in mind. "_He's going for the right side!"_ Called Choi Young's teacher, slapping his hand on the cushioned floor, angry. Indeed, he was siding to the right and attacking Choi Young's right flank, sword drawn.

Choi Young lifted his sword, which he held with both hands, using the left one to carry most of the weight; he pushed back and had to move away, rolling on the ground and lifting to a semi crouching position, sword still in tight hold. He watched his opponent stand and move silently over the ring, a panther staring at the broken pray. Standing, Choi Young followed as the man took several steps; someone from the opposite school screamed at Jang Lim to obliterate Choi Young, but they both ignored the noise. So he was going for the right flank?

A point was granted for the sudden attack and Choi Young's sudden escape, making the teacher growl at Choi Young to hurry.

He watched Jang Lim prowling towards him, and then gave a frown. When the second attack came, Choi Young was ready; Jang Lim moved towards him, head on, making Choi Young aim his sword, swinging it right towards his hair, cutting several strands. In surprise, Jang Lim halted the attack and was about to pull back when Choi Young hit his chest with the flat of the sword, sending him to the floor, his supposedly perfect ass hitting the ground hard.

The referee granted a point to Choi Young, who turned back to his corner, looking at his master, "He can't move silently, his ankle snaps when he is too tense," he remarked, just as a call from the audience echoed in his mind, "Watch out!" And turning, Choi Young was able to halt the attack; his sword blocked the parry Jang Lim had attempted to drop on him, but again he had preferred the right side, and Choi Young let out a groan of pain. His wrist weak and hurting because of the pressure Jang Lim was creating against the blade. Although his left hand was supporting, the angle of the strike forced him to use his right side as the main guiding arm, his wrist absorbing the strength of the impact. Their eyes met and Choi Young could see the determination in the man's eyes - Choi Young felt Jang Lim wanted to win this battle.

Choi Young's left hand lifted, his sword quickly raising in attack for a powerful slash, but Jang Lim jumped back and away, avoiding the blade by centimeters. A point was granted for each, because of intensity and the perfection of their movements; they were the most gifted fighters that had set foot on the ring in years, so the judges were in awe.

His right wrist was now out of commission, if he were to put any more pressure on it, he might cause permanent damage. Choi Young required one more point to win the battle, if not he would go home without the title, adding insult to his injury.

He dropped his arm limp, he could no longer use it at all. He looked at his hand and tried to move the fingers, even that was painful.

Jang Lim was determined to win, and like promised he treated him like a worthy opponent. Panting, Choi Young had a second to gather his bearings. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and visualized the next attack. The only thing he had on his side was an element of surprise. Jang Lim expected him to focus on defense, because he was injured, if he lunged first and aimed well, he had a chance to ambush. Jang Lim seemed to be having a similar problem, trying to figure out the next move, he didn't want to come close to Choi Young just yet. Choi Young gripped the handle of the sword firmly in his left hand and looked at his opponent. He will try the plan and prayed that it will do the trick; he had no other options left.

From his school's corner he could hear his teacher calling for him to not do it, that there were other ways. Choi Young has never been able to master the sword with his left hand, he could move with it, but never master it with the necessary precision… Determined, Choi Young ignored his teacher and stood straight, stepping quietly to the side. The snapping of the soft bone Jang Lim had in his left ankle echoed loudly in his ears, and when the man gathered his wits and moved towards Choi Young (apparently he also believed in the frontal breakthrough), Choi Young swiftly aimed a kick at his belly, pushing him back, then jumped forward to slash, managing to cut the front of his uniform. He kicked Jang Lim's left ankle, bringing him down; and when Jang Lim barely attempted to move forward again, Choi Young's left hand moved, looking like the sword was about to cut the man's head off… And was stopped right over his skin, the hold steady and strong; Jang Lim had his hand on his sword's handle, but had not been able to put it up in defense.

A heavy silence hung over the stadium, all the eyes on the floor, everybody holding their breaths, as if they believed for a second that Choi Young might have actually hurt the man. Suddenly, a lone cry was heard, a woman stood and cheered. Oddly enough it was Eun Soo. Everybody turned to her, but she only looked at the ring, where the two men she cared about were only looking at each other, both still in shock.

.

.

Between the cheers and the congratulations from the other contestants, students from his teacher's and other schools, and more and more strangers clamoring to get closer to him, Choi Young was uncomfortable and in pain. He did not especially like this interest in him, even during his old competition days he disliked being the center of attention, so he just got out of the ring through a small corridor provided to him by the security and headed out, leaving the loud calls and crowds behind. His teacher recommended the locker rooms because it was the only place off limits for the reporters, who were already pointing their cameras at him, flashes hitting him from all the directions, hurting and blinding his eyes. Any interviews right now were out of the question, even shaking hands with people was not acceptable; his wrist was hurting real bad as if it was not a mere sprain, but it was cut by a sword and was bleeding.

Nogook offered to find some ice, followed by Gongmin, while he entered the empty locker room and sat on the metal seat, groaning loudly at last, because of the pain in his wrist. The pressure, the bandage was putting on the sprained wrist, was making it only worse, so he undid all the bindings holding the elastic band together and gritting his teeth, moaned. He had to see the extent of the injury; and the bandages unwrapped the tight hold, releasing his wrist to reveal the skin underneath red and swollen, more so than before, taking on a bluish tone. He groaned again, now fully aware of how bad his wrist was and leaned a bit back.

The door to the hallway opened, allowing the sound of the crowd outside to reach him, but it was closed quickly, Choi Young had a pretty good idea of who it was and spoke without thinking much, "Teacher, I swear, this wasn't this bad…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Contemporary**

_**Author's Ramblings: Both Nanu and Klove1 would like to thank all of your for the overwhelming response and support you all have given Contemporary. We had no idea it would be such a big hit, and honestly we are trying to make it as close to reality as possible, while adding bits and pieces from the series to make it feel as familiar and so Imja couple as possible. It might sound like it's coming to an end, but you can rest assured, this story will continue for a while more; neither Nanu nor Klove1 are ready to drop it yet. **_

_**(Dear Pahitmadu, you inspired us to include something extra for you and all the others who love the original drama, you can dream and you should, dreams do come true sometimes)**_

The pale hands that reached for his wrist were not his teacher's. Choi Young looked up in surprise and saw Eun Soo studying his injured wrist, reaching into a small kit she found who knows where, and pulling out a small ice pack. He took his hand from hers, and turned away; she had no need to treat him, there was a doctor brought specifically to take care of the competitors. She reached for his hand again, and he softly swatted his hands, not wishing to bother her. "You should go, this is the men's locker room."

"I was allowed in because I am a doctor, now let me see." He realized there was no way to get rid of her, unless he let her tend to his injury. Maybe, he could allow himself this care at her hand; even only as a doctor, it was still _her_, holding him right now. And finally she took his hand for the last time, not met by resistance, and continued her work; the plastic bag was pressed against his wrist and the cold made him squint his eyes and moan. "It's a cold compress, it will help the swelling. This is an ointment, you'll have to apply it before bandaging, so it heals faster." She moved automatically, uncapping the ointment and applying. "You should go to the hospital, just to rule out fractures."

"If it were fractured, I wouldn't have been able to fight."

"You are not made of steel, Young-ah, your bones snap as easily as mine." Her voice had tears. The way she said his name, so familiarly, had his eyes turning to her; noticing how close she was. There was something fragile about her appearance, her hair covering her face completely, her fingers touching him ever so tenderly. He caught her scent, the softness of her hair was within reach, he slowly gave himself permission to touch it, but she pulled away, as if wanting to shield herself from his eyes; but he insisted, moving the long strands off the face to tuck behind her ear, to reveal a tear running down her cheek and her lips quivering as she held his damaged hand. She knew he saw it, but did not bother to hide it.

_Did she come because she missed him and was worried? She cared about him enough to leave her boyfriend behind after his defeat and came to him? Was Imja crying for him? Was he a fool all this time, convincing himself that she harbored no love for him? _  
He had to turn away, struck by this could see the blood pumping and lifting her pulse point… She was so exposed and so… Closing his eyes at the thought and stopping it midway, "I will not be careless with my body from now on, I promise, ever. So, please, don't cry, Imja," and he looked at her, having her nod in understanding. What else could he say right now to make her feel better? "I will take it from here."

"And bandage yourself, with one hand? Right."

"Why are you here? There's a perfectly good doctor…"

"Did you two bet over this competition?" she asked all of a sudden, her tone quite soft and calm, like she was still talking about the injury to her patient.

"What?" he did not get what she was saying.

"I heard you two making a bet. I couldn't believe it so I had to ask you, because I somehow know you two got me involved in your stupid bet."

"Imja, I have no idea what you are talking about. You know I do not like betting."

"Then what did you and Jang Lim speak about?"

"You heard us talk?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then why are you asking?" Their eyes met and he could see how muddled her thoughts were. "Why are you so angry? It's not like we…"

"Bet on me. Did you? Did you bet on me?"

He stared at her, conflicted by this strange conversation they were having. Didn't she know him better than anyone else?

"What are you talking about?" His gaze bore into her, searching for the answer, but her eyes were cloudy, lost. Was she even aware of how close they were? Even in this moment, despite all the confusion, he couldn't help but to admire her: the red lips, calling for his, the beautifully angry eyes, staring up at him with determination, and the beating pulse point in her long neck, begging for his tongue.

"Don't you dare deny it. I heard it all!" Even angry she was gorgeous.

"If you heard it all, you wouldn't be asking!" And he felt frustration taking over. He had no idea why she was making up such a ridiculous story, but he did not like the accusation or what it implied.

"Are you raising your voice at me? I should be the one angry! I'm not some trophy that you guys get awarded at the end of the tournament!"

"Eun Soo, stop it. I don't like you saying this." And hurt, he stood, trying to get closer to her, not realizing that his height, that used to give her a sense of security, felt threatening to her right now.

But _she_only saw this as a scare tactic and defiance firmly set in her eyes. "I don't like you lying to me."

"I'm not." He said, taking a step forward, making her step back, determined to keep this unnatural distance between them.

"Then why are you arguing?" Again he took another step.

"I'm not arguing!" and finally a third step, and her back was pressed to the lockers, her eyes still challenging him.

They were both screaming at this point, each feeling righteous anger and trying to prove another wrong. His left hand slammed loudly on the metal door of the locker, her eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise; indignant, his eyes burned into her, making her flush bright red. "So you wanted me to bet on you?" he demanded to know in a low tone, staring at her intently, confusion written on his face. Him hovering above her, the large body of a warrior, who just came out of the battle having defeated his opponent, _was_intimidating. Despite this, she was too proud to pull away from the intensity of his glare.

"Me?" Her voice was not steady, there was a promise of a shudder attempting to take over her.

"It sounds like it," he was forced to conclude, being pushed to his limits. "Fine then, only because you asked!" He bent his head, and his lips captured hers in a thick passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss as she whined in surprise, hands lifting to his lapels, but she wasn't too sure if it was to push him away or pull him closer, yet she felt safe under his touch, and for a second, she did pull him closer, as his injured hand reached for her waist, forgetting about the pain, holding her near, and his left hand slid to the back of her neck, holding her in place as his lips sucked gently at her tongue. Her blood boiled suddenly and she was left startled at the sensations stirred within her. _This _was the person her heart and body wanted.

The realization made her tremble and she finally pushed him away, catching her breath.

"That's my prize."

And she slapped him across the face, finding no remorse in his features. Eun Soo slid out from his grasp and hurried out, too shaken to feel anything else, besides the swirl of confusion, hurt and excitement, all meshed together bursting inside of her.

Choi Young stood by the locker, putting his feverish forehead against the cool metal. _What did I do? How could I be so careless and impulsive? Instead of gaining her trust, I ruined any chance of her trusting me again. I really blew it this time! _And he hit his head against the locker, letting the pain be his punishment. Still in disbelief at his own stupidity, once again in the presence of Eun Soo; he collapsed on the bench, hating himself and wishing to go back in time to stop himself from that kiss. But the kiss felt so nice and she tasted so sweet, and he could swear she liked it, or maybe, he was the one who did, and she only was startled... Confusion danced in his thoughts. He touched his cheek, which was still red and burning from her hand. At least she still cared enough to hate him. He exhaled. For the moment he forgot the pain of his wrist.

.

Flustered, Eun Soo ran out, passing Jang Lim unnoticed, who was headed toward the locker room. "Eun…" but she was already gone. He stopped surprised, and turning around went after her. "Eun Soo," he grabbed her at the exit. She turned, her eyes confused to see him in front of her. "Where are you going? I thought that we agreed for you to wait outside the changing room for me after the competition. Don't you want to congratulate me?"

"_Oh._" She nodded.

"Why are you running? Did you talk to Choi Young? Did he say something to upset you?" He looked angry at the thought. "What did he do?" And his strong hands grabbed her arms firmly, making her lower her head to avoid his gaze. She was feeling increasingly guilty and frustrated with herself, but even more so with the two men who drove her to this maddening confusion.

"Nothing much. I was waiting for you and he was there already. So I went to congratulate him on the win," she said sternly. And not wanting to be found out, as she was not very good at lying, she turned defense into an attack. "What about what you did? Did you guys make a bet? Is it true?" and she glared at him, expecting to hear a prideful response.  
Jang Lim exhaled, and calmer now, let go of her arms and leaned as usual to match her eye level. "Sorry, I guess I'm still riled up after the fight. I hope you are not mad that I lost. Second place in the international competition is still pretty good. And your friend… was quite impressive, I have to admit."

"Did you make a bet or not, answer!"

"_I_made a bet."

"So what did the winner get?"

"There is no prize."

"What do you mean?" she was stumped.

"Whoever wins the tournament, wins the bet. That was my idea, but your friend, he did not want to bet. He is an honorable sportsman. I feel bad that we got off on the wrong foot. I was a little jealous of him and your long friendship, but I want to start fresh. I am throwing a pool party for the winners, I want to invite your friend. We are going to be seeing each other more often anyway. Let's go." And he took Eun Soo's hand, who followed unwilling, still completely stupefied. _So they __**did not**__ bet on her? She was a fool in all of that? Then why on earth did Choi Young kiss her?_She provoked him, it was her fault and now she has to face him; pretending his lips did not mark her a few minutes ago, like she still was not burning under the heat of his gaze?

.

Jang Lim took a peek to make sure there are no indecent men for Eun Soo's eyes, and satisfied, he called "Choi Young – shi", and still dragging his girlfriend along, who kept her head low and did not dare to look up at the man who kissed her, entered the locker room.  
Choi Young was still in his silver tunic, he was sitting on the bench, eyes closed, and it appeared that he was sleeping. Eun Soo knew better, but happily whispered, "Leave him be, you can invite him later."

The almond eyes opened and stared directly at her, she gulped and hid behind a very broad back of her boyfriend.

"I am throwing a pool party for all the winners, I would love it if you could make it." Offered Jang Lim with a genuine smile.

"Eun Soo-shi, do you think it's a good idea?" addressed her Choi Young, and she nervously coughed, her voice came out unnaturally squeaky.

"Ahh, well… I mean… If you don't…."

"Of course, it's a good idea. Competitors in the ring, friends off the ring. I won't shake your hand, you are injured. I hope you are not holding a grudge, I had to use your weakness to my advantage, you understand."

"I do. I would probably do the same in your place," honestly admitted Choi Young.

_Great, now they are getting along? Next thing I know they will be friends, discussing me behind my back. _Eun Soo scoffed silently, amazed at how weirdly polite they were toward each other.

"So, I'll see you at the pool, wear your swimming trunks, it will be a lot of fun!"

Reluctantly, still trying to catch Eun Soo's eyes, Choi Young nodded. _What was she thinking? Did she really not care? Did the kiss was just an offensive outburst to her and she would easily face him a few minutes later, as if they had a cup of tea together?_ His lips were still burning, his heart was still shaking, he could barely steel himself to show a "cool" side to her boyfriend, when all he wanted to do is talk to her and get everything out in the open, today, right now.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Authors' ramblings: Thank you so much for all your kind suggestions. We have taken careful consideration of each and every one of them and both nanu and klove1 will deliver as much kisses and love as we can and wet cute butts, too.**_

**Contemporary**

The party started out slow; there were Jang Lim, Eun Soo, Choi Young, the guy who won the third place and other winners from the less experienced tiers. Many guys had their girlfriends with them and all the couples were pretty chummy, lounging around the heated and covered pool area. Eun Soo was in the corner, conveniently keeping busy with her phone, while Jang Lim went around offering drinks to the guests and everywhere he went, there was a sound of laughter and jokes. Choi Young felt completely out of place and called Nogook to keep him company. She, in turn, dragged her fiancé with her and a few minutes later Jang Bin came with Deo Gi. At least now he had people he could talk to.

Nogook wanted to check out her Oppa's competition more closely; she scanned the room and found the host, who was talking to a group of men.

"Hi, I'm Nogook, you may remember me from Jang Bing's birthday party."

"Yes, of course, welcome. Glad you could make it," and he turned back to continue interrupted conversation.

"Have you guys read the story about this junior in the army who got a medal?" asked one of the men.

"A medal? I heard, there is nobody our age who has ever been awarded. I knew a sunbae in the army who had it, he told me that it is only given for a special service. I wish I could have done something to deserve such recognition, but my army days were uneventful," admitted Jang Lim, who always hoped to get a medal for his hard work; he aspired to be the best, but no medals ever graced his broad chest.

"What are you guys looking at?" inquired curious Nogook.

"This medal. It is very rare." And somebody showed her a picture on his phone.

"I have seen it before. Oppa gave it to my Mom for safekeeping. I think back then he was so young and absentminded, he did not want to lose it."

Jang Lim stared at her in disbelief, mouth open. "Your brother has one? It is not possible. I worked for this baby for three years and have not even gotten close. How old was he that he could not keep it safe?"

"I'm sure that's the one. That's the Gwangbog medal, it's given for service in national security or something like that," answered Nogook, not really remembering the name of the medal. Everyone turned to her. "I think he was 23 or 23 and a half."

"Choi Young served in the army? He got it at 23?"

"Yes, he enlisted because he was bored in college and when he came back home, he gave this medal to his aunt and another one to me."

"He gave his medal to his aunt?"

"Yeah. It's in a drawer, I think, in her office."

"And what's the one he gave you?"

"I think its… the grand gwang, gowang..."

"The Grand Gwanghwa Medal?" clarified Jang Lim, surprised.

One of the other men spluttered his soda, as Nogook agreed, "Yes that's it. He knows I like red!"

"He gave you his first grade medal?"

"Yeah, he didn't know what to do with it, he does not like to wear decorations, so he gave it to me. I told him he looks manly even without it," cheerfully added Nogook.

That got Jang Lim to choke on his drink. "And why did he get it?" he finally was able to speak.

"Oh, I don't know; he is not allowed to talk about the mission and why he got it. I do know he did some covert thingy and did the country a big favor by defeating some… very bad guys. I'm not sure... So they gave him the medal. I guess, he did a good job to get one, right?"

Astonished Jang Lim stared at her then turned to look at Choi Young, who was deep in conversation with Gongmin. That proud man got a medal of honor and did not care to keep it? Not only did Eun Soo talk about him fondly, he also got a medal? What was this world coming to?!

Nogook returned to Choi Young and Gongmin, and the rest of the crowd continued to congregate around the host.

"Swim races!" announced Jang Lim. The guys lined up along the edge of the pool and started taking off their tracksuits and fighting uniforms, all baring muscled and toned sportsmen bodies. He could hear girls gasping from the back, and whispers and giggles, which grew much louder as Jang Lim showed off his Greek God bod. Choi Young almost choked on his drink, the man was not human, he was a walking statue, there was no fault that he could find with him at all. All of a sudden, he felt that his body would not fill his swim trunks as nicely and wished that he followed his first instinct and found an excuse not to come. "Ladies and Gentlemen: Our champion", called Jang Lim and waved at Choi Young, who could not pretend not to hear the chanting of the group and clapping, inviting him to join everybody by the pool for a friendly swimming competition. He clenched his teeth and only looking forward, approached the pool. His clothes came off. He had a completely different constitution from Jang Lim – his body was well toned and proportioned, he was an athlete, but he was slim naturally and even though his legs had beautifully shaped thighs and calves and his arms sported perfectly shaped muscles, he was not as broad as his opponent, and despite similar height, he appeared much smaller. The girls, though, did not seem to notice, and a new roll of whisper moved around the room. Choi Young looked great, especially his long legs and a toned butt, which the girls immediately commented on, making him blush uncontrollably. He did not care about any of them, the only person he wanted to notice and appreciate him was sitting farthest away and there were no compliments coming from her corner. _Is she watching me? What is she thinking?_

Jang Lim was completely confident in his looks and apparently in his abilities as a swimmer, shaking off his muscles and warming up, he called Eun Soo to come up for a good luck kiss. Choi Young felt her approach even without looking, her steps so familiar, so dear… As she passed by, he turned and looked at her back, her red hair, covering her shoulders, her walk a bit clumsy, as if she was about to stumble. _She must be nervous._ He knew right away. She was bothered by the kiss. There was no way of telling if in a good or bad way, but she was bothered...

"Oppa, do your best!" Called Nogook, coming closer to pat his naked shoulder and give a quiet peck on his cheek, making Choi Young start warming up his own muscles. He wasn't too sure about his swimming abilities; his training involved little swimming. His body was in top shape, he was ready for anything, but his wrist just begged for some rest. Sure, they had given him some bandages and even ointment for the pain to be eased away, but in the craziness of the day he had done very little to care for his wrist. Swallowing hard, more out of nervousness than excitement, Choi Young walked to the side of the pool, listening to the cheers offered by the crowd of the onlookers. Some called for him, others for Jang Lim to do a good job, for luck or whatever, and while the other man stood confident and apparently quite cheerful, Choi Young had to admit there was a slight doubt running through his mind. _What was he doing?_

Someone blew a whistle and they were both jumping into the water. Choi Young felt the coldness of the element wrap around him, filling his body with similar sensations as if going through a midday Misogy, but it was completely different at the same time. His arms lifted and he moved his body forward, kicking with his long legs and placing stroke after stroke. He swam in freestyle, which he knew the best, arms coming out of the water one after another, cup shaped hands, pushing the water underneath and the legs propelling him forward. Although the water did not provide much resistance, his wrist already suffering from the injury began to hurt, and the pain sharpened his awareness of something he already subconsciously knew: _Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to be a grown up! She is not a part of this particular battle, she never was the prize, why are you doing this?_  
His arms could not move as fast as he thought they would, he wasn't tired from the day's events, he was just astonished at the stupidity of his actions. His wrist now in pretty bad pain, he had enough foresight to stop this silly childish exercise, and slowly treading water, he turned to look at his opponent still swimming strong: his stroke was (as expected) perfect, his body gliding quickly on the water, as a heated knife through butter. Reaching for the ledge of the pool, Choi Young pulled himself up, watching Jang Lim finish the lap. Requiring the oxygen, he took in air, panting.

"Oppa!" Called Nogook from the other side of the pool, worriedly, and he scanned the crowd to see her moving through the people with difficulty, but she was nearing him. Not to worry her, he stood, turned... Eun Soo was standing right beside him, her body turning to look who had bumped into her, and her eyes widening upon setting on him. Little water droplets from his long hair landed on her shoulders and face, making her blink, finally. They were so close that she could not really see much, her eyes landing on the chest rapidly rising, as he was still breathing fast after swimming; but the feeling of his bare wet body right by her, the smell of chlorine mixed with his scent, which she never really thought of before - all of it was too much, and if she stood there any longer, she would have fainted. The realization of their closeness freezing both of them for one single second, reminding them of the kiss he had forced on her... _Had he really forced the kiss I much enjoyed? _

"Oppa, Oppa!" Said Nogook suddenly, covering him with a towel, she took his injured limb and asked "Are you alright? Does it really hurt?"

Nogook helped him sit on one of the plastic chairs close by, and asked him to stay there while she looked for some ice; Jang Bin and Deo Gi arrived and attempted to help Choi Young with his wrist, but there was very little to be done. While Choi Young just closed his eyes and hung his head, Eun Soo was still frozen in place and after a few minutes she went to the cooler, getting out a case of beer. Opening one can and drinking it, like it was soda, then another one. She did not bother to seat, she could not really seat, her insides were shaking, and she was too agitated. Choi Young saw her drinking and forgetting about all the reasons why he had no right to interfere, finally able to free himself from the annoying care of his sister and friends, got up from the chair and moved toward her. As she saw him approach, she grabbed the third beer can and opened it hurriedly, recognizing the expression on his face, which only meant trouble for her. He came up and with a trained movement took alcohol away. "Why are you drinking so much, Imja?"

She turned to face him, looking angry, even hateful, "It is all your fault! Why did you do that to me? Why did you have to sneak into my head and into my heart, when my life was going so well? Why did you have to kiss me like that and turn my life upside down?"

"Then were you happy with your life till I kissed you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I was!" she sounded like she was looking for a fight; and trying to hurt him, she added, "I'm happy with Jang Lim, so you know," her words slashed him like a sword, but he was not bleeding out, dying on a floor, he was still standing in front of her, trying really hard to stay in the state of awareness, state of control.

He could not look her in the eye and only mumbled, "I'm sorry for my impulsive outburst, it was wrong of me, what I did in the locker room. If your boyfriend wants to be friends, so be it. If you like your life, I won't interfere." He said the mature things, something that a responsible adult would do, all the while crying on the inside and wanting to break things around him and punch and kick.

Still not looking at her, he crushed the can of beer he took away from her with his bare hand, and then returned to his chair. Eun Soo watched him walk away from her, both of them sad, angry and confused. She turned in the opposite direction and headed out, forgetting that her boyfriend who arranged the party was still there and probably would be looking for her. She needed time out, or time off, or something, which would put as much distance between her and Choi Young now. She needed to clear her head and get away from everything and everybody. These two gorgeous men, both of them as it turns out to be decent and honest, trying to be civilized with each other for her sake, were making it so difficult for her to understand her own feelings. For a month now she did everything in her power to let go of Choi Young, to forget about him, to give herself a chance to fall for another man, and she believed she was succeeding till her eyes met him and that was the end of it all. And now, she felt like having a drink (or probably drowning in alcohol), although she knew it was a bad idea, she got into the taxi and headed to the Suribangs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Contemporary**

The party just got a lot more interesting. A woman carrying a large bag, with a computer and folders sticking out of it, wearing red pumps and bright red bikini, accentuating her curves, pushed the doors open, breaking into the pool area. Her hair, colored fiery red was flying wild behind her as she moved fast, zeroing onto her prey, nothing could deter her. A younger, taller man, with blonde, even white hair, followed her trying to place a coat over her shoulders. "Noona, wait. You can't go like that! This is embarrassing." She stopped sharply and turned, "Why, don't you always tell me I look perfect?"

And he gulped, "But..."

"I do not see the need to be dressed by the pool."

"But everybody else is."

"I'm not everybody!" and she turned back, swaying her hips sensually as she moved toward the corner where Choi Young was sitting, drink in his hand, towel around his shoulders, still in his own world, processing the conversation with Eun Soo. Gongmin and Nogook were nearby. They wanted to comfort him, because they could see how upset he was, but had no clue what to say or to do. Both, just being next to him, in case he needed their support.

"Sis, do you mind giving me a dry towel, please," Choi Young asked softly, not even looking, he knew she was there.

"Oppa!" she was already serving him, sitting on the nearby lounger, exchanging his towels.

"Ahh!" and he heard a loud thump. He turned and saw an unbelievable sight: An almost naked woman was carefully tucking the towel around his shoulders, smiling smugly, while Nogook was on the floor, eyes wide open in shock, and Gongmin, picking her up, also baffled. "Oppa, she pushed me!"

"Yes!" Added Gongmin, knowing he had to defend his bride, but was not sure if punching a lady was a way to be manly. Big breasts faced him, and his face reddened.

"Honey?!" Nogook noticed. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not, they are staring at me! I swear!"

"Oppa, I'm leaving!" Said offended Nogook, attempting to leave, only to be pulled back by Choi Young, who was still staring up at the woman in panic.

"Don't leave me!" her turned to his sister, begging for help, too afraid to face this half naked monster before him, remembering her last trick with the skirt during the interview. And she brought a freaky sidekick, too!  
"Gongmin, you remember Miss Hwa, right?" He mumbled, choking on his drink.

"No." Gongmin shook his head violently. "Nogook, I have never seen her before, ever!"

"Then why Oppa says you know her?"

"I met somebody who **looked** like her, but she was dressed then. I might have been confused."

"Stop fighting and get me out of here," speaking through his teeth to his sister, Choi Young turned back with a strained smile to the woman who was now getting comfortable: laying sideways on the lounger next to him, crossing her legs and leaning forward, her chest hanging off the side. Thankfully, she didn't pull any new stunts, apparently aware of Nogook, but leaned in more than necessary, giving both men a good look of her considerable assets. Gongmin could not look away; eyes bulging out for some reason glued to the huge breasts, as if they were beckoning him.

Nogook started to turn red as well, only from anger, fumes coming out of her ears. "Gongmin! Look at me, NOW!" And there she thought he liked her cute little breasts, he said so himself last time, he even said they fit nicely into his hands! How was he going to fit this monstrosity anywhere?  
Meanwhile, Choi Young, softly exhaled, his insides shaking in fear of this crazy lady, who could obviously do anything, anywhere, and not even blink. He was never scared of another person like this in his life. He basically had no defense. Instinctively, just to protect himself, he pulled the towel off his shoulders, covering his front, especially his trunks and put both of his hands on top of his crotch, as if that could make a difference at this point.

"Mr. Choi, what a pleasure to meet you again under such pleasantly undressed circumstances," her soothing voice murmured.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same."

"Me too!" Nogook was happy to hear that at least one of the men was in his right mind. While Gongmin could only squeeze out, "We should not be so impolite to a lady..."

"What _lady_?" Asked Nogook, staring at the woman still.

"At a _reporter_, there might be repercussions."

"There will be!" assured him Nogook, thinking of cancelling the wedding at this point.

"Well, it's true..." Choi Young murmured to his sister, and then turned to the woman, still making eyes at him, smiling sensually.

He remembered an exercise he did with his teacher when he imagined facing a tiger: he had to let the animal come close and not back out. If even a tinge of fear was felt, he would die. He had to use the same technique now.  
"So, Miss Hwa, how can I help you?"

"Well, you can start by telling me that you like my new hair."

He was stumped by this and stared at her hair, not understanding why he had to have an opinion about it.

"Mr. Choi. I colored it just for you, since you like redheads."

He suddenly felt sick, but kept his face straight. This woman seemed to have been planning this attack for a while.  
And she pulled out a small item from her bag, a recorder; the same one she used in the interview.  
"How does it feel to be the crowned champion?"

"Right now? Not so hot."

"Oh, I can make it warmer."

"How? Sacrificing your underwear?" asked Nogook, angrily, "There is only enough fabric to cover one of his fingers!"

"It is stretchy, if you must know," rebutted the woman, "You should try this brand, it can be padded, if you need. But since you are still using training bras..." and she shot daggers at the girl, who could not believe this rudeness and stuck her chest forward as much as she could, fixing up her bra to push it up.

"Noona, maybe it is not the best time for the interview," the weird side kick voiced his opinion, and for once Choi Young agreed, "Whatever he said."

"Don't worry baby, I won't take long, I think I got Mr. Choi exactly where I wanted him."

Choi Young felt that the tiger had his arm in its mouth, and he needed to be careful for it not to be bitten off.  
"Ms. Hwa, why are you here? This is my private affair and I do not believe that we have any more interviews scheduled. If you would like, I can meet you at the office tomorrow. I think we all will be more comfortable there." He thought to throw a bone to the tiger.

But she only liked fresh meat, "I'm quite comfortable here, right now. I want to interview you in your natural surroundings among the friends and other athletes, it gives me a better feel for the story. I promise the article will be stellar, like everything I ever do. Unless you would enjoy the privacy of your room."

The help came from an unexpected place. Jang Lim strolled over, attracted by the commotion. Choi Young was glad to see him, that's how desperate he got.

"Jang Lim-shi, this is a reporter, Miss Hwa Soo In. I will grab her a drink, take a sit, she would love to learn about the competition," and he escaped.

Unsuspecting Jang Lim, with a friendly smile took his place on the lounger and Miss Hwa licked her lips in anticipation of getting a taste of _that._

Nogook and Gongmin trailed behind him, and he ordered them to bring him some clothes quickly before **_SHE_**noticed.

He barely saved his life and even felt sorry for a second for Jang Lim, but figured he could handle that woman, after all he was Mr. Perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors' ramblings: Dear readers, thank you for your support as usual. It is quite impressive how you have become cowriters as well, offering your ideas and guessing what will come next. We will try to keep you on your toes, so no secrets will be revealed till it's time.**

**Contemporary**

"Teacher, how do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm proud of you. In a month you achieved almost impossible."

"I'm not talking about Martial Arts teacher, I'm talking about my problems."

"I know, boy, I know. That's what I'm trying to say. "

"I thought I was doing better, too, but in the last 2 days I feel like I went right back to where I came from. I saw her and started acting impulsively, and my heart keeps racing, and I can't seem to catch my breath, my mind is confused and my thoughts are clouded. What is wrong with me?" He sounded so desperate and frustrated; the teacher remembered a little boy, who used to look at him with the same exact expression in his eyes, and he would take him on his lap, and caress his long locks, kissing the top of his head, saying '_You are doing well, Choi Young. You are a good boy._' But now, this little boy was growing up in front of his eyes. He was a lot more mature and he was turning into a fine young man, a man in love. The teacher smiled and stopped the urge to kiss the top of Choi Young's head, instead, only placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are doing well. You are not sick and you are not going back. You are in love. Anybody in your place would be the same. I sure was, when I was younger. Love makes us men very stupid, careless and impulsive. You love that girl and I bet that when you are next to her you can't think, unless it's about kissing her. Right?"

"Teacher?" Choi Young blushed, but felt relieved. "So this is normal?"

"You are fine, don't fight it. Enjoy it. This is nature's way to tell you how much she means to you."

* * *

The call woke him up from deep sleep. This last day of the tournament drained all of his energy and sleep came quickly after his body dropped on the bed; he showered and changed, but the smell of chlorine still clung to his body. The sound made his head lift up, the darkness of the room broken with the small device lit up close by; his mind was suddenly confused, but a second later he realized it was his cell phone. His hand scanned the side table for the phone and picking it up, he looked at the caller ID. _Why would they be calling?_  
"Hello?" He said groggy, his fist rubbing his eyes as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"_Young-ah, I need you down at the bar, ASAP_." The commanding voice of his pledged Aunt said quickly, making him drop his head.

"What for?" He groaned out, almost reaching a whine, but not quite there.

"_Listen to it for yourself._" And the phone was moved making him hear the sounds in the background.

"_All by myself... don't wanna be... All by my self..._" The broken down voice sang, making his senses wake up and frown.

"Eun Soo?"

"_Yeah, now come pick her up. She is so drunk!_"

"I'm going, I'm going." He said getting up.

* * *

He made it to the bar to find it empty; his pledged Aunt was cleaning some glasses and staring at the drunk woman sitting by the counter, red hair spilled all over the surface and soju bottles wrapped around her like a green rainbow. Choi Young sat down a few stools away and stared at her from afar, as she was chewing handfuls of home peeled nuts, she stuffed into her mouth from the freshly refilled bowl.

"What happened?" He asked his pledged Aunt, watching Imja groaning on the chair.

"She just came in and asked for drink after drink."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, but I haven't watched her drink so much since... I can remember since when. So take her home."

"I can't take her home, we aren't on talking terms. She has a boyfriend, call him." And he took a handful of nuts from the bowl in front of him, turning away from Imja.

"Then why did you come all the way here?"

"I worry for Imja, Aunt..."

"Damn right he worries!" Said Eun Soo lifting her head and grinning. "Hi, Young-ah!"  
And she fell from her chair, too drunk to feel any pain.

"I'll take her home." He sighed, getting up and scraping her off the floor.

* * *

On their way back, with her coat and bag dangling from her arms, Eun Soo started singing, giggling like a little girl, while Choi Young followed exactly two steps behind her, hands in his pockets and quiet. As she tripped, he held her up, and steadying her, hailed a taxi. Placing her in the back seat of the car, he got in the front, making her complain to the driver for picking her up while he already had a customer. "Sorry, Attashi, my friend is very drunk, don't pay attention to her," had to apologize Choi Young, ignoring her pleas to let her out because the weather was nice and it was time to dance.

When they finally made it to her apartment building, she hurried to the elevators, watching a couple coming out, she quickly got in, too drunk to realize she was followed, and started pressing all the buttons with both hands, giggling with amusement as they lit up under her fingers. As the door to the elevator was closing, a hand reached in and Choi Young's sleek figure moved to the back wall of the elevator, while Eun Soo turned and looking at him, laughed "Ha, you look exactly like someone I know!" The elevator, stopping at each floor, made his task annoying and repetitive: every time the doors opened in front of Eun Soo, she tried to get out and he had to pull her back by the shirt to make sure she does not get off on the wrong floor. He even stopped taking his hand off, clutching the fabric in his fist and tugging her every 2 minutes, as he counted how long it took. Once they reached her floor, he let go and she stepped out, looking at the long corridor, quite confused. "Do you know where I live?" she asked, trusting the stranger to show her the way. He silently led her to her apartment door, and she tried to punch in her security code unsuccessfully, fighting the keypad, "Would you stupid numbers stay still!" Choi Young sighed and entered the security code for her. "Cool!" she exclaimed hearing the chime and the door opened in front of her.

Breathing out, Choi Young took her coat and the bag, while she gasped from the joy of finally being able to enter her own house, and walked in, closing the door in front of his nose, leaving Choi Young out. The man had to take another deep breath, bite the inside of his cheek and pressed the buttons to enter the house once again; Eun Soo was laughing, because she managed to leave him out, and tripping, fell to the floor, landing on her butt.

"Your face... you should have seen your face!" She continued to laugh, then complained about her skinny butt hurting, and wondering why it was hurting, as Choi Young simply dropped her things close by, moved to pick her up and set her on the couch.

"You remind me of my man," she said in a sigh, dropping on the couch, while Choi Young took her shoes off and moved to the kitchen in search of some honey water. Choi Young sighed again, considering looking for his teacher's phone number as soon as he stepped out the door. "He always takes such good care of me."

"I bet," he grumbled wondering why he had come, anyway. Why did Jang Lim leave her alone to get so drunk?

"He is always after me," she slurred giggling, "We made out in this couch and he was so **_hot_**!" The last word she said loudly, laughing.

_So she shared her couch with... Calm down, Choi Young, it is her couch..._  
He set the honey water next to her and looked her over: she was home, safe, comfy and blissfully drunk. If he left now, she wouldn't remember him being here and he might survive the night without panic attacks. He sat on the coffee table, hand lifting to caress her forehead…

"He smells like chlorine..." and her eyes got this dreamy look. As if remembering something less important, but still worth mentioning, she added, "He brings me honey water and caresses my forehead and says _Imja, why did you drink so much_?" And his hand froze mid air, as the corners of her lips lifted in a smile.

"I have a picture of him, do you want to see?" she addressed the kind stranger, whose face she could not see, sitting next to her in the dark. "It is a magazine cover, he is so handsome," and she got that dreamy look again. "In a hallway closet." Choi Young's chest tightened, and for a second he was worried that the panic attacks returned, but the feeling was different, it was a warm aching feeling, coming from his heart. He easily found the magazine in the closet and brought it to Imja, placing it in her hands. "Look at his eyes," she urged. "Like almonds!" He blushed, and felt embarrassed that he was prying, although she was talking about him, she did not mean for him to hear. She hugged the magazine and put it underneath her cheek, like a pillow. Her face looked peaceful and he allowed himself to approach her, the love in his heart tugging and pulling, aching, asking to come up, not to be constrained. Magazine fell to the floor, her eyes closed, a sad sigh escaped her lips and her hand slid down the side of the couch. The ache in his heart grew stronger, wave after wave, like a powerful sea; regret, sadness, and most of all, affection and warmth, washing over him. Choi Young pulled back and watched her settle, just like that night he returned after they kissed passionately on this very couch... Before this whole mess started._ I love you_, he wanted to say, _Imja, I love you._

He moved the unruly hair away off her face and caressed her forehead; bringing a blanket, he covered her carefully, and then sat down again. He was not sure how long he studied her features in the dark. Then finally having come to a decision, he took her phone and found Jang Lim's number, dialing it. A man on the other line picked up right away, he sounded worried. "Where have you been, I was looking everywhere for you! Why don't you pick up your phone?"

"This is Choi Young."

Dead silence on the other end, he could hear a man breathing, shocked.

"Please come over to Eun Soo's apartment right away, I think you should be here. Don't worry, she is not hurt or anything, she is all right, just might need to have someone stay over with her for the night."

"I'll be right there."

Jang Lim arrived, finding Eun Soo in bed, already covered and sleeping soundly. The mess she left after herself has been cleared up already, so the place looked as usual, with the only difference - after opening up the door for him, Choi Young was waiting on the couch in the living room, drinking some coffee. For some reason his familiarity with her space irked Jang Lim, but for tonight he would let it slide.

"What happened?"

"Eun Soo was drinking at the bar and needed help to get home." The calm of the response was astonishing; was this man usually like this? Jang Lim thought that his interview was ridiculous, but now that he was talking to him, studying his every movement and the way he spoke..."They did not know your number, so they called me."

"You?" Jang Lim could not hide jealousy in his voice.

"They know me very well. We used to be drinking buddies, Eun Soo and I, a long time ago. She does not really drink anymore." Choi Young stood, leaving the little cup on the coffee table, and picked up his jacket, heading to the door, "Well, I better get going," before a soft voice stopped him.

"Choi Young-shi." He turned, coming face to face with Jang Lim; there was a second of uncomfortable silence in which they stared at each other, as if unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I will make sure you won't be troubled again. I hope we can all be friends."

Choi Young scoffed, hidden partially by the shadow of the small hallway. "_Friends,_" he repeated softly, then lowered his face. "Look, I owe you an apology. I was a little childish during the tournament," he had to stop to clear his throat; this was one of the most difficult things he had to do in a while and although it was necessary, he felt uncomfortable with it. "We both were. We have nothing to fight about, and you don't need to worry about me." Though it broke his heart, he had to say this: "I want Eun Soo to be happy. She seems to be happy with you. That's all I care about. I'm not sure if we can be friends any time soon, but you take good care of her. And for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry for leaving you with that crazy reporter."

And without waiting for an answer, too busy gathering himself, Choi Young turned and opened the door, exiting quickly. If Jang Lim answered or not, it did not really matter, he just needed to leave this apartment now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Contemporary**

He had to tell somebody, so he called his teacher.

"Teacher, I know it's late, but I had to call."

"Go ahead, I'm here."

"She likes me, teacher, I think. Or at least it seems so."

"Then why don't you sound happier?"

"Because she was drunk and we did not get a chance to talk."

"So that girl drinks… Choi Young, she is also struggling, you have to be patient."

"I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful and sad, and my heart ached for her all the time. Teacher, I figured out something important today. Love is not about what I want or what I need, it is about what she needs and how I can give it to her." He felt tears coming on. "Teacher, I want to give her everything she ever wanted, but most of all I have to give her what she needs right now." His heart clenched in pain, "I hurt her, again. It was not her boyfriend, it was me. All I want for her is to be happy, so I will stay away till she decides that what she has with Jang Lim is no longer what she needs, I will let her decide."

"Young-ah, you stupid boy, she is hurting because she is not with you, not because of you. Don't you get it yet?"

"Even if it is so," he was not hiding his tears, "she has to choose."

"So I was right all along, you_ are_ waiting for her choice. How can she choose if you don't tell her anything?"

"I will trust that she knows my heart, because Imja has my heart, teacher. Soon."

"Don't wait too long."

Choi Young hung up. "I will give her a week. Then I will come to her myself."

* * *

Eun Soo woke up when the sun filtered over her face, paining her. She turned and sat up, head heavy and in pain. Her throat was dry, her stomach was churning painfully and her head hurt. Did she mention she was in pain?  
Her hand moved to the side, attempting to pick up the clock to get a hold of time, and her fingers moved a glass standing there; turning she stared at the honey water and knit her brows together. Did she serve herself some honey water before coming to bed? How did she get to bed anyway?  
There was a soft knock on the door making her turn too quickly and feel nausea attack her.

"Is my darling doctor awake?"

Hurling Eun Soo had to hurry to the bathroom to keep from throwing up on the floor.

"I'll wait outside then," he said moving away. Eun Soo threw up and groaned, leaning against the cool porcelain bowl, as drunks and hangover worshippers did, and felt tears sting her eyes. Choi Young would have come in to pat her back after pulling her hair up; the idea almost made her sob, and she would have, if her head didn't hurt so much.

When she walked outside the bathroom, she found Jang Lim standing in the kitchen, cooking. "Why are you here?" she asked annoyed. The smell of the food made her nauseous and she really wanted to settle her stomach with some warm honey water. It always worked wonders for her.

"Good morning to you too, lovely doctor. Did you sleep well?"

"I have a headache."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened last night? You left without saying goodbye."

"I was… called in. Sorry, it was an emergency."

"Did someone die at the bar?" He asked, amused by her response.

"Just give me some honey water, I can't stomach the food now," she did not want to bother explaining herself to him. And how the heck did he get in here? She did not remember a thing about last night. Did she call him? She found her cellphone on the coffee table and checked the last dialed number. So it was true, she called him and he has been taking care of her. She felt a little guilty for getting irritated with him. "Thanks. I'm going back to bed. I'll take some aspirin and something for my stomach. I better sleep. You don't need to stay, I will be fine," and she forced herself to hug him, not wanting to be rude or unappreciative.

"I'll finish here. When you wake up, food will be waiting," and he kissed her messy head. The kiss was warm and comforting and allowing herself to relax, she hugged him tighter, enjoying the support of his strong and tall body. Her boyfriend was sweet and caring. He barely scolded her for her drunken escapade. Things turned out OK. Why did she have to get so drunk, anyway? Eun Soo recalled, like in a fog, last night and the tournament. For some reason, smell of chlorine stuck with her. It was weird. Was she upset because of the argument with Choi Young they had at the lockers? Than a kiss came clearly back, memories flooding her body, and she moaned.

"Are you hurting?" and Jang Lim's hand stroked her hair.

"I am." She was, but not only her body, her heart also. She remembered now why she got wasted.

* * *

The weekend after the tournament, Eun Soo called her parents:  
"Oma," she sniffled into the phone, ready to cry, "I am so lost. What do I do?"

"Baby, what is it this time? Is it about Jang Lim-shi, I thought you liked him."

"I do, I like him," she was really scared to admit, but here it goes, "but I'm still in love with Choi Young. How do I make it go away?" She was really desperate and helpless against her feelings. It was tiring to fight with herself, but she felt it was necessary, otherwise, he would definitely hurt her again, as always, maybe, more than ever before.

"Eun Soo-ya, I never told you how to live your life or who to love. But why are you trying so hard to deny what your heart tells you?"

"Because he has never once acknowledged how he felt. He said he missed me, he said he needed to have me around, but he never wanted **to be**with me. Do you know how painful it is to be next to somebody who is always keeping you at arm's length and every time you open your heart, he pulls away?"

"Of course. But did not you tell me last time that you were feeling better?"

"Mom," she gulped, blushing deep pink, and her lips moved, allowing the words to come out, "He kissed me. That crazy jerk kissed me and I liked it! What do I do?"

"You liked it?" her mother sounded very serious. "I know it might be weird to talk to your mother about kissing boys, but I was young once and know a thing or two... Do you really want my advice?"

"I just want to figure things out, once and for all. How long can I be pining over him? And now he managed to kiss me so that I can't stop thinking about him."

"I can tell you are quite shaken by it," said her mother, sighing. "There is a way. I did it once, and it worked. If you have to pick between the two guys, compare the two kisses."

"Oma! I can't go to Choi Young and tell him, 'kiss me'. How do you expect me to compare? Do I line them up and kiss one after another? This is not helping!"

"I did not mean it so literary. Your situation is a bit complicated... But you can compare both kisses. You obviously still remember the one with Choi Young, otherwise you would not be crying about it. It is a lot easier, than you imagine. You just need to kiss your boyfriend for this test. The main idea behind it..."

"Just tell me!" Eun Soo was so anxious, she was willing to do anything, even a kiss test.

"So what I'm saying, if you can kiss Jang Lim without thinking about the weather report..."

"The weather report?"

"Trust me! When kissing him think of that."

Eun Soo hung up, now more confused than before the call. She checked the weather report for the next day and went to bed, thinking about her ridiculous situation. Tired, she soon fell asleep.

Eun Soo dreamt of going to the movies with Jang Lim:

The movie was boring and halfway through it Jang Lim turned and smiled at her, followed by a kiss. _OK, here it goes. OMG, he is so sweet and caring while kissing... There is no way I will be thinking about the weather, why would I? Although tomorrow is going to be rainy, and I have to find an umbrella..._

She pulled away surprised at how her line of thought carried her away from the making out session this Greek god was offering. "Is everything alright?" He asked caressing her arm.

"Nothing..."  
He gave her a stare, obviously not believing her.

"Jang Lim-shi, actually, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you kiss me? I mean give me a kiss as if your life depended on it."

"What is wrong? Why are you asking this?"

"Just humor me, alright? Just kiss me like this kiss is the last thing you'll ever do, like it is more important than breathing."  
He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded with a warm grin, standing up and helping her to stand with him; his arms sliding up her back to pull her closer, caressing her. Suddenly, the darkness of the movie theater was lit by a bright spotlight on them and everything around rescinded in the background. It didn't seem to bother either of them, as the man before her leaned and pressed his perfect lips against hers; her hands cupped his cheeks as the kiss was deepened. Her dress danced with the wind, her hair suddenly loose and messy strands blown beautifully in a slow motion; a quiet rain started to fall over them as Jang Lim dipped her backwards, obviously offering her his best kiss.

The soundtrack of the movie before them was a full symphonic orchestra, loud in her ears, announcing the triumphant beginning of their story:

She was the one receiving this magical theater kiss, yet she saw herself watching the couple from the nearby corner, admiring the movie scene playing before her. The richness of colors faded, and the sequence of still shots moved in front of her on the movie screen, the projector whirling behind her in a soft hum. This was an old silent black and white movie. It was not real, it was something from a far and strange past, which had nothing to do with her. That couple was happily in love, but she was not the actress in that movie. It was somebody else looking like her and playing her, Eun Soo, who was supposed to enjoy this special kiss with her boyfriend, yet the real her was standing in a corner waiting under a large boringly gray umbrella, her clothes monochromatic, the blue of her coat turned black and the silver of her boots, stark white; everything was gray, bland and flavorless here, even the kiss the woman was receiving. That was her, being loved by Mr. Perfect personified, and not a hint of love graced her soul; sure the piano keys of her sensuality were pressed skillfully; however, the music played, devoid of emotion she wished to feel, but could not find. _This isn't right,_ she whispered to herself, _he isn't the one_. The thought was sad, yet she gave a quiet smile; _the one she loved_ had promised to come pick her up, or had he? Oh, how she wished to see the deep color of those almond eyes of t_he one she was waiting for_; how she wanted to touch his handsome face, slightly blushed cheeks and the creamy complexion; slim fingers would touch her face with tenderness; and the bright red of his lips, so vivid in her mind's eye, the mouth to give her little nips of joy on her lower lip before parting.

The music wound down to a quiet melody, only a flute cutting through the air with a cry that reached her heart so fitting of Young-ah, that a smile flowered on her lips.

She woke up from the dream that felt frightenly real. What was wrong with her? How could she think of another man while kissing Mr. Perfect? Neither she, nor Jang Lim deserved that. Eun Soo sat up on her bed…  
The rush from the dream was still fresh, she did not need to do any silly kiss test. The black and white was cold and impersonal, although like a photograph it held some visual appeal, it was as empty as a still shot. When Choi Young kissed her in the locker room, the way his warmth pulled her in and made her body shiver - she had to admit that much. Closing her eyes, Eun Soo remembered, wanting to immerse herself into the colors that only Choi Young could bring into her life…

_His silver robes had a smell of new clothing, already touched by his sweat and the exhilaration from the battle; his body tall and muscular, pressing against her, warmed her insides making goose bumps rise all over her skin; involuntarily she reacted to his closeness and if he'd asked it of her, she would have probably handed herself over. His hot breath against her face, the way his lips pulled at the tendrils of desire within her, just taking a simple kiss when he could have had so much more. _

Her breath shortened as she imagined his lips sucking on her again, his hands holding her waist and the back of her neck, demanding yet tender. She was forced to gasp for a breath, her hand had lifted to her shoulder and neck, and she was caressing herself, as if it were Choi Young's hand over her shoulder… She was blind with the desire to have him…

Colors burst into her life: yellow and red, blue and green, purple and orange, like a rainbow, everything was colored, every color out there she could see and feel. A splash of brightness covered the muted sadness of her existence without him. She was drenched in colors that came to life by the mere presence of this quiet love, which had the power to switch on a spectrum of unimaginable depth and intensity.

The phone call interrupted her thoughts and her fingers could barely hold the phone, still under the spell of her memory. It was her boyfriend, and she just agreed to see him. Eun Soo let out the loudest sigh: she felt like a con-artist, especially because Jang Lim was so sincere toward her, but if she continued this way, she would really be using him, and it was not right. She liked him, she was sure of that, and she felt sexy with him, that was not the question, the question was whether it was right for her to continue to see one man, when her heart kept asking for another.


	30. Chapter 30

**Contemporary**

Choi Young sat on the bank of the Han River, night had fallen and there was the reflection of the cloudy sky over the waters. The wind moved quietly, pregnant with the promise of rain; the evening was cool and it made him shiver. His sigh was quiet, while a strand of hair escaped and played with the wind.  
His hair has grown out pretty long, he even had to keep it in a ponytail, if he wanted to look cleaner. His hands have not touched his hair and it was time for a haircut. It was symbolic for his achievement and also symbolic of the change. Whatever happens after his conversation with Eun Soo, it will mark a new beginning for him. The teacher loved to make a lesson out of everything, so he texted him twice already, making a clumsy joke to keep his hands off his head or he would shave the finally grown out hair. Choi Young was already dreading another month without proper cut, and although his long hair was straight, to keep the locks in place was harder than usual. His hair was as stubborn as he was, probably more. He chuckled. Today was his one week deadline to talk to Eun Soo. The teacher did not say a word about Eun Soo for a reason, he gave him space to deal with his problems like a man.  
_Time to go._ And he went to his car, glancing for last time at the dark river waters and at the foggy bridge in front of him. He will go and talk to her, the day was coming to an end and he had to follow his plan, although a pain of anxiety sucked at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Choi Young waited like a schoolboy under her window. He has not done it in a while. Back in college, he would sometimes come late at night, when Imja was supposed to be asleep, to look up and find the light in her bedroom still on. What was she doing? Studying? Reading? Or did she fall asleep and forgot to turn it off? The weather did not bother him; it was very peaceful to stand underneath her window and to be close by her. He never analyzed the meaning behind his nightly excursions. She was his good friend and gave him the kind of comfort only the most intimate relationship could give.

She was a talker, her babbling was often soothing; he would tune out the meaningless stream of words and just focus on the sound of her voice. There were times when his heart was worried about something or rather, and he would get in bed and call Eun Soo, her cheerful voice on the other end of the line would answer, and they would talk, mainly she would, while he would listen, the phone tucked by the ear. And Choi Young would feel safe and fall asleep like that, with her still talking. A woman's voice made it all better for him, for a man who knew how to use a sword. That's how strange it was, but he never really gave it much thought. What he did not know that she would realize after a while and whisper his name, to make sure. She would smile and give him a goodnight kiss and leave the phone on, so that dial tone did not wake him up. If he only knew how many good night kisses he missed, he would not feel so alone.

Tonight was different. He came to this familiar place, looking up to find her window dark, curtains drawn. Where was she? He missed her and this is as close as he could get. He knew exactly why he came and how he felt, and this was the main difference. He was in love and that was a window of a woman he loved. The teacher told him to let it be, to feel everything he was feeling and not oppose it. It was easier said than done, especially because it looked like one of those pathetic one-sided loves they make seem so romantic in dramas. It was not romantic at all. The object of his affection told him clearly she was happy with her boyfriend, while calling him _her man_ and sleeping with_ his_ picture like a pillow. She made it difficult to believe that his love was one-sided. But she would not admit it otherwise. So he could not do anything, but wait, wait for her to wake up and come to her senses. That was his last hope. But a week has passed, and he could wait no longer.  
He pulled out his phone, ready to dial her number, his finger not listening to his will, refused to press the button. He was given a break by the third text message which arrived. He sighed, his teacher was worse than a jealous girlfriend. _Return early, heavy rain was announced for the area_. "Yes, yes," mumbled Choi Young, glancing at the screen, he had to look back because he thought he saw something… the sender was not his teacher, it was **My Imja**. His sigh of surprise moved the messy strand of hair covering the side of his face. Why was she worrying about him and how did she know about where he was? She hasn't talked to him since the competition, why send this text now on this day out of all days?

* * *

Eun Soo finally made her decision. It was much easier, than she imagined, she felt as if a heavy burden was lifted and she grew lighter and braver. She will go to see Jang Lim tonight and will tell him everything. She will and then... Then she will think of what to do next after she resolved this relationship. She got off her bed and walked to the window, opening up the curtain and sliding the glass to the side, needing fresh air. It was pretty dark and the street lamps casted a yellow glow making the light rain seem golden. She stared at the lamppost for a while, with an empty gaze and then noticed a red sports car parked underneath. A familiar figure was standing next to it, getting drenched under the soft rain. She gasped and had to cover her mouth from screaming out his name; it shook her body, her hand lifting to touch the panel glass of her window and she stared at him. Her heart raced and chest tightened, she felt lightheaded and forced herself to move away from the window, letting the curtain fall.

_Choi Young? Here, tonight?_ She was ready to run out and take him home with her, get him dried and warm, put him into the bed with her and tell him how much she missed him… She imagined how surprised he would be and probably speechless, if she were to come out now, in her pajamas… She had to see Jang Lim first, so she calmed herself and thinking for a second, smiled, and got her phone to do some texting. She had to sneak a peek at Choi Young, who looked at his phone and although she could not see his expression, she knew he was surprised.


	31. Chapter 31

**Contemporary**

The phone rang with Eun Soo's ringtone. Choi Young picked up, hearing her voice in total surprise: "Aren't you cold? Go home and change."

"Imja, what...?"

"Let's meet at the Suribang's in an hour, it is a couple's night and I want a mojito."

"Imja, do you want to see me?" He was struck by this coincidence. _Perhaps? No way, the teacher would not betray him like that._

"I told you I am inviting you for a drink. We are still friends, aren't we?" There was something different in her voice… it lacked anger and disdain, she sounded cheerful even.

"What about quitting drinking?" he inquired cautiously, smiling, unable to help himself.

"Just one drink?" he could see her lips forming a cute pout. "And you will be there to watch over me, as usual."

He sighed, imagining a night of torture with her next to him and him unable to touch her, or tell her how he really felt, what he wished to do and experience with her. "Are you coming alone?" He asked tensely, cringing at the idea of having Mr. Perfect invited for bonding as friends with Choi Young. The image of them three drinking at THEIR place, the place Choi Young and her discovered once and made it their favorite hangout, wasn't amusing at all. Well, isn't it at least a chance to see her face? He will have to find a way to get her alone for a minute to talk. He would have to find a way, tonight or never!

"You'll see."

"Fine, an hour then."

* * *

A man was surprised at this late visit, but, of course, welcomed her.

Eun Soo walked into the living room tentatively and nodded at Jang Lim's offer to have a glass of wine. Jang Lim sat next to her, looking warmly and expecting to hear why she dropped by unannounced late at night.

Eun Soo started abruptly, as if continuing a conversation she had in her head. At first, not looking at him, her fingers playing with the hem of her coat nervously, "I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't," till he captured her hands in his and looked into her eyes. She whispered, avoiding his gaze, "I'm sorry, I... I can't do this. You are sweet and perfect, you really are, but you are not for me." Then taking her hands away gently, as his dropped and sadness shadowed his face, Eun Soo stood, clutching her bag in her arms.

"What do you mean?" he was surprisingly calm with her sudden confession.

"I'm not for you; you are perfect, but I can't be with you. You are everything I'm supposed to want, I should be wanting, but you are not… You are not WHO I want."

The man looked at her and smiled, "You love Choi Young, don't you?"

Eun Soo stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"He is a good man," he said as if giving her permission.

"No he is a terrible man, he has hurt me and he broke my heart more than once." Tears sliding down her cheeks, she managed to smile at the thought of Choi Young's almond eyes caressing her with just a glance, "But he is dear to me and caring, and I am never out of his sight, even when he is away from me. He even forced me to quit drinking because he understood, because he knows, he lo..."

"I think you should know the night you got drunk, he was the one to bring you home and took care of you. He called for me to come... I was mad at him then, but now I understand. He cares about you a great deal, I'm sure."

She sobbed. "I'm sorry, for hurting you. You are wonderful and you don't deserve it. I honestly liked you, a lot."

"Don't worry. I know you liked me. I really liked you too, but ever since I saw you guys at the tournament, the way you looked at each other, I knew that was not the only fight I was losing… As long as you are happy, I think I can let you go."

Jang Lim got up and came close to her. For the first time, he did not lean to match her eye level, instead, he opened his arms wide and hugged her small body. This hug was sincere and tender, it was his way of saying goodbye and of comforting her, making sure she did not carry guilt for hurting him. "I will be OK," he whispered softly and kissed her head, "Go, be with him. He is probably waiting." And with a deep sigh he pulled away, finally releasing her.

She sniffled and swallowed hard. "Why are you so perfect?" And she turned leaving the man behind.

* * *

Choi Young arrived at his destination early. He walked back and forth, hesitant to enter through the small door and into the darkened hallway that led inside a posh and intimate setting of the _Suribang's_. He tried to talk himself through what was waiting there for him. "Anyo. How are you? Nice to see you, too. Yes, I'm doing well. Would you like a drink? Oh, I did not know..." He rehearsed a friendly and easy going tone with which he should welcome Eun Soo and her boyfriend. It was hard for him to keep a poker face, not in this situation. He wished for a moment that he did not agree to the meeting so easily without finding out for sure whether she was coming alone or not. If she came alone, then...

"Choi Young, you are going to freeze out here, why aren't you coming in?" He heard a familiar nagging voice, turning to see his pledged uncle waving at him from the service entrance at the back alley. "Hurry, come in."

"I might as well, what is the point of standing outside, it would not change whether she is alone or not, will it?" he mumbled and closing his eyes he took a deep breath, pulling the handle of the door, and making a step toward the inevitable.

The lighting was dimmed as it should have been at the bar. The deep purples and crimsons of the velvet covering the sitting, contrasting with shiny wooden surfaces and leather of the bar stools. Everything was as usual, muted conversations with couples spread around the hall, mostly familiar faces of the strangers who came regularly. The usual seat at the bar that Eun Soo loved was empty. There was no sign of her or Jang Lim yet. He felt immediately relieved that he did not have to walk on them getting comfortable.

A drink arrived, the bartender knew his taste and a bowl of peeled nuts was moved next to him discretely. They did train their staff well.

Tall and beautiful up close and from afar, Choi Young's silhouette, etched against the background. Eun Soo was watching him for the last few minutes from the entrance. Her heart was beating so strong, she thought it would break through her ribs and jump out, her chest tight and tears clouding her eyes and itching in her throat. Why was she so affected by a mere sight of him? The line of his back and his arm that held a glass, long legs, one hanging freely, while another bent to be placed on the metal stoop of the bar stool. The eyes searching something in the distance and the profile adorned by the long hair, pulled to a ponytail in the back, his jaw bone gracefully showing from beneath a stray lock. She wanted to save this mental picture of him waiting for her.

The clatter of Eun Soo's high heels hitting the ground could not be avoided. He heard her each step, all 12 of them, not daring to turn till her voice asked him to. Before looking at her, he placed his empty glass on the counter and promised that no matter what, he will find a way to tell her what he needed to, even if he had to steal her away from... But she was alone, _completely _alone.

"Why do you look so surprised? Were you expecting someone else?"

"Where is?" and he earnestly checked around, perhaps her boyfriend got delayed at the entrance.

"What?"

"Never mind." He slid down the stool, his shoes, touching the ground and he now was standing next to her. "Would you like to seat here or at the table?"

"Here is fine," and she got up on the high stool, locking her heels on the metal bar to keep herself firmly in place.

Choi Young planted himself on the next seat, his eyes looked at her unable to pull away while all his senses tuned to the woman beside him; the way she smelled, the way she looked and the way she sighed softly, apparently content. This was the woman he loved, and he was right next to her so close that it took him a few minutes to collect his thoughts and calm his breathing.

"Eun Soo-ya," he started nervously, "I am, I mean, I have been, well, what I am trying to say here is that..."

"Choi Young-ssi," she said happily, turning to smile at him, he was touched by the warmth of her smile and could not help but to smile back. "I really missed you, I'm not mad at you anymore, so you don't need to apologize," she assured softly, and his heart immediately felt calm and peaceful; it was something only Eun Soo could do.

"I miss you, too. I'm really glad you called, I was planning to ask you to meet me, because I have something I need to tell you."

"Can I be honest with you?"

He nodded.

"I think we both have a lot we need to tell each other, but not tonight. I just want to sit here next to you, like old times and talk about everything."

"But it's important," he insisted, not wanting to lose another chance. He knew that if he did not stop her now, she would talk his ears off and he would not have a chance to put in a word. He already saw how her eyes glistened, giving away her excitement about something she was prepared to share. His hand lifted as if asking for her attention, without realizing she was staring at the bandage, he still wore after the injury.

"Before you say anything, let me see your wrist."

He blinked and turned to look at his arm, noticing the wrap was visible and belatedly attempted to hide the limb; she pressed her lips together, and picked his hand off the counter, making him turn all the way to her and placed it on her lap. With her 'doctor' face on, she carefully examined the injury and made him move his fingers and wrist to make sure he was healing well.

He was watching her, noticing the wine colored dress she wore. He was sure that was the dress she wore the night they almost made love. It was not a coincidence. _She wore it for him_; he realized that he did not have to worry about her boyfriend anymore, that she came to him on her own, that she made her choice. The feeling of ease came back, they both seemed to be comfortable with each other, like they used to be a long time ago, before the fight, before he found out about her boyfriend, before he had to seek her forgiveness, before he hurt her, before all these things.

"Eun Soo-ya, I remember this dress," he said softly, his throat getting dry and his palms sweaty. "I regret how we left things after that. I was too scared and too immature, I know I really hurt you."

She shook her head and looked at him warmly. "I told you I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not angry with you about that night or the kiss at the locker. I'm not angry about our fights anymore."

"But what if I do it again? I can't hurt you again." The pain of this possibility was visible in his eyes, and she felt at that moment how much she loved him. Her hand lifted, and cupped the side of his face, caressing his jaw; her eyes found his, smiling softly. "Then don't." He pressed his cheek closer against her gentle palm, finding incredible comfort in her touch. If she believed him, then it gave him strength. Slowly, he got up, and asked "Should we get going then?"

"Sure."

He helped her off the chair, suddenly remembering how fragile and small she was, trustingly standing next to him. Wrapping around her, he leaned to inhale her real scent, finding it quickly.

"Young-ah?"

"Mm?"

"Are you here… to stay?"

It seemed like they did not need to say much after all; but here was his opportunity to tell her about his love, yet he wanted to stay true to what he promised – to gain her trust. He had not done much for that yet. "Imja, remember at the hospital you told me that I had to work hard first. You may not know, but the last few months were not in vain. I want to be better, for you, for us."

Eun Soo was listening intently, her eyes wide open.

"I don't want to be a disappointment to you. I want you to trust me and I will wait till you think I actually deserve to be with you. So you don't have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm here, Imja. I'm yours."


	32. Chapter 32

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The woman entered her house quietly. Taking off her shoes, she slid her tired feet into the slippers and left the luggage at the door. She walked through the dark house and up the stairs directly into her bedroom. The twelve hour flight was exhausting. It was 2 am, she was jetlagged and smelled like airplane food. She took off her clothes on the way to the shower, dropping them on the floor behind her and instead of turning on the light, only lit a candle, her eyes were too tired for anything brighter. The shower felt good and made her relaxed enough to try and fall asleep. She put on her nightgown and lifting off the covers, laid on her mattress, her pillow under her head, exhaling to be in the comfort of her own bed.

The mattress creaked and she felt it dip on the side, as if another person's body moved beside hers. She turned sideways and placed her hand over the blanket, "Baby, why are you sleeping here? Did you miss me?" and she leaned to place a loving kiss... when her lips felt a stubble. "Sweetie?" and she lifted the cover to see what was going on. A strong hand pulled her back and a voice which was definitely not her daughter's answered, "I did miss you, a lot. Welcome home."

The next few minutes were better left unheard, as the words exchanged were not for the weak of heart. The loud screams and sounds of fighting woke up Nogook, who walked in with her pajamas, "Appa, what is going on?"

"Appa?" screamed her mother. "Appa? How about Omma? Did you already forget you had a mother who lives here? How do you let a stranger into my bed?!"

"It's not like you've never shared a bed before. How else would I be here?" responded Nogook, making a good point. They were both her parents, after all.

"Honey, just go to bed, your Mom and I need to talk."

"OK, good night," and she turned around and walked away, leaving her mother speechless.

"You should leave now!" Her mother continued the argument.

"I was here first!"

"What? How did you even get here?" All the while she was trying to push him out of the bed, while the man had no problem, having been trained to withstand any attack calmly.

"Nogook said that I should stay in this room, because you were away on business for a month. Your bed is very comfortable, so I agreed."

"Have you lost your mind, we are practically divorced!"

"Correction: separated, not divorced. Remember I never signed the papers."

"We can fix that right now," and she tried to get up, but his arm held her back.

"Wait, please, just talk to me," he asked gently, trying to get her to look at him.

"There is nothing to talk about," she purposely turned away.

"Then at least listen to what I have to say," sounding serious, the teacher's voice was filled with sincerity.

"I'm not interested."

The man who was supposed to be a mature experienced adult, was not able to manage himself very well next to her. After so many years, he got used to being alone, but the idea of being close to this woman, who was still his wife, drove his mind into senseless stupidity. She struggled, as he managed to finally pull her close, wrapping his arms around her waist to get her to settle, but she had a strong will and was so stubborn...

"Honey, have you gained weight?" he asked gently with care in his voice.

"That's it, I'm killing you!"

"That's a good start, honey. Anger shows you care." He was an example of patience.

"Honey? HONEY?" She was so indignant, her veins were popping out on her temples. But why did she feel so good next to him? What was wrong with her? "If you are not leaving, then I will," she said softly, and as if he realized what was going on, he leaned in to kiss her. She struggled pushing him away and kicking, but he did not stop, and finally, she just let go, relaxing in his arms and allowing a kiss.

.

Worried about the shouts and screams coming from upstairs, Choi Young made his way up, careful not to be the victim of any flying objects. He felt like he was back to his teenage years and his aunt and uncle were together... and still fighting. So he walked down the hallway and found Nogook standing in front of her mother's bedroom door, listening to the clear and loud shouts coming from inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, making her jump. Nogook turned to him, pressing her finger to her lips.

"Shh, you wanna get caught?"

"Doing what?"

"Eavesdropping."

"I could be in my car outside and I'll hear them." Then he furrowed his brow. "Why are they in the same room? I thought we agreed never to let them be in the same room!"

"Shh, they are having a talk."

"Talk. You call _that_ a talk. Well, it's them alright," and he pressed his ear against the door, next to Nogook's.

The kids looked at each other worried. "Do you think they killed each other? It is too quiet in there," asked Nogook very seriously.

"I think we can leave, they will be safe. The teacher won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I'm not worried about Dad, I'm more worried about Mom."

"There are no weapons in that room. Are there?" all of a sudden wondered Choi Young, imagining his Aunt with a sword, piercing the teacher who begged for his life.

"Oppa, can I sleep in your room? I do not think I can stay next to them."

"I think it is a good idea. I will go to my apartment. Call me if nobody comes out of the room in the morning."

"Oppa, can't you stay with me?"

"Nogook, I had a long day. Sorry, I need to sleep."  
And he turned to leave; Nogook watched him, wishing to call back for him, but too afraid to be found out by her parents...

A new sound attracted her attention, she strained to hear, only to move away from the door as soft whispers and rustling reached her; she had to get out of the house. "Oppa, wait," she called in loud whisper, "I'm coming with you. I think I will move into your apartment for a while."

"Come sis, let's give them some space to work things out," and he hugged her, leading her downstairs.

"I'm afraid, they have already started," the girl said with terror in her voice.

At first, they were both quiet on the ride to his place, and then turning to each other they began laughing. Choi Young pulled over as he could not drive any longer, his eyes tearing, stomach hurting, he was laughing so hard, he could not stop. Nogook already unhooked her seatbelt and was hysterical, completely bent over, not even able to speak, she kept raising her hand, trying to say something, only to be pulled back down by the bursts of uncontrollable laughter. "Oppa..." "I can't believe it..."

"I know," he was barely able to talk himself. "It's too funny."

"Aha... Too much!"

After about fifteen minutes or so, they exhausted themselves and leaned back in their respective seats, now exchanging quiet phrases.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" wondered Nogook.

"I don't know. And I suggest don't try to imagine anything."

"Oppa" she slapped his hand, "Stop putting bad thoughts in my head."

"Me? I just told you NOT to think, why am I at fault?"

"Because! It is all your fault!"

"Mine?"

"You had my Dad come over and now they are probably killing each other."

"I somehow doubt it. I think sometimes two people just need to be together in one place without any interruptions to finally get things out in the open. Maybe, they needed it."

"Is it like you and Unnie?"

"Us? Well, you may say so," and he smiled.

"What?" The smile did not go unnoticed by his perceptive sister. "Did you and Unnie... together in bed?"

"Shut up, stupid!" and he blushed profusely. "No, I meant to talk."

"So you did talk? Tell me everything," she turned to him, curious face.

"We did," he answered softly.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just this and that. We are fine now. We are not upset at each other any more. You can invite her to your New Year's party."

"Ahh. Did she break up with Jang Lim? Poor Jang Lim, the guy was so hot, I bet he was never dumped before."

"Is that something to worry about?" Choi Young was annoyed.

"So you and her?"

"I already told you, it's none of your business."

"Fine, I will make Unnie tell me everything, if you won't."

Choi Young gave her a flick on the forehead, "I'm warning you. Don't even think of asking her anything!" He was serious. "It is between us two, let her be. Let me be, please."

Nogook had to sigh in disappointment, but accepted her sad fate. She was doomed to wait till one of them would crack. She had to take her time and devise a good plan, so that her brother would not kill her before she succeeds. But Choi Young was no fool, he could see her plotting something already, "Nogook, if I even suspect you trying to defy me, you will be sent right back to your house or you can keep your curiosity under control and live a comfortable life at my apartment. Your choice."

"Yes, Oppa, I will behave. Don't kick me out." Of course, that was a lie to pacify him. As soon as she had some privacy, she texted Gongmin and pretty soon, everybody was getting woken up by the barrage of texts and phone calls. A rumor about Choi Young and Eun Soo snowballed out of control from a simple "they made up" to "she left Jang Lim because she is pregnant with Choi Young's baby" and "they had a secret wedding last night". So no wonder that next morning the office was in chaos.

Choong-sik hurried to the door of Gongmin's office, opening it without announcing himself - that got the head of the company to lift his eyes in curiosity. "Sir, he's in." And Gongmin quickly stood, rounding his desk and moving swiftly towards the door, looking out. There was Choi Young, stoic as ever, walking quickly towards his office. He wore a gray outfit, with black shirt and silk black tie, he looked their way, as if nothing, and continued to his door opening it and vanishing into the room.

"Now, how do we know if the rumor is true?"

"Depends on his next words."

The door opened again, and Choi Young stood there, looking at his secretary.  
"Cancel lunch and the one o'clock, I have an important meeting to attend." And he left. Choong-sik clapped his hands together, as if in victory, while Gongmin stared at the closed door.

"That's a lunch date or should I say a doctor's appointment?" Said Choong-sik, smiling like a fool, he winked at Gongmin who was shocked for a second, but let it go, too happy to become an uncle so soon. And trusting the man, after all, he wasn't Choi Young's personal assistant for so long for nothing, Gongmin celebrated. "Wow! Those two back together is so good!" And everyone got back to work.

However, his happiness did not last long, as Choi Young stormed into his office, door slammed; he was fuming. And obviously very, very angry, slamming both of his hands on the desk, he leaned glaring at his friend. "What is this rumor I hear about?"

"Which one?" trembled Gongmin.

"I just got flowers from the secretarial office, congratulating me on my marriage and becoming a father. You would not know anything about it, would you?"

"Ahh, if you promise not to hurt me, I will tell you."

"OK, I won't hurt you before you tell me, how about that?" and Choi Young sat in the chair in front of his boss, crossing his arms and legs. "I'm listening."

"Nogook texted me last night that you guys talked and that you wouldn't tell her what it was about. She wanted to know if you told me. So I texted Choong-Sik and he called the guys, and then somebody got things confused, and all of a sudden everybody is thinking that Eun Soo is pregnant with your baby and you got married in secret. That's all, nothing else I promise." And he blinked, mastering the courage to look at Choi Young.

Choi Young frowned, perplexed and entertained. He chuckled, "Did you believe it for a second?"

"Not really, but I wanted to. It would be great, right?"

"It would be," and Choi Young realized he was not angry, he would not mind at all if any of the rumors were true. "But for now, we are just getting back on good terms, we had a very nice talk yesterday and cleared up a lot of things. Eun Soo wanted to take things slow and we decided not to define who we are for now, we will see where it takes us. I think it's for the best. I want her to be comfortable. So, please, make sure not to bother her with questions, especially Nogook should keep her nose out of it. If Eun Soo does not trust me, it will never work out between us."

"OK."

"By the way, do you have a spare room? Because I promised your fiancé that I'll kick her out if she blabbers. She could not keep her mouth shut even for one night! Wow, she is amazing! You got yourself a good one, Gongmin," and he patted him on the shoulder.

"No, she can't move in with me. Not before the wedding."

"Then I suggest you buy her an apartment right now, because she is not living with me, that's for sure."

"Why can't she live at home?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. That is really worth a rumor, for sure. I'm going then."


	33. Chapter 33

**Contemporary**

The teacher was getting dressed for a first date he had in this century. He remembered that back in his day, it was important for a man to have matching socks and handkerchief, and the tie had to be bright and flashy. He also shined his shoes and cleaned the lint off his suit. The collar of his shirt was starched so much it could stand for days. He wanted to ask Choi Young for advice, but felt embarrassed. He could not ask his daughter, because he knew she would be helping her Mom. He was too proud to ask anybody for help and what kind of a role model he would be if he did not know the basics, anyway. He trimmed his beard and his mustache and brushed his brows with a special comb he had just for the occasion. He brushed his teeth really well and even used a mouthwash. He sprayed cologne and looked at himself in the mirror, quite satisfied with what he saw - he was still dashing after all these years. The woman was in his grasp for sure!

The door opened and Choi Young walked in, gaving him a stare: "Oh! Hell, no!" he screamed, not being able to contain his terror. "Teacher, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you look much better in your fighting uniform. You may want to change to that."

"What's wrong with this?"

"There's is no way in hell I'm letting you out looking like that!" Said the younger man, slamming the door closed and walking to the closet, he opened it and looked at the series of gray suits. "You only wear gray?"

"Grey matches my hair."

"Exactly my point. Don't you want to wear the suit, not the suit to wear you?"

"What? Was that even in Korean?"

"Does not matter. We need to do an immediate intervention. Are you meeting with Aunt?"

The teacher nodded sheepishly smiling.

"Then you can say goodbye to any chances of winning her back. You might as well buy your return ticket for tonight."

"Can you help me?" he had to let go of his pride. Because his relationship was more important after all, he was a man enough to admit defeat when it stared him in the face.

"You need all the help you can get." Said Choi Young, pulling his phone out and dialing. "Hey, it's me. Code red, it's an emergency. We have only," and covering the phone he whispered to the teacher, "How much do we have?" and happy that the man was so old fashioned to get ready hours in advance, reported, "We have 2 hours and 45 minutes. Do you think you can turn my teacher into a presentable date? Hello? Hello? Are you there? Why aren't you answering? No, I will not fire you! Tell me the truth. OK. We'll be right there."

"Teacher, if he can't help you, then no one can. Let's go. But first: how much cologne did you use? The whole bottle? The smell is making me sick!"

"Just half..."

"Get into the shower!"

Meanwhile, in the room next to them, his aunt was getting ready for a date as well. She looked at her closet, unable to find just the right dress. She was too petrified to let Nogook know about her plans, so she sneaked in her room undetected and into her closet. The girl would definitely have something of the latest fashion. The little black dress should do it. She pulled out the one she had her eyes on from the closet. It was a cute little number and the stretchy fabric should hug her curves. She imagined the look on the man's face... and put it on. Her form fit into it, and pulling the hem to the knees she twirled around, looking at the mirror, very excited. She could not believe her figure was still so good. "Gained weight, ha? I'll show him!"

She walked out, and finding the highest heels she owned, she felt like she was ready for the night on the town. She took a coat and a pretty scarf, the purse was matching, her hair was done, earrings picked and the makeup put on. She was ready. She almost forgot perfume, and she put it into her purse, deciding to use it on the way.

Watching as the man walked into the tailor's, Choong-sik stared at him, unable to help it. "How did this man even manage to marry the first time around?" Choi Young shook his head, apparently not believing it either, "Don't ask, just... get to work."

"Sir, but this is a near impossible task."

"I said I wouldn't fire you, and I don't expect a miracle just... do something. No gray clothes, please."

"I already called a hairdresser too, sir," said Choong-sik as the tailor walked into the room and stopped in his tracks, staring at the man with horror.

"Is that a starched shirt?"

"I think he even starches his underwear," commented Choi Young, looking at several of the new suits. "Is this the usual fabric or that organic thing you told me about?"

"Oh that's... I'm sorry I have to ask is this for real?" The tailor looked with disbelief at the ancient suit. "Did this man just come out of prison? For how long was he in?"

"What? Oh, no. He is not a convict, I can assure you."

"Don't tell me, was he was in a mental institution then, is he dangerous?"

"He is much worse. And he is dangerous, but not to you."

The teacher looked at Choi Young, obviously not enjoying the joke.

"It was a stupid joke, I'm sorry," quickly corrected himself the young man and explained to the tailor, "He just likes to live in the past." Choi Young placed his hand over the tailor's shoulder to comfort him, as the man turned his eyes to the teacher.

The front door opened and a man wearing a pink shirt, tight white pants, a heavily decorated with sequins scarf around his neck and pink sunglasses entered; he was carrying a big bag and looked around. "Choi Young-ssi, long time no see!" he said happily, making Choi Young wave at him, ignoring the man, and hiding behind the tailor to keep from suffering visual groping.

"Where is the emergency?" He asked, in a high pitched voice and making the teacher frown at him. "Ah! Why is there a mammoth in this store!? I thought they all died a long time ago. Did you just defrost him? He is in excellent condition considering the age."

The mammoth's hands lifted toward the man's throat. With one simple move he could snap this puny neck without a peep. Choi Young, realizing the danger, quickly stepped between them, willing to sacrifice his behind to save a man's life and his teacher's future. The hairdresser's hand landed on his ass and Choi Young jumped, but stood in his place, to make sure that the teacher would not harm the man who was here to help. "Teacher, you don't know **what** I'm willing to do for you now. You may never understand, but trust me, this pink creature is the best. Don't kill him, for my sake."

"Don't let his sacrifice go in vain, sir," begged Choong-sik, nodding, who got the best view in the house at the kind of abuse Choi Young's bottom endured in the last few minutes.

The teacher agreed with a silent nod, and Choi Young stepped aside, rubbing his behind: the man knew how to pinch!

Choong-sik moved closer to Choi Young. "Sir, are you alright?"

Choi Young turned, and hugged his friend. "I feel violated."

"It's OK sir, it's for a greater cause," said his secretary sympathetically, patting his back.

"Yummy", said the hairdresser, quite satisfied with his desert and ready to start serious work. "Choi Young-shi, I think it is time for your haircut. You don't want to look unfashionable like _this _here," and he waved at the teacher, who practically growled. "Never mind, let me see," and the hairdresser approached Choi Young trying to get around him to look at the back of his head. They danced around each other like in a strange tango, when the hairdresser dipped, Choi Young pulled away, and when one stepped forward, another one turned, Choi Young maintaining eye contact all the time, to make sure to mirror the moves. His main objective - not to have his back to the guy.  
"Stay still, I need to see," requested the pink creature.

"How about I'll make an appointment with the salon?"

"OK," and disappointed, he turned away to stare at the teacher. "Well,  
what do we have here? You realize it will be an extra charge, I don't work on historical artifacts and can not guarantee the outcome."

"You will be well compensated," assured Choong-sik.

The teacher was led to another room, and an hour later he came out a different man. His hair and face in order, his clothes fitting well and dark suit with the right accessories made him look younger and more vibrant. Even his eyes shined. "Where to now?" he asked Choi Young, completely trusting his young guide to show him the way.

"I think it is time to get a gift and flowers."

She was supposed to meet the teacher at the restaurant. The taxi arrived just on time, she did not want to be too early, in fact a few minutes late was more appropriate. The woman got out of the car and entered the posh establishment, a doorman greeted her and offered to take her coat to the cloakroom. She walked trying to move her hips sexy from side to side when she heard gasps from those around her. "I must look good tonight", she thought, till a young hostess approached her and whispered something into her ear. The poor woman grabbed the hem of her dress and rushed to the bathroom. The dress fit her well, the only problem was that it was riding up on her back, all the way up, showing her beautiful thighs and more. She hid herself in the stall and felt like crying. This was a disaster. She could not possibly call Nogook, so she dialed the next best thing, Eun Soo.

The help was on the way and soon, a familiar voice called her, "Aunt, are you there?"

A stall opened up and a hand pulled Eun Soo in, door locked behind her quickly.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes."

"Thank god. Let me see."

Eun Soo pulled out a burgundy dress and helped the woman change, who had to climb up on the toilet bowl, as there was not enough space in the narrow stall. The dress fit her like a glove and at last, she could get out of her mini prison.

"What is this smell, Aunt?" noticed Eun Soo sniffing the woman.

"What are you talking about?"

"This smell, it is … powerful," and her nose finally led her to the purse. She opened it to find a perfume bottle spilled out completely.

"Take my purse, it will work, and don't worry, you will be fine. You look beautiful. Go, go," and she pushed the woman out of the bathroom. All she had to do now is wait and sneak out undetected.

Choi Young was dancing around outside in the cold, anxiously waiting for a signal from his teacher that the date has started and everything was fine. It's already been half an hour, but he did not hear from the him.

The old man was patiently waiting for his date to arrive. At first he was very nervous and super excited, however, after a while, he grew more and more worried that she was not going to show up. He wondered if she only pretended to care or if he rushed things and made her uncomfortable. "I should not have kissed her. I understand Choi Young now. Poor guy, it is hard to resist a beautiful woman. I forgot my own advice I dispensed to him, I should remember that I am not in my right mind when it comes to her. After all I had to endure for this date, I'm being stood up." He sighed sadly and got up from his table, finding frozen Choi Young outside.

"What is going on?"

"I think she is not coming. I guess, I was wrong."

"Don't give up, teacher. Remember, you have to be persistent and honest about your feelings. It worked for me, it should work for you." encouraged him Choi Young. "Why don't you just call her, what if she is simply stuck in traffic?"

"I did not think of that..."

After working her magic, Eun Soo was finally outside, where she bumped into the two men.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked, staring at her.

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"Me, too," said Choi Young and the teacher echoed, "Me, too."

"So, are you two waiting for someone?"

"Us? Well, not me, but the teacher..." The man tried to stop him, embarrassed to no end.

"Are you waiting for the aunt? She is here already. She got delayed. You can go in."

"Ah, I see. All right then. I will get going," and he quickly glanced at Choi Young, who exclaimed "Fighting!"

Eun Soo turned, ready to leave, but Choi Young grabbed her arm, "Wait, do you want to get some coffee, it's freezing." And forgetting about his duties as a wingman (he was supposed to stay for support), Choi Young completely smitten, got himself a mini date as well.

Entering the restaurant, teacher felt his nervousness making him sweat, and since this was a new outfit he could not afford to damage it, so he took a deep breath and took a second to calm himself down. "You can do this," he murmured to himself, breathed in, and again, "You can do this, don't be nervous, the enemy is not as dangerous as you think; you have already won this battle once, you can do it again." His eyes searched the tables and found her sitting to the side, caressing her cheeks as if embarrassed of something. He smiled and walked towards the table clearing his throat as he stood beside her.  
"Excuse me, madam, may I join you?" and he presented her with a small and tasteful bouquet. She blushed as she accepted it and looked at him in awe. He reminded her of the man she once fell in love with.  
Mortified at her look, he worried. What had that pink creature done to him? He hoped it was good, not something horrendous that would scare her away forever. He sat at the table, across her and anxiously pulled at his tie, which made her chuckle, she was not alone in this.

The restaurant was beautiful, the meal was delicious, and the wine enjoyable. They both relaxed and were laughing, finally feeling like themselves. After all the misfortune of the night, the date that started out as a disaster, turned out to be the beginning of something beautiful.


	34. Chapter 34

**Contemporary**

The New Years party was carefully planned by Nogook. She was running around the house in her pajamas, giving orders to the poor Ajumma, who was paid double for the holidays, enticed by the money, and regretting it now. Nogook too hyped up and excited, spoke rapidly, so others could barely follow. She was making sure the food and decorations are ready and the music arrangement is cued on the player, the clocks needed to show US and Korean time, as the guys wanted to celebrate both, the more reasons to drink, the better. After she left, Ajumma could finally breathe and continue with her preparations, while Dae Man and Deok Man were assigned as her assistants, ordered to carry and move, move and carry as told.

This New Year's was very special. Aunt Choi and the teacher reconciled and went to have a quiet celebration together on Jeju. Nogook and Gongmin were engaged and a happy couple. Choi Young and Eun Soo finally made up and did not seem to be fighting any longer. Although they looked like a couple, they did not officially announced to anyone a change in their relationship. They appeared to be doing fine and them being together made it easier for everybody to relax and get into the joyful spirit of the holidays. The guys did not have to worry about "the general" or the doctor and could have fun and just be boys. Jang Bin and Deo Gi were as always a perfect example of how two mature people should be, still going strong and solid in their long relationship. There was nothing interfering with the current bliss, no troublesome exes, no work problems, no family issues.

As the party started, the abundance of food and drinks became evident. The table breaking under the multitude of plates and pots was quickly raided by the hungry crowd, which needed to eat a lot with all the alcohol flowing. Too much dancing, drinking and eating – having fun without any care – that's how Nogook liked her parties. Excess and over-indulgence were her middle names. And no one complained.

The Champagne flutes were filled and ready on the table, but the company split into smaller groups of interests. The guys were fighting over the TV remote flipping through the channels to find the hottest TV announcer for the New Year. Deo Gi and Jang Bin, in a warm embrace, quietly talking were the only ones left at the table. Nogook and Gongmin huddled in the dark corner, kissing; Eun Soo and Choi Young sat on the couch further from the noise.

"Imja, you know what they say."

"What?"

"If we meet the New Year together, we will spend it together."

"I know."

And he took her hands. "Time to count," he said softly.

They both started "10, 9, 8, 7…" as everybody else in the room got up and counted together, "3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" Choi Young leaned and kissed her, only with his lips, mouth closed, just a soft touch to signify the New Year's tradition. She still closed her eyes, as their lips touched, a sweet feeling spread from her neck down her spine. _I love you_ she thought. _I love you_, he thought. Both of them nurturing their feelings hiding the key to each other's treasured love as the most precious of gifts.

The moment got interrupted as Nogook ran up to her brother, "Oppa! Happy New Year!" and held him, welcomed into his arms by a warm hug. Choi Young kissed her hair and started to whisper softly into her ear, making her nod and hold back tears. Gongmin watched in curiosity from aside and Eun Soo smiled at how Choi Young was gentle with Nogook, how he continued to whisper even as the girl hid against his chest and tried to keep the tears from falling. She was not sad, it was just … she was happy, so happy she could not contain her emotions.

"I love you too, Oppa!" she whispered softly and kissed his cheek, making the man smile and release her, but she kept holding onto him.

"Go on now, go to your Gongmin," and he gently prompted her toward her fiancé, as she sniffled and gave him another peck on the cheek, smiling, and then turned to Gongmin, "Honey!" and she fell into his embrace, as he kissed her hair. She said something to him in private, and he let her go, as she returned to her brother.

"Oppa, I got something for you," and she shyly (a rare moment for her) placed something into the pocket of his jacket. "Look at it later, I hope you like it."

It was strange, but for a second there, Gongmin was jealous of his best friend's relationship with Nogook, which was always so special, despite their constant bickering. He only hoped to match the quiet strength it offered and one day become for Nogook the kind of rock Choi Young has been for her to lean on.

Eun Soo adored the scene that unfolded in front of her eyes. She did not get to see Choi Young's emotions in the open so often. This tender and loving man, who cared for his sister, grabbed her heart and would not let it go. More and more she was seeing sides of him he had carefully guarded before, not sure how to show them to her.

"Let's dance!" and Nogook pressed 'play', hitting the floor, with poor Gongmin, who was dragged by her, protesting. "Everybody, come on," she was being bossy and adorable at that. The loud contagious beats filled the room, and Eun Soo and Choi Young joined her, as thoughtful Jang Bin dimmed the lights. "White dance next," announced Nogook after they expanded enough energy, burning the ground to the disco music. "My king," and she curtsied to Gongmin inviting him for a slow dance. 'White dance' was this tradition she learned from a Russian exchange student at her school: ladies ask gentlemen for a slow dance. Soon Deo Gi and Jang Bin were on the dance floor, and Eun Soo and Choi Young were the only ones left awkwardly standing and staring at each other.

"General," she lifted her eyes and offered her hand, "Shall we?" "We shall," he answered and captured her eyes with his gaze: he was hoping that she would read his soul if he stared long enough, and repeated in his mind with each step they took, slowly moving across the dance floor, _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Eun Soo's heart beat was too fast for her liking, as if it felt what Choi Young would not say and wanted to hear it, but he never spoke, only keeping his almond eyes focused on her throughout the whole dance. The music stopped, but they were still dancing, not hearing anything around them, to the melody of their hearts.

Everybody in the room watched them and nobody dared to interrupt, even Nogook froze in front of the player.

"Imja, there is something I wanted to tell you when I came to the hospital to apologize…" he cleared his throat, anxiously.  
"Yes?"

Loud and fast, a Latin rhythm overwhelmed their hearing, and they were shaken out of their bubble, and back into the room with others, back to the New Year's party and their friends.

"Ya, what is wrong with you?" Gongmin chastised his fiance.

"Oppa, I swear, it was not me, it's the player, the pause is overridden automatically. I did not mean to."

"Did you see what I saw?"

"I did."

"He probably, would have told her, if not for your stupid player."

"Why are you mad with me? You are the one who bought me this _latest piece of technological marvel_" she mocked him. And they started their first fight of the year.

After a few more hours, pretty much everybody was too spent and too drunk to do much, but nobody wanted to be the first one to quit. The boys, already completely wasted, gathered by the TV, waiting for the ball drop in the Times Square (they liked this American tradition). Too drunk to realize the 14 hours difference between Seoul and New York, they were confused and blamed the nationalistic Korean broadcasting stations for not showing the event. "Let's have our own," suggested Choong-Sik and brought out a basketball. He climbed on top of the table, starting the count. As soon as the ball hit the ground, they screamed loudly and started jumping, high fiving each other and clinking their glasses for a toast. Deok Man was the first to notice that they were the only ones still not asleep.

Jang Bin and Deo Gi, huddled on the sofa, covered with a throw. Nogook was sleeping in an armchair, with Gongmin seating on a floor beside her, his head on her lap, also fast asleep.

"Where are the general and the doctor?" wondered Dae Man, who was so drunk, he saw doubles and triples and was not sure of anything his eyes told him. "There," responded even more drunk Deok Man, pointing to a shadow in the corner, which was actually a cupboard.

"Ah, let's not bother them," slurred Choong-shik and slapped both boys on the shoulders, "Let's go out for some fresh air."

"Let's," and each grabbing a bottle of soju for the road, they filed out the door into the cool air of the New Year's morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**Contemporary**

Choi Young and Eun Soo were the only ones from the group not drunk, since Eun Soo stopped her bad drinking habits and Choi Young only had a few glasses out of solidarity with her. They retreated to his bedroom, leaving the rowdy party behind. It was almost morning, they were spent, their bodies tired, their minds half asleep. Eun Soo climbed on the bed, and covering her with a warm blanket, Choi Young pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat next to her.

"I have never seen you before as sweet as you were with Nogook."

"We have New Year's tradition, ever since I was 10."

"Tell me," and she cuddled more comfortably, hugging his pillow.

"I guess I will have to tell you from the beginning. Close your eyes, OK?"  
Eun Soo's lowered her long lashes in agreement.

Choi Young's voice had a soothing quality, and his story flowed softly, layer after layer unraveling the man underneath and where he came from:

_It had been snowing when the accident happened. Choi Young was in the back seat of the car, as the brakes screeched, he was suddenly flung toward the front seat, his head and arms thrown forward, while thanks to the belt, his body pinned in place; he bounced back, feeling a push in the back and a shooting pain in his neck. The child wasn't very badly off, but he couldn't move that well. _

_It was cold, heavy snow storm blocked the view, and he was terrified; after all the loud smashing, and sharp, high pitched sounds of the skidding tires on the icy road, the dead silence in the car hit him. His parents were very quiet and for some reason were not moving to check on him, it wasn't until fifteen minutes later that at his ten years of age he understood the truth of life and death._

_He was now an orphan._

_His hands were cold and the fingers not moving, when his teacher was able to finally pull him out of the car; he was wet and trembling; and there were crystallized tears frozen on his cheeks. The boy stared into nothingness, darkened eyes lost and gaze reflecting the stamp of death. The teacher taking just one look at the child's eyes, understood right away that the boy knew. Covering little Young's eyes with his palm, and hiding his face in the coat, the man carried the boy from the accident scene and to the hospital, where his aunt waited with their 5 year old daughter in her arms._

_It was December 27 and Choi Young's world has come to a standstill. _  
_The funeral house was cold. It was a bad time to have a ceremony, while the world outside sparkled with lights and holiday spirit called for hope, this place reminded of the end to it all, the journey halted abruptly. Many guests whispered about the misfortune to befall this family. His aunt was thanking the visitors and staff for having helped with the wake and arrangements, while his teacher was out dealing with the business end of things._

_Choi Young was alone, a black fragile spot on the rug where a family was supposed to stand, the band around his arm signifying he was the sole surviving family member. Brave, he stood there, eyes dry, all the tears still frozen inside. _

_His little cousin came up to him and pulled his sleeve, "Young-ah, I'm sorry", repeating what she heard all the adults say to him. She looked tired and confused about why she had to be here, rubbing her eyes, red and puffy from all the tears. She did not know why she cried, but Choi Young looked so sad and little on this large empty carpet and she felt so bad for him, feeling something in her little heart that she could not put into words, but needed to express. _

_She cried in his stead, and he realized it. "Don't cry, Nogook-ah," he hugged the little one, trying to comfort her, while starting to sniffle himself. This puny person gave him so much comfort, the tiny hand gave him so much warmth and permission to be a kid, that he started crying with her, the flood of emotions finding its way to the surface. Both of them standing there, hugging and whaling, him crying "Omma, Appa," calling for them, naming his loss. And the little cousin crying for his pain, stroking his back "Oppa, don't cry, don't be sad. I'm here. I will take care of you," her small voice almost drowned behind their cries. _

_Some kind stranger came up to him and expressed his condolences. "Poor orphan," he heard somebody whisper, as a group of ajummas came closer. He was so angered, and pushed somebody's hand that tried to pat his hair. He whispered to Nogook to stop crying. And looked at the adults around him. _

_"Thank you," he said, like a proper little man, at 10 years old he did not want to be pitied. It was __**his**__ parents he lost, he wanted to deal with it privately, not to be exposed to the whole world to treat him like a baby. "I appreciate you coming here today." He bowed as supposed, to each and every one of the visitors, stoically, straightening up and bending again, to show proper decorum. The adults murmured amongst themselves, a bit surprised at the cool response. His teacher came to the rescue, moving everybody along into the dining area. _

_"Choi Young, take a break, go, boy," and he sent him off to a small side room, away from the prying eyes. He followed with Nogook, clutching her father's hand. "Children, we will all now live together. Nogook, this is your big cousin, love him as your own brother. Young, take care of my little girl. She is now your sister. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. You have a family: your aunt, myself and Nogook. You hear me?"_

_"Yes, teacher."_

_After the funeral, Choi Young was in a haze. He was exhausted and numb, his head and eyes hurt from crying and holding back tears, anger and sadness. His little body had to contain a lot more than a ten year old ever should have. _

_On the eve of the New Year, there were no festivities in his house. Choi Young was in his room, when Nogook walked in. "Oppa, I am trying to stay up with you. My dad says you will spend your year with the people you were on the New Year's night. I want to spend my whole year with you, Oppa." And she smiled, a little bright star in this darkness that completely surrounded him. She was so small, so very small and very tender, and honest how only a child could be. She loved her brother with all her heart. Looking at her, clinging to his knee, trying to give him a smile, while her eyes were already full of tears, Choi Young felt like crying again, remembering the last holiday, when the family was all together and little Nogook had fallen asleep before midnight, waiting and waiting… She was so upset next morning, and his mother whispered something in her ear, making the girl calm down. His mother always knew what to say. He wanted to hear it and she told him a little secret: it was the same thing she used to whisper to him when he was little. "You are a big boy now, Young. Next year, you can say this to your cousin till you think she is ready to let go of your hand." _

_Tonight, Choi Young took hold of his sister, and cradled her against his chest. At the moment it looked funny, he was a little squirt (as his teacher affectionately called him sometimes) and she wasn't big, but she filled the space of his lap, chest and neck quite well. She sobbed against his shoulder, confused with all the feelings that were much bigger than her and fighting against her body, desperately needing rest and sleepy, puffy eyes closing, and Choi Young kissed her little forehead. He'd seen his mother do it countless times when she girl was attempting to stay awake while doubled over with tiredness, and it seemed to settle her down. _

_Nogook was the the only person he has known ever since her birth. He watched a little red bundle, when his parents brought him to the hospital to congratulate the family after she was born. He distinctly remembered being surprised that she was a real person, not a doll, because he was so much taller and bigger than her. He was allowed to touch her and poked her cheek, leaving a dimple, making him laugh. He thought she was cute and he wanted to protect her because he was such a big boy. "Can she be my sister, please, Mom?" he asked. The adults in the room laughed and agreed with his innocent request, making him extremely happy as he came to school next day announcing that he had a little sister... She was always a source of comfort for him with her big cheeks and round eyes, following him around faithfully and proudly calling him Oppa, as if he really was a big brother. _

_Outside fireworks exploded and light filtered through home, making Choi Young want to hide in the darkest corner of the room. It seemed somehow wrong and offensive that life went on as if the two people who were his world did not just disappear from his sight forever. If his parents were alive he would be embraced by strong arms of his father and gentle arms of his Mom. New Year's cheer avoiding his home this time. _

_Like his mother predicted, unknowingly, this year, he became the one to say the magic words to his sister, because it was his time to fill her place._

Immersed in the memory of the past, Choi Young's exposed soul was suddenly comforted by soothing warmth against his chest. Eun Soo was hugging him tightly, her face wet with tears. "Why haven't you ever told me before? You did not have to carry your pain alone."

"Because I could not before, and now I can. And I'm grateful that you are willing to listen."

They were enveloped by a sad silence, and Eun Soo felt like she was holding his vulnerable heart in her hands, needing to protect it from any more harm. She wanted to say something to him that would make the bad memories go away forever, although she knew it was not possible.

Choi Young has never shared this story with anybody before. It was the first time he let somebody in so deeply, making this moment special. The love he had for Eun Soo made him go places where he never wandered before, opening up new paths they will walk together.

"Eun Soo-ya, don't worry, I'm fine when you are next to me. Just go to sleep, you are tired," and he put her back into bed, pulling the cover over her shoulders. Stroking her hair, Choi Young continued to tell her about how Nogook became his anchor during the difficult times and how the teacher and aunt embraced him, giving him another place to call home.

Eun Soo was almost asleep, soothed by his soft voice. "What did you say to her to make her so emotional?" she wondered, speaking softly, almost inaudible. The man leaned to whisper in her ear the words only his sister heard before: "You are my fresh snow, falling for the first time, the baby snow of this New Year; you are my snowflake, pretty and weightless, unique, the only one in the world, no two snowflakes are alike. My girl, my wish for you is that each day is shaped to bring wisdom and happiness to your tiny heart. I want you to grow up this year, stronger and prettier, your happy laughter never to leave our side. Our little star, shining innocence and bringing light to our lives. Because we all love you, because I love you more than anything in the world."

As she fell asleep, fresh snow started falling outside the window.

Kissing Eun Soo softly on the temple, he gently moved the hair off her face and whispered, "Because I love you more than anything in the world, Eun Soo-ya." Maybe she heard it, maybe she thought it was a dream, it did not really matter, because he was finally able to say it out loud, only having allowed the thought before. With the New Year and the new snow, hope for something fresh entered his heart.

Choi Young remembered about the gift from his sister. He checked the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a jewelry box. He expected cufflinks or a tie clip, but gasped in surprise as he opened it to see a set of rings with a card:  
_Oppa, this is for you and Unnie. When the time comes, wear these couple rings, Unnie likes this style. Oppa, fighting!_

He was really touched, smile on his lips, his little sister was all grown up now. The little star can shine on her own, and looking up, he said, "Mom, I'm going to let go of Nogook's hand. I think somebody else will be holding onto me now, I want to hold her hand, Mom, I'm ready."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Contemporary_**

Eun Soo woke up the most peaceful and happy she has been in a while. Everything felt right and settled. She looked out the window, watching snowflakes gently float in the air, and realized that warmth she was feeling was not from the sun caressing her face, it was Choi Young's eyes radiating such care that made her feel so wonderful. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" and he leaned to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You are stuck with me now, we have to spend this whole year together, remember?"

"Young-ha, what time is it?"

"It is more like afternoon, but who cares? I got you some coffee," he handed her a freshly brewed cup. Eun Soo could get used to that, having him around in the mornings, drinking coffee together...

"Did you know I got a cabin in the woods?" He asked. "It's gorgeous. The dream cabin I always wanted to buy, near a waterfall and all."

"Ahh?" Did he read her mind? Because she was just thinking that it was time for them to get away from everything and everybody and start being a couple.

"Imja? Are you listening?"

"Yes, the cabin, in the woods, away from civilization, I heard," she looked at him.

"Will you come there with me?"

"I will," and she touched his hand, holding onto it. "Of course, I will. I think we need the time alone."

Choi Young could not hide his excitement, hugging her tightly, while she had her life squeezed out of her by his strong arms, she could only whisper "I am holding hot coffee."  
"Sorry," he let her go and she put the cup down.

"Your birthday is coming up, so I thought it was a perfect time to take a trip. I need your help with the cabin. It needs a woman's touch. The cabin has good bones, but I only decorated the bedroom, you know me."

"I'm not much of a decorator, but if I can help, I don't mind."  
They both enjoyed the comfort they finally had with each other, the sense of normality that entered their lives. It was refreshing to be honest about wanting to spend time together, to talk about a possibly romantic getaway, whether it was called that or not, it was obvious, that was the intention.

Eun Soo had to warn him, "Sounds like a plan, there's only one little hiccup, my boss may not let me go, if you want to celebrate my birthday. I have a meeting that day."

"Your birthday is on Saturday, who holds meetings on Saturdays?"

"My boss."

"Quit, I'm taking you away whether you like it or not."

"What is it? Why so urgent?"

Choi Young could not really explain the urgency he felt in his heart, but he definitely wanted to make it a memorable birthday for her. "I want to make sure to show it to you before or on your birthday. How about we go this weekend? If you like it and the boss lets you go again, we can return for your birthday."

"I like that," her eyes twinkled and smile flowered. "Young-ha, now you can give me that hug," and she opened up her arms for him.

After setting up the leftovers from last night's feast, the gang gathered around the table for their first meal of the New Year. Nogook was already bossing the boys around to move this and to do that, while they covered their ears, bothered by her high pitched voice, ringing painfully in their heads, already suffering from a severe hangover. "Shh... You have to be quiet," Dae Man whispered, sticking his head in a sleeve of his jacket. While Deok Man simply threw a pillow at Nogook, who only shrugged her shoulders and continued with her orders. Choi Young and Eun Soo watched this little play patiently till everybody finally settled, and the guys, having had the obligatory hangover soup and headache medication were able to tolerate Nogook's annoyance.

Jang Bing's calm voice managed to get everybody's attention, making Nogook pout, as her efforts only brought glares, while his were met with respectful smiles, "To continue with our tradition, should we share our New Year's resolutions?"

"I am going to get a girlfriend. Smart and pretty!" jumped Deok Man, only to be petted on the head by concerned friends, "Don't aim too high. If she is a girl and for some reason likes you, be grateful," suggested Choong-Sik, who was always caring, but too direct.

"Choi Young-shi?"

"You guys go first."

"All right, Dae Man?"

"My resolution - to help Choi Young-shi to be happy." Everyone turned to him surprised at this display of affection and selflessness. It was well known that he really cared for Choi Young and even had a small rivalry going with Nogook in fighting for his affections, but that was too much. Choi Young felt everyone's eyes landing on him and feeling completely embarrassed and guilty as if it was his fault that the boy was so silly, directed his eyes to the floor, wanting to disappear. Eun Soo gently pushed him toward his friend and Choi Young awkwardly approached happily grinning Dae Man from the back and locked his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him in a headlock and softly rubbing his knuckles over the unruly hair, whispering something to him, and making Dae Man push the arms off, laughing. Choi Young flicked his nose, now both of them laughing together so contagiously that it made the whole room light up and lighten up.

"OK then, I will help Deok Man find a girlfriend," declared Dae Man.

"I told you to think of yourself, dummy," sighed Choi Young, giving up to make the boy to take care of self first for a change.

"If you guys are happy, then I'm, too," explained Dae Man, not realizing why this was a big deal. Deo Man lovingly placed a few pieces of meat on his plate and Choong-Sik poured him a cup.

"I want to take the exam for my black belt," Choong-sik said with a smile, making the boys, especially Choi Young clap at the decision. "And I also want to go visit my parents, help them fix the house. I think I will try sky diving after I go to the upper level alpine camp for Mount Everest training."

"What?" Asked most of the people around him, astonished at the man's wishes. Who would have thought he hid that wild side of him? Choi Young stared at his friend seriously considering his resolution.

"I don't think I can let you do that."

"What? Why not!"

"You are being mean, Oppa!" protested Nogook.

"All of that requires vacation time and I don't think I can survive a week without him... hell, one hour is too long."

"You'll survive," commented Choong-sik, calmly sipping his drink, "I will ask your boss, right Gongmin-shi?"

Gongmin pulled out a pen from his jacket, "Give me the documents. I will sign off right here and now."

"Just a minute, sir," and Choong-Sik produced a carefully folded letter of request out of his pocket.

"Did you plan it?" exclaimed Choi Young, attempting to take the envelope from Choong-sik, missing the paper miserably, which his secretary swiftly moved right from under his nose, handing it to Gongmin.

"You took too long," Gongmin was excited to have an upper hand over his friend, while Choi Young pouted like a big baby.

"No, I just like to be ready for any occasion. That's why you can not function without me," responded to his bosses question, Choong-sik, not even attempting to hide with satisfaction in his tone.

"What is going on guys? Are you ganging up on me?" wondered Choi Young suddenly realizing he was a fool in front of everybody, making the whole group laugh, especially Dae Man, who could get away with a murder after his sweet pronouncement.

"Of course not, it's just you seem to have lost your edge ever since all of your attention is on Eun Soo," declared Deok Man, very proud that he was the one with insight. Only it was not something anybody wanted him to say and he was pushed and slapped from every side by the boys who could not believe he was the one to point it out so blatantly. "Just because you know something, it does not mean you have to say it. Think before you talk, man!" explained Choong-Sik and Deok Man's happy smile flew away, "But I did. I really thought about it!"

Jang Bing decided to take matter in his hands, as he seemed to be the only rational adult left in the room as usual, "Choi Young-shi, your turn," and all the eyes were on him. The resolution he made was not for other people's ears, so he struggled to come up with something believable...  
"I will take Eun Soo on vacation to an exotic location."

"Uhh! Congratulations! Lucky girl!"

Eun Soo had to cover her face to hide the blush, while feeling excited.

"Oppa, can I come along?"

"No! Am I crazy? You'll have your wedding to worry about, so forget it."

"What about you, Nogook, what are you up to this year?" asked Eun Soo.

Nogook sat up and with a serious face announced, "I will have the most beautiful wedding, ever."

"That's a given, what are your resolutions?"

"Why would a perfect woman have any New Year's resolutions?" She looked genuinely surprised, causing another bout of laughter from everybody.

Choi Young chimed in quickly, "Obviously your resolution is getting help, or a straightjacket." Finally there was somebody who was more of a laughing stock than he was.

"I want to do something I've never done before," said Eun Soo, halting the bickering between the siblings.

"Eun Soo-shi is so mysterious."

"Leave her alone," ordered Choi Young, dying from curiosity himself.  
"Boss, your turn."

"I would like to increase profits for the company by 20%," Gongmin said completely serious. People looked at him like he needed help. In fact, it seemed that both him and his finance were somewhat delusional about their prospects for the year.

"I want to get my placement with Jang Bing next year, so that we can buy a new place and get married," said softly Deo Gi.

The room got silent. This woman barely spoke and her relationship with Jang Bing was somewhat of a secret to everybody since they were both extremely private and protective of each other. Jang Bing only nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I told you, she would talk," whispered Deok Man to Dae Man, who put a wager that she will not speak once today.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cried Nogook, getting up and hurrying into the house, when she returned she had a dark gray envelope in hand. "Daddy left something for all of you." Curious they all watched as she stood at the head of the table, opening the envelope. "_First of all,_" She started to read happily, "_I know you are all drunk and trashed the house_." The kids looked around worriedly for hidden cameras and Deok Man even came over the window and closed the curtains. "Just in case," he explained.

"_As soon as Nogook finishes reading this, clean up and get out_!"

Choi Young stood and looked at the paper, thinking that it is her prank.

"Yes it's written right here, see?" Nogook pointed her finger.

Choi Young sat back down.

_"Second, Happy New Year! I hope that it will be a year full of new joys, trials to learn from, and many surprises._" She skipped several lines, probably some_thing meant for Choi Young and herself and found what she wanted. "I want to give a few new year's resolution recommendations to all of you. To Choong-sik: continue to grow in patience and to enjoy your work, I know that fool for a boss you have does not value you so always go to the head of the company to make him obey._"

"See, even Teacher knows how valuable I am."

"I'll give you valuable..." But before Choi Young could move from his seat Nogook continued.

"_To Dae Man, stay loyal and kind, your gentle heart is something very precious and beautiful._ And that is very true. _To Gongmin, if you hurt my little girl this year, or any year, I am killing you. And also, I wish you to gain twice as much patience, you will need it, since you decided to marry her, good luck._"

"Is that a recommendation, a threat, or a warning?"

_"To Eun Soo:" _Everyone turned in surprise to her._ "_See Unnie, even daddy likes you!_ Thank you for making a choice, I told you it will be the right one._" Eun Soo blushed, although nobody understood the hidden meaning besides her. "_Allow wisdom into your heart and keep your mind open._"

"_To Jang Bin and Deo Gi, continue strong, and don't let anyone tell you that it's not worth it, the path is thorny but your love will continue to bloom. And to Deok Man: grow some brains, son_." Deok Man was more confused than insulted by the words.

Choi Young stood again, antsy. "He didn't leave anything for me?"

"Yes, but I don't think you want me to read it out loud."

"Why not?"

And she gave him the letter, pointing at the part she meant. He immediately stepped away, mumbling, "No, I don't want you to read that out loud."

"What? What does it say?" Asked Eun Soo sticking her head to catch a glance to read the letter, but Choi Young pulled it away, hiding it.

"No I don't want you to read it either." And he stood, taking the paper away from prying eyes. He took the envelope with him and before folding it, to hide it, he read it again. _To Choi Young: just tell the girl how much you love her. I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine._


	37. Chapter 37

**Contemporary**

**_Author's Ramblings_**_: We know that many of you out there have been wondering when the log cabin would make an appearance. Again both Nanu and Klove would like to ask of you to be patient and enjoy the ride: we promise it will be awesome. All that is left for us to do is to thank you and remind you to review after reading.  
In a more personal note: if anyone out there has been able to communicate with Pahitmadu please let her know we are worried about her and would very much like if she sent us a message letting us know she is alright. We miss her as much as all of you do!_

_**.  
.**_

_**Cabin Fever Part I**_

Eun Soo stuck to her escape plan. Jang Bin and Deo Gi will wait for her with her bag at the back staircase, while she will leave through the front door to avoid any suspicion. Choi Young was supposed to wait outside in the parking lot, not the front, like he originally planned. This trip has been already delayed 2 times. First time Director Gi Cheol threw a load of last minute paperwork into her lap; and after pulling an all-nighter, she managed to finish on time, only to be forced to attend an important business meeting with him. The second time around, the director had her manage the busy ER, while more experienced doctors had to be away at the conference. Although she protested, he stroke her ego with praise and promises to give her recommendation for residency at the best Seoul research hospital, which she coveted ever since the first year of medical school. Choi Young was not very pleased, but patiently accepted the unexpected delay. He warned her though, "Doesn't it seem just a bit suspicious to you, that every time the director comes up with last minute reasons to stop you? Just know, even if he gives the whole hospital to you in order to keep you there, I will not stand for it. We ARE going!" Eun Soo assured him that there was nothing to worry about, but she had a feeling that the director set his sights on her. She decided she would deal with it on her own, and leave Choi Young out of it.

She took the elevator down and exited on the third floor, to pretend like she was going to the intern room. She snuck undetected through the backdoor and onto the stairwell, Jang Bin and Deo Gi stood there, wearing small birthday hats. One was holding a gift and the other a twinkey cake with a candle. "Happy Birthday!"

These two always celebrated with her. Her birthday wasn't today, but tomorrow, but considering her plans for the weekend, she would not be able to keep the tradition this year. Smiling brightly and feeling apologetic, she thanked them. "Quickly blow the candle," said Jang Bin, and offered her a plastic box with more twinkies. "Take them for the trip there."

Deo Gi gave her the gift and urged her to open it. Eun Soo excitedly hurried to rip the paper; she loved presents. "What's this?" A jumbo size box of condoms, extra sensitive. Eun Soo's face paled, as the two of them laughed, she quickly hid it and asked them if they had gone insane.

"Hey, you've got plans. They might come in handy." And Jang Bin gave her another bag, "This is the real gift, the other one was just a joke. But you better hurry, you don't' want Gi Cheol catching you."

Hugging her bag, Eun Soo giggled about her friends' not so subtle encouragement. The door to the elevator opened and smiling she entered it… only to be pushed back in the small space by a man; Director Gi Cheol was smugly staring at her, making her turn away and squirm.

"Going somewhere, doctor?"

"I am actually, those three days I asked for, remember?"

"Ah, yes." He smiled at her. "I have something I need to discuss with you urgently, it will only take a minute. Please join me in my office."

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I will call you from the road."

The elevator stopped on the first floor and as Eun Soo headed for the exit, he blocked it rudely and pressed the button 12. The doors shut in front of her, and with that a sickening feeling was born in her stomach.

"Doctor Yoo, this is not a negotiation, you are still an intern and taking time off is a privilege, not a right."

Eun Soo imagined a sharp scalpel that she would use to cut that smug smile off his face. She was irked by this violent idea and surprised that her mind was capable of going there. She followed the director to his large office, with a room height window overlooking the hospital entrance. She looked longingly outside to the freedom that was in her grasp, feeling like a prisoner in a hospital that she used to love so much.

He noticed where she was looking and pushed her toward the window.

"Look, this is where we will be adding a new wing," and he pointed to the right.

Eun Soo did not hear what he was saying because she noticed a bright spot of a red sports car in the front of the building with a tiny human figure next to it. _Choi Young! What is he doing in the front?_

"Is not it exciting?" continued self absorbed Gi Cheol, who was too busy listening to the sound of his voice to notice Eun Soo's worried expression.

"Eun Soo-ssi, may I call you that?"

"No."

Please take a sit, and under his stare, she backed into a plush chair next to the round conference table.

"Well, Eun Soo-ssi, I wanted to talk to you about something. Your talent has not been unnoticed. I wanted to ask if you are interested in working as part of a small team I am creating."

Eun Soo pulled out her cellphone and keeping her hands hidden underneath the table texted "Are you crazy? Why are you upfront? He might see you! Wait in the garage. I'm coming." She was an expert in blind texting, she had a lot of practice, texting back and force with Choi Young in college during lectures.

Choi Young was leaning against his car, starting to get cold. His watch read ten after two and the traffic, if they didn't hurry, would be hellish at this point. He sighed, his patience was running out and he was about to call Eun Soo, when his phone chimed with Eun Soo's ring tone. He looked to the front, hoping that she was already on her way, probably to the parking garage, and smiled imagining a look on her face when she would see him waiting for her.

It was only a text. "What the f…?" he was thoroughly pissed. _That Gi Cheol is not a simple man, I can feel it in my bones that there is more to this. She does not want him to see me for a reason. _

Eun Soo politely, but coldly refused the offer, however, Gi Cheol managed not to hear what he did not like and continued to go on describing who would be on the team, what the focus of their research would be, why he thought Eun Soo would make a fine addition, bla, bla, bla…

She could see Choi Young's angry face and she knew that he would not stay still, he always kept his promises. She was nervously glancing at the door, fearing that he would break through any second and cause chaos.

"Sir, I really must go. I have a friend waiting for me. We will be late."

"A friend? I would love to meet that friend of yours. Maybe she will help me persuade you to joint the research team."

"Director, this is not really…" she did not get to end her sentence.

They heard a knock, and the door opened with Choi Young standing in the doorway.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Choi Young," and he walked confidently toward the director with a pleasant smile and offered his hand for a handshake. Gi Cheol accepted the hand, still wondering who this charming intruder was.

"I apologize for being late, I was caught in a business meeting. You know how it is."

Eun Soo watched him with wide open eyes, stunned.

"I have heard wonderful things about you, director. Doctor Yoo speaks very highly of you, especially about the way you are caring for all of your employees. I'm glad that she has such an understanding boss. Well, I'm talking too much, I'll get to the point. I'm here to pick her up, we are about to leave. I appreciate you giving her the opportunity to take a break, I hope you know how hard she is working and how devoted she is to this hospital and to your department."

"Then you would be glad to hear that I just made her an offer to join a research team. You interrupted out conversation. This is a place of business Mr. Choi, so if you don't mind, I would rather you wait outside till our conversation is finished."

"Not at all", Choi Young flashed another one of his charming smiles. "I understand very well. I'm a businessman myself. That's why I know how precious a good worker is." He turned to Eun Soo, "Eun Soo-ya, are you going to be done soon?"

She just stared at him.

"I'll give you another 5 minutes and then I'm coming back to take her away, you should know the price of time. And I don't like to waste mine. I allocated time for this trip, so did she, and I would like for us not to lose any of it."

And with a respectful bow and turned and strode away.

5 minutes later, Eun Soo came outside, where he was standing by the door, in his usual manner leaning against the wall, one leg bended slightly, pushing at the wall, and another one stretched long, head tilted back, eyes closed.

Gi Cheol followed, "Mr. Choi, it was an interesting meeting. I'm sure I will see more of you in the future."

Choi Young lazily opened his eyes. He straightened his back and taking Eun Soo's bag off her hands, he firmly grabbed her wrist, curtly bowed and walked to the elevator.

"Young-ya," she whimpered, "you should not have done that. You don't want a powerful enemy, like the director."

"I'm not afraid of him, I am frustrated that we wasted another half an hour because of him. Did not I tell you, this time we will have a vacation?"

"You did," she sighed. She liked this strong and assertive Choi Young, a powerful businessman, confident and charismatic. He was SO HOT! She felt the need to open her coat and even fanned herself.

"Are you hot?"

"Not me." _You,_ she thought.

Choi Young asked her to only bring essentials because he planned to take her shopping. They did not have much time, so they had to rush. He quickly rallied the sales staff to help and in 20 minutes they were leaving the store with the bags, filled with shoes and clothes for the outdoors.

They were on the road, and Eun Soo tried to understand what just happened.

"Hiking? I thought it was a trip to that new cabin!"

"We are going to the cabin, but there's also horseback riding and hiking."

"What? Is that why you bought me the tall boots? I thought it's just because they were cute."

"Cute does not hurt, does it?" he smiled at her, pressing the accelerator.

Listening to the music, they were quiet and Eun Soo watched the passing scenery thinking about all those qualities that made Choi Young so attractive. That's why she was worried, because Gi Cheol would immediately see those qualities as well. Who knows, what he might do. He was the type of man who had the power to ruin somebody's future if he wanted to.

"Don't knit your brow, you will have wrinkles. You look worried. Are you thinking about work?"

"Something like that."

"If you are worried about me because of the director, I already told you, don't."

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, I just know you."

"How much longer?"

"Another hour."

Choi Young put his palm out, inviting Eun Soo's hand. Blushing from the idea of his touch, she placed her palm on his and they continued on holding hands till they arrived.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Authors' Ramblings: We are glad our readers out there are enjoying this story and wating patiently for the updates. So we are taking this oportunity to let you know that after the Cabin Fever is finished, both of us will be taking a short vacation. There are some issues to be dealt with (both in writing and RL) and we will take some time off to resolve them... So, please check daily for updates and leave us your comments._  
**

**Contemporary**

The cabin was deep in the mountains, at some point they had to park the car in a small stone garage and walk the rest of the way, so they wouldn't disturb the forest around them. Choi Young took a small cart to carry the food and told her it was supposed to be brought every time anyone visited the place, because otherwise carrying groceries by hand would take too long and will exhaust them. Panting, as they finally reached the cabin, Eun Soo groaned and stopped, calling out to him, "Why did it had to be so far away!?"

"Come up here, you'll know," he said, not missing a beat. That showed her that working out every day paid off, but she was a doctor where to pull the time to… Her eyes lifted and the bag of clothes she carried fell to the ground.

Nestled and partially hidden by the trees around the house, the cabin stood, in its two story glory, in a small clearing. The first floor was built in stone, probably to ensure its foundations, the windows and doors had frames in thick oak colors and the glass of the windows was glinting with the sun. The second floor was of thick wood, the sharp angles of its roof lifted in triangles tiled from side to side, the small chimney could be seen, already producing a thin smoke that got lost with the light snow that had fallen. The front was covered in glass, windows everywhere… "Choi Young, it's amazing!"

"I told you it was."

And she gathered the bag of clothes and hurried after him. "When you said a cabin, I thought something like a one room structure in the middle of nowhere, not this gorgeous creation!"

"Full of surprises, am I not?" And pulling the key from his pocket, he handed it to her, "Would you like to do the honors?" She squealed with delight, taking the key and placing it into the lock, she opened the door with an easy turn and quickly entered. Still squealing from excitement, she gasped once inside.

"It's so beautiful!" She called loudly, covering her mouth with her hands in amazement. Choi Young pulled in all of the things he carried plus her bag, and closed the door to keep out the cold. He had insured they would have warmth waiting for them, along with several more items; they had gone grocery shopping for small snacks and whatever they might want (or what she might want to eat), but a maid had already came by, made the beds, started the fire in the fireplace, and turned up the heater. Even a bath was supposed to be drawn for her upstairs. Taking off his shoes and leaving them beside Eun Soo's, Choi Young walked after her into the bare living room. She stopped in a middle looking around: there was a wine colored sofa and a love seat, a fluffy deep brown carpet and nothing else. "If you got to decorations…"

"I will leave it up to you." He took her hand, "Come with, I want to show you something." And he dragged her up the solid wooden stairs while Eun Soo stared at the elegant chandelier dangling from the high ceiling above them, mouth open. This was supposed to be Choi Young's? The man, who cared little for opulence and money bought this? He guided her to one of the rooms; it was well furnished, with a large bed covered by lots of fluffy pillows and books upon books.

"Wow, is this your room?" Eun Soo asked, entering the room and inspecting the mountains of books, finding a desk hidden under them all, and a staple of Choi Young's leisure pass time – a modern leather chair, the latest model with the extension for the feet, a cup holder, and a remote control. She ran up to it excited, checking it out.  
"It does massage, yes? What else?" He had to drag her away, as she kept turning. "Why?" she whined.

"It's not for you. You can study it later. I want to show you something else." He opened the door at the end of the short hallway and pulled her in. This room was larger, much larger. It covered the front part of the house, right over the living room and the kitchen, it had its own bathroom, where she found the warm bath drawn for her with flowers swimming about, and the bed… The bed was huge! Larger than a King size bed, and covered by pillows and warm throws, it was right under the tall windows, which curtains were drawn to the sides revealing the view the house offered. The bedside tables to each side held a lamp, small trinkets; there was a desk, a walk in closet…

"This is your room."

"What?"

"Today you have broken a new record asking. Don't you like it?"

"But Choi Young, this is too much."

"I don't need much space, you enjoy it, why would I keep this room and give you that tiny one?" She stared at him, amazed. "I want you to have this room, now get into that bath and forget the stress of the day, alright?"

"But…"

"Imja," he said, sternly, "Just get comfortable, alright?"

"Ok."

And he smiled, leaned towards her to kiss her cheek and walked to the door.

.  
.

They spent the evening of their first day lounging around in pajamas. The maid also left them dinner; and they sat on a large couch, which Choi Young pushed closer to the large fireplace, eating steamy soup and a dozen side dishes. They laughed and talked about their days together, and sometimes of those days they had spent apart.

Eun Soo pulled out something from the corner of the couch: "Surprise". A sweet desert wine. She hid it here while Choi Young was busy putting groceries away.

"It goes well after dinner, just a little bit."

"Didn't you decide to stop drinking?"

"I remember, it seems like you do, too."

"OK, since I am here to watch over you, one glass."

He poured the wine himself and served one to Eun Soo, who slowly sipped it, enjoying the sweet taste, watching the fire play, while Choi Young was watching her, smiling.

"I love this place; it is wonderful, Young-ah, so warm and cozy."

"Isn't it? When the project director came offering it, I knew I had to buy it. Especially, because of the land it sits on. It is priceless."

"Here you can sleep to death and no one would notice."

"Besides that, I wanted to have something to look at; I can also sleep at home, you know." His eyes filled with longing, caressing Eun Soo's figure with his gaze, he added, "The view here is phenomenal."

Funny, from his room you couldn't see the lake and from this lower level there wasn't much of a view, if you don't count the thick forest. From her room, however, the panoramic scenery was amazing. "Then you want the big room back? I don't mind…"

"Goodness, no!" Of course, she had no clue what view he was thinking about. Besides, the view from the house was worth the investment. "You love to look out the windows during the rainy days, and the snowy days, and the sunny days." He laughed, "It is beautiful in any season, and you manage to appreciate it all. Just imagine", and he put the palm of his hand over her eyes, closing them: "You wake to the sun bursting through the windows, it warms your skin, tickles your nose… and during the day, you can lay in bed with a book, looking at the lake. There is a family of swans; I heard they made it home. And at night, the stars will cover the sky. If it rains or snows, you are home, under the protection of my roof."

He bought this whole house simply to give her that view? The thought alone had millions of tiny butterflies flutter in her stomach. With his palm, still covering her, she cleared her throat and opened her eyes, inadvertently tickling him with her lashes. He pulled the hand away, scratching the itchy spot. "Did I paint a good picture for you? You don't like the view?"

"Yes, of course I do!" She said, louder than really required, and making him smile. Why was she so nervous suddenly? Her hands couldn't stop moving and taking a deep breath she swallowed hard. "Thank you for the view," was all she could produce, while her heart beat loudly against her chest.

"Imja?"

"Young-ah?" They said together, making the other stare as their faces flushed.

"Tell me, what is it?" he asked.

"No, you spoke first, please."

He smiled at her politeness. "Tomorrow is your birthday."

"Oh, don't remind me! My mother is already asking if I'm adopting a child."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I won't marry at this age."

They both laughed.

"Will see…" he mumbled. And then louder, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What is tomorrow?"

"Surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"You will like this one."

"Only if you promise."

"I do. Come here", and he gently pulled her closer, so that her back landed on his chest. "Why are you so tense?"

Her body did tense up so close to him, her hip practically sinking into him.

As she did not respond, Choi Young felt the same thing as she did, his body tensing at the closeness, as he tried to control a natural response which she would feel too, in a second.

And she did. Eun Soo did not move, feeling a bump growing against her hip, somehow making her proud that she could so easily excite him. She thought of the condoms, waiting their turn in the bedside table drawer.

"Do you think it is safe?"

"What?" she freaked out, as if he could read her thoughts.

If she did not move, he could not stop his body from reacting, in fact, it was too late, it was in full force. Choi Young was aware that she, of course, knew.

"Do you think it is safe to go out tomorrow after all the rain? Let me check."

He lifted her off, planting her on the sofa next to him and immediately got up, pulling the sweater down. He walked to the window, which encircled the full perimeter of the room, all the while with his back to her. Completely embarrassed and excited, he wondered if he should have just stayed and allowed this to proceed naturally. He stood by the window a good 10 minutes, struggling with himself, as he could not get rid of the feeling her hip being pressed against him, her body so close, and her soft thigh giving way as he grew toward her. He could barely stop the shudder from this thought. He focused his attention on the trees and the paved road in front of the house. "It is muddy. I'll go check the trail first," and he practically ran out the door, grabbing a jacket on his way out.

Meanwhile Eun Soo pondered how this weekend getaway will go. After they reconciled, they became even closer than before. She vividly recalled the scene at the bar: they were leaving and stopped; Choi Young hugged her as if afraid that she might disappear; she asked him then "Are you here… _to stay?"_ and he promised, "I'm here, Imja. I'm yours." She accepted his somewhat of a veiled confession and was happy that he did not pressure her to jump right into a relationship. After all the turmoil, she needed a little bit more time to become comfortable with the idea that he would not disappear on her again. They did not define what they had; they just were together. But some things Choi Young started doing, like kissing her on the cheek, or hugging her gently with one arm, when they walked on the street, or taking her hand and putting it in his pocket, clasping her small palm in his large one to keep it warm, when the weather was cold. He acted like a boyfriend. But they never really officially talked about this in-between relationship they have been developing.

Eun Soo was still a virgin. It was embarrassing at her age, but not completely uncommon in this culture. She could always say she was waiting till marriage, but that was not the reason. She was waiting for Choi Young. She wanted him to be the first. Even when she did not recognize her feelings for him, something always stopped her from going there with other men she dated. Before Jang Lim, she went to second base and even tried to do more, but was always uncomfortable and felt scared. Maybe, because of that attempted rape which was a tragedy turned an opportunity, if not for that, would Choi Young ever become so close with her? She went to a college counselor after that incident and she was no longer having scary dreams or had any of the Post Traumatic symptoms she might have developed, if she left it alone. But the physical intimacy was anxiety provoking for her. She was grateful to Jang Lim for opening up the door to her sexuality and teaching her to understand her needs and her body.

With Choi Young though, she was at most ease. She was smart enough to realize that whenever she gave into her natural desires with him, she was always drunk. She drank to lose inhibition, and when she would get drunk, he would be there next to her, always safe, always a protector. She decided that if they will finally take this step, she should not drink, and if she could not do it sober, than it meant she was not ready.

The cold quickly worked its magic and standing outside under the chill, Choi Young's body returned to normal. He also pondered about the weekend and what it might bring. Nobody knew, Eun Soo including, but he never slept with a woman before. He played around with the girls he dated, but it was more like fun, than anything else. He did not date Mae Ri long enough to even get that far. And honestly, a few times they got close, he always found an excuse to stop, because he felt that he was somehow cheating on Eun Soo. He did not really think about it, he just felt guilty. Mae Ri even tried to seduce him, but he pretended not to understand, avoiding her advances. Later on, he understood his hesitation. Would Eun Soo believe him if he told her that he waited for her all these years to be the first and the last woman in his life?

He came back, declaring that it does not look too good for now, but the surprise is still on for tomorrow. They both felt relieved that it did not get awkward between them. Eun Soo pranced around the kitchen in her cute pajamas and furry slippers, snacking and drinking tea and Choi Young got cozy on the couch, turning on the stereo system to listen to his favorite jazz. They spent a little bit more time downstairs, and both of them softened by the warmth and tired from the long day, were ready to go to bed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Contemporary**

They went upstairs together, each respectfully to their rooms, saying goodnight. Eun Soo stopped before her door and turned, Choi Young was looking at her also, with his hand on the door handle, looking and waiting.

"Imja?"

"Young-ah?"

He moved toward her, as she stared, her heart clamping anxiously inside her chest. He opened the door for her and she came into her room.

"Just go to sleep. I'll wait till you fall asleep and then go." He explained his behavior softly.

Eun Soo got under the covers and turned on the side facing him. Choi Young was still standing by the door, watching her from afar. "Good Night," and she turned off the bedside lamp.

In the quiet of the night the clock was ticking, each minute moving lazily. The rain that stopped in the evening, started up again and the sound of the wind howling and hitting the trees was somewhat ominous.

Choi Young came closer to check if she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was relaxed and steady. He recalled a time when he did this – watching her sleep. It was during their visit to her parents' house. He kissed her then, twice, while she was sleeping. He never told her, but he felt even back then very attracted to her. He leaned over and kissed her plump lips, only tonight she was not drunk like those two times, and she felt it. Woken up, she opened her eyes to see a dark figure bending over her, casting a long shadow on the wall. She screamed in surprise, and he jerked back, now she could recognize him.

"Choi Young-shi? What are you doing?"

"Did I scare you? So sorry, I was just checking to see if you fell asleep, I could not see from across the room. I promised I would watch over you till you fall asleep."

"I was sleeping", she frowned, "but now you woke me up."

"My bad, I will leave, it was a bad idea after all."

"Wait, will you hold my hand? It is scary with the rain storm and the wind." She herself believed in this childish excuse.

"OK." He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand into his. "Close your eyes, you are safe. If you want, I'll stay for the whole night."

"I do, please stay."

And again the clock was ticking away, and Choi Young started drifting into sleep, his head falling down his chest, his tall body tired of the uncomfortable sitting position without any support. He shook his head and even pulled his ear for alertness. He leaned toward Eun Soo and hesitated to kiss her in fear to wake her up. He slowly tried to move his hand, holding hers, to get in a better position.

"You can lay down next to me, you know. I don't mind. You will break your back this way."

"You are not sleeping?" he was genuinely surprised.

"I was, but I kept waking up because the storm is so loud."

She pulled a pillow from underneath her and moved it to the side. "Get under the covers, it is cold." He got up and lay next to her on the pillow she provided, under the covers, like she requested. This bed was huge and there was plenty of space between their bodies to avoid any touching if they wanted to. "Maybe, I can sleep," he thought.

She found his hand and put her palm in it. "Will you still hold my hand?"

They both fell asleep soundly. In the morning, the bed looked like a war zone. Covers hanging from one side, sheets pulled off the mattress on another, a couple of pillows on the floor, Eun Soo was practically diagonal, having hogged the rest of the blanket, while Choi Young's tall body was scrunched in the corner, his leg was pushing hers and his hand was thrown across her stomach. He was barely covered, but held tightly onto the small piece of the blanket she left for him. Her crazy hair took most of the pillow and when he tried to turn to get more comfortable, his nose landed in a hair bundle, making him sneeze and waking him up.

She was still a sleeping beauty, in this free position, taking all the bed, like she was the only one on it. Choi Young did not even think twice and kissed her. Eun Soo opened her eyes in surprise, while he kept his closed. When he lifted his head, he met her eyes and shied away.

"Why did you stop?" and she pulled his head back down, now initiating the kiss.

They kissed for a while, getting comfortable with the process. Choi Young's hands held her face gently and then one hand moved down, to the back of her neck. Eun Soo's eyes reflected hesitation, she was completely sober and nervous.

"Don't worry. I will not do anything. I wont' try anything more," he could tell that she needed reassurance.

"We have never kissed _like that_ when sober. I don't ever want to drink if we were to become close."

"I know. You don't have to explain," he gently kissed her forehead. "Imja, you know how much I like you, I know you like me, too." She gulped and nodded her head in agreement. "I'll take care of you."

She smiled, her body relaxed again. After kissing some more, Choi Young felt the need for a cold shower, as his groin started to hurt him pretty badly due to constant excitement without any resolution.

With all the kissing, he only looked outside now. The sun came out and everything glistened, covered in water droplets left from the rain, the trees, the ground, the pathway to the house, even the window frames outside. They needed to take the advantage of the weather.

"I'll get in the shower, you get ready". "Wear jeans and riding boots I got you, dress warmly."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise, remember?"

"Eun Soo-ya," he called from his bathroom.

"What?" She was already dressed and ready to go. Her night was great and the day started even better, she was hoping it was going to continue this way and maybe even climb above her expectations.

"Can you bring me a hairdryer, please. You have one in your bathroom." The sound of his voice muffled by the three sets of doors separating them.

"I did not understand what you said." She went inside his room and came up to the bathroom door.

The door suddenly opened, and Choi Young only with a thin towel around his hips in all of his naked glory appeared in front of her.

Her eyes rounded, mouth dropped open, she could not look away.

He casually asked, "The hairdryer, I was coming to tell you." He ran his fingers through the wet hair, shaking it off. His eyes, shining, droplets of water landing on his long lashes. He was absolutely and completely maddeningly sexy.

"Hairdryer," she babbled, still feasting on him with the eyes, bewitched.

"Hey" he waved in front of her face. "Snap out of it. If you like it, you can take a look any time. I'm all yours," he was happily smiling.

Eun Soo felt embarrassed to be so easily discovered, "Not funny, why are you naked in front of a woman?"

"Not any woman, YOU." And he pointed a finger, pushing her forehead slightly.

She was not getting it. He even said "I'm all yours." Wasn't it a confession?

She squinted her eyes, and bit her lip, wondering, "Are you playing with me now? I thought we were going out."

"Imja, I'm not, I swear." He squatted a little to get closer to her, the towel unwrapping and dropped on the floor.

"Choi Young!" she screamed, blushing, she hid her face in her hands and turned away.

"OMG. Sorry." He started laughing. It was quite a hilarious situation if you thought of it.

"Don't go anywhere, I beg you," he said putting his lips close to her ear.

It's a good thing he completed his mandatory army service already. He could get dressed under a minute. He appeared again, well covered with a robe, belt tightly tied in a knot, just to make sure no other accidents will happen.

"You can open your eyes now, I'm decent. I really did not mean any of it, seriously! You believe me, right. I am not trying to pull anything here." He did a little 'cross my heart gesture', just to prove his point.

Eun Soo looked at him. "I am not sure why I reacted like that, I know it is an accident."

"What I said before, I'm not playing. I told you I like you already. And when we kissed, I thought…"

"What did you think that we'll just walk around the house naked in front of each other because you said you liked me and we kissed a bit?"

"Of course not. I'm just comfortable around you. I had this whole thing planned, please, let's not fight over nothing. There is something I've been wanting to tell you, but every time I say things that I think will make you happy, I end up making you upset. You know I'm not good with stuff like feelings."

"Sure, I'll bring you a hair dryer and we'll go. This is not simple or easy for me, either. You act like nothing has changed, but it has."

"I know. I hope you like the changes."

"I do. I like."

She did not want to talk about it anymore. This was very confusing. He was confusing her. He was very open and kind of sexual with her, but then he said he would not do anything besides kissing because she was a bit nervous, then he shows up like that and after… _He was not embarrassed or upset. He did not mind me seeing him, he did not think it was inappropriate, HE WANTED ME TO! _ The condom box flashed in her mind again. "I'm all yours," she repeated, enjoying the sound of it. Isn't it what she always wanted to hear? Can she be as open with him? - now this was the question. If she were drunk, it would be a different story, but sober, Eun Soo found herself to be shy and hesitant around the man she loved, who offered his body to her. How long will he wait for her to be ready? He is a man, after all. Eun Soo believed that he was very experienced, the way he carried himself, the way the girls always flew to him, like moth to the fire. He was gorgeous, one of a kind. A man like that probably had many women, no wonder he is so comfortable to be naked in front of her. Thinking about it, made her incredibly upset and the mood soured.

Choi Young was already packing a picnic into the backpack, waiting for her downstairs.

"Are you still upset about earlier?"

"Na-a," she shook her head. "I just have stupid thoughts."

"Look at me," and he made a funny face, making her forget all the things that bothered her.

They stepped outside and went down the wet stone - paved pathway and to the car.

"Are we driving somewhere?" Eun Soo thought this trip was about hiking and riding horses and who knows what else, but not driving.


	40. Chapter 40

**Contemporary**

They drove on a narrow gravel road going higher up the mountain. They passed a few gates; the land was obviously used for vacation homes and private retreats, just like Choi Young's cabin. They parked by the white fence and Choi Young easily opened a small gate, letting Eun Soo through. They stopped in front of a barn looking structure.

"Attashi, it's me, Choi Young. We have arrived."

"Choi Young!" An older man in rubber boots and baggy muddy pants, a padded jacket and wearing a cap came out. They hugged like old friends. "Who is the young lady?"

"Hello, I'm Yoo Eun Soo". The man pulled her for a hug, disregarding jealous look from Choi Young. "At my age I'm not competition, it won't do you any harm to hug an old man, eh?" Eun Soo immediately liked his easygoing personality and rustic charm, letting him to give her a bear hug.

"I'll bring her out".

"Close your eyes," ordered Choi Young. Eun Soo realized it was time for her surprise.

"Now" - In front of her was a horse.

"Why is there an animal here?" she frowned.

"She is yours, it's your horse, Eun Soo. It's my present for you," Choi Young was beaming with pride.

"You bought me a horse? For me? I don't like large farm animals."

"She is not a farm animal. Just give her a chance, for me." His smile never failed. "Touch her, she won't bite. She's heard all about you. Her name is Lady. Say Hello."

Eun Soo stepped forward and petted horse's neck. A big brown eye looked at her, for some reason it reminded her of how Choi Young looked at her sometimes, thoughtfully, with interest, friendly and calm. "Hi, Lady. I'm Eun Soo." The horse neighed softly, and as if saying hello, bobbed her head.

"She likes you," said the old man.

Both men were quite proficient in horse riding. Eun Soo got necessary basic instruction and in a matter of hours, she was riding. It was enjoyable and Choi Young was riding next to her, so she was safe. Lady listened well to her and had a calm disposition, walking in a slow tempo, periodically stopping to bite a few leaves here and there or drink from a pool of water.

Choi Young told Eun Soo stories about how he first learned to ride the horse and how the old man was good friends with his father, back from when they served together in the army. He also told her that he has been grooming Lady for Eun Soo for a while now and that he picked her carefully, because her personality would match well with Eun Soo's.

"So you really bought me a horse as a present?"

"Technically, I did not buy it. I support her lodging here. Each horse has an owner that way. Now she is also yours. You can come any time to ride her. We'll come together soon and I'll show you how to groom her, it will help the bonding. Do you like your present?"

"I actually do. Thank you. It was the most unusual present I ever got in my whole life."

"This is not all, I have a few more surprises up my sleeve."

He dismounted his horse and with a slight slap on her neck, the animal turned home.

"We'll ride together from here." He got on the horse behind Eun Soo, taking the reigns from her. "The road is trickier, I can control the horse better." Now the riding speed increased and Eun Soo tightly held Choi Young's thighs, pushing herself into his body.  
"Don't be afraid, you won't fall," he hugged her with one arm tightly, "I won't let you."

In a few minutes, they came up to a clearing. He helped her off the horse and tied Lady to the tree.

"Let's go", he grabbed the backpack and took Eun Soo's hand. "It's not far".

Eun Soo was usually quite talkative, but the beauty around her instilled a sense of peace, requiring quiet observation, which Eun Soo intuitively felt right away.

The ground was very wet, but not slippery, they walked up the side of the mountain on a trail that had been set up for hikers. The view around them was commanding. As long as the eye could see there were mountains, covered with forests, naked cliffs and green valleys, everything was larger than Eun Soo ever imagined, and she felt very small compared to the grand scale of nature surrounding them.

"Here", Choi Young pointed to the right. A pristine mountain lake lay in front of them.  
"Wow," Eun Soo pulled her cell phone out, snapping pictures. Her face red with exhaustion as they reached the spot. Usually, she would have been complaining the whole way up, grunting and groaning, simply to bother him. But not today.

"Not many people know about this place, but it is a part of the National Park reserve, so they have good trails and facilities for hikers." Only now Eun Soo noticed a picnic table and benches off to the side. She was heavily panting, spent from the hike.

"We need to get you into shape," grumbled Choi Young.

"You know, this is the first time I've hiked, I kind of like it."

"Of course, I know. I know a lot of things about my Imja."

_My Imja? _She has not said she was his yet, but she was too tired to complain or start a fight. Besides, she liked the sound of it.

"Do you want to rest?" he offered.

Eun Soo looked disapprovingly at the wet benches. Choi Young took off his jacket, spread it on the bench and sat her on top. "Drink something", he poured her steaming tea from the thermos, which came handy, as the temperature started to drop down with the daylight coming to an end. "Hungry?" He got out a box with a few sandwiches and a couple of apples. Famished Eun Soo, sunk her teeth into an apple, crunching it loudly. Then she went for the sandwich, her favorite, cured meat, pickles and a spicy sauce. She looked so cute, Choi Young had to hug her. He sat beside her and embraced Eun Soo, who stopped chewing, feeling his warmth.

They sat for a while, hugging, watching the lake. Choi Young used his free hand to pull out some grapes from the pack, while still tightly holding his girl. He fed her slowly from his hand to her mouth, one of the berries burst, juice running over his finger, Eun Soo licked it off, and he gasped at her touch. He kissed her sweetened lips gently, and she put her little arm around him, noticing that he was becoming cold. "Put on your jacket. You are going to get sick."

"I have a doctor in the house, there is nothing to worry about".

Eun Soo got up, pulling the jacket from under him. "The doctor says, put it on!"

"Then where will you seat?"

"I'll stand."

After putting the jacket on, he shuddered, feeling the contrast between the cold in his body and the warmth of the thick clothing. Choi Young wasn't one to think too much, and already knowing what he wanted, looking at her, he tenderly pulled her down, setting her on his lap.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her close, making her gasp in surprise.

"Is it a good idea?" asked Eun Soo, remembering what happened yesterday on the couch.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He understood what she meant. "I want you this close, Imja." He whispered to her hair, marveling at the softness of it.

He kissed her hair and then put his cheek against hers, rocking her gently.

"Can you hear that?"

"What? I can't hear a thing."

"Be silent and listen." She almost answered something, but he placed a finger over his lips and they listened. Actually he listened, Eun Soo was studying the way his finger was silently snuggled by the plump lips of his.

Soft roaring of water was heard, and they both listened for a second longer.

"What is it?"

"It's a waterfall, you can't see behind the trees, only if we follow the curve of the lake. This is how the lake is always full. After all the rain, it will be amazing!"

"Do we have time before it gets dark?"

"It's actually a couple of minutes, then we will need only 15 to go back, it's much faster. The horse knows the way home, we'll be driving in about 45. Or do you want to return now?" Why would she, when this was so perfect? "More grapes? A sandwich?"

"You have it, I'm full"

He went for a sandwich, chewing and licking crumbs of his lips, then he opened his mouth and placed a round grape inside. Eun Soo watched as his lips wrapped around the fruit and it was sucked in. Suddenly, she was breathless, recalling how his lips wrapped around her tongue, and how he tasted her when they kissed in the morning. The proximity to Choi Young made it hard for her to think straight, although she was comfortable just a few minutes ago on his lap. Why was she like that?

He pulled out an apple and gave it to her. "I know you want it," and when she tried to take a bite, she was not thinking about the apple. He bit the other end playfully, pulling the fruit.

"Hey!" she let go. He gulped down the piece and Eun Soo watched his Adam's apple move, making her also swallow hard uncontrollably. She flushed and for some reason looked back at the lake, trying to find another point of interest besides him.

She got up and Choi Young watched her: the little frame, the curvy body and the wild hair; he was sure that if she ever went missing he might be able to find her anywhere, thanks to that wild red hair… He wanted to comb that hair with his fingers. With her back to him, she was unaware of his eyes ransacking through her body. She was too far away, and he pulled her toward him, she gasped and attempted to hold her balance, but lost to his strong arms and found herself wrapped around him, by him, and enjoying it. She took in the warmth he irradiated, as he turned her around to face him. The more he acted like that, unusually tender, unusually free, the more she felt excited, waiting for what's to come next.

"Imja. Happy birthday." And she smiled, snuggling closer. "Remember, I have another birthday gift for you."

"Can I see it now?" She asked, pulling a bit away, looking up at him.

"I left it at the cabin, on purpose."

"Yah!" She whined, and pulled away, but he wouldn't have any of it and simply pulled her back where she belonged.

"I don't like you." She whimpered, pouting. He held her tight, tensing slightly.

"Imja," he said softly, making her read seriousness in his eyes; Eun Soo's amusement slowly receded and she held her breath. "Don't say you don't like me, because every time you say something like that, _I don't like you, I don't want to be with you, _my heart breaks a little. And when you were with another man…" He stopped talking, and swallowed hard. "… Don't say those things."

"I won't."

"So… I think we should go to the waterfall now, otherwise it'll be late." He said so, but he wouldn't release Eun Soo, who was holding tightly onto him. Choi Young finally let her go and started to gather up the small lunch box they had brought, shoving it into his backpack.

Eun Soo, trying to keep warm, ran to the side of the lake, where the path was. Her foot slipped on the mud, she could not keep her balance and sliding toward the edge, stumbled falling into the icy waters of the waterfall's lake.

She was aware of the biting cold, the little daggers piercing every bit of her skin, she heard a loud splash and felt being lifted. She must have lost consciousness because she became numb and everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

**Contemporary**

Enveloped in warmth, Eun Soo was dreaming. _Choi Young and her were riding horses, everything was in slow motion, with each step the animals rose higher and higher off the ground and soon they were flying high above on the soft clouds. Eun Soo felt sunrays wrapping around them, with swirls of warmth lifting them, rising up to the sun, the heat permeating their bodies, they are smiling, holding hands…._

Very groggy, she tried to figure out where she was. She found herself in his bed, under a thick blanket, both of them only in underwear, undressed. He was completely wrapped around her, giving her body warmth. As she slowly woke up, he whispered gently into her ear something about hypothermia and that body heat is the best way to handle it. She tried to move, but little prickles of pain hit her skin and she asked confused, "What happened?"

"You slipped and fell into the lake. I had to fish you out. You were freezing," and he pulled her feet between his legs, trying to give her even more warmth. "Do you know how scared I was? I thought I was going to lose you!" and he moved enough for him to kiss her bare shoulder.

He continued holding her. This embrace was not sexual in nature, but concocted out pure comfort and heat, making her cuddle close into his safety, putting one leg in between his, and once it got heated thoroughly, another one. She turned and pressed her torso against him, warming up her chest, while her hands lay on his hip.

"Are you alright? Getting better?"

"Aha".

"Give me your hands. OMG, your fingers are like icicles!" moving quickly, he placed each of her hands respectfully under his armpits. And she felt the heat hurt her fingers at first, with prickle and then dissipate quickly. She needed to be covered by him in order to continue staying warm and turned to him with her back; he readily wrapped himself around her again like a blanket.

"I have a confession to make," she heard Choi Young whisper.

Eun Soo stilled against him, holding her breath.

"I was thinking about it nonstop and wanted to have this romantic moment by the waterfall, but," smiling and kissing her hair, he continued, "you fell, causing trouble as usual."

"Eun Soo – ya, I don't think I can wait any longer." His body started trembling with the feeling, as he turned her around and met this woman's eyes that were waiting for him, it seemed like for eternity.

"I love you," he said holding her body, which began shuddering again, tightly.

He did not ask anything of her, he just simply said "I love you"; and Eun Soo still staring at him, finally realizing what she just heard, slowly started to cry. She looked up to him, "So that's what you have been trying to tell me all along?"

"Yes, I want us to become lovers, if you would let me."

Eun Soo responded with a weak smile, so overwhelmed and still a bit cold, she could not even cry properly, the way she should have been crying, letting all of her worry out, washing it off with tears. Instead she cuddled with the man who said _I love you_ that still echoed in her mind; he loved her and would wait for her till she is ready, because he understood her without needing to explain. This man did not talk much, she recognized that talking was harder for him than doing anything, anything at all; so these words coming from him meant more, than from anyone else. He probably practiced for a month to even be able to open his mouth and let the three simple words roll of his tongue.

"Imja, are you still cold?" he worried. "My darling…" he whispered under his breath, surprised himself at his sudden ability to express his feelings. Eun Soo placed her lips on his chest and began kissing him long and passionately, trying to reach his heart underneath the skin and bones, she wanted to kiss the very part of him that beat for her, that pushed him to do unthinkable things, like calling her "darling", the heart that was brave because he loved her. Choi Young was not sure how to respond to this outpour of affection. He understood why and what she was doing, and with each kiss a new word formulated on his tongue and departed off his lips without any control from him whatsoever: "sweetheart", a breath, "sunshine", a moan, "my everything", a kiss, "my beloved", a caress, "my heart", a quiver, "my soul", a touch, "my life", a whisper "my only one"… The emotions that he nursed quietly for years somehow found its way to the surface and named themselves, without him even trying. He did not know that there were so many words in the language, which all were ultimately mere parts, comprising two small syllables "Im-ja", the name he used for so long to express one simple truth that she was, she is, and she will be the only thing that ever truly mattered in life.

Coating each other with affection, they spend more time clinging their bare bodies to each other and kissing to a point of almost losing consciousness, somehow getting lost in the process - just being. Eun Soo stopped shuddering a long time ago, her skin, was warm and supple, and under his kisses, her body was revived from the danger of hypothermia.

"Eun Soo-ya", let me get you some hot tea, "I'll be right back." She grabbed him at first, but then let go, there was nothing to worry about, he will be coming back to her since now on, always.

Choi Young tucked her in, making sure she is completely covered under the heavy covers, only nose and eyes sticking out, and pulling a robe off the hook, he covered himself to retain his heat for her and rushed downstairs for tea.

Eun Soo wiggled her toes and moved her fingers – everything worked properly, there was no problem with circulation, thankfully her body was back to normal. Only now she realized that he must have also jumped into the freezing waters, otherwise, who else would have pulled her out? _Did he save my life?_ Did Choi Young save her again? Was she just lucky to have met him, or was there a grand purpose behind their encounter? If not for him, her life would have taken a different, much darker turn… Were they meant to meet and be together? Were all the obstacles parts of some elaborate plan by the fate for them to find each other and to fall in love? If it were not that difficult and painful, would it be the same? Would they still appreciate what they have, if it had come easy?

"Imja, sit up, let me give you tea". And filling a teaspoon, he blew on it to make sure it does not burn her and poured the tea in her open mouth. "Here you go", he smiled. "Are you warm?"

"Yes. My hands are working, I can hold the tea myself."

"No, just keep them under covers," and he continued to feed her tea from the spoon, like to a baby.

"Young-ha, did you jump in the lake for me?" she finally asked.

"Aha," he said nonchalantly, as if it was a normal every day thing he did for a fun exercise.

"How did you bring me home and did not freeze to death yourself?"

"Ah, it's a long story… I'll tell you some time later. I'm too tired to deal with it today."

He was tired indeed, it was late into the night, probably the sun will rise soon. Eun Soo was out for a while, and he had to down a few cups of warm water and wrap himself and her all over with warm blankets, making sure the temperature was rising slowly, not to cause the shock to the heart. It was an unforgettable adventure, but he wished they did not have to go through that. There was much more to the story: with the Attashi helping and Jan Bing giving instructions over the phone; and him peeling the layers of soggy icy clothes and finding her freezing bare body still unconscious; and covering her with dry garbs that were too big for her and kept falling off; and then him finally passing out after making sure she was safe, and the old man taking care of drying and changing Choi Young, while trying to fit him with the clothes, which were the wrong size, but were still better than nothing… It was something that he did not think she needed to know, but would eventually get it out of him, getting upset for not taking better care of himself and not calling the ambulance (as if that was possible under the circumstances)…

"Aren't you getting back to bed?"

"I am. Remember, I told you there is a present I left for you at the cabin."

"Choi Young-shi, please. I do not need any more presents. I'm alive. You are alive. We both are healthy. What else would I want? And the fact that you said… that you…" she could not finish, blushing and choking on the three precious words.

"That was not a present. That was something long overdue," he said quite seriously. "Don't get confused: I didn't say that because it's your birthday. It just that timing worked out that way… All these years, I never gave you a proper present, the kind that you deserve. I wanted to give you a present for every year I only sang _Happy birthday_ or put on a party hat, or gave you a balloon. So if I'm going overboard, please indulge me just this time. I put a lot of thought into this."

How can Eun Soo argue, especially considering the fact that he knew her well enough, and she liked things and liked presents. She was a simple woman after all, something shiny and pretty and she was satisfied.

Choi Young asked her to give him her hand, and Eun Soo immediately got so scared, imagining a ring with a huge diamond and him standing on one knee proposing. She hesitated, hiding her arms under the covers. "Do I have to?"

"What are you afraid of?" He did not seem too anxious, rather he retuned to his usual layback and chill self and his tone reflected more of a gentle affection, than excitement. He found her arm hiding deep in the folds of the comforter. She closed her eyes, for some reason still very apprehensive, but also wanting to be surprised. She felt something gliding against her skin and soft leather encircled her wrist. She opened her eyes. It was a very elegant, feminine watch with a small face, perfect size for her. It had a scatter of small diamonds encrusted all around, making it glitter lightly.

"I had it specially made for Imja in Switzerland. Do you like the design?"

"It is gorgeous."

"It comes with a matching metal bracelet as well, but I did not want cold against your skin today. Ah, it's so cool. It's completely waterproof. Next time you go diving, you'll be ready."

"The horse and now this…. For how long have you been preparing?" she was thoroughly impressed.

"You are always on my mind, Imja." He sounded as if that was a regular part of his days, something he did automatically, like breathing.

So while she was trying to forget him, he was thinking about her! The full meaning of what was going on was slowly formulating in her mind. Choi Young, the man of action, started planning for her birthday long before they reconciled. He was hoping even when she lost all hope.

"Imja, what are you thinking about?"

"You. And the mystery of Choi Young, man of action and few words," she chuckled. "To bed," she ordered, so they could resume kissing.

"I give her a kiss and she starts ordering me around," and with this obviously feeble complaint, he happily followed her orders, offering his lips for her to use as she pleased. She was blushing by the end of it, heated by passion, even needing to cool herself by opening up the blanket they were hiding under; she concluded, "I think I'm warm enough now to take a shower."

"I already drew a bath for you."

She carefully took the watch off. Although it was waterproof, she was not about to test it and get her leather bracelet wet. Her finger felt an indentation on the back metal surface. "Does it have anything written on it?" she could not really see, because it was too dark.

"Yes, _made in Switzerland_," laughed Choi Young, for some reason hiding his eyes.

"Strange, why is he so shy about it?" thought Eun Soo. Later she would understand, for when she could see well enough to finally read it, she discovered the actual inscription: _"To Imja, my timeless love. CY."_

At the moment, however, unwrapping herself from the heavy cover, Eun Soo rolled out of bed.

"You will get cold again," exclaimed Choi Young and rushed to wrap himself around her like a blanket for protection, walking her to the bathroom, attached to her body, like a human heater. The air in the bathroom was warm and slightly humid; and letting go of Eun Soo, he was satisfied that she will be fine. He checked the water, making sure it was not too hot, Jang Bing said it had to be just warm.


	42. Chapter 42

**Contemporary**

"All ready." He started to leave, but she stopped him, looking into his eyes silently, Eun Soo stood in front of the bathtub, and then turned with her back to him. She unhooked her bra and slid it off her body, dropping it to the ground. Then only using her index fingers, she glided them underneath the string sides of her panties, pulling them down slowly, while Choi Young watched her mesmerized. She moved her long legs gracefully, as the silk descended along her thighs and lingered by the knees, when she joined them together and wiggled slightly, pushing the undergarment further down till it landed on her feet and one leg at a time, she stepped out.

She turned around exposing exquisite beauty now open for his eyes to admire; and taking his hand, started to get into the bath, lifting one leg over the side of the tub, while turning slightly to look back at him. The question was clear in her eyes: _Aren't you coming in?_

Choi Young followed her. He slowly submerged under the water, his long legs cramped in a restricted space. Eun Soo turned around and leaned her back into him, while lifting her hair up to avoid getting it wet. She tied it into a knot on the top of her head and only then fully sunk all the way up to her neck. Choi Young grateful to find space, stretched out his legs, but had to pull the knees back up, as the bathtub was still too short for him. His hands plunged underneath the water level and found Eun Soo's body to hold on to. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Is this what paradise is like?

Eun Soo also closed her eyes and thought how lucky she was to have been saved by this man twice already. Is he my guardian angel?

Their bodies could be seen through the water, they looked like a mythological creature – a water nymph with red hair and a mysterious human lover with dark eyes who could only join with her in the water, stuck together for eternity…

"Did you ever think we'd be like this?" she asked.

"Not in my wildest fantasies. My best friend and me in a bathtub," he laughed.

"Silly boy, I mean LIKE THIS."

"I hoped that Imja would be mine, but I did not think I deserved you," he disclosed honestly.

"But why?"

"Because you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen in my life and because I'm a blind fool, who did not figure out earlier how much I needed you."

She murmured happily and turned to give him a kiss.

"I have to agree you did not deserve me before, you can be quite daft sometimes, but sure are persistent," and she teasingly gave him a smacking kiss on the nose.

"Hey, give your man a little respect."

"Oh year?"

She lifted up on her hands and turned around.

"Respect, you say. I'll give you respect," and she opened up his knees and planted herself in between, pulling him forward.

"Imja, what's with acrobatics?"

"I'm trying to give you a spank."

"What? If you think I need to be punished, can you do it when we are both more comfortable?"

"Sure."

They continued their silliness, splashing in the water, every time one of them moved to get up, another took a chance to watch, admiring the shining body out of the water. They both liked what they saw and they both grew more and more excited, but almost did not know how to proceed. This was all so new to both of them, neither of them aware of the other person's inexperience.

Surprisingly, Eun Soo was the first one to address the issue.

"I was wondering, how can you control yourself? I'm not being facetious. If I were a man, I think it would be hard. You know, I understand the whole technical aspect of the human anatomy and sexual arousal very well, as a doctor."

"You sure are _special_, Imja. Who asks such things?"

"We are still friends, we should be able to talk about anything!"

"Imja, come on. I think this is too much." He was blushing and instinctively covered his crotch, which made no sense since they were naked together in a bath for a while and have seen plenty of each other to get used to the view.

"I just did not want you to think that I don't care and that I don't get that it might be difficult for you." She closed her eyes and tightening her fists, blurted out "I don't want you to start resenting me for making you wait. Especially since we have already been like this. I do not know how you feel, that's what I was trying to say."

He pulled her closer to him and holding her hands, opened up her fists. "Imja, I feel lucky to even be able touch you and be close to you. Everything else we will figure it out together. Don't you know yet that you are the most important person to me?"

"I am just… if you want, you can touch me. I would like to try." And she gulped anxiously with anticipation.

Choi Young had an inkling, "If you are doing it for me, you really don't have to. I will not resent you and I will not run away or abandon you because of that. Please, Imja, I'm happy."

She got even more shy, because it was true, she wanted him to be happy, and tried to hide her face in him, awkwardly bumping into his chest, she instead got even closer and could feel him pressing against her under the water.

"I'm OK," he whispered.

"I…" and her small fingers touched him tentatively, he moaned and exhaled, his chest rising in need of more, his eyes closing from the immediate rush of pleasure.

She took his hand and put it on her chest, encouraging him to touch her as well.

CY's large palm moved across her breasts, caressing them, he opened his eyes watching her… They began exploring each other's bodies. In the water all the movements and all the touches acquired a magic fluid quality, also making this so much more special.

After the bath, they both got into the shower and giggling, rubbed each other's backs and soaped each other's bodies. The sexual tension building for so long was temporarily relieved and they were able to simply enjoy the affection of being together.

Finally, dried up and wearing thick robes, they were warm and relaxed.

"Let's get dressed and eat," suggested Eun Soo. Choi Young followed her into her bedroom as if not wanting to lose sight of her even for a second.

"Are you going to dress me?" she laughed.

"Here put this on," said Choi Young showing her a thick large sweater. For a second she was confused wondering where he pulled this item from. "This is a gorgeous sweater, my girl has such a good taste."

"I do?" She asked, blushing red at the flattery and mostly at hearing "my girl". "Where in the bag did you find it? I don't remember packing it." She asked now not wanting him to know she wasn't the owner.

"It was in a purple paper bag, it was beside your luggage."

"Oh, there!"

"Didn't you buy this while we were shopping?" Asked Choi Young frowning, and making her smile.

"Nope, it was a gift from a man, whom I could not refuse."

His arms dropped, and she laughed internally at her own joke.

"A man? What man?" Then his brows gathered in an unhappy formation. "That Ki Cheol man?" he asked with a foreboding tone.

"No, Jang Bin; he and Deo Gi gave it to me for my birthday."

His face cleared up. "You scared the life out of me. You don't know I'm jealous by nature?"

"Yes, and you are cute when jealous," she lifted on tiptoes and kissed him. "So Mr. Jealousy, would this make you feel a little better?" and she pulled out a bra from her bag. "Do you want to help me put it on?"

Choi Young's eyes lit up with excitement about a new adventure. He opened up Eun Soo's robe and hurried to kiss her breasts before they were to be covered.

* * *

The first night they arrived, Eun Soo emptied her travel bag and unzipped the side pocket, where a suggestive gift from her friends was hiding in a plastic bag. She took it out and thought about it for a second, then placed it in the upper drawer of the bedside table along with her glasses, the ones they always shared, a make up remover and a jar of night cream. It's not that she forgot about the black box, it's that with everything happening and them moving so fast, she did not want him to think that she planned on letting him have her easily or even worse, seducing him over this short weekend getaway. She wondered how to bring up the topic now, because she thought she might be ready since they became comfortable with each other. It turned out that she did not need to talk to him about it after all.

She was curled up on the sofa with a book she found in his room, the weather did not give them a break today and after one day of sunshine, the skies were completely covered with dark clouds, and steady rain drummed on the roof without stopping. They were supposed to return home tonight, but after her lake accident, despite Choi Young's efforts to keep her warm in bed and in the bathtub… Her body involuntary moved filled with the memories… All of his efforts not in wane, she did not want to tell him, but she started to fill a cough tightening in her chest, she was sneezing and felt like a fever might be coming soon. So blaming the weather and poor driving conditions she asked if they could stay just one more night. She hoped that staying indoors and keeping warm would at least keep the cold at bay for the holiday. She could stay in bed, once they go back home. This time with him was too precious and who knew when else they would get a chance to get away like this. This is their first romantic vacation together, this is when he confessed to her, and they decided to be a couple. And there will never be the first time, so one more day. Jang Bin promised to cover for her and Nogook took care of Gongmin.

"Imja, where are our glasses?"

"In the top drawer of the bedside table."

"Thanks."


	43. Chapter 43

**Contemporary**

She felt tired and decided to take a short nap. When she woke up, Choi Young was sitting next to her, waiting patiently.

"Sorry, I needed to take a nap."

"No problem, I love watching you sleep. You look so peaceful."

"What were you doing?"

"Just organizing things in my room. I'm thinking of turning it into an office and taking the bed out."

"Why? What's wrong with your bed?"

"I was hoping that we would only need one bedroom."

"Young-ha, aren't you rushing things?" she asked coyly. Of course she wanted them to sleep together all the time, but the last couple of times were more of an exception, than the rule.

"After all, I can not decide who keeps which room and where to sleep. This is not my house, it's yours."

"What?" Eun Soo laughed at his cheap trick. "You think this is a way to get what you want?"

"I'm serious, Imja," his eyes weren't laughing. "I built this house for you, it is yours, you are the owner." And he pulled out of the pocket a red silk pouch, handing it to her. "Check what's inside."

Eun Soo opened it up and flipped over her palm, a key on a thin silver chain fell into her hand.

She stared at it for a while, speechless.

"It's the house key. Let me put it on you," and he lifted her hair from the back of the neck, clasping the chain closed.

"I can't accept such an extravagant gift."

"You know how I feel. If I could, I would give you everything in the world. This is just a house, not the moon. Besides, I thought you might want to share it with me."

Eun Soo sighed deeply, squinting her eyes at him, thinking about how to respond.

"OK, if you insist, but I decide where you sleep." They laughed.

She kissed him happily and he asked, "So, your bedroom then?"

She did not answer and just gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her lovingly, "I did not mean to pry, but I found this in your drawer," and showed her a large black box, with a picture of a couple kissing and words _Extra Sensitive_ highlighted in a bright neon yellow. "Does that mean that…?"

"It does not mean anything," she was blushing so much, it almost hurt her cheeks. "It's a prank gift from Jang Bin and Deo Gi. You know how doctors have a weird sense of humor. They must have thought that we will be spending a few years in a cabin away from civilization."

"Imja", he said softly. "You don't owe me an explanation, just in case, I'll put the box back."

"Wait", she pulled his wrist. "When we…" she anxiously blinked, "Don't you think it would be a good idea?"

"Of course. I'm glad you have thoughtful friends. In this rain, I do no think I could just quickly run to the pharmacy, IF we decided that we need it." And he kissed her, at first lightly, then with more force, she gave into him falling back on the sofa, and they both felt their bodies quickly igniting with desire. Choi Young tore himself away from her and sat up, breathing heavily. "Should we stop now?" She just moved her head "no". Still feeling his hot lips on her, Eun Soo did not want to stop, and pulled him toward her, trying to remove the shirt off him. He held her hands back and instead lifted her in his arms effortlessly and carried her up the stairs, pushing the door open and placing her on the bed.

"I'll be right back." He ran back downstairs, grabbing the box, and flew back up jumping over two stairs at a time, in a hurry not to lose the moment.

Eun Soo was in bed, now having taken her robe off, she hid under the covers.

"I could not wait, I was getting cold."

"Never mind," he clumsily pulled off his pants and a shirt, the more he rushed, the worse it got.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, just…" and he could not explain clearly what was going on with him, only knowing that the perfect moment was right here, right now and she seemed to agree.

He needed to kiss her immediately, otherwise he felt that his heart would stop beating. Hungry for her, as if he never kissed her before he plunged into her lips, releasing the passion as she pulled him toward her under the covers with her hands…

"Imja, there is something I want to ask of you…"

She looked at him smiling, "What is it?"

"Can I be inside of you without…any protection?"

"Are you sure? Can you promise to be careful?" her eyes did not reflect worry, more like just checking with him.

"I promise. I just really want to feel you for the first time. I have been waiting for a long time for you."

"I trust you". She did trust him completely and was not worried at all.

She took a deep breath and admitted, "Young-ya, I have never done this before, please be gentle".

He gave her the most sweet hug she has ever received from him. Then kissed her cheek and her beautiful eyes. He took her hand that was trembling lightly and pressed it against his chest, "Imja, feel my heart." Her palm calmed by the beat, he looked deep into her eyes and shared, "Me neither. You are the one I have been saving myself for."

"Me too," she teared from happiness, all of her doubts, apprehension, fears and jealousy about him being with other women disappeared. She was completely ready.

Choi Young moved very slowly, making sure he does not hurt her. She gasped with a light cry when he pushed through her, all the way inside now.

"Did I hurt you?" he checked, stopping, scared.

"No, no," and she kissed him as prove.

They fit together like a lock and a key, her form shaping around him, as if they were born to be together. What he felt was indescribable: he felt her warmth, her fragility, how freely she was giving herself to him, how much she trusted him to be like that, skin to skin, flesh on flesh, no barriers in between. He felt truly blessed to have waited for this moment to be with her like that, completely.

Eun Soo did not think about anything, giving all the control over to him, she embraced him inside her body, allowing him to explore, shrouding him with her liquid passion, knowing deep in her heart this is how they are now and always will be, loving each other without any reservations.

Barely moving within her, he tried to absorb this amazing sensation and knew that if he stayed any longer, he could not be sure of himself. He lingered just for another minute, gently sliding inside her back and forth till he felt the need to use the contents of the black box.

* * *

Eun Soo woke up after a great night of sleep. It was nice to wake up gently and naturally when the body was ready, instead of being jerked from the sleep by a sound of an alarm, always too early and always robbing her of precious rest. She was on her side, with Choi Young hugging her from the back, she felt a soft tuck and a familiar by now sensation of his hardness against her skin. She heard Choi Young chuckle when she tried to move and his hands held her tight.

"I did not realize it would wake you, honestly, I was not trying".

He was referring to the fact that he was firmly lodged between her thighs just underneath the lower curves of her buttocks in the narrow between her legs.

She pressed her legs together, catching him, now she had the upper hand.

"Don't tell me you did not know what you were doing."

"I swear", he laughed softly, "I was half asleep when I felt something and did not want to move so that you wouldn't wake up, I guess it woke you anyway."

At this point, Eun Soo did not care much for the explanation, as she was already moving her hips, still keeping him in her grasp.

They both quieted and their bodies began moving in unison, enjoying novel sensations. Now he was sliding freer as she widened the gap between her legs and bathed him in her moisture. Pushing her forward, still joined, Choi Young tried to grab the black box, while Eun Soo, helped him by opening up a small plastic container. She let him go just long enough for him to get ready and they returned to the same position, now opening herself up for him and guiding him inside with her hand. She gasped as he positioned her more comfortably and moved his hand to her stomach, pulling her closer. They continued making love, as he became more and more free with his hands, using them in new ways, and she urged him for more power, wanting to be taken by him with all his might.

Afterwards, they kissed and kissed some more, not believing themselves at how quickly they learned.

"Imja, I…"

"Shh…" She moved on top of him, putting him between her legs.

"Again?" he was surprised at her insatiable need.

"I don't know. I just like the feeling. Like this way you are never going anywhere," she laughed.

"Choi Young," she lifted her head, her small breasts rounding above him as she raised her chest.

"I have not told you something very important yet."

"What is it?"

"I… I… I belong to you now."

He leaned forward trying to catch her lips only to stop when she said, her eyes, filled with tender tears, "I LOVE YOU."

* * *

Choi Young helped carry her bag up the stairs, and she opened the door turning on the light and looking at the apartment; suddenly she missed the cabin and the grand view it offered, and sighing, she smiled and turned.

"Well," she said softly. "This is me."

"It is." He responded with a hint of sadness and put down a now large getaway bag, filled with clothes they bought for her. "So... I have to go, tomorrow I have a big day."

"Yeah." She said smiling, hands playing anxiously with the straps of the shoe bag, containing her riding boots. "Call me when you get home?"

"Always." And he neared her, leaning to take a kiss; his hands held her face and she responded in kind, holding him, dropping the bag she had. The kiss grew intense and they wrapped around each other, eyes closed and getting lost in the sensation...

A throat clearing was heard and they both turned to see Eun Soo's neighbor walking by, carrying her groceries; she gave them a stern look. "Good evening, miss Gin," called Eun Soo, blushing red and hiding against Choi Young, who waved at the woman. When they heard the door to the woman's apartment close, they laughed, Eun Soo commenting on how embarrassing the whole situation was.

"I better go."

"Do you have to?"

"I... No, I don't," and he swallowed hard, while she blushed. "I could have some coffee before going."

"I'm out, would you like some tea?"

"Anything would be fine."

And Eun Soo closed the door.

* * *

.  
The sun filtered through the tight blinds falling over Eun Soo's face, she stirred, body graced by the soft sheets and held down by Choi Young's arm: he never did go home. They spent the night making love and laughing with each other; naked as the day they were born.

The alarm rang shaking Choi Young awake; looking up and around himself slightly lost, his mind recalling a particularly wonderful thing Eun Soo did to him last night, he sighed with content.

"Morning sleepy head."

He grunted and stirred, yawning.

Usually he was a morning person and she was the one to have a hard time getting up, so it was cute to have the roles reversed.

"Your breakfast is ready, General," and Eun Soo presented a confused Choi Young with a tray. "I got you a toothbrush and a towel in the bathroom. I called Choong Sik to bring you fresh clothes, he will be arriving shortly. You don't want to be late for work." And she leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

Choi Young looked long and hard at her. It was real – they have become a couple.

**_Author's Ramblings: Now that our favorite couple have finally consummated their relationship both authors are off to enjoy their much deserved vacation time. We hope to be back in less than two weeks with much more twists and turns for this story. Meanwhile we will be working separately on our individual stories and catching up with some much needed and deserved sleep. Please be on the lookout for our other stories and support with your comments, as we continue to bring you more of our Imja couple. We'll be back soon with more Contemporary!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Author's Ramblings: After a week of vacation in the Caribbean (not really, I live here) I have decided to allow Klove to drag me back into the world of Contemporary. At first I was a little unwilling but realized that I love it too much and cant' live without it. So we are posting today with the promise of more... excitement. We will be updating this story soon, allow us some time to deal with our other stories and then we'll work full time with Contemporary. _**

**_Glad to hear from Pahitmadu, welcome back, we missed you._**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.****__****  
**

**Contemporary**

******__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.-.****__****-.****__****  
**

After the trip everything has changed, yet it somehow stayed the same. They still enjoyed hanging out at the _Suribangs_ and spending time with their friends, but now they always left together and Choi Young was no longer on call for Nogook whenever she had a spout with her fiancé. He was off the clock for others, but his phone always rang for Eun Soo. They now had to make new and important decisions like whether they were going to spend the night together, which apartment they would be staying at, where they would go for dinner, or what they wanted to do on the weekend. Their lives that were mainly parallel and crossing frequently before, now became so intertwined, they practically merged. They both enjoyed the novelty of being a couple, and took full advantage of it, doing as many things together as was possible.

Eun Soo was secretly worried about Choi Young's confrontation with the director and was careful to avoid him when possible. She did not have any more unpleasant run ins with Gi Cheol. He did not seek out meetings with her, and she decided that what happened before the trip was a temporarily thing and director has moved his attention from her onto somebody else.

Choi Young loved when she gave him a chance to spoil her. So when Eun Soo was looking through the closet, sighing about not having a good evening dress for this weekend, Choi Young hid a smile and pretended not to pay attention. He got rewarded the next day, as she unwrapped a gift package, by her screaming so loudly, his ears popped and, of course, Eun Soo jumped on top of him, wrapping legs and arms around, kissing him heartily. He was pleased she liked the dress. Now he can show off with her on his arm and be the most elegant couple out there.

The evening was going smoothly, until the intermission. Choi Young was standing under the tall glass windows, talking to Gongmin, when Eun Soo arrived with Nogook, from the bathroom. They were all dressed formally, enjoying the latest concert of the Philharmonic orchestra. Nogook had a pretty white dress, very fresh and young, perfect for her. Eun Soo was in a long evening number, deep black, with a slight shimmer of the fabric, and black appliqué around shoulders and the neckline. The beauty of the dress was in the deep cut, ending just above the lower of her back, exposing her silky white skin. It was more risqué and more revealing than Eun Soo usually preferred, but Choi Young picked it for her himself and she wore it for him, feeling confident to be protected from the shameless looks of other men as he was always next to her. With her hair made up in a beautiful red chignon, she was incredibly gorgeous. Choi Young held his breath, as Eun Soo came up to him smiling, he was stunned every time he looked at her in this outfit, it was perfection, made for her. He slid his arm across the bare skin of her back and placed his palm on her hip, while she leaned toward him trustingly, comforted by his closeness.

Everybody had a glass of crisp champagne and was simply enjoying a night out, not worried with business or busy hospital calls; when suddenly Nogook turned to Eun Soo and grabbed her forearm. "Unnie, we have company," she said hurried, looking across the room.

"What? Who?" Asked Eun Soo, frowning and looking around; a woman wearing a red dress, clinging to her every curve had her eyes set on them, a smile fixed in her lips as she moved through the crowd that parted to allow her passage. Her hair was gathered in a tight bun, with golden pins holding it together, her makeup was flawless, accentuating her gorgeous hazel eyes, and her lips were red and plump.

"Gongmin, no matter what, look at me."

"What?"

"Mr. Choi, fancy meeting you here!"

Choi Young turned to the woman, totally unperturbed; he gave a little nod of acknowledgement to her presence as Eun Soo wrapped around his arm. They stared at each other, dueling with eyes, as Choi Young smiled, "Yes, fancy meeting you here. I was not aware you were a patron of the arts."

"I am not; I am simply here to support a friend."

"The white haired man you brought with you before?"

"Indeed," she said fixing a rogue strand of hair, she looked at the rest of them and smiled, "I am glad that you all are having a good time." And she opened up her fingers, allowed her evening bag slip out, dropping to the floor, waiting for the men to get it. This calculated move never failed her before, however after a minute, frustrated she realized she had to do it herself, and bending at the waist, slowly, taking her time, she reached down to the floor. Her cleavage, as hefty as usual, allowed for a good view of the plump breasts nestling inside.

Nogook was a smart girl and learned from her experience. Before Gongmin's gaze landed on the woman, she quickly placed her palm covering his eyes, and whispered a warning, "Don't you dare look, unless you want to be single again."

"I'm glad to see you are dressed," commented Nogook, gritting her teeth, staring down the woman, with defiance. Hwa Su In barely gave her a glance, now more than ever set on getting something out this chance encounter.

"Careful Unnie, she likes to trip people."

Eun Soo dug her heels into the floor and tightened her core as if for a fight. She remembered Choi Young teaching her about this stance, he said it was all in the core. She did not prepare for nothing, a push to her side from an elbow made her body move. The reporter looked at her with a smile that a snake usually gives her prey before it swallows it whole. And pushed her a bit stronger this time. Eun Soo pushed back, their hips colliding and everybody around them watching this strange dance they did while staring at each other with steel eyes and mean smirks.

Choi Young was not scared of the crazy reporter today. He had a woman on his arm, and with that he felt more protected, than with armor. For once, he felt very relaxed and confident that this time around the oversexed vampress won't make him want to run away and hide.

"Why are you pushing me?" finally confronted her Eun Soo.

"I just tend to get territorial around the men I find attractive. It's nothing personal, sweetheart, I can't help myself."

"This territory has been taken for years, you should stay as far away as possible. And you better learn to control your hips and elbows, they are sticking everywhere they don't belong."

Meanwhile Gongmin turned to Choi Young, "Aren't you afraid something might happen?"

"Why?"

"I mean look how they are..."

"I'm protected, Eun Soo is really good with her hips."

"That sounds so...

"Wrong, I know. But you know what I mean."

. . . .

"Ms. Hwa Su In, there you are," A man caught up to her and led the woman to the side by the elbow, making her look around cautiously. "Is he here? Has he seen me yet?" she asked in low tone.

"I am sure he already had a pleasure, since he communicated with me that he is interested."

"He is?" She smirked with self confidence, "Of course, he is. So what do we do next?"

"I will set up an opportunity for you two to meet at an event, so you can interact casually first, then if that goes well, I will arrange for a more private affair."

"Thank you for your trouble. You do have a gift, I can see that now."

"I have to ask, though, it is a part of my job to know these kinds of things. That group of people you talked to before, a tall man with a woman, you seemed to have taken an interest in that couple. Is there something going on between you and that gentleman?"

"Oh, no. At this point it is a matter of pride. I tried to seduce him on a few occasions, but he would not budge. That little thing next to him has him in her claws. Oh well, although he is extremely handsome, we would not get along. Our values and interests are too different. I think I'm more on the same level with Director Gi Cheol. We both will do anything for business and money, and I actually find him attractive, despite his age."

"Great then. I can cross that off my list to worry about. Just one more question. Cheom Eum Ja, he is always next to you. It might not look good or cause confusion," and he smiled, raising a brow.

Her eyes narrowed and he shivered under her piercing stare. "Don't you dare even think of touching him or talking to him about it. He has nothing to do with any of this. He does not play this game. He is artist and a good man. I will take care of everything related to him."

"Your feelings for him are very strong, will you be able to manage?" the man commented, after getting over the initial shock.

"I will manage my feelings and I will manage Gi Cheol once you let me meet him. You won't regret it. Your commission will be handsome."

The man bowed out and she stayed for a while, staring outside the window. Her face actually looked sad and she felt chill through body, pulling the sides of the fur wrap tighter around her shoulders.

. . .

Gi Cheol had season tickets for the Philharmonics. The balcony view offered great oversight and acoustics, the stage was unobstructed and he could also see parterre rows by the orchestra and if he bothered to look over the railing, even the back rows. Sitting in a plush red velvet chair, an operaglass in his hand, he lazily watched the guests returning to their seats after the intermission. His assistant was standing behind the chair, leaning and whispering into the director's ear. Gi Cheol's face expressed surprise and he turned his attention to where his assistant was pointing. The lenses focused on a handsome young couple, a man in a tuxedo and a woman in a black evening dress with a deep slit, exposing her back. The woman carried herself with assurance, aware of the sexiness her dress exuded, she wore it well and her partner did not seem bothered when glances fell her way. He was holding her at the waist closely as they walked and gallantly assisted her with a hand to help her pass to her seat. They settled, talking to each other and looking at the program. Gi Cheol watched till the last bell rang and the lights turned off.

"Run that test I told you about on Dr. Yoo Eun Soo. I would like the results on my desk by the end of the week."

"Yes, Sir."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Authors' Ramblings: **We are going to try posting contemporary over the weekend and devote the rest of the week to our other stories. However, we might surprise you with a chapter here or there. Please come back often and review. Thank you for your support!_

**Contemporary**

Opening the door to his dressing room, Cheom Eum Ja sighed, and once inside, slammed the door shut. She'd left at the middle of the concert, and although she listened to his solo, he wasn't too sure that Soo In had understood all the emotion he had thrown into it; literally spilling his heart into the music. It was her favorite piece and he wanted to make it sound perfect, just for her, so she could understand how important she was for him, how much he adored her, how much he cared. He sat in front of the dressing table, his deep eyes filled with longing, he talked to his own reflection, needing to at least say this to somebody, "How much I love her! Honestly why did she had to go? I invited her here with all the intention of having her listen to me, and probably, if she was touched enough, confess to her. I can't go on like this; I just like... no, I love her too much. How come she is so difficult? And where did she go to?" He was her faithful shadow, he never looked at another woman and he was sure, she knew about his feelings, but played with him, like with all the other men, who crossed her pass, out of boredom, just for fun. However, he continued to believe in his naiveté that his sincerity would not go unnoticed. "Should I go to her house and surprise her with flowers?" he asked his reflection that just stared back silently.

The screen separating him and the small space for changing fell to the floor, making him gasp from startle; it revealed Soo In, wearing nothing but lipstick and a smile. That wasn't true - there also wore a rose in her hair.

"So you were playing for me?" She asked smugly, he tripped backwards, having to hold onto the dresser table to keep from stumbling to the floor, while she smiled brightly at him. "What to do? Music gets my engine running."

"Noona?"

The naked woman walked towards him, making him stand in attention, in more ways than one, and wrapped her slim arms around his neck. "So, my favorite musician; you were saying before? I did hear the emotion you put into the music, and I did understand how different it was from practice."

"You heard me practicing?"

"It's kind of hard to ignore; we live in the same apartment building, right?"

"Noona," he begged, being teased mercilessly by the completely naked woman he loved wasn't his idea of enjoying the rest of the evening; actually it was quite the opposite. "Just... put on some clothes, please."

"Why are you always trying to get me dressed? Why don't _you_ get naked for once?"

"Noona..." And she kissed him, her red lips capturing his with such desire it made his hands lift and stay in midair unsure of what to do.

"This is the moment you hold me, dummy," she whispered after the kiss, listening to his ragged breathing.

"Noona, not here," he declined, as his passion made him braver than usual.

"Just a little makeout session, then we go home. Please, I really want to be with you," and his arms wrapped around her, leaning to kiss her as he'd wanted for a while now. She easily gave in to him, enjoying something she has not felt before, a certain type of touch that was pure and unadulterated passion. She truly wanted him, not for his body or for the satisfaction of sex, but for being him, and wanted to experience the love he felt for her, which was not tainted by anything. Her skin ached at a simple touch of his fingers and she closed her eyes and let go of her controlling and manipulative self for his sake.

They never managed to go home that night and after he fell asleep with a sweet content smile on his lips, Su In had a chance to think about what she has started. Her plan was simple - have some fun with the boy before she can play with a real man, but her hunger for excitement turned against her. The joke was on her.

All this time, she pretended not to have any feelings and she never wanted to have them. Tonight she felt like she made love for the first time and all the countless affairs and sexual experimentation with so many men she's lost count, somehow could not compare at all to a simple joy of making love with this musician. She said she would manage her feelings and him, but she did not know how to, since she had not experience actually having such feelings at all.

She did not abandon her ambition for a night of love, but she had to figure a way to balance her needs. After a careful consideration she decided that she will keep Eum Ja for a lover and will convince him to let her marry Gi Cheol. Just because she is married, it should not stop her from loving this wonderful boy, right?

. . . .

After the theater, Eun Soo could not shake the feeling that somebody was watching her. Of course, the dress was screaming "Look at me", but she handled herself with grace and was proud of it. Choi Young was so happy to have others appreciate her, now that she was his, he did not need to be jealous anymore. "Young-ha, you think it is silly that I felt like I was being watched?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you feel with your back, although you can not tell exactly, but the feeling is real, and it makes you uncomfortable."

"When exactly?" Imja was not the kind to be so sensitive, so he was not about to discount anything. What if he went overboard with the dress and now a pervert who saw her at the theater might be stocking her?

"It started during the intermission. And then during the second half, I kept turning, trying to find who it was that was staring at me. Did not you feel it also?"

"No, sorry. Are you feeling unsafe? Do you want to stay at my place for a few days, see if it helps? You won't have to go anywhere by yourself, I will take you to work and pick you up."

"Thanks, I don't think I need that just yet. Maybe, it was my imagination."

"But, Imja, if there is even a chance that you are in danger… Please, stay with me."

"But you are always here anyways," she reasoned. Although she did not mind sleeping over at his apartment, she preferred the comfort of her own home. She had everything she needed here and for Choi Young there was no difference, he seemed to feel at home anywhere where she was.

He, however, already got excited about the idea of having Eun Soo for a home arrest, a prisoner of his "love layer". It sounded cool, and Choi Young was smiling, thinking himself clever. Without asking, he went to the closet and grabbing clothes from the hangers, he opened up the drawer, picking out her lingerie.

"Mister, what you are up to?"

"Just making sure you will have everything you need in my house." He was too pleased with himself and had to pay with a smack on the back of his head, but then her body shaped to his back and slender arms wrapped around his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me, even if I sound crazy."

He kissed her hands and then turned to kiss the lips that opened to welcome his tongue.

. . .

Director Gi Cheol was a very serious man, who took his health seriously as well. Everything that had anything to do with him was an extremely serious matter. So when his physician, who worked in his hospital, mentioned that it was time for his annual checkup in the beginning of the year, Gi Cheol asked what tests are necessary to make sure he is absolutely and unequivocally healthy. "Well, we usually do a physical and run a blood test, but you can order MRI, Cat Scan, Xrays, and many specialized tests. However, it is impossible to check for everything. Are you experiencing any discomfort, any problems, any symptoms? We should first focus on that."

"No, but I want to take preventive measures."

"But sir, this is not how it is done."

"It is my hospital, I can afford to run as many tests as I want. So just order them all, money is not an issue."

The results were deemed "inconclusive". "What does that mean? Am I sick or am I healthy?" fumed Gi Cheol, wanting a clear answer.

"The issue is that with so many tests, the picture now is more confusing than before. There is nothing specifically wrong, but there are indicators here and there that your body is not completely well. We are unable to point out to anything specifically. There is not disease per se."

"With all the money I'm paying, you can't tell me anything!"

"Sir, medicine is not an exact science yet. Unfortunately, we first need to see a problem before we can cure it."

"How bothersome!"

The doctor immediately called a consilium, inviting all the personnel involved in the testing. "If we tell him there is something wrong, he will fire us."

"For sure, he is like that. He gets too emotional."  
"I know. There is nothing on my end."  
"Me neither. However, some of the numbers are elevated above the norm."  
"Yes, with me also, there is this dark spot on the lung, but it is not clear what it is."  
"I also had some enlargement I saw in his prostate, but it is normal for his age."  
"The hormones are almost OK."  
"What do we tell him?"  
"I don't anybody in South Korea who would be willing to put their career on the line and tell him anything. It would be a different story, if there was something clearly wrong, than he would probably reward us for quick discovery."  
"I know it is wrong to say it, but I almost wish he was very sick."

Director Gi Cheol was not only a serious man, he was also a man of action. He did not like to sit and wait for things to happen to him, he wanted to be ahead even of himself in life. He ordered to find a doctor in Japan for consultation, he needed to travel there for business anyway.

He returned on January 15th pale and devastated. This year just started, he had plans, big plans. His assistant trailed behind, avoiding the wrath of his boss. "Sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm dying, there is nothing you can do," Gi Cheol answered grimly. "And I thought I had more time to lift my print in this world! This won't do, I need a heir."

"What? Sir, are you sure, you only got one consultation. May I ask what the doctor said?"

"The doctor said that the results are inconclusive."

"Then why do you believe you are dying?"

"Well, I asked him if it was possible that there was something seriously wrong with me and he said it was possible."

"Sir, can you please tell me word for word?"

_"So is there something wrong with me?"_  
_"Well, sir, I can't say for sure."_  
_"What of the results?"_  
_"Nothing specific."_  
_"So, it is possible there is something wrong."_  
_"Everything is possible. In your case, I think we should just wait and see. If you do have an illness, it is still hidden or in the very early stages of development. Or it might be that you are just under a lot of stress and your body is taking toll." _  
_"I'm always under stress. Tell me this doctor, am I dying?"_  
_"It is possible. We all are dying, sir, that's what living is before death claims us."_  
_"How soon will I die?"_  
_"I can't tell you for sure, sir."_  
_"Great then, you too! I guess then do I have a year or two?"_  
_"It is possible very much, sir."_  
_"Wonderful, at least a few years. I have to make them count."_

"We need to find a suitable match for a partner, so that I can have a child. My DNA is too precious to perish with me. I can't do that to the world. It will be too selfish and too cruel."

"Yes, sir, you are truly a philanthropist."

"Well then hurry, contact Mr. Chang. He is supposed to be the best matchmaker out there. Tell him I need biological compatibility and test results for all the candidates, they need to match my high standard. My child needs to have both parents with good background."

"Of course, sir."


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's notes: Glad to be back again, thank you for being patient. Will try to post more over the weekend. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Contemporary**

"This is the information you requested, sir." His assistant never failed to deliver, whether he was so good out of fear or because he was paid well, Ki Cheol did not really care. He believed he deserved the best and his assistant was the best for his needs.

"Let me see." He opened up folder, titled Yoo Eun Soo. On the first page there was a picture of her smiling, and underneath all of her biometric data, including the test Gi Cheol requested. The next page contained her biography, including info about her parents, her relatives and any friends she had. Everything was compiled in an organized fashion. The report was quite comprehensive, including her preferences for food, music, reading, any hobbies, any personal quirks, etc. Where and how the assistant dug this up was irrelevant. Gi Cheol smacked his lips in satisfaction. "Good job."

"Thank you sir. Anything else?"

"Here it says that her father owns farmland and that he has been struggling with the finances. The business is not doing well?"

"Yes, sir, I got it from my source at the bank. He was giving his house as a collateral, it must be pretty bad."

"Wonderful. I love it when poor people have money troubles. Makes me feel so... generous. Wouldn't it be great if I were to extend a helping hand in the most giving altruistic way? By the way, aren't there any orphants or disabled veterans that need my assistance? I'm feeling like my name has not been on the front page for too long. Find me somebody right away; the more they suffer - the better."

"Well, there is this veterans hospital and there is also an orphanage for the kids of those who died on duty, if you combine your contributions and give to both, it will look really good."

"How about a truck of toys and clothes for the orphanage, and medical supplies for the hospital. Schedule a visit. I can play or plant trees with the kids, or something. Just make sure, I don't need to touch any of them. I don't like those dirty little buggers, they always cling to my legs, cry and have snot coming out of noses. In fact, I would rather visit the veterans. They are adults and bedridden, so no body contact is required."

"Back to more important business, Dr. Yoo's parents. Tell me more about the father again. His name sounds familiar."

* * *

Eun Soo's father was woken up, when he received a strange call early in the morning. The man introduced himself as Gi Cheol, his former classmate and even told him about a time when he was protected from the bullies by the older boy. "Do you remember?"

"Of course, the skinny little thing that was always sick. You kept giving money to people to be nice to you. I remember."

"Perfect. That's me. You were nice to me once, I would like to return a favor. How about you come and visit me in Seoul, my driver will pick you up in the afternoon. Please bring your wife with you, she will enjoy the trip."

"Wait a minute," but the phone hurt his ear with a loud beep. "What is going on?"

* * *

The expensive suite at the five star hotel was like something from the movies. Mr. and Mrs. Yoo felt very small in the large living room, and the bedroom was even more extravagant with a huge poster bed rising high off the floor, a spa tub in the corner by the fireplace, and a massage chair in another corner. They were escorted into the room by a very helpful man, who explained that he was their personal concierge and will do anything at all they needed.

"Honey, should not we tell Eun Soo we are in Seoul?"

"She is busy with work and her boyfriend, let's not bother her."

"But Jae Sun, she is our daughter! Don't you want a chance to see her?"

Eun Soo was as happily surprised as freaked out by an unexpected call from her parents. They were in Seoul for Dad's business and they were staying at a hotel, arranged by his childhood friend.

"Eun Soo-ya, the room is amazing, it is like a palace, but your father, you know him, he is uncomfortable in such luxury. He does not want to feel indebted to anybody. He wants us to move."

The silence hang in the air, and Eun Soo made herself say something she knew she was going to regret for years to come, "You can come and stay with me."

"Oh, baby, you should not have. But if you insist." She could see her mother's smirk and how the father smiled in satisfaction to have a such a filial daughter.

"Young-ah, I'm in trouble." She was panicking. She had to work, she had to study; her house was a mess, no decent food on hand and on top of it, Choi Young's presence could be felt throughout her place with little things of his in the bathroom, bedroom, closet and even in the living room. "Oh, shit!" she screamed, recalling a box of condoms they left on the couch. "You have to save me, the couch, remember?"

"Of course," he murmured, smiling. "Was it that good that you are still thinking about it?"

"Shut up, it was good, very good, but it is not the point. The point is my parents are going to arrive into my apartment and be greeted by an opened and smiling box of condoms!"

"That might be a problem," he laughed.

The tone she used made several of the nurses turn to look at her, and giggle.

Embarrassed Eun Soo just hurried to a less populated area of the hospital. "This is not funny!"

"Of course, not. Although it is very funny, indeed," and he proceeded laughing. She could just see him swirling in his chair, enjoying this, a grin on his face.

"If you have time to laugh, then you surely will have time to clean up."

"Clean up what? Your place? It is not possible to do that on such short notice." He was so sure of his words, that they convinced Eun Soo and she started to mess her hair. "Now stop that, Eun Soo-ah, don't mess up your hair. I have an idea: How about they stay at my place? Where are they sleeping tonight, at the hotel?"

"Yes, my Mom convinced Dad to at least live a day in luxury. But they will be leaving tomorrow."

"Perfect, we will get my place ready and then we can go to your apartment and clean it up a bit. I will go home first, you come after you finish work. Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Thank you, Young-ah, I love you." She said happily, now completely cheered up.

* * *

"Jae Sun-shi, how long has it been?" a man in a designer suit and smart squinty eyes approached Mr. Yoo at the lobby of the hotel.

"Gi Cheol? Is it you? Wow, you sure grew up nicely!"

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself. And who is this lovely lady?"

"My wife, Hyung Ae."

"Pleased to meet you. I don't know if your husband ever told you, but he was somewhat of a justice fighter back in school."

"Oh, come on. It was nothing."

"It was something for me. I'm glad you could make it. Please, I would love for you to join me for a meal."

As it turned out, Gi Cheol was a successful businessman and was looking for new opportunities to invest. He apparently supported small businesses and worked with the bank to identify potential clients who might be in need of an interest free loan. "I help when I can, you know. What is money, if not for giving it to those who need it the most?" he spoke humbly, trying to contain a smug smile.

"Is that why you called me?"

"Yes, I have to admit, when I saw your name at first, I got very worried for you, but then I was excited, since I could help personally."

"Thank you, but I already have everything arranged with the bank."

"Nonsense. I can give interest free loan. You won't need a cosigner. I know you and I believe you are an honorable man. You worked too hard for your business to let it drive you into the ground."

After a bit of hesitation Mr. Yoo agreed, and they struck a deal. He felt uneasy, but Gi Cheol convinced both him and his wife that good deeds go a long way. "If you were not so kind to me in school, I would not have remembered your name. There is nothing wrong with me giving back with what I can. Remember, it is not a charity, it is a loan. We can work out the details with my assistant later."

After a bottle of the expensive red wine was finished, the awkward air in the room softened and now all three of them with rosy cheeks were musing about the past and sharing about their lives. Mr. Yoo was surprised to find that Gi Cheol was not married. "But I have this young doctor in mind. I know, I know what you will say, how can a guy like me hope to get a young woman interested. But I believe we have a lot in common and I have a plan to surely get her look my way."

"A young one? Well, not that I have any right to express my opinion, but the heart sometimes knows better, doesn't it honey?" Jae Sun kicked his wife's foot under the table and made eyes at her.

"Oh, yes. The heart. The heart knows. Does the lady know how you feel?"

"No, not yet. I want her to get to know me first and then I will tell her about my feelings. Don't you think it is a better approach? We will work as colleagues, become friends and then I can propose."

"Good luck then. You look great for your age, you are rich and successful, you are a good person who helps others. What's not to like?"

"That's what I think," said with complete seriousness Gi Cheol, making the husband and wife exchange glances. He quickly corrected his small narcissistic flair up, "What I mean is that in theory, I have a chance."

"You do, you do. If you end up getting married, please make sure to invite us," requested the woman.

"Absolutely, you will be the first ones on my VIP list," said Gi Cheol, smirking.


	47. Chapter 47

**Contemporary**

Nogook was worried about her relationship. After having had sex a few times with Gongmin, she has tasted the forbidden fruit and she liked its sweetness. Now, she tried to find ways and opportunities for them to be together. Her trusty advisors, women's and bridal magazines, all suggested that a quick sex during a lunch break or in the afternoon keeps the desire going and makes the men especially excited. She was determined to do everything right, sex included. So, she told Gongmin straight up, "We need to have a lunch date for sex. It is imperative to fix our relationship problems." It was unexpected and she caught him in a middle of a board meeting, so flushing red, but still keeping a neutral tone, he said, "What problems?"

"Big problems!" Nogook sounded alarmed, making him worry about an unexpected obstacle just a few month before the wedding. "Sure," and he could not think about anything else, but how to deal with this new problem his fiancé presented.

Exactly at noon, on the clock, she came into the office, wearing a long trench coat. "Honey, I'm here," she entered his room and locked the door behind her, telling his secretary that he will be busy for at least an hour. Gongmin was currently on a phone and at first did not notice her presence, looking at some document on the desk. When he turned, he choked and dropped the receiver, having the person on the other end worriedly trying to have him respond to his calls, ending in muted screams that were equally ignored…. and then hit the button to hang up.

Nogook was standing in front of him. She unbuttoned her trench coat and opened it up, smiling happily, singing, "Surprise." She was wearing a sexy see - through babydoll, revealing that she had no bra or underwear on. He froze in his seat, as she approached him and sat on the table, turning halfway. "So, are you ready for your _lunch_?"

"Nogook, what is going on? When you called, I did not expect you to show up at the office. I thought that maybe, we can go to a hotel room, but you are here, wearing this!" He was very pale and kind of scared of her; this overly sexual behavior did not fit her well and it made him think that he did not know this girl after all.

"Well, honey, but the magazine, a few of them, actually, said the same thing, men like things like that."

"I will find and burn all of your magazines! I had enough of them. I'm a man, and I don't like it, in fact, I dislike it very much."

Nogook's face soured and her beautiful big eyes started to fill with tears. She closed the folds of the coat and pouted a little. "Honey, don't you want to be with me?"

Gongmin swallowed hard, and licked his suddenly dry lips, and like an idiot he nodded, "Yes."

She learned that crying got her anything, and she was not wrong this time. Gongmin immediately felt guilty and apologized, offering to take her to a nice hotel to have the "quicky" or whatever she was calling it, as long as she would not cry.

"Honey, let's go to my Oppa's apartment. It is just around the corner and it is free. We will be more comfortable there."

"No, absolutely bad idea. How can you invade his home like that?"

"It is my home, too. He is my brother. Don't worry, he'll never know."  
Gongmin followed her, amazed at her ability to make him do things that made no sense and were not rational at all. He should be worrying, because Choi Young valued his privacy, but she was not wearing any underwear, and the thought of her walking out like that without his supervision was more daunting than a beating from Choi Young.

Nogook punched the code to enter the apartment and dragged Gongmin with her, kissing him passionately even with the door open. Eyes wide her fiance quickly closed the door, before she did something crazy and took her coat off while neighbors walked by, and returned the kiss. Her hands started to quickly undress him, struggling with too many layers of clothes; coat, jacket, tie, shirt, undershirt... "Why are you wearing so much clothes!"

"I have to dress for work properly..."

"Oh, just get naked so we can..." She was suddenly quieted by another kiss, and Gongmin pushed her towards the living room, leaving a trail of clothes. "If I had known about your crazy escapades I would have..."

"Shut up and get a condom."  
"A condom?"

They stared at each other, suddenly confused.

"You don't have one?" She asked, in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"You were the one with the crazy magazine advice..."

She huffed, her hands falling down and she sat on the couch, leaning back and sighing deeply. "Honey, should we look through Oppa's drawers, he is so organized, he will have everything. Go, look in the bedroom."  
Gongmin followed directions, wondering once more whether marrying Nogook was such a good idea and that she seemed like she would lead him on a dangerous criminal path.

Nogook moved around, feeling something scratching her naked bottom, but she was not able to get comfortable. She got up looking at the cushions and even ran her hand along them, not finding anything sharp. "Strange," she said to herself. Gongmin returned from the bedroom, looking grim. "Nothing," he announced. But then his face lit up and he ordered, "Turn around." He came up to Nogook, who turned her back to him, and to her surprise, lifted up her slip, exposing her ass. "Honey," she turned, imagining that he had some new foreplay in mind, but he said sternly, "Don't move," and peeled something off her right butt cheek, then smiling presented it to her. "You had a condom stuck on you ass."

"What the hell?"

"Don't question," he said quickly.

"But honey, you need jumbo size, remember, the regular ones are too tight a fit for you."

"Be grateful that we even found one!" And he threw her down on the sofa, while she squealed in excitement.

A little later, the wrapper, thrown down in between the cushions, and the lovebirds already in the middle of their sex lunch date going well, they were kissing lazily, enjoying the warmth of afterglow, her legs dangling from his hips as her hands caressed his back. Nogook sighed, and pressed her forehead to his.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I have a meeting."

Nogook pouted, and Gongmin simply kissed her. "So next time you surprise me like this, let me know in advance so I can cancel all the meetings." He kissed her one last time and lifted, withdrawing from her insides... "Ah, Nogook?"

"Mm?"

"We may have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"The condom is gone."

"What?!" She asked quickly sitting up and looking down at him, indeed he was uncovered.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know!"

"Well let's look for it." They thoroughly searched the couch and even the floor next to it, but there was no sign of this life-saving item.

"Wait a minute," Nogook thought of something. "It might be stuck. I read once in an article about a woman who had a condom stuck inside and had to go to the hospital to get it out."

Nogook struggled to reach inside herself, even sticking out her tongue from the earnest effort. Gongmin watched, tilting his head from side to side trying to figure out what it was that he was seeing. She huffed and finally gave up, laying back on the sofa and spreading her legs like on a gynecologist chair. "You do it."

"Do what?"

"Stop asking me, just get a hook or something to pull it out, _NOW_!" Gongmin breathed in and held his breath as if he was getting ready to dive under water. The he stuck out his index finger and carefully inserted it inside, moving it around searching for the illusive condom. Nogook lay quietly, anxious.

"Anything?"

"I'm going in again," he announced, and tried again, finally pulling out the condom. "Nogook, it is broken and empty," he said, sighing. "Should not we worry that you may get pregnant?" he expressed his concern. "Should not you wash or something?"

Nogook did not answer, and he thought she was shock. "Get up!" He said, exasperated, taking her hand and lifting her from the couch. "Do you even understand what went on here?"

"Awesome sex," She finally answered happily, making Gongmin roll his eyes.

"Besides that!" He dragged Nogook to the bathroom, huffing. "if the condom was empty then there's a possibility you might get pregnant!" He said loudly, starting the shower, his heart was pounding, he was scared for his life and she didn't seem to be even aware of what had happened. He turned to her and quickly peeled the slip off from her and pushed her into the shower.

"What are you- Oh! The water's too cold!"

"Just… clean up!"

"I'm all clean, honey, I don't know… Oh! Oh, ok," she said, the gravity of the situation finally catching up with her, and she started turning the dial of the water and touching the stream.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, in a loud squeaky voice.

"It's too cold and I won't have cold water in my… why are you panicking anyway? Is not like we are strangers…"

"You want to postpone the wedding because you can't fit in the wedding dress?" He asked not angry, but about to freak out, his body sweating while cold and nervously staring at her. The fear consumed him as he imagined her father's face in front of him asking, "Did you get my daughter pregnant because a regular condom does not fit you? Why can't you carry a spare of a larger size with you?" and then shook his sword in front of him. "A man always should have a spare with him for any occasion, especially a man of your size." Gongmin shook his head, terrorized by this image, and realizing that he was losing his mind, if he was creating such a story. He knew that what would occur in reality with the teacher, will be much simpler and a lot more harmful to his body or his large member.

Blissfully unaware of his impending demise, Nogook finally got under the stream, claiming that it was warm enough. She tried to position herself to wash properly, but could not find the right angle, fussing with the shower head to change to a different setting, and Gongmin losing patience and embarrassed at the same time, pulled the shower handle off the hook and handed it to her, "Direct it inside, you know... I better not watch, but clean up well. I trust you."

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised at how clever he was.

"I'll just… go out for a sec." And he hurried out the door.

.

Gongmin entered the store and hurried towards the back, standing in front of the empty counter, looking desperately into the space. The small bell to the side was rung, and the pharmacist appeared from the side; they stared at each other for a second and Gongmin quickly recognized him. "You!"

"Well young man is good to see you back, did you find the right fit?"

"Well it turned out, I am a bit larger than average," announced Gongmin smiling like an idiot. The older man fixed his glasses, a little surprised at the news.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, I actually need something..."

"Lubricant gels are on aisle 8."

"No, no; I need a pregnancy test."

The man stared at him, blinking. "Got carrying away by the excitement of the moment?" the man winked at Gongmin, who just stared at him blankly. "Or was it that you already ran out of all the condoms you bought last time? So soon? We actually had to refill the inventory after your shopping spree."

"Well, you see, actually..."

"Wait, let me guess. Your condom broke!" Said the pharmacist victoriously.

"No, not exactly."

"No? But I'm always right. This is the second time with you that I'm wrong. Am I losing my touch?"

"It was not mine, it was my future brother-in-law's."

"What? The child is not yours? Your brother-in-law? Are you sure? That can't be!" The pharmacist's looked stunned. He even grabbed the counter to hold himself up. Sure, he has seen it all and he has heard it all, but this young man really put him to shame. This was like a twisted drama plot.

"Well, he is not her blood brother."

"That does not make it any better."

"But sir, I did not mind till..."

"You did not mind?" the man now looked at Gongmin in awe. "You are indeed one of a kind." His tone of respect and horror giving away his feelings.

"No, you did not let me finish, it was his condom."

"Oh, wow," the pharmacist breathed out a loud sigh of relief, and wiping off large droplets of sweat from his forehead, pulled out a stool from underneath a counter and sat down. "You'll have to excuse me, I need a moment to compose myself."

"Anyway, we were already about to, you know, and then I realized I had no condoms, so I found this one condom by accident, and we did not have any other that fit me perfectly and it got stuck, and then when I found it, I think it was too late, sir. We need to get a pregnancy test."

"Isle 9. Don't worry. With your luck, she won't get pregnant since everything is _unique_ with you."

"Thank you sir..."

.

When he returned, Nogoo was already out of the shower and drying up.  
"Where did you go?"

"I got you a pregnancy test. That way we don't have to worry."

She looked at Gongmin, frowning, and then came up and hugged him. "My poor man, you completely lost your mind. Are you really that scared of me getting pregnant?" He looked at her, feeling ashamed, but no less worried. "You realize that there is no test that will tell you right away. We will have to wait for at least two weeks or more before I can take the test."

"Two weeks?" he said, dropping his arms down. "I don't think I will be able to survive these two weeks."

Gongmin's concern was well founded. During the following weeks, he could barely sleep, looking horrible with huge dark bags under his eyes and moping around the office, looking ill. Choi Young noticed the change and asked him a few times, if he was OK, but Gongmin was very jumpy and nervous around him, acting weird. "I just have some family problems, but nothing serious, don't worry. Don't look at me and don't pay attention to me, please."

"If you need anything, you know you can count on me, right?"

"Yeah," Squeaked Gongmin, eyes wide in horror.

"If it is family problems, then we are practically family already. Pretty soon, it will be official. Even if you are having difficulties, I'm your brother-in-law. You can tell your Heung anything, anything at all, alright?"

"Sure," and he cringed, turning away.

Choi Young left, but still managed to steal a glance at the at Gongmin's phone.

_Is it time for a test yet?_  
_No, we have to wait longer, don't worry. I think that it will be negative. _

Gongmin texted Nogook every day without a fail, asking if it was time to do a test, nervous to miss the earliest opportunity.

Choi Young was perturbed. His friend has been looking unwell for the last few days and his behavior indicated that he was hiding something. A test? What kind of test? Was he ill? Was it cancer? Was it something dangerous? Why would not he confide in his best friend? Or was somebody sick in his family and that's why he mentioned it was a family matter?

Choi Young, of course, called his sister right away, "Do you know anything about the test?"

"What? Test?"

"Gongmin looks like hell and says he has a family problem. Is his father sick?"

"No, he is not."

"He is worried about the test."

"Ah... that. It's not nothing. Just forget it," and she hung up and when surprised Choi Young tried to call back, assuming bad connection, she turned the phone off and trembled, scared for her fiance.

"I think Choi Young suspects something, Nogook. It hard to go to work. He is always watching me like a hawk. He has this look like he knows what we had done. I can't avoid him forever. The other day he came into the bathroom and I was in the middle of peeing. I freaked out and zipped up my pants, running away into the stall, having him chase after me and pester me with questions if I were OK. It will end badly. I already spoke to my Dad, there is a chance he can transfer me to the office in Taipei. You will like there. We can always escape before Choi Young can find us."

"I don't know why you are so paranoid. Oppa loves me and you are his best friend. We are getting married and even if we have a baby, he will be happy for us. I'm not so sure about my dad, though."

"Oh, no. I try not to think about the teacher. I will have to move somewhere in Antarctica if I were to escape him."

"Stop it with your paranoia!"

Nogook tried to distract him by arranging regular lunch dates at Choi Young's apartment, claiming that sex helps to relieve stress and "empty the mind". Despite his protests, Gongmin still came with her every time, and to his surprise, he would feel more relaxed afterwards. However, just to be sure, he consulted with the pharmacist and purchased additional contraceptive items besides the condoms, just to exclude any possibility in case of a condom malfunction. He also created a routine after that day: after they made love, Gongmin always led her to the bathroom, where he would recite the instructions on the box and have Nogook memorize it for the day when she was ready to take the test finally. He even made her take "practice tests", watching her pee on the stick and monitoring how she put the stick on the surface and how long she waited for the result. Every time, it showed up negative, he was visibly relieved. Although it was not for sure, with each test, he started to feel more and more sure that they just might survive this.

Nogook bore it like a champ, she would do everything he requested and waited patiently with him. She realized that her childish attitude was no longer appropriate and that her fiancé seemed to have a better grasp of how problematic it would be for her to have a baby now. She hoped that she is not pregnant, but decided that if she were, that she would have to become more serious about things.

Today they came to the apartment not for sex, but for the long awaited _real_ test. The moment of truth... it was negative. Both of them were so elated at the news, they hugged and kissed passionately, Nogook even jumped up and down a few times, dropping the test on the floor, and completely forgetting about why they were here in the first place, they ended up on the couch making out.

"Honey, we have to straighten up the apartment, Eun Soo's parents are going to be staying here, they are coming tonight."

They cleaned up and fixed up the couch and the living room, making sure everything looked untouched and ready for the guests. Gongmin scanned the bathroom, which also looked clean and even sprayed room deodorant just in case before leaving.


	48. Chapter 48

**Contemporary**

"Coming!" Her parents had finally arrived. Eun Soo came earlier, waiting for them. She greeted them with hugs and kisses, dragging the bags her mother had into the apartment; she urged them to get comfortable and prepared some drinks for them. They spoke about how pleasant the journey had been, how luxurious the room they had stayed at was and how they appreciated Choi Young inviting them to stay over… "Come on you are my parents. To tell you a little secret, he is trying really hard. I promise you will really enjoy the place, it is almost like new and is decorated like a hotel, he barely stays here."

"Then where does he stay?" inquired father, narrowing his eyes, mistrustful.

"His aunt's. He likes to stay there most of the time. This place is more like an investment property than his primary home."

"By the way; how is Choi Young?

"He's doing great, just fine. He must still be at work, so..."

"I thought we would have dinner with him, this is his apartment after all."

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's possible tonight," The little sound of the alarm being unlocked sounded and the three of them turned to see Choi Young stepping into the apartment; he carried a large paper bag and a bottle of wine, odd considering he didn't like Eun Soo drinking, and got out of his shoes and into warm black slippers. When he looked up, he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Oh! I'm late, I wanted to greet you when you arrived. I'm sorry."

Eun Soo quickly got up and hurried to greet him, a little nervously. "What are you doing here? Did not we agree it was better for me to see my parents alone first. You don't want to be interrogated." She whispered softly.

"I"m here to welcome your parents into my home. Don't you think it would rude of me not to show up on their first night?" he said calmly and assured. "Don't worry, I got it under control," he added.

"You just want to impress them."

"Actually I want to impress you." And he gave a little kiss on the tip of her nose, moving to the kitchen to set everything down. "I remember you liked seafood, so I took the liberty of getting you some lobster, crab and abalone. Since did not have time to cook, I had to pick up from a restaurant, I hope you like it."

"Young-ah, that restaurant doesn't do take out." Eun Soo whispered loudly.

"They do now." He said, grinning like a little boy.

"How much did you pay for this?"

"Let's not talk about it now. Let's just say it was half of my monthly salary." He answered in a low tone, looking over his shoulder toward the parents, anxious for them to hear.

The dinner was very pleasant and Choi Young turned on his famous charm that was well known in his business. Talking smoothly, pouring wine to the parents, making sure their plates were full, asking about their trip and sharing travel stories. Even Eun Soo felt charmed, she forgot for a second it was her boyfriend. Whenever she saw him transform into this businessman, it made her blood boil with excitement, only accentuating how hot he was. In her mind she was thinking of ways to send her parents on their way so that she could take his shirt off him and do all kind of things.

"Eun Soo-ya, what do you think?" she was pushed out of her happy dream by her mother's voice. "Choi Young-shi thinks it is a good idea."

"Ah, yes, if he does, then of course," and she licked her lips, looking at him with a certain twinkle in her eye, making him gulp and avert his eyes, grabbing a glass of wine and turning away before something inappropriate might start happening to his body. He knew that look all too well. But Eun Soo placed her hand on his thigh pressing it lightly and asked him, "So how is it?"

"What?" he responded in high pitch.

"The wine? Did it go well with seafood?"

"It goes well with anything," he answered, pushing her hand off his leg.

Eun Soo smiled and grabbing his ass, making him jolt uncontrollably, and continued to give a demure smile to her parents. "Is not Choi Young-shi wonderful and thoughtful?"

Choi Young tried to wiggle off her hand, but then picked up his napkin and threw it on the floor, giving him a chance to move the chair away from Eun Soo, almost tearing her arm away with it. "Eun Soo-ya, can you help me find my napkin, please," he said through his teeth. He bent toward the floor and hissed to her "Are you crazy? Do you want me to walk around with an erection?"

"Why do you need to walk around? You can seat."

"Yoo Eun Soo, stop it right this minute," he said louder.

"What are you children quarreling about?"

"Nothing," they both screamed back, still leaning to the floor.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom, sweetie?" asked the father, getting up. Eun Soo had to stop the sweet torture she started, giving Choi Young a short break in which he could collect his napkin and put it on his lap tightly, covering himself, just in case if she could not be reasoned with. "You will pay for it later," he threatened her.

"I am counting on it," she answered defiantly, staring at him and he barely reacted in time to grab her wrist from going under the napkin.

"What has gotten into you? You only had one glass of wine." He scolded her, but still smiled, not able to be truly angry at her.

Eun Soo giggled and decided to stop, since after all, although she was already too excited herself, nobody could see it, while Choi Young was indeed quite obvious.

"Is not it hard to be boy?" she whispered.

"Why are you so... _hungry _today?" Asked Choi Young loudly, leading the mother throw concerned looks at Eun Soo.

"Honey, aren't you eating well? Choi Young-shi, can you make sure she has good meals daily."

"Of course, I _try_."

"He is pretty good at keeping me _well fed_, Mom."

"_**Yoo Eun Soo!**_" The sound made everyone at the table turn, and Eun Soo quickly got up. Unsure on what she had done, because that was the tone her father adopted when angry at her, she walked towards the bathroom. Her mother's eyes followed, also worried.

"Appa, what is it?" She asked, knocking on the door, only that her father opened the door and ordered her to come in, closing the door once she was inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said, waving a small white stick at her.

"I'm not sure, let me..."

"Have you gone completely insane! What of your career! And all those studies you wanted to do outside the country?! Why would you end your career like this!"

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Tell me the truth, it was that man's idea, was not it? To claim you and to keep you at home, while he is out working on his business? I know men like that, selfish, callous people!"

"What? Which man? Who is working on business and keeping me at home? Appa, say something that makes sense."

"Is it what I think it is?" he stuck the stick under Eun Soo's nose and she looked at it closely.

"It appears to be a pregnancy test," she responded at first completely neutrally, and then her eyes widened "What? Where did you get it? What are doing with it?"

"Me, what am I doing with it? What about you? I got if from this trash can!"

"Trash can? What is it doing there?"

"I don't know!"

"Me neither!"

While her father was redder than the crabs he had at dinner and even his eyes were filled with blood, Eun Soo continued to maintain that she had not clue and looked genuinely surprised, swearing that the test was not hers.  
"Whose is it then? And don't tell me it is a friend who stopped by earlier, because it is not even your house." Then his face twisted in the grimace of rage, "Is there another woman? Is he cheating on you behind your back, and got this woman pregnant? I will kill that bastard!" And he went for the door, Eun Soo jumping in front of him to block it.

"Of course not! Appa, wait a minute, let's think calmly. That should be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. If it is a woman who left it here, there is actually one person who can do something like that... You don't think... It can't be..." A shock of realization passed on her face and her eyes widened. "That girl! I will kill her. Oh, no. Choi Young will kill her and then will kill Gongmin."

"Appa, we can't let Choi Young know about it. This is a very sensitive situation. Please, I'm begging you." Eun Soo looked worried now and grabbing her father's hand she was pleading.

"I have to get to the bottom of it. I don't believe you. You hiding the truth."

"Choi Young-shi," called the man , "I need to speak with you, NOW! You," and opening up the door the pointed the stick at Eun Soo like a knife, "Go outside and wait. We will have man-to-man talk. Don't you or your mother interfere!"

Choi Young already felt uneasy with all the strange screaming about trash can coming from the bathroom. "Coming, sir," he got up, napkin stuck behind the belt buckle, as if he was covering himself with a modesty leaf and not realizing how ridiculous he looked, he walked into the bathroom as Eun Soo was practically pushed out by her father and did not have a chance to even exchange a word with Choi Young.

"Explain to me, what it is," said the father, his voice is shaking with so much anger, Choi Young got frightened, especially as a stick was stuck in his face, he had to pull back to see more clearly. It looked like one of those tests they advertised on TV for something. He did not really paid attention during commercials.

"What have you done to her? Are you going to take responsibility?"

"Me? What? For what?"

"For this." And a stick was stuck into his face, shaking in the father's hand.

"I am sorry, I do not understand sir, I can see that you are angry, though. Why don't we come out and sit down for a talk so that I can help you solve whatever it is that is bothering you," Choi Young said calmly.

"You think you can fool me?"

"No, sir, absolutely not, I have no intention to fool you."

"Then do you want us to have _THIS_ talk outside?"

"Yes?" Choi Young was not sure what talk it was.

"Why did you force my daughter to have your child? Why did you get her pregnant?"

"What? Eun Soo is pregnant?! How long have you known?" The news were so sudden, Choi Young was not sure how to react.

"Just now."

"Sir, I..."

"Tell, why did you do that?"

"I swear sir, we were very careful, from the very first time. I promise. I would never force your daughter to do something she does not want, sir. We used protection every time sir, the best kind."

The man stared at Choi Young, not an expression on his face. "You are aware I'm about to kill you, right son?"

"Yes, sir. I considered that possibility, of course. But I felt I at least needed to let you know the truth. We were being responsible, we are not teenagers, sir, we understand how serious it is to have a child."

"Then how are you going to take responsibility for doing this," and the stupid stick was stuck under Choi Young' nose once again.

"Sir, of course, if by accident she were to get pregnant, I would take full responsibility and marry your daughter." Choi Young said, thinking that this should finally take the heat off him.

"What? Are you saying you are only going to marry her if you get her pregnant by accident? Or my poor child! I knew you were no good ever since I laid my eyes on you. Why buy the cow if you can have the milk for free? Is that how you are treating my daughter?"

"Like a cow? Sir, of course not. No I would marry her if she weren't pregnant too..."

"What are you saying boy?"

"What are you asking, sir?" And they stared at each other, utterly confused.  
Their loud discussion was interrupted by worried knocks and screams, "Let us in, please, honey. Don't kill the boy. Eun Soo explained everything. She is fine, she is not pregnant, just relax, your blood pressure will go up."

"You have blood pressure issues, sir? My aunt also has them thanks to my teacher..."

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir."

"You," he said, pointing at Choi Young with his forefinger, making Choi Young take a step back, the man getting dangerously close. "You are not allowed to hug, kiss or even think of touching my baby girl or I will be doing some serious damage below the belt for you, is that understood, son?" And Choi Young fell on the toilet seat, scared of the man that barely reached his shoulders.

"Yes, sir..."

Finally the door opened, and Eun Soo entered the small room worriedly scanning both of the men. "What happened?"

"Appa, why are you attacking him? What did he do wrong?"

"What, do you even know what he told me?"

"I don't know, but stop harassing my boyfriend, I love him. And I heard you telling him some things... Anyway, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a grown woman. Do you want me to be alone and unloved? Is that what you want for me till I finish with my career and maybe then Choi Young - shi will be allowed to hug me?"

The father stunned, was speechless. Choi Young stunned as much was still sitting on the toilet, staring at Eun Soo and her father who both looked like something was going to explode between them.

"OK. If you want this, then don't you dare ever come home crying about him. Never, you hear me!" He folded his arms and furrowed his brows.

"Yes, Appa. I won't." She crossed her arms and knitted her brows.

They glared at each other, breathing hard, neither is willing to blink first, as if they were in a staring contest.

Angry, the father took in a deep breath. "We should get going." He said to Eun Soo's mother, irately walking towards the door and picking up his coat.

"Appa, really, I think you should stay, don't leave angry like that. Please, let's talk a bit more..." Eun Soo rushed after him, prodding her mother to stop him. She could not possibly let it go down like that. She knew that Choi Young put a lot of effort to make their stay comfortable. Despite his confident front, he was never quite sure of how to deal with her father and felt inadequate and lacking, just because he dared to date his daughter. Her father had that effect on people. And then today's misunderstanding might have discarded all of his good points he managed to collect with her parents.

"Yes, honey, calm down." Curious her mother chimed in: "But if it isn't your test, whose is it?" Eun Soo turned to her mother, eyes wide. "Omma!"

"Well I don't have many women in my life," said Choi Young, not really considering his words, making Eun Soo's father's brows lift and the eyes flicker. "I didn't mean it like that, sir; it's just that... well there's the maid, she drops by every week or so…"

"Maybe it's her's!" Said Eun Soo, too happy.

"Eun Soo-yah, she is 60."

"Ah, then her daughter's!"

"No, her daughter lives in the States." Said Choi Young furrowing his brow. "Then there's my aunt, but I don't think she is of that age either. And then there's Nogo-" A gasp left him, and the man took a hold of his chest, "It can't be, no. Not Nogook, she's, nah.. no, not Nogook..." he mumbled, while pacing rapidly back and forth.

All the members of the Yoo family now staring at him, forgetting even what they were upset about a minute ago.

Eun Soo could not think how at the moment, but she knew that this time around Nogook will be punished for her careless and selfish behavior. Who goes around other people's home to take pregnancy tests? Unless… Eun Soo gasped and closed her mouth, realizing that what Nogook did here was not seemly taking the test, but everything else that has led her to do so. If Choi Young came to the same conclusion, he will kill his boss for sure. She scrambled to come up with a good cover story to save the stupid girl and apparently even more stupid and misguided Gongmin, but she did not have enough time, since her mother opened her curious mouth: "Did you remember something, Choi Young-ssi?" She asked, worriedly staring at him, while Eun Soo cringed expecting an explosion in a minute.

And it came instantly: "Yes, actually I did. I'm killing Gongmin!" Screamed out Choi Young and stormed towards the bedroom, where his Precious Sword rested on the hooks on the wall, and lifted it. "Eun Soo! If I"m not back before dawn, I want you to know I love you." He announced, as if off to some god forsaken battleground. And headed toward the door with a determined look in his eyes. He stopped and turned to her, "And call my lawyer."

As the shock quickly wore off, Eun Soo rushed after him, grabbing him while he was already in the doorway. "Stop, wait, be rational. You don't want to be impulsive."

"If he has to die, it has to be by my hand. It will be a merciful death, he's been my friend for too long, I would make sure to make it quick; I could not let my teacher torture him for hours and hours while I listen to his cries."

"Why would you listen to his cries?"

"He makes everything a teaching moment. He will probably want to make an example out of him and will have me watch."

"You are getting ahead of yourself. Just listen to what you are saying. Like it is some medieval torture story. The teacher is not like that and this joke is not funny, really. Why are you in such a rush to jump to conclusions? Did you even look at the test? It is negative, she is not even pregnant!"

"Thank God," said Choi Young, dropping the sword on the floor and collapsing on the bed. "I'm glad I don't need to go through with it."

"Me too, the poor child, would have been an orphan and his only uncle would've been in jail for his father's murder. Imagine how screwed up he'd grow up to be!"

Choi Young thought of something and with a pained groan, picked up the sword again, "But on the second thought, I might still need to talk to him just to scare him a little, for prophylactic reasons."

"I'm pretty sure they were both sufficiently scared just to go through this. Let him be. I will talk to Nogook."

Her composure in the face of crisis was quite remarkable. He was embarrassed at his dramatic outburst and hid his head in his arms. "You are right. It's just to imagine Nogook like that, I lost it completely." Choi Young hugged Eun Soo and kissed her cheek. "I need to apologize to your father."

"For what?"

"For everything," he said very somberly.

He came up to Mr. Yoo, who was sitting in the living room, next to his wife, both of them quiet and serious. "Sir, I just wanted to say earlier, how you reacted, I understand it very well now. I completely agree with you. I'm sorry for what I have done and what I might do in the future. Only when somebody you love is in situation like that a man can easily lose his reason. Of course, you were worried about your precious daughter. Believe me, I will never do anything to harm or hurt her, she is also very precious to me. I'm sorry for making you worried," he bowed low. The parents looked at each other and 's eyes softened.

"It's OK, son. I did overreact a little. It is just... it was hard to think of my little girl growing up. You seem sincere in your intention to take care of her, better don't mess it up, because then I will come after you and nothing will stand in my way."

"I know that, sir."

"I guess, we can stay here then, right?" and he turned to his wife, who smiled in response.


	49. Chapter 49

**Contemporary**

The parents agreed to stay at Choi Young's, however, the fight left the young couple out of sorts. They got ready to leave together under the heavy looks of Mr. Yoo. And Choi Young felt like a criminal even to help her into the coat. "Good night," he said, flinching as the man approached him and reducing Choi Young to dust warned, "I hope you won't betray my trust, young man."

He swallowed his pride and nodded, "Of course, sir."

Eun Soo rushed out, still angry and feeling like her private life has been exposed to her parents in such an embarrassing manner, it was hard for her to even look them in the eye. As her boyfriend made a usual gesture to hold her hand, she pulled it out, as if he was doing something wrong. They've already been sensitive and wound up. "I think it's better if you go to you Aunt's tonight," directed him Eun Soo, making the man flare up.

"Why do I have to pay for the mistakes of others? Now I can't stay with you anymore?"

"Let's not fight in the hallway, they will hear."

"Oh, so we should be afraid? Weren't you the one defending me in front of your father? By the way, really impressive. Although you might as well cut off my balls." The tempers running high they got into an argument.

"Really? Then I take back what I said. I should have left you to have your balls cut off by my father."

"He will never look at me as a man now after you jumped in to protect me. I was handling it myself."

"You know what? You can stay with your aunt as long as you want. I don't need this bullshit from you!"

"Eun Soo-ah," he realized how idiotic his fight was with her and that if he said any more, her father would not have to worry about Eun Soo getting pregnant any time soon. "Sorry, sorry. My pride was hurt. I took it out on you, since I could not do it with your parents. Ultimately, it should be Gongmin and Nogook to take the brunt of it."

"Agreed, but remember our deal?" She gave him her hand and they hugged, quickly making up.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Who could refuse his eyes?

* * *

Eun Soo talked to Nogook as promised. She went in with the intention of reprimanding the girl and making her understand how stupid and selfish she was to pull such a stunt at Choi Young's house. She invited Nogook over the day after, while Choi Young entertained her parents, since he was trying now even harder to redeem and prove himself in their eyes.

The girl came in bearing gifts and had no clue that she was stepping into a carefully laid trap. The food and drinks she brought came in handy and Eun Soo gently probed the topic of her relationship with Gongmin and how they were doing. "They say it can get stressful to get ready for a wedding and many couples get into fights, and sometimes even break up. Are you guys having any trouble? I have not heard you complain about Gongmin for a while."

"We are fine, we are great actually. I found this really great stress relief. In fact, it brought us closer together. Unnie, you would not believe it, but what magazines say is true. Sex is cure for all the troubles in a relationship. I promise you. I tested it."

Eun Soo was honestly trying to avoid alcohol. It was easier with Choi Young by her side, but alone with a crazy girl, who came over with soju and fried chicken, the girl she watched grow up and now was telling her about the wonders of sex! Eun Soo gulped right out of the bottle, feeling the liquid burn her throat and warm her stomach. She breathed out and sunk her teeth into the juicy chicken thigh, thinking about what to say.

"Unnie, what about you and my brother? Are you guys also having a lot of sex?"

"What?" Eun Soo took another drink and swallowed a few large gulps, emptying the bottle. For some strange reason the conversation veered off into a completely different direction. Now she was interrogated by Nogook about _her_ sex life?

"You should not be worrying about me, you stupid girl! Do you even know what kind of trouble you caused to your Oppa? My dad almost killed him and practically prohibited us to date and it's all because of your idiotic sex obsession!" Eun Soo, fueled by the vapors of alcohol, was now in full force. She will have this done, even if she has to drink herself to stupor!

"Unnie... What? No! I don't understand." Nogook's eyes filled with tears, only this trick did not work on Eun Soo.

"Drink," and Eun Soo poured her a glass. "Drink and shut up! Or I will kill you."

"Unnie?!" Nogook has never experienced this side of her pledged sister before. She was scary when drunk. She reminded Nogook of her brother, commanding and dangerously capable in her anger. "Unnie, you are so cool. I bet you guys have cool sex."

"Sex? Do _you_ have cool sex in other people's apartments?"

"Ah, that... Yes, it was conveniently located next to the office. You know, it was my idea," and the girl proudly smiled, and with a very smug expression announced, "and it was so good I almost got pregnant."

If Eun Soo was sitting on a chair, she would have fallen off it, but luckily, they were on the carpet by the couch. She grabbed her hair in agony, trying to figure out what to do or to say. Talking to Nogook was an impossible task. The girl was beyond any redemption. Now she understood why they say not to let children play with adult toys. Nogook treated sex like a cute toy and her pregnancy scare did not seem to affect her at all. In fact, she was excited about it. Eun Soo has never met anybody like that in her entire life.

"Unnie, do you guys also like to do it in different places? It is so exciting and the couch my brother has is SO comfortable."

"The couch?" whispered Eun Soo with white lips, paling. "The couch? The couch I sit on?"

"Don't worry, I wipe it off every time. I know my brother likes his house clean."

"Excuse me for a moment," said Eun Soo, her voice shaking. With trembling hands she pulled out her phone and dialed Choi Young.

He did not pick up at first and then she heard his voice. He was outside and she could hear her parents in the background. "Imja, we are having a great time. I think your Dad is warming up to me. How are you?"

"Choi Young, you need to immediately throw away your couch. I'm thinking you might have to throw away all the furniture; hold on, let me check." She put him on hold and asked Nogook with a strangely calm voice, " Have you used anything else in his house besides the couch?"

"The dining table was fun and the big comfy leather chair he has was even better, did you know..." Eun Soo's hand covered her mouth... and Nogook's eyes widened. "Any other place? The bed?"

"No, of course not. Who do you take me for? It is my brother's place after all. I have to be respectful. I forgot. The kitchen counter and also the bathroom vanity. There are so many interesting places. The coffee table and the rug... Let me remember. I think that's all. Does a wall count?"

Eun Soo took a very deep breath and then returned to the phone, "Young-ah. Listen to me very carefully and do not react at all, just listen. You will have to move out. I do not see any other way. You have to put your place up for sale first thing tomorrow. But meanwhile, change the security code and throw away all the furniture in the living room and the rug also. I will call the painters and the design team, you need to change your kitchen counter and the vanity in the bathroom. All the walls need to be painted. Like I said, don't react and don't ask questions. Just promise me. Thanks. I love you." And she hung up.

"Unnie, aren't you overreacting?"

"No, of course not! You were respectful of the bed!" And Eun Soo picked the next soju bottle.

"What did I do so wrong?" Suddenly started crying Nogook. "I was only trying to follow the advice in those articles. I just wanted my fiancé to be happy and it is not my fault that I enjoy it so much! His thing is... His thing is... so big! It's bigger than Oppa's for sure because his condom did not fit. And that's how the whole pregnancy problem happened. We used the condom I found at Oppa's apartment and it did not fit properly. Yes, so ultimately, Unni, it is my brother's fault," she concluded and sniffling, started drinking out of the bottle.

"If my brother kept more variety around, we would not be in such stressful situation and we would not have to deal with it by having more sex. You think it was easy for me? Gongmin was so scared. I had to be the calm one in a relationship. So I took the matters in my hands. So what, I used my brother's apartment? You can't expect us to go to hotels every time I needed to cheer him up!"

Eun Soo was dumbfounded and speechless. She went for the fourth bottle and was surprised how quickly she lost her alcohol tolerance, already drunk enough to start slurring.

"Nogook... You are a stupid little girl, who knows nothing; and how dare you speak this way about your brother. If you have to know... He is perfect, his size is perfect, and everything about him is perfect. He does not need an oversized... thing... whatever, to prove that he is a man. Not like your immature boyfriend, who went along with your dumb plan!"

"My what? Gongmin-shi is twice the man Oppa is. So what if he is shorter? He is rich and smart and …. I guess Oppa, too. Nevermind. He is bigger!"

"He looks bigger because he's so short... So compared to his overall height, it might look bigger, while in fact..."

"I measured it, you know. I am telling the truth!"

"You, messed up nymphomaniac, why would you measure him?"

"You haven't measured Oppa?"

"No, I've been too busy doing other stuff with him to actually measure it! If fits me well!"

"Hmm, well Gongmin's fits me well, too."

"Nogook, I think you had too much to drink and if you don't stop now, we both will regret it," slurred Eun Soo, attempting to get up, but miserably failing, her arms pushing the soju bottles like dominos and rolling with a thud off the low table and onto the carpet.

"Unnie, you should measure him. All right? We should settle it once and for all. I still say that my Oppa is" She hiccupped, "my Oppa is… Well, Oppa is also my Oppa, so… Not to get confused…" she hiccupped louder and rolled her eyes searching for a focal point.

"Yah! Rockhead princess, you are sick, remind me to give you a prescription for brain cleaning," Eun Soo pushed her finger into the girl's forehead.

"I love you, Unnie," and Nogook plopped on the coffee table after finishing the last bottle.


	50. Chapter 50

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Choi Young dropped off Eun Soo's parents at their friend's house for dinner and called Eun Soo, but she did not answer. He thought that she was busy executing their plan.

He met up with Gongmin as planned, and went to one of the tents on the street, where they sat at a small table on plastic chairs and ordered drinks and side dishes.

Eun Soo told him to be sensitive and made sure he left the sword at home. He gave his word that he would not kill the guy; and he had this great plan to start with small talk and have him bring it up on his own, but now seeing the man's face, he wished he would not have made such a hasty promise. Gongmin looked happy and smiled. How dare he!

Choking back his anger, Choi Young served them both some of the clear liquid, while talking. "So Gongmin, I was talking to Choong-sik about the merger... Fuck this! Were you or were you not in my apartment with Nogook in my absence doing... doing... Oh, shit, you know what you were doing! How dare you do that to her!"

He stopped, slamming down the green bottle, and took a swing from the small glass. "Just answer me like a man."

"It wasn't my idea!" Answered Gongmin, instinctually trying to survive at all costs.

"Are you saying it was my baby sister's idea?" Asked Choi Young, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Nervous, Gongmin lifted his glass and drank the alcohol quickly, wincing. "No, the magazines said it was a good idea!" Answered Gongmin, freaking out.

"Magazines?" Choi Young was so surprised, the build up of his anger started to quickly dissipate; he served them some more soju and drank his share.

"Are you talking about the magazine library of Nogook's? Really? Is it your answer?" It was too funny to take it seriously, and Choi Young laughed to his heart's content, making the rest of the people at the tent, who came for a drink with friends or co-workers, look at him sideways.

Before continuing Gongmin drank the shot Choi Young had served him. "Young-ah, I knew it was a bad idea, but you know your sister, she can be persuasive."

"I'm sure, she can be. Don't you have your own head? I mean, this is practically breaking and entering. I'm not even talking about what you guys were up to!"

"I can explain. I will explain everything," rushed Gongmin, hoping that a logical approach will prevent any physical violence, which he would have to accept as a punishment for mainly being stupid and gullible.

He could not wait to see Nogook and finally put his foot down. That was if Choi Young left any of his feet attached to his body to put down; the soon-to-be-murderer served more drinks and Gongmin drank, nervous and afraid he might call _the teacher_. Choi Young would not do that; he was his best friend... right?

"I'm her older brother, I'm supposed to beat you up for taking advantage of my little sister before the wedding. But Eun Soo convinced me to keep you alive and unharmed, since the ceremony will be shortly. "

Choi Young drank, letting out his thoughts more easily because of the alcohol. "I wish I did not know. It would have been easier. Don't ask, don't tell kind of thing. She is my little sister, for God's sake! How could you?!"

Choi Young repeated the question, but simply lifted his hand to stop Gongmin from answering; he could come up with some stupid story of Nogook wanting to test their compatibility or something... so Choi Young poured for himself and motioned for his friend to pick up a glass.

"I know, you are absolutely correct. You have every right to be furious. But you have to understand, we are engaged to be married and..."

Choi Young narrowed his eyes at Gongmin.

"Don't you and Eun Soo… you know, already? And you are still just dating."

"None of your business!" Choi Young emptied his glass and took another shot, glaring at Gongmin, who kind of had a point. He hated the boy for his always logical and reasonable approach to things. And if he really thought about, he was sure that the culprit was Nogook.

"Besides how are we supposed to have babies? Practice makes perfect. I do need a heir for the company..."

Choi Young had no patience for the useless musings. "Whose idea was it?"

"Which one?"

"All of them!"

"You have to be more specific," muttered Gongmin under his breath.

He was not very good at lying. If he said that it was Nogook's, than he would appear like a coward and a snitch, but if he took responsibility... then he would have to take a beating.

He sighed, and looking Choi Young straight in the eye stated, "It does not matter whose idea it was. I take full responsibility. Say what you have to and do what you have to, I will take the punishment. I would rather it be you, than the teacher."

"I'm sure you would." Choi Young was a bit impressed at how adult and mature his friend acted. The answer confirmed his suspicion. It _was_ Nogook's doing. Probably, all of it. In fact, he imagined she seduced his poor friend who, as far as he knew, was not the kind to solicit sex from her, unless she offered.

"Let's drink first. Let's resolve it like men. Although you are not a stranger and will be married to her soon, I still disapprove of your behavior. You put me in an impossible position with Eun Soo's parents, if you must know. Her father found a pregnancy test... Imagine his reaction! At this point, I should wring your neck, but... I'm glad that it turned out negative. What were you thinking trying to get my sister pregnant before the wedding? If the teacher got the wind of it, you would be dead on the spot, no questions asked. That's why I wanted to deal with you myself to avoid the torture that will come your way. After all, we are friends, even though you are an idiot."

Gongmin listened, not sure if he was supposed to feel grateful or apprehensive, but either way a few shots of soju made everything seem a little bit more manageable. He was already on a third bottle, and although he considered himself a strong drinker, the alcohol's effects showed in the glossy eyes and a sluggish movement in his body. Even his brain was flirting with the idea that he might come out of this unscathed if... it was a great idea!

"Choi Young, how about a drinking competition? If I win, you let me live, if I lose, you can pound on me and serve me on a platter to the teacher or leave me be, your preference."

"You are trying to get off too easy. You already had 3 bottles by yourself. Are you trying to get me so drunk, I would not know the difference? Do you think I will be softened by a few bottles? Dream on, my friend! Get ready for the beating! In fact, if you are drunk, you may not feel the pain as much."

The thought of a drunk Gongmin was too funny. The man usually never did anything reckless. To beat him up - he did not plan on it, actually, it would be wrong, as if hurting a child, but to scare him a bit with a talk will do the trick.

"Fine, I'll drink with you." He turned to the lady running the tent, "Ajumma, more soju here please and more of those pepper things and fish cakes."


	51. Chapter 51

**Contemporary**

It was a typical sight at this time of the night: two men completely wasted coming out of the tent, dragging their feet and walking in zigzags, holding each other up. They were a cute couple: Gongmin was hugging his friend at the waist, while much taller Choi Young tried to steady himself with the arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Time for your pu-nish-ment," announced Choi Young, finding it difficult to use such long words. "Turn around and bend, time for spanking."

"Wait, wait! Before that, I have to confess something! Young-ah, I love you, man. You are cool! You looked so hot in the tournament!"

The flattery worked instantly and the winner forgot about his earlier intention.

"Tell me about it. I was way too cool and even got Eun Soo back; Love you, too," he slurred and grabbed Gongmin's face, squashing his cheeks between his large palms. "Wow, your face is so small. Are you a girl?" He laughed at his own stupid joke. He tried to kiss Gongmin, "Oh... so cute. Stop turning, I can't aim."

"Where are you aiming?" slurred Gongmin trying to get away from the firm grip.

"The tip of your head," and he stuck a wet one on Gongmin's nose.

"Here, I got it!" he pushed the face away, making the short man trip backwards and grab Choi Young's leg as a pole and wrapping arms around it climb up, while Choi Young tried to shake him off, irritated.

"Let me go! Why are you trying to take off my pants? My ass will freeze at this temperature."

"I would never harm you or your ass. You are my best friend. Your ass is my ass. I just want to get up."

"Stop humping my leg!" Slurred Choi Young drunkedly, and shook his friend off, like he was an annoying pest.

"I fell down," he heard a peep from below.

"Ahh, you fell? I'm sorry! I'll sit next to you," and he plopped down on the ground, surprised not to find a bench underneath. "Where is the bench?"

"Let me look?" Gongmin turning around his axis on the same spot, like a dog chasing his tail. "I don't see it. Why is the ground spinning?" he got out of the spiral, slowly lowering down his head on Choi Young.

"Young-ah?"

"What?"

"How are we getting home?"

And they both looked around.

"I'll call my... my... the man who knows everything..."

"I'm the boss," suddenly said Gongmin. "I know who that man is. Chung-Sik, he is your assistant." Such moment of clarity was fleeting and the guy stared blankly at Choi Young, who was even more confused.

Choi Young pulled out his cell phone and couldn't figure out how to unlock it. "Do you know my password?"

"Do you know my password?" echoed Gongmin, repeating it again and starting to sing the phrase to a tune. A bright light bulb went off in his inebriated brain, "Let's sing to get warm!" suggested Gongmin, cuddling next to Choi Young.

"No, let's dance." Choi Young, tried to get up, but it was hard and he had to stand on all fours at first and then using Gongmin to prop himself up, he was able to get off the ground.

"Now you," and he tried to pull up his friend, who grabbed onto his leg again. "Aish! What's with the leg?"

"They are so long, I can't seem to find the end of them."

"Yes, kind of long," and Choi Young got fascinated with the idea. He opened up his coat and started measuring himself from the waist down to the hip, thigh to the knee, calf and to the ankle."

"Wow! How can I walk on these stilts?" he was amazed at his own acrobatic abilities. "I bet I can step over the park bench, if we ever find one."

Then he looked down at Gongmin who suddenly seemed small as an ant. Choi Young smiled, excited to test his abilities, and easily stepped over his friend, clapping at his own performance. "I did it!"

"Wow", Gongmin who was still sitting on the cold ground expressed his respect, "You are like this humongous long legged giant."

"How can you walk on those little things?" Choi Young instead pointed to his friend's legs. "You are like a hobbit. Do you have big ears? Let me check," and he tried to grab the man's ears, while the boy covered them up with his hands, as his hair was cut too short to protect against the attack.

"My ears are kind of big. My dad says it is a sign of intelligence." He explained, still fighting off curious Choi Young.

"It is a sign of Hobbit. You are short like one."

"Are you calling me short?"

"Yes I am."

"Fine, then you are a tall giant."

"Fine then, shorty. Lead the way."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Home? Do we live together?"

"Who knows. Maybe you live in a hole in the ground, like a hobbit should. I don't think I would fit, so I probably have my own apartment."

"Makes sense," agreed Gongmin. He loved things that were logical. "You are ringing."

"Me?" Choi Young searched his pockets for a phone. "Hello. Yes, it is me. Who are you? Mother-in-law! You have a pretty voice. Where are you? Eun Soo's? Drunk? Me? There? Can you send me a taxi? No, I'm just outside with a friend. You know him, Gongmin. I will go there right now. Yes. I love you."

"I love you? You are having an affair with your mother-in-law?"

Choi Young tried to smack his friend but missed and hit himself. "Why did you hit me?"

"You hit yourself. You deserve it."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You wanted to kill me. I remember now." Gongmin realized the danger he was in and tried to run away, but Choi Young pulled him back by the collar.

"No time for exercise. Nogook and Eun Soo are drunk at her house. The parents want us to come and deal with them."

The news sobered them up just enough for Choi Young to remember Eun Soo's address and propping each other in order to maintain vertical position, the boys tried to hail a taxi. The driver shook his head and warned not mess the car.

"Attashi, I'm a very clean person."

"So am I."

The taxi stopped before the building and the driver hurried them out of the car.

"Don't worry sir, we did not puke. Here is for your troubles," and Gongmin tried to give the man a hundred American dollars bill.

The driver stared at him, and it was obvious that he went through internal struggle, deciding not to take advantage of the drunks. "It's the wrong bill. You owe me 30,000 won."

"Attashi, I love you," Gongmin tried to climb over the seat, but the man pulled away from the wet slobbery lips on time.

"Take your friend and go," he ordered Choi Young, who stared, blanking out and then snapped out and apologized, "Sorry, we'll be going," also pulling out a large bill out of his pocket and sticking it into the man's hand.

The driver had to follow the boys out to the street and return the money once again. Then telling them to stand still, he called a security guard over, "These two rich babies are not safe by themselves. Do you know where they live?"

"This tall one comes often to visit, never seen the hobbit looking one."

"Can you call the resident to pick them up? They seem like nice kids."

"Sure, who?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, come here."

The boys obediently strolled toward the small security structure and tried to get in, but could not push through the narrow door, both inserting themselves into the small frame at the same time, groaning and moaning, getting stuck and not able to figure out what to do. The two old men just sighed and without even a word each picked one of the boys and pulled them in.

"Thank you, Attashi," and Gongmin pulled out the same hundred dollar bill he already tried to give. "Can you take me home please?"

"It's OK. You can pay me later," the driver did not even bother anymore. "Seat over there and put on a seatbelt," he placed Gongmin on a metal chair in a corner and gave him a blanket, which Gongmin happily strapped around and started snoring.

"Who are you visiting?" the security guard addressed Choi Young, who seemed very confused about his whereabouts.

"My mother-in-law. I love her. But I don't have an affair with her, please note. I love her daughter, I think, that should be it."

"What is her name?"

"Imja."

"We don't have anybody by that name here. How does she look like?"

"Very pretty, very. Wait, I have a picture", and Choi Young pulled out his phone, which he still did not know how to unlock. "Dang!"

"Her last name."

"Yoo."

"Me?"

"Yes, Yoo."

"Me? No, what is HER last name."

"That's what I'm saying, her name is Yoo Eun Soo."

"Are, Ms. Yoo. I know."

The man produced a dark colored bottle and gave it to Choi Young. "I keep it for special occasions. It works miracles. You'll be sober in not time. Drink it."

Choi Young sniffed the muddy looking liquid and coughed from the strong pungent smell. The man clipped his nose and made the drunk open his mouth, pouring the liquid in. Choi Young's eyes popped out, but he swallowed and out of his mouth came words of such strength that they could not be repeated.

"Works?"

"It does. If does not kill you, it will make you sober," concluded Choi Young, feeling the burn in his brain and quickly coming to his senses.

"Give it to your friend," and the same procedure was repeated with a half asleep Gongmin, who sputtered half of the liquid, choking and also swearing like a sailor.

"Always has the same effect," proudly announced the security guard to the taxi driver, who assumed it was safe to go and left.


	52. Chapter 52

**Contemporary**

The two young men got off the elevator and examined each other. They had all their clothes on, it was a good start, but they still were crossed eyed and drunk looking.

"Slap me," requested Choi Young.

"What?"

"Slap me."

"OK." And Gongmin slapped his friend from side to side across his face a few times. "Like that?"

Choi Young shook it off and said, "No, like that," slapping Gongmin's cheek, making the boy squirm and yelp in pain. There was a large red palm print left over.

"Why are your hurting me?"

"I won, remember? And we need to be sober in front of the parents."

"Then I will slap you more," offered Gongmin, but Choi Young only waved him off.

"Ready?"

"Young-ah, wait!

"What now?"

"You have to fix your tie... Let me," said Gongmin, fidgeting with the tie, and finished the knot so tight, it choked Choi Young.

Eyes rolling out and coughing, Choi Young slammed his hand on the door and using another to free his neck from the clutches of the tie, complained hoarsely, "Are you trying to kill me before I kill you!?"

"No, I just wanted to help!"

"Oh, shut up."

And the door opened, having them step back in embarrassment.

An older man studied them for a minute, concluding his evaluation, "You two look great, what can I say. I'm not surprised at the women with partners like that… Don't youths know how to drink any more?" asked Mr. Yoo with sarcasm and invited them in, obviously not expecting an answer.

"What happened here?" asked Choi Young and Gongmin together. The floor was seeded with empty soju bottles and take out cartons. Eun Soo and Nogook were out cold and the coffee table had a few half finished plates and two empty glasses. All the signs were pointing to a drinking spree.

"That's what we were trying to figure out. Is not it your sister and your fiancé?"

"Yes, sir." They answered together again.

"Then one of you take her home."

"Yes, sir," again two men answered.

"Choi Young, you take care of Eun Soo first. She is too heavy for me to carry."

"Of course, sir. Your back is precious to me and to your daughter."

"And to me," added Gongmin, who already approached Nogook that was snoring loudly with a face down on the coffee table.

"Honey," he tried to shake her, but she only snorted and fallen backwards onto his feet. "Nogook-ah, let's go home," he nudged, but she smiled and mumbled, "Big, bigger than Oppa!"

"What?" He tried to pull her up by the arms, but she only hung limp and was suddenly super heavy, causing him to drop her back.

She opened up her eyes and smiled like she won a lottery, "Honey, you are bigger than Oppa!"

"Bigger?" Everybody who was standing in the room looked at each other surprised and unwillingly measured Gongmin up against Choi Young. And realizing that it was stupid to listen to a drunken girl, both parents and the young men averted eyes and continued with their tasks.

Gongmin grabbed Nogook by the legs and tried to drag her to the door, but she complained and started fighting him, prompting Choi Young to push Gongmin aside and lift her up on his shoulder. "Turn around," he ordered and placed the girl on her fiancé's back, who sunk under her weight. "Piggyback her home, and don't drop her please."

"It was nice to see you, goodbye," and groaning, the boy exited.

Choi Young cleared his throat and moved to the carpet, where EunSoo stretched comfortably, looking deeply asleep. He leaned toward her and suddenly, her lips started moving. She was attempting to sing to the tune of Big Bang's _Haru Haru_. Still motionless, with her eyes closed, she tried to recreate the lyrics, but started to hiccup and her whole body reverberated, making her laugh as if someone were tickling her.

Choi Young frowned, and looked at the parents who only smiled at the pitiful sight, giving him silent permission to proceed and lower himself on the carpet by the center table. As if feeling his presence, still not opening her eyes, she extended her hand, searching for him and sighed, calmed as her fingers found his hand. "Young-ah," she said in a slow slur, "You are home."

He couldn't help, but let his heart guide him. "Imja," he responded in a soft, caring voice, "Why did you drink so much?"

"I don't know; Nogook was drinking too."

"Yes, but that's Nogook." His hand lifted and caressed her forehead, making her hum. "Let me get you some honey water."

"Aw'ight," She said, her hand falling to her side, and her body relaxing visibly. Choi Young walked towards the kitchen, still not completely sober and queasy from all the bending and lifting, and moved around the small room, searching the cabinets for a glass, then the fridge for the tall bottle of honey water, and finally served some of the liquid. He drank half the glass just to get sober himself, and with the glass refilled, moved back to the living room.

"Imja, sit up", and she lifted both arms around his neck, as he raised her head and torso up, leaning it gently against the couch. "Drink."

"Huh?" He put the rim of the glass against her lips and tilted it slightly, helping her with the first sip.

"Oh, that's good." And finally she took the glass with her hands, drinking greedily, while her eyes pried open and she turned to him. A huge grin escaped her. "Young-ah," she said, one hand touching his cheek, "I really wuv you, no matter how big you are."

"I think it's time for bed. Finish your honey water." She drank her glass and once it was done she gave it back to Choi Young, who set the item over the center table.

"Just look at how sweet he is with her," Said the mother, touched with the tenderness Choi Young showed their daughter, as they watched Choi Young collect Eun Soo from the floor and carefully carry her to bed.

"I'm ready to sleep," she announced, turning back as was carried towards the bedroom, her eyes set on her parents and she waved. "Night, Mommy, Daddy!" And she leaned on Choi Young's shoulder.

The man lifted the covers and placed her body over the bed, arranging her limbs and fluffing her pillow before tucking her right in. He moved the crazy hair off her face, and she sighed in her sleep, mumbling something inaudibly, prompting him to lean his ear to her mouth. "Young-ah is perfect, I don't need to measure him. Fits me well," and she smiled wide. He kissed her cheek softly, so touched by this drunken confession. The warmth sprawled through him; he needed to climb into bed and wrap around her to hug her tightly and whisper back how perfect she was. But her parents were still around and he instead had to be satisfied by holding her hand and stroking her mess of the hair. He leaned back in the chair he pulled up, his head was throbbing after all the soju he consumed, and closed his eyes. He did not hear light steps or the conversation of the parents, standing in the doorway. He dosed off and it wasn't until three in the morning when he woke up, with stomach cramps and the need to drink the Nile because of his thirst. After throwing up, he felt better and swallowed some pills Eun Soo had in her bathroom just for the case of hangover.

He stumbled into the living room, which was clean, not a trace of the last night debouche. The parents had left a while ago, leaving Eun Soo care in his hands. He realized they finally trusted him with her and even let him stay in her bedroom, while she was drunk.

Tired but strangely peaceful Choi Young dragged his abused body back to bed, climbing over Eun Soo to reach the other side and fell asleep instantaneously.


	53. Chapter 53

**Contemporary**

Sometime about a month later after the cabin trip, they started to feel the effects of constant sleep deprivation and inability to focus on their other responsibilities. Eun Soo still had to study and her internship was demanding, but she could no longer crash at the intern room in the hospital, she felt obligated to give her time to Choi Young. A few times only by accident she found him working on his laptop at night, while she was sleeping.

"Choi Young-shi"

"Imja"

Addressing each other at the same time, they laughed nervously.

"You go."

"No, you first."

"We have to find a better way. You are working at night and I have not been focused on my studies or internship for a whole month."

"I agree, we do."

They both fell silent, and one could see their minds working on a solution, only to come up empty.

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"How about we delegate a few days a week to work and we don't need to see each other and can fully focus on what we are doing."

"And if we can, we can still see each other at night," Choi Young was still hoping to at least be able to sleep next to her.

"If we can, but I might want to stay a few nights at the hospital."

"Sure". His eyes lowered, and voice saddened.

"Don't be upset, we'll be so busy, we won't even notice the difference."

They ate their food in an uncomfortable silence. They did not make any plans after dinner; and usually Choi Young would take her home and kiss her by the door, and then in the living room, and then some more in the bedroom till they both were naked in bed making love till complete exhaustion.

"What about tonight?" he was afraid to hear the answer.

"I'd like for you to stay with me," Eun Soo gave him a smile of love and comfort.

But it left a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if things were turning for the worst and tonight would become the beginning of something they should not be doing.

The air between them seemed awkward and Eun Soo rushed to take a shower, while he sat down with a laptop on her bed, still with a day cover on, not ready for them. He did not feel the excitement or the urge to have her. He felt very lonely and hurt.

Although he was planning on having this conversation himself, he did not think it would turn out this way. They have to schedule days off from each other. What's next? Only weekends together, then a day? He couldn't imagine that only after a month of bliss they would require to make an arrangement. Is dating supposed to be so hard?

He recalled how easy it was to date Mae Ri. Although they were not intimate, like with Imja, they still spent quite a lot of time together. They never had a problem. "SHIT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" he hit his forehead with a fist. Why is he thinking about that? How can he compare, anyway? But why does he feel being treated unfairly? Growing more grim and frustrated with each minute, he put laptop away and went to the living room, finding a bottle of liquor, he poured a glass and drank it in one shot.

"Young-ha, do you want to take a shower?"

"I'm not dirty," he responded angrily, already nursing another drink in his hand.

"Is everything all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She appeared in front of his eyes like a mirage, wearing a silk slip, nothing underneath, he could see her breasts, lifting up the smooth surface of the fabric and underneath the short hem the red fluffy curls covering the most delightful triangle between her legs, her thighs so soft, her round knees, even her pretty feet, toenails painted with a dark color of the night.

Has he lost his mind for a minute? What was he thinking? How could he have been upset with her?

"Imja", leaving the glass on the counter he got up and slid his cold from the icy liquor fingers underneath her slip.

She screamed lightly from the cold and shuddered, but did not move, letting him find a sensitive spot to caress.

"Imja," he repeated stronger, now feeling her liquid coating his fingers.

He took her hand and put it where he was needing her touch, hard and ready to be with her.

She moaned, widening her legs and her chest lifting higher with each breath, while he unzipped his pants with a free hand to make it easier for her to get a hold of him.

A loud moan escaped him and his shirt started burning his skin.

"Please, take it off," he asked for help from Eun Soo, who was barely standing, shaking under his fingertips. He tore it open, buttons falling on the floor, and keeping one hand on her, pulled her slip off with the other hand, watching in awe her body moving, guided by him. She was melting in front of his eyes, melting for him, by him, with him. She loved him and was loved by Choi Young; and he was stupid enough to let the fear and insecurity get the upper hand.

No words were said. "I love you", he read in her eyes, giving herself fully to him. "Imja, you are my love, … my life… ", he proclaimed just with his eyes, inserting himself into her depths, asking for forgiveness…

Afterwards, he dressed her naked body, covered with goose bumps in his shirt and lifted her in his arms, carrying her back to bed. Putting her carefully under the covers, he made sure she was comfortable first before he got in.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Eun Soo had no clue what kind of thoughts ran though his mind.

"Just I am."

"I don't like it when you apologize to me, as if you did something wrong. That makes me wonder."

"I thought wrong."

"Oh, well, don't we all sometimes," she said relieved. This time everything was strange and different. The way he responded to her in the living room felt like there was more to it, than just attraction and pure need for closeness. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Our deal brought up a lot of stuff I did not even know about. I want to try to find a happy medium, but the mere thought of not being able to see you daily screwed with my mind."

. . .

In the following days they continued as agreed. Eun Soo appeared relaxed and happy, she was finally able to sit with the book in the hospital library and catch up on the latest research articles. She would take a nap in the intern room after doing surgery and chat up Jang Bin and Deo Gi, drinking coffee together on the patio. There were a couple of times, when she did not go home, which made her feel a little guilty toward her boyfriend; but he needed to deal with it, that was the agreement.

Choi Young acted like everything was cool. He would allow himself to stay an extra hour at work here and there and on the days Eun Soo decided to sleep at the hospital, he would crash on the couch in his office, not wanting to go back to an empty bed. He tried to take advantage of this freedom, although it did not give him much happiness. He wondered how did he ever sleep without her before? How was it ever possible for him to go days without seeing her face? He had never had a strong attachment to anybody like that. Sure, he was close to his friends and family and sure he missed them when they were not around, but this was almost like a sickness that was growing in his soul, a deep seated fear of losing her because he still carried the guilt of abandoning and hurting her in the past. What if the past would make a visit and make him pay for all the times he made Imja cry and for when he broke her heart?

. . .

He woke up cold, realizing that he never even used a warm throw on the couch, and the dream made him shudder. In the dream he saw Eun Soo, an older version of her, with a different hairstyle. She was playing with a young boy. Choi Young was excited to see her, he ran up to her, but stopped when a man approached Eun Soo and gave her a kiss on the cheek, picking up the child. "My son," and he hugged the boy. Eun Soo looked at both of them with love and joined her happy little family in a hug. Choi Young froze, standing on a side, he watched them walk away and cried out, "Imja", but she never turned, as if he never existed or the name he had only for her was not hers at all.

The dream still sent shivers down his spine and left a bitter taste in his mouth. His face was wet. Was he crying?

He went to the bathroom to wash up and grabbing his coat, he went into the parking garage and sat in his car with a motor running, not knowing why or where he was going. A few minutes later he got a text from Eun Soo "_Good morning, sweetie, I hope you had a good night sleep. At the hospital, napping. Kisses, yours, ES_." He looked longingly at the phone, missing her and wanting to see her face to calm his nerves. He drove out of the garage and stopping by the flower shop picked up a fresh bouquet of chrysanthemums and then quickly at the café to get freshly baked breakfast and coffee.

Eun Soo was surprised when the door to the intern room opened and a familiar tall figure shaped the space of the doorway. Putting down his purchases on the small table in the middle of the room, Choi Young climbed up to her upper bunk where she was sleeping, quietly, not to wake up others, and after taking his coat off, forced his way under the blanket, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I missed you. I had a bad dream, I had to see you."

"There is not much space here, we will fall."

He only wrapped around her tightly in response. "I will make sure to fall first, so that you land on me."

"Very funny!"

"Shh, you don't want others waking up," and he closed her mouth with his. Eun Soo did not have time to protest and could only lose herself in his lips, drinking his taste and getting dizzy from the feelings that he poured in her. A hard bump hit her hip and she laughed, pulling herself from the kiss.

"You can't be seriously…"

"I know I can't, but it does not mean that I can stop from wanting you", making her moan at the thought. "When does your shift start?"

"In an hour."

"Should we go somewhere else?"

Eun Soo realized that he made her lose all reason, becoming reckless and crazy, but she did not mind. She missed him as much, she just did not allow herself to dwell on it. "I know a place." And a few minutes later they snuck into a small storage room, where extra beds, cots, blankets, towels and other items for the rooms were kept.

They both rushed to remove clothing that stood between them and with relief they threw themselves into each other, mashing their bodies together, seeking resolution for the time apart.

Making love in a hospital was not something Eun Soo ever imagined herself doing, but her man was relentless and she understood that as long as they were together, he would always find a way to shorten any separation and make their reunions sweet and full of passion.

"Young-ah, I did not know how much I missed you till now."

"It's because I did all the missing for both of us," he chuckled, still placing soft kisses on her breasts; even after they both have been satisfied, he needed her taste.

"I think we'll be fine."

"Uhu," he was too busy biting her stomach, making her squeal.

"Imja," he lifted his head for a moment, looking serious, "I will never let you go, remember that."

. . .

At the same time, on the twelfth floor, above them, Director Gi Cheol held a meeting. Kim Hyun Jin, one of his lackeys was giving him a report, "We have been tracking Mr. Choi's movements for the last month, sir, like you requested. He goes frequently to Ms. Yoo's house in the evening and does not come out till the morning."

Gi Cheol's back tensed and he raised his hand for Hyun Jin to stop.

"Sir?"

"Continue", he said coldly, after taking a deep breath.

"Earlier today he was seen entering the hospital with flowers and coffee and a nurse saw him going into the intern room…"

"That's enough!" Gi Cheol screamed, cringing. "I have been patient, but he stepped onto my territory. I can no longer tolerate this annoyance. Start the operation."


	54. Chapter 54

**Contemporary**

Eun Soo received a tempting offer at work. The research, director talked about, turned out to be headed by none other than her favorite professor and mentor. He met with her for lunch at the cafeteria and lit the fire of curiosity in her. "Professor, but I'm a bit uncomfortable working with the director. He is, how do I say it, forceful and I'm worried that his behavior might be misconstrued."

"As long as I'm the lead on the project, you are under my protection. There is nothing for you to worry about. If I may ask, what kind of behavior you noticed?"

Eun Soo blushed and explained that for a little while it seemed like he was purposefully finding opportunities to meet with her. "My boyfriend is jealous of him. I have been avoiding the director ever since."

Professor smiled sympathetically, "The director is well known and he is not a womanizer. Tell your boyfriend he should not think much of it. Gi Cheol is a brilliant businessman, and he probably recognized that with your talent and brains you can be good for the project. He is grooming you to stay at the hospital, if you ask my opinion."

Eun Soo sighed. She wanted to do the research and although the director was brazen, he was known for making things happen. It may change her career in ways she could not even imagine.

"Then you recommend that I stay on good terms with the director?"

"You are a smart person, Dr. Yoo. Do what you think is right, and if something bothers you, let me know. The director wanted to join us later, do you mind?"

"No, professor, I don't."

Gi Cheol was not as bad as she thought he was. He was witty and had a good sense of humor. The three of them had a very productive discussion. She called Choi Young excited to tell him the news, but he was busy, so she decided to tell him later. And later something else came up, the surgery she had was grueling, and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep in his arms, not talk…

Sitting quietly in his office Choi Young kept busy with all the paperwork Gongmin threw his way, bothering only to lift his eyes every once in a while to check his cell phone, just to see if Eun Soo had sent him a message. So far nothing, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He should talk to her, let her know he wanted those kinds of silly things not only in the mornings, but during the day as well, but once again she was such a busy doctor… and she had that difficult operation today also… If anybody found out that he was the clingy one in the relationship, he would die from the embarrassment. He was still puzzled why it was so hard for him to relax and keep busy during the day without thinking of her. Missing her became his full time job, on top of all the assignments he had. He was hoping that with time, his feelings will settle in a more comfortable place. _Imja loves me, we are happy together. She is a smart independent woman, a doctor, she needs to work on her career and I have mine._ Sighing he returned to the paperwork and got several pages signed, then closed the folder, set it over the _done_ tray and reached for the pile over the _to-do _tray. His cell phone chimed softly and he scattered to pick it up, unlocking the screen and looking… It was a text from an unknown number, he tapped on it and read:

_You've chosen quite the _**_lady_**_ to date._

Choi Young frowned, and wondered if the sender had confused the number, disappointed he set the phone down and continued to work. The assault of non-Eun Soo texts continued and whoever was sending these had a grudge on a girl out there, so honestly not caring, Choi Young started to delete the files without reading them. It wasn't until after lunch that the first message with a picture attached reached him. Curious, he looked from side to side, as if anyone knew what he was receiving, and opened the file. It turned out the texts were for him. In the picture he could see Eun Soo sitting at the hospital's cafeteria having lunch with that man Gi Cheol.

What is going on? He went to the delete folder and scrolled through the numerous texts he received. They all seemed to highlight one important message somebody took the effort to deliver – Eun Soo was not the woman he thought she was. There were a couple of more pictures and a video. All of them were harmless – she was talking to the director, standing next to him, sitting at the desk, while he stood behind looking over her shoulder. These were all work related. But the short video had sound. Choi Young hesitated, not wanting to give the jerk, who was trying to pull this stupid prank, satisfaction, he pressed the delete button, confirming that the file would be removed permanently.

Gongmin found his friend turned away from the desk, looking out the window.

"Have you finished? We have to prepare a presentation for the meeting. Let's go."

"Ah?"

"You did not?"

Choi Young turned around, his hand against his forehead, thinking, he grabbed the papers off the table, absentminded, handing them to Gongmin. "It's all done."

Gongmin let out a sigh of relief, and checking the report, kept glancing at the man from time to time.

"What?" Choi Young sounded irritated.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Why the gloom? Fight with the doctor?"

"No, we are not fighting."

"Then what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, but I can't stop it from bothering me." His eyes staring through Gongmin into the distance, as if he was talking to himself.

Gongmin shut him a look, as if saying, "Have the decency to look at me, I'm still here."

"Tell me, a purely hypothetical scenario: if Nogook spent a lot of time, and I mean A LOT with another man at work, and you knew that he likes her, how would you feel?"

"Me? Hypothetically, upset, maybe, jealous."

Choi Young was quite surprised with the answer.

Gongmin continued, "But after thinking about it logically, I would not worry about it. That girl always had an eye for me," and he snickered.

"Ya, it's my sister you are talking about. Don't you be so smug. You know how gorgeous she is! There are plenty of guys out their for her, if you continue acting this way!" fumed Choi Young.

"Chill, man, chill."

It's true he was letting his frustration out on the wrong man. Currently, Gongmin was the one with the most logic in the room, while Choi Young was a hothead. Under the calm facade, he was quite impulsive and everything he felt ran deeply within him, emotions often raging, but he learned to control them over the years. That's why he devoted the time to study various types of martial arts and went into business pushing himself to always use his mind, instead of choosing a more creative profession that would give his feelings an outlet. When he was happy - he was euphoric, when he was sad - he was despondent, when he was in love - he loved with his whole being completely and over the top. Especially with Eun Soo, who had this ability to open him up and expose all of his vulnerabilities - with just her eyes, touching his very soul.

"I need to sleep." And he went to the couch, turning away from Gongmin, who shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I will prepare this report by myself. Whatever it is, don't worry, there is no other man out other for Eun Soo-shi."

He needed to sleep because it would take away the urgency to get up and run to wherever she was and hug her, not letting go. He knew well that after having done it once, she thought it cute, but if he did it again, she may not appreciate his intrusions. She liked her independence. Sleep cured a lot of problems and it was his way of taking a time out.

He woke up when it was pitch black, the curtains were drawn, probably at Gongmin's orders, and even the lights of the big city did not break through the thick fabric. He checked his wrist watch, it was ten after two at night.

"Damn it!" he searched for his phone, 10 missed messages and 2 calls. One message was from Eun Soo _"I guess you are still working, going home, tired."_ And the two calls were also from her. One at 8 o'clock and another at 10:30pm. There was a voice mail _"Young-ah, I'm so sleepy, already in bed, see you tomorrow." _

He could not fall asleep any longer after that. He got up, looking like hell, his hair messy and his clothes not fresh and askew. He did not really care about his appearance. Choi Young was in a state of motion, he needed to act, no matter what he did, he could not be idle. He grabbed a bag and headed to the 24 hour gym. Before he left, he took out his cell phone and left it on the table.

The gym was practically empty besides one other person on the treadmill. He went into the kickboxing room. After a quick warm up he threw a few light punches. Focusing, he visualized Gi Cheol's face, and forceful precision kicks by his long legs, followed by powerful punches, bombarding the punching bag… After half an hour he was drenched in sweat, droplets running down his face and his clothes wet, but at last he could breathe. He went into the shower and standing with his eyes closed for a long time he allowed the water to envelop him. What started, he knew, was not a simple prank, there was a bigger play developing, and Choi Young became an unwilling participant in the setup, carefully arranged by the director Gi Cheol.


	55. Chapter 55

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: Hi guys, remember to read and review!**_

The next few weeks became Nogook centered. She was one of those girls who planned her wedding ever since she could walk. She had her little doll brides riding in carriages, and had her doll couples kiss, with the boy giving flowers to the girl. She was either too naive or too self-assured, but she never doubted that once Gongmin figured out that he liked her, he would become the groom in her dream wedding. So she began her bridal preparations back in high school, when Gongmin oppa was not even looking at her. She made a scrapbook, which she filled with photographs and cut outs from magazines, where she wrote down ideas and glued on cards of the flower shops she liked. She even attended a bridal expo 2 years ago, long before Gongmin proposed, and had a whole bag filled with flyers stuffed in her drawer. She had it all planned out, down to the colors, bouquet, the set up, what, where and when. She was not one of the hapless girls who woke up one day wondering how to go about preparing for their wedding. So after choosing Eun Soo as her maid of honor, she arrived at her apartment bright and early in the morning, knocking on the door.

Choi Young, who was staying over, heard the knock and grunting strolled to the door.

"Who is there?"

"_Oppa?_"

"Nogook?"

"_I came to see Unnie, open up._" She had the audacity to ask to be let in! Not amused by his sister's sudden visit Choi Young turned around and did not even bother.

"_Oppa, let me in, please, oppa!_" he heard the screams behind the closed the door.

He got back into bed, luckily Eun Soo was not disturbed by all the noise or his quiet touches as he wrapped around her, and closed his eyes. Surely, she would get the hint and disappear. But they were not siblings for nothing, stubbornness was in their blood: Eun Soo's phone rang, then his. He turned off both. Then the front door bell chimed loudly.

"I will kill her," grumbled Choi Young and kissing the woman who was still blissfully unaware of the chaos about to descend onto her home, he got out of bed one more time. Now he was really upset!

He stomped to the entrance and slammed the door open, catching it at the last second, to avoid making noise for Eun Soo's sake.

Nogook was patiently standing by the door; she had a wheeled suitcase with her and looking innocently at her brother, she played dumb "Did I bother you guys? Is Unnie awake?" Then she added. "If you are trying to shock me coming out in your underwear, it did not w..." and her eyes popped out in shock, when Choi Young's large palm pressed against her mouth.

"Shut up, you little, _**ah**_!" She bit his hand, and made Choi Young realize this was one of those moments Choi Young wished she was a boy, so that he could smack her senseless and then some. He wished she was not his sister, then he could kick her sorry ass out without thinking twice. He glared at her with pure anger in his eyes, making her back away.

"Oppa, I'm sorry," her eyes quickly filled with tears. He could not tell if it was genuine or she was acting, but he knew that his intensity could be scary. He closed the door behind him, leaving a small opening so that the security alarm would not engage.

"How selfish and self absorbed can you be? Do you have any frigging idea how busy and tired Imja is? Do you think the world revolves around you? Why do you show up on her doorstep in the morning unannounced? Who gave you the right?"

"But I thought I would surprise her and we could have some fun together. You know Unnie likes to spend time with women, too. You are the one who is selfish. You have taken up all of her free time. I bet she secretly wishes you would be sent on a business trip, so that she could hang out with me or her other friends!"

That hit a currently raw nerve. He gulped, pressing his lips tightly, quickly losing his steam. The reality was not as simple as he constructed in his mind. Nogook was not the only selfish one here, as she so poignantly noted. They were both cut from the same selfish cloth. For a moment, Choi Young felt naked and cold, standing in the hallway where any of the neighbors could have seen him at any moment, creating unnecessary gossip for Eun Soo. He did not think, he just reacted as usual - doing first, thinking second.

"How about this? Go home. I'll take your bag, so that you don't have to drag it here again. Once she is awake, I'll have her call you."

"Oppa, I'm really sorry. I got too excited. I've asked Unnie to be my maid of honor. And when you become Gongmin's best man… _Oops_!" she covered her mouth, realizing she said something she should not have, "Then you would make the most handsome couple after us." And she smiled, hoping to appease her brother with this happy news.

"Fine, sorry if I was a bit much, somebody has to say '_no_' to you, I know Imja is too nice to do that."

"Always the protector, I know." And the girl turned around, waving goodbye, leaving her luggage under his care.

"Sweetie," Asked Eun Soo's sleepy voice, through a yawn; she was awake, calling out to him. He rolled the bag inside, closed the door and returned to her. He kissed her good morning and Eun Soo asked about the bag, prompting Choi Young to tell the story of his sister's visit quickly. Eun Soo found the story amusing and laughed to her heart's content, imagining almost naked Choi Young having a discussion with his sister in the hallway. "You guys are quite the pair!"

"So, you are not mad?"

"Why would I be? You sister can be a lot at times, but so can you. This intensity thing, it suits you guys. It's the Choi family trademark. And it might actually be fun to do a little shopping and have some girl time. Lately all I do is work and work, and study…" Choi Young's heart beat anxiously inside his chest – Nogook was right, Eun Soo needed that something extra that he could not provide. As if reading his mind, Eun Soo added, "I don't want you to think that I am tired of spending all my free time with you, I would not trade it for the world, but just like you like to hang out with guys once in a while, I also want a woman's company. You understand?"

"Sure, Imja. Of course, go have fun. Let me know if you ever need a chauffeur, I'll be there," and he forced himself to smile and kiss her.

He was on edge all this time, and spent a lot of energy on keeping himself calm, blocking his conscious mind from intrusive irrational thoughts that plagued him at night in the form of vividly unpleasant nightmares. In all of them starred Director Gi Cheol. Eun Soo had no idea that the constant barrage of insinuating e-mails and texts became an everyday occurrence. Choi Young kept it all to himself; and when they were together, he never showed any signs of being upset or worried. This woman sitting in front of him, wearing his t-shirt directly off his back, simply because she said that it made her feel safer to sleep in; she put her head on his chest at night, because his heartbeat soothed her, she called out to him first thing after waking up in the morning, because not having him next to her made her sad. How could he ever tell her that her boss was harassing him incessantly?

"Imja, as long as you are happy, whatever you do, I'll be OK."

"That's why you are the best boyfriend in the universe!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**__ Welcome to another installment of Contemporary, we hope that you are all keeping up and continue to follow our story so remember to read and review. Both Choi Young and Eun Soo are having a bit of a break, while Ki Cheol is plotting behind their backs, so stay tuned to find out where our favorite evil guy has in store for our favorite couple! _

.  
.

Choi Young's luck has not run out yet, because just a few days after this conversation he got a call from Gongmin. Nogook wanted to go out to see two sites for the pre-wedding photo session, it was one of the last things she wanted to book. Due to the severe weather and the rain none of the gardens she called had answered, so she had to take things into her own hands (though when hadn't she?) and called in some favors. Being her father's daughter, many sites had called back quickly, and she selected the two most famous ones; the ones where the lakes were the most beautiful, because she read in a bridal magazine once that lakes were in vogue.

Either way, Gongmin didn't want to go alone with her, already predicting the torture: Nogook would descend on the gardens and begin her never ending obsessive examination of every inch, nook and cranny of the spaces. He would have to tag along, because she insisted the groom had to take an active part in all the wedding preparations. So he called his best friend; Eun Soo would provide that female touch, while Choi Young would watch Gongmin sign the contract and hopefully he would have somebody to talk to and maybe even evade the visit, while sipping a nice cocktail in a garden's lounge.

"Come with us that way we can make it a couple's trip." Sure, that was a white lie, theoretically it would be a couple's trip.

"Where and when?" Choi Young did not care much for the details, as long as he got to take Eun Soo away from the clutches of his possessive sister even for a few hours.

Eun Soo had a few days off coming up and he arranged at the company for a short vacation, using his influence with the boss. He was not about to spend three days on one of Nogook's crazy pre-wedding excursions unless he was getting paid.

Gongmin and Nogook needed to return earlier to the city, so each couple brought their own car, both Choi Young and Eun Soo unanimously agreeing that it would make their life a lot easier if they had to escape on short notice from a crazed bridezilla.

The two sites were outside the city; one was owned by a friend of Gongmin's, and could be easily rented. It had huge gardens, with exotic plants and a lake with graceful black and white swans, which was gorgeous. The gravel path was well-kept and the pictures could be taken quickly by the photographer who had a contract with the property and no special permit was required. Eun Soo loved it there, but according to Nogook, who had them walk through the entire site for an hour, there was something lacking. A _touch of finesse_ that wasn't present in the area.

So Nogook told them the next stop was an even bigger place, fifteen minutes from the gardens; the gates there were wide, the fences white and tall; the private gardens were offered by a family who knew Choi Young's parents. There was a large weeping willow in the center of the garden, leaning to touch the waters of a calm pond. The grass was emerald green, pagodas rested around the pond, and the space was wide open. According to the keepers the place had been used many times to host weddings, every time the place had been decorated differently and had been captured in many photographic scenes shown in prominent magazines and even wedding art books. That sealed the deal for Nogook, who encouraged Gongmin to make the deal quickly. The groom took his time to review a 5 page contract, reading and checking every line, having Choi Young quickly lose his patience. "I will sign it. Let it be my pre-wedding gift for my sister," he announced, making Nogook clap and dance around him, while Gongmin was pushed aside and not even given a glance.

In reality, Choi Young only agreed to sign the contract for the use of the property because he really wanted to leave, pull Eun Soo away from his sister's grip and take her somewhere nice for a change.

When it started raining, Choi Young seized his chance and grabbing Eun Soo's hand, ran with her toward his car, taking off his jacket and holding it above her head as an umbrella.

Gongmin followed the suit and also sprinted with Nogook to the car. Luckily, they managed to get in before the rain started to thicken.

Eun Soo waved goodbye to Nogook and quickly got into the small sports car her boyfriend owned. Choi Young offered her a clean towel he had tucked in his gym bag.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad that's done with. How about a lunch date?"

"Young-ah, the rain's pretty bad, should we head home and call for delivery?"

"You want to do that?" He asked, surprised, but understanding. Eun Soo had been aching for a date, and today of all days they got dragged into this.

"Are you staying over?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes, so let's buy soju and toast to our happiness."

"Imja."

"It was just a bad joke, just buy me some of that sweet wine that goes well with everything and buy take out from our favorite restaurant."

"Then we have a plan, let's head home." Her hand fell over his thigh, instinctively wishing to touch him, and Choi Young picked it up, lifting the pale limb to his lips and looking at her sweetly.

Their relaxed mood shifted in ten second; he was suddenly pulling at the wheel to escape the sudden intrusion to the road, while her scream filled the small space of the sports car; the car came to a halt at the side of the road and for a second the only sound was their heavy breathing and the loud thud of the boulders that had slid from the side of the mountain to the road, almost hitting his car. Choi Young pulled at the emergency break and quickly checked on the woman beside him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"What happened?" She asked, obviously frightened and confused.

"Boulders, they slid in front of the car." He asserted quickly, looking out to the road.

"What about the others?" and they turned, unable to see a thing because of the foggy glass. Choi Young quickly opened the door, but Eun Soo grabbed him. "It's dangerous, don't!"

"It's alright, just stay in." And Choi Young hurried into the rain, closing the door to check on the car that had been right behind them. It took less than five minutes and Choi Young returned to the car and explained that the boulders had fallen in such a way that his car was stuck between the two large rocks and the cliff to the side. Eun Soo asked if he'd been able to see Gongmin's car and was very worried about their current predicament. He shook his head negatively. "Let me try to call for help first," he pulled his cell phone and attempted to dial the emergency services. "It's a miracle we didn't get hit by those things."

"What about Nogook and Gongmin?"

"I'm trying to call... but I have no signal, what about you?" she reached into her purse and fished out her cell phone.

"Nothing."

"Shit."

"This rain is really bad, what if more boulders fall?"

"Don't worry, I think the worst of it had passed." He turned and kissed her forehead. "We'll be fine, I'm sure we'll soon get a signal and..."

"But what about those two?"

A text message arrived to both their phones; it was from Nogook asking if they were alright or if they could get a signal. "See?" Said Choi Young softly, "Even if she dies, I'm pretty sure Nogook would fight the fates to come back and marry."

"That's not funny, Young-ah." Said Eun Soo, pouting, but Choi Young just leaned and kissed her softly.

"I know, I am nervous, too." Choi Young breathed out in relief while Eun Soo answered the message. Through the bad reception and the weather, the messages between them were few and far in between, at least the other two were fine, they had managed to avoid the boulders and were in the car, attempting to reach any sort of provider, be it AAA or police, to try and help them. Not wanting to waste gas in case they might need it, Choi Young turned off the motor and leaned back on his seat. The small car was growing uncomfortable, and cold pretty quickly.

"Take off your clothes, you are soaked. Thankfully, your car has a leather seat, we can just wipe it off, that way you won't get sick.

"Are you sure, it is necessary?"

"I'm sure, I'm the doctor here!" Insisted Eun Soo, helping him to unbutton his shirt and wiping off his chest and hair with the towel.

"Pants!" she ordered.

"Are you crazy? I'm not taking my pants off in a car in a middle of the road, what if somebody sees us?"

"Who, people who live in the boulders?" Scoffed Eun Soo, opening up his belt and going for the zipper, before he intercepted, "Ok, All right,let me do it myself."

It was very difficult to slide out of the pants with his long legs as he had to lift up his pelvis, pushing the pants down to the knees and then seating back down to lift his legs up and pull them off from the bottom. Eun Soo was delighted to help, laughing at his shivering uncomfortably in his underwear.

"Here, use this." She gave him her jacket that barely covered his lap. "Should I warm you up?"

"No, I'll be fine." He thought taking clothes off when he was already cold. "Gym bag, pass it to me!" He always carried a set of clean clothes just in case.

Now he had to repeat the procedure of putting on clothes, the same steps only backwards. The warmth of dry clothes felt very pleasant to his skin and thanked Eun Soo. "Do you need to take your clothes off?"

"No, remember, you gave me your jacket to cover?"

"All right, the last thing we needed is you getting sick." He grumbled.

"This weather is not improving." Commented Eun Soo after a short game that failed to calm down their boredom. Choi Young was about to start climbing walls... if there were any to climb. "Young-ah, I'm cold."

"I'm starting to get cold, too."

"I don't wanna die in the cold."

"You managed to survive a freezing lake, Imja, I bet we can survive this." She _tsk_'ed and dropped her bag next to her legs; then lifted from her seat and moved closer to him.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm cold." She repeated and sat over his lap, getting comfortable while Young had no idea of what to do for a second. "Hold me, that's how we survived the freezing lake."

"Imja." He said softly, through a chuckle, and helped her settle between the steering wheel and his chest. Her knees snug to the shift stick and the passenger seat, and she leaned to rest her head against his shoulder.

"I wonder what those two are doing?"

"Nogook is probably telling him about wedding plans."

"You think so?" And Eun Soo felt sad about Gongmin; poor man had chosen to spend the rest of his life with that crazy girl. "Well, at least one of them is having fun."

"She is such a talkative woman, I wonder where she got it from."

"Her father, definitely."

"Teacher does-" Eun Soo leaned and kissed him; making him stop talking for fifteen seconds. "Teacher doesn't..." Again she kissed him; and this time he took her kiss and deepened it, holding gently the back of her neck. Their lips parted softly, pressing their forehead together. "Eun Soo-ah, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," she said, moving, on top of him like an acrobat, finding a way to get even closer, than they already were. "This car is smaller than I expected; and colder."

"You want me to share body heat, because it's just not... Why are you carrying condoms with you?" The last he asked quickly, and staring as she simply leaned to pull out a roll out of her purse and set the items close by for when they needed them.

"Oh my," he laughed a bit shy, "great minds think alike" and took out 3 condoms out of the gym bag pocket. "We never know when we need them." He explained.

Eun Soo stared at the batch and then at Choi Young, wide eyed, "I don't think we can use them all, sweetie. Maybe, one or two a most."

"The more the merrier." By the looks of him they would be needing them real soon.


	57. Chapter 57

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The door of Gongmin's car opened, and the man attempted to leave the car, while a feminine hand, stronger than it looked, managed to grasp the cloth of his shirt and pulled him right back.

"No! I'm not a machine!" He screamed as the door was closed, and locked.  
Sounds of struggle were heard and two hand prints appeared on the fogged window. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Hands banging on the window a person screaming to get out and loud growls of a monster wrapping tentacles around him, his hands slowly pulled away and the car shaking violently with the screams of the victim to be finally silenced only to hear the monster sigh with content and moan after a good meal.

Maybe, it was a bit of an exaggeration, but Nogook could be quite a monster, and she was a happy one….

"Honey, can we take a break, please? We can do it in bed, I promise, once we arrive, I'll do whatever you want."

"But sweetie, I read it in a magazine that variety of sexual experiences spice up the relationship."

"We already had too much variety in Choi Young's apartment. And also, I don't like spicy. I love bland. Please. Furthermore, it is for old married couples. We are young, happy, not married yet and we have many years to go before we need to add extra spice."

Nogook pouted. Gongmin's arguments were always so logical, she did not know how to respond. She heard somewhere 'the truth will set you free', and decided to try. "Gongmin-shi, the truth is, I really really like having sex with you. It is so much fun and you are so big and manly and I like how you kiss me. You are always so proper and, don't get upset, boring. So I wanted us to do something adventurous, because you are the best when we have sex!" And she smiled.  
Gongmin did not know whether to be upset, offended or happy.

"I guess, I could be considered boring, but if you think, I'm that manly," he could not avoid a smug smile, all of a sudden blowing up with pride like a balloon, " then I don't mind showing you more of my manly self and having sex. I like it, too. I will do better," he said with all seriousness, only to have Nogook laugh at him and kiss her clumsily cute man.

In a few minutes, the car started to shake again.

"Honey, oh.. Gongmin-shi... you are so naughty..."

.  
On the other side of the boulder, the couple was trying to do due diligence as well. However, when Choi Young purchased his really cool sports car, he did not think that it might be used for things other than mode of transportation. He was tall, but in this car he felt like a giant. Eun Soo was really sweet and patient with him, trying to help him find comfortable position.  
First he needed to take his clothes off once again.

"Why did I struggle to put them on, if you were going to drag them off me?" he wondered, while Eun Soo's hands did the work, pulling the t-shirt off him and using the opportunity to kiss his chest. They were half undressed and quite frustrated at this point. He was embarrassed and apologizing, as one of his legs was cramping and he hit his head pretty hard on something that he did not even know was sticking out in his car. She managed to roll his pants down and finally pull them off, one more time, trying to pretend that this was all a part of the excitement.

"Imja, I know it seemed like a good idea, but..."  
Eun Soo felt guilty for putting him in this position. And suddenly she was laughing...

"What is going on? Are you losing your mind? Because I sure am."

"We are so stupid. Obviously, we have never done it before, but two smart adults with master degrees could not figure out what high school students would have done with their eyes closed."

"What is it, Imja?" he asked perking up, hopeful that their dilemma will finally get resolved.

"You are tall, you need leg room, and where do we have the most leg room in this car? Backseat. Move." And she climbed from the back onto the driver's seat, watching Choi Young push the seat forward and open the door, sliding out for a second and back in, shutting the door quickly behind him. Cold air got in and they both had goose bumps. He figured it out as soon as he was on the seat. He moved it all the way to the back and inclined the back down, so that he was in half seating position and his head would not be bumping into the low roof of a sports car. Eun Soo climbed on top of him and finally they both smiled. This was a simple solution, and they were too eager to have this; after all with the hour long buildup in the front seat things were already... hard. They kissed and he reached out to her pulling her closer, her breasts brushing against his chest and waves of excitement rising in both of their bodies. The box of condoms was already almost empty, wasted on useless attempts before. "Let's do it properly this time," suggested Choi Young, getting the last condom out. "Let's make it count."

Eun Soo helped him put it on and pretty soon they were making love. It was sweet and funny, still a bit uncomfortable, but in the heat of the moment, they did not notice it. Choi Young could only see Eun Soo and her rosy cheeks, her wet lips of desire making him shiver every time she touched him, dipping toward him and making him groan at strong push of her body against him. He was desperately trying to wait and make it longer, but it was too good, too exciting and he begged her to stop for a minute here and there, but she like a little devil, only moved harder and having him feel her tightening around him and move along at her will. "Imja, I can't any more, please."

"It's OK," she whispered and moved one last time, gasping as he screamed. Her lips covered his and he continued to rock her gently, as their bodies still moved to the slowly subsiding wake of the storm.

"Eun Soo-ya, how can you be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. To make me feel like that."

"How?"

"So alive and happy."

"Only because I'm with you."


	58. Chapter 58

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Authors' ramblings: Now that we enter a new arc for this story both Klove and I (nanu) hope you are all keeping up with our story. Every detail counts! We are worried for several of our beloved readers who haven't been commenting, so please drop us a line and let us know how we are doing. We miss your voices. Hope you are well and still as excited about our beloved couple, as we are. **

Eun Soo already started to regret that she agreed to help Nogook with the wedding. She thought that since the bride has everything planned, she would just have to keep her company and check out flower arrangements, taste food for catering and look at Nogook trying on expensive wedding dresses. But it was not that simple, not when Nogook wanted everything to be perfect. In fact, the scrapbook turned out to be just an idea board, not a road plan.

They were sitting in Eun Soo's living room, her dining table turned into a display, covered from corner to corner with pictures and fabric samples and even a couple of vases with flower arrangements.

"You see," blabbered Nogook, "I thought that I wanted roses, but then when I actually looked at them, they were too plain, everybody does them. I wanted something different, unique, so I thought peonies are gorgeous, but the florist did not recommend them because they don't hold that well. Also, I did not know that, but…"

Eun Soo was tuning out. She looked at her dark cellphone screen with hopeful eyes, waiting for a rescue. This was one of the rare instances, when Choi Young was right and she was so wrong. Although he fully supported her "girl time" with Nogook, he warned Eun Soo that Nogook had a dark side to her, the one she never showed to Eun Soo before, only to be revealed now – she did not know how to stop. Nothing was good enough, after making a decision, she would change her mind a day later because she saw or heard something that was better. Eun Soo went shopping with her before and they used to hang out at a café; she liked Nogook; she was sweet and easygoing. But…. The phone rang. Eun Soo hurried to pick it up.

"Choi Young-shi? Oh, sorry, director. I was not expecting to hear from you on the weekend. Yes, no problem."

"Nogook, sorry something came up at work, I have to run. You can let yourself out, just make sure that door locks all the way for the alarm to be set."

Eun Soo looked inside her closet. _A business lunch on a weekend, with a potential investor for research. What should I wear?_ Her eyes strolled through the blouses and skirts, a few pantsuits, and stopped on the section with dresses. She picked out a black dress with red geometrical accents, not an evening one, but still a bit more festive for a lunch out. She chose red pumps, her new obsession. A ring, a bracelet, a pair of earrings, some lipstick, fixed her hair – and she was ready.

"Unnie, are you meeting with Oppa? You look so pretty, or should I say sexy?"

"Sexy? That was not my intention."

"Of course, sexy, it accentuates your waist and the A line makes your legs look longer."

"I better change."

"No, a woman should always look her best."

"See you, then."

A large town car was waiting downstairs and a driver waved at Eun Soo. "Ms. Yoo, director sent me to pick you up."

"Oh, thank you."

The seats were luxurious, even the back seats reclined. Eun Soo checked all perks of the car with curiosity. While she was busy studying the interior, a car came to a stop, the door opened, and Director Gi Cheol, sat next to her.

"Director?"

"I thought it fitting for us to arrive together, not to have the guest wait."

"Of course."

"You look particularly lovely today, if I may say," and he touched her hand softly. Eun Soo pulled it quickly away, placing both of her hands underneath her purse and moved nervously.

Gi Cheol did not apologize; he just smiled as if he expected this reaction.

"So who is the investor?"

"You'll see."

He helped her out of the car and offered his arm.

"I prefer a grand entrance, with a beautiful lady on my arm, as you know – first impressions are important."

Eun Soo hesitantly placed her arm over his and they entered the restaurant.

"Your usual table, sir?"

"Yes, please."

And they were escorted to the second level, which provided a lovely view of the gardens.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is very picturesque."

"Oppa, you just missed her. Yes, she got a phone call, got all dressed up and left. I thought she was meeting with you. Unnie looks so pretty!" Chatted Nogook, who made herself at home in Eun Soo's living room, still not having left. She was making phone calls to vendors and scavenging through Eun Soo's cupboards in search of snacks.

Choi Young's face reflected disappointment. It was the weekend, he thought he would be able to steal her away from Nogook for lunch or maybe even a stroll. The weather was nice and they have not gotten outside of the house lately, only meeting at night or early mornings. But before he had a chance to contact her, he got pulled into an investment meeting. Gongmin was away and his father contacted Choi Young with a request to come along. "You always make such good points and people like to see a younger face of the company. It never hurts."

He agreed, but wanted to see if he could meet up with Eun Soo later. The lunch should not take longer than an hour. Where could she have gone?

His phone beeped and he saw from the corner of his eye one of the messages from the "unknown" number. He deleted it without bothering to look.

Eun Soo was enjoying an appetizer, when she heard a familiar stride, the rhythm of the shoes hitting the floor produced a distinct sound of one person, whose steps she could recognize even without looking…

"Choi Young?" she got out of her seat.

He stopped. He needed to gather himself or he would scream or punch somebody or grab her wrist and drag her out. _It was a business meeting._

"Eun Soo-shi." He greeted her curtly.

"Mr. Young, what a coincidence. Last time we saw each other was under such an unusual circumstance," and Gi Cheol extended a hand for a greeting.

"Hello."

Eun Soo greeted Gongmin's father, whom she saw once or twice at some gatherings and hoped that he would not remember her face.

The guests were seated across, and Choi Young's long leg brushed against Eun Soo's. She lifted her eyes, looking so lost and scared.

"Ms. Yoo. Would you like to discuss the research so that our investors have a better idea of how their money can make a difference in people's lives?" And he pressed his hand on top of hers so firmly, that she could not pull it out easily; struggling and glancing at Choi Young, she finally freed herself and in the process knocked her wine glass down, spilling the red liquid all over the cloth.

"I'm sorry," she got up nervously, trying to gather the spill with her napkin.

Choi Young was by her side in a second, trying to help, but Gi Cheol stopped him. "I'll take care of it, Mr. Choi."

And taking Eun Soo's arm offered her to seat. "Don't worry doctor. Accidents happen."

"Waiter!"

Choi Young was still standing next to her, now completely blinded by anger and frustration, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'll escort the lady to the bathroom, she got some wine on her dress." And lifting Eun Soo back up form her chair, he offered her his arm.

"Thank you." She said softly and not looking up, moved away from the table.

The walk to the bathroom seemed incredibly long.

"Eun Soo-ya", he turned her around as soon as the doors behind them closed. "What are you doing here? Dressed like this?"

"I…I… Why are you so upset with me?"

"I am not as upset as surprised," he was attempting to control the anger that was obviously showing in his eyes. She could read him well and lying seemed useless, but he had pride. "Nogook thought you were going out with me, imagine how surprised I was to learn about our date, where I was not invited."

"She misunderstood. I never said I was meeting you." Eun Soo leaned against the wall, while he moved closer to her. "I was waiting for you to rescue me, she was driving me crazy, when the phone rang, and the director asked me to this business lunch, so I was glad to have an excuse to escape."

"I understand, I was called to this meeting last minute myself. Fine. Let's just finish this up. I want to take you out, you are already dressed for the occasion."

"Sure."

He leaned for a kiss, but she moved away.

"Why?"

"What if somebody sees us?"

"That I'm kissing my girlfriend?"

"It is unprofessional, Young-ah, we are here representing our work, not on a romantic date."

"I miss you," he said emphatically and leaned again, only to stop, when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry, I guess, I need to learn to be more professional." And he turned away, swallowing bitterness of the moment. "I'll be right back."

Eun Soo watched him go to the men's room, while she stood in the hallway, trying to sort out her feelings.

Choi Young undid the tie and splashed his face with cold water, looking in the mirror he barely recognized himself, an angry little boy, who could not deal with his feelings, was staring at him.

_Am I loosing it? I need to be rational. He is doing everything to provoke me, I can not give in. If I don't play along, then he won't win. This is not a game he can play by himself._

He dried his face and straightened his tie. The hallway was empty; Eun Soo already went back to the table.

The meeting went smoothly without any more incidents. Gongmin's father seemed to be pleased and praised Eun Soo for explaining scientific research in simple understandable terms.

"Director, I have made prior plans with my friends, I don't need a ride."

"Please, you are putting me in an uncomfortable position, if a gentleman picks up a lady at home, he needs to take her back, this is basic courtesy. Please, don't make me into a man who can not follow simple rules of etiquette." And before she could answer, he announced, "It was a pleasure meeting with you both gentlemen. I hope that our partnership will flourish in the future. I promised Ms. Yoo to drop her off at home. And she seems to have prior obligations, so we'll be leaving first."

Choi Young could only follow her out with his eyes, as she disappeared from him, taken away by that man.

After getting home, he texted her that he would wait in her apartment. Grabbing the car keys, he did not bother to change and ran out the door.

He received a text "Sorry, running late, Director needed to stop by somewhere on the way. Wait for me, please."

He was waiting for two hours in her apartment, trying to keep himself busy with the computer and TV, he could not seat still, each minute she spent next to the director and away from him felt like an eternity. Finally, he crashed on the couch and putting jazz on, closed his eyes. He will wait till the sunrise, if needed, he would not move.

. . .

After stopping by at a few places, Director Gi Cheol continued to apologize for causing her inconvenience.

Eun Soo could not hold herself any longer, "I do not think I can accept your apology. I told you I had plans and it's already been two hours. I do not appreciate that you are treating my time as if it is not worth anything. I thought that this business meeting was important for our research, so I came, but I did not sign up to be dragged along on your errands." "Driver, stop the car, please," and she knocked on the window separating the driver from the back seat.

"Ms. Yoo, I can see why you would be upset, I will take you home now without any delays."

"No," she asserted. "I will go on my own". The car stopped at the red light and she opened the door, getting out.

"Ms. Yoo, please…"

But she was already hailing a cab.

She found Choi Young sleeping on the couch. She covered him with a throw and sat next to him, moving stray hair of his face.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Delivery."

"Delivery? I did not order anything."

"Is it the correct apartment, Ms. Yoo?"

"Yes, its me." She opened the door and was handed a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Let me give you something for your trouble."

"Don't worry. I've already been compensated."

She smiled. "Young-ha," she ran to the couch, kneeling to kiss him. "This is so romantic and unexpected, you are so sweet." And she hugged him, waking him up.

"What? You are home? What time is it?"

"Don't know. Thank you for the flowers."

"What flowers?"

"These." And she showed him a huge bunch of roses.

"These are not from me."

"They are not?" she was disappointed. Only now she noticed a small card. "Thank you for being a wonderful company. Sorry, that I kept you too long, your presence was invaluable. Gi Cheol."

Choi Young sat up; reading her face, he knew right away.

"Is it from that man? Gi Cheol?"

"Yes," she suddenly felt dirty and guilty as if she did something wrong. She took the flowers and threw them into the trash bin, closing the lid tightly. "If they are not from you, I don't care."

"Eun Soo-ya, I don't want you spending time with him outside of work."

"I don't."

"He likes you."

"Nonsense."

"He sent you flowers."

"He is rich and eccentric."

"And you are naive."

"Do you want me to quit my job?"

"Would you?"

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was testing her or being serious.

"I don't like where this conversation is going. Let's go out for a drink. I'll change."

"Can you please wear the dress I like and my favorite perfume?"

He checked his phone: there were at least 4 messages with attachments. He opened the last one: Gi Cheol, was walking arm in arm with Eun Soo to the restaurant.

He gritted his teeth, and deleted everything in his inbox. Then he turned on the kitchen faucet and put his phone under the stream of water.

"What are you doing?" Eun Soo's eyes widened.

"I think it is time for me to get a new phone, this one is not working so well."


	59. Chapter 59

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

At the Suribang's, they settled in their usual spot and Eun Soo still looked dejected.

"Imja," his breath caressed her ear, "don't drink too much." How did he know she wanted to? For the first time after they became a couple she wanted to drink herself into the oblivion.

Why everything in life had to be so complicated? She had it all – a job she liked and was good at, health, friends, family, and the man she loved, who wanted to be with her. Then why the unnecessary complications? All the signs pointed to the fact that Choi Young was right – the Director favored her, but him liking her? He was not interested in her, or was he? She finished her drink, under the watchful eyes of Choi Young, who sat quietly beside her.

"Another one."

"Imja!"

"I'll be fine, I need it."

"Lets go somewhere else", but she pushed his hand away.

She pulled out her cell and texted Nogook and Jang Bin: _Lets have a party._

He sighed and slid his arm around her waist. "Do you want to dance?"

"Dancing, here? We can go to a club, lets wait for everybody."

He regretted coming here, but now he needed to make sure she was all right.

She slid off her chair and he gave her a hand to steady her. "Bathroom," and grabbing her purse, she disappeared in the dark corridor.

"For you sir," and a fancy cocktail was placed in front him.

"I did not order it, it must me a mistake."

"Compliments from the gentleman," and the bartender pointed to the end of the room, the corner table.

Choi Young turned, only to shake his head in disbelief, and his blood boiling, stood up and walked over with the drink.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink, just like you."

"Stop sending flowers to my girlfriend and stop stalking her!"

"You are very presumptuous, Mr. Choi. You think your little outburst means much to me?" and Gi Cheol smirked. "You see, when I want something I always get it, sooner or later. I'm a patient man. You can't stop me from doing anything. Enjoy your drink, I hope you like it."

Choi Young splashed the liquid in the man's face and turned around, shaking with rage. He felt a punch land on his side. This was making it too easy, now he did not have to control himself any longer. His body knew what to do. It felt good and even relaxing to let it all out, to move, to be free from the conventions of 'appropriate' behaviors. Director wiped the sticky cocktail off with a napkin and stoop up, thinking about the expensive suit that might have been ruined. His face now reflecting annoyance. A few of Gi Cheol's lackeys engaged Choi Young in a fight, while the customers stared.

"Choi Young! Choi Young!" Eun Soo's voice caught his attention.

He turned, searching for her and not even looking, deflected a hit and responded with a side kick, hearing how the body landed onto something hard, making a noise.

She was standing in the hallway, screaming his name, watching, trying to comprehend how this came about. She could not see well that far without her glasses, so she could not make out any faces.

Choi Young's limber body, moving between the men who tried to subdue him, approached her and taking Eun Soo's hand, he left the bar.

"Young-ha?" She was too shocked to be mad at him and too worried about him being hurt to scold him.

He got the car from the valet and placing Eun Soo on the seat beside him, drove away. He still has not said a word, driving the car aimlessly around the serpentine of Seoul's highways. The city filled with lights and millions of people was vast and impersonal, it did not care much for what he had done, it did not distinguish his face among the others, he could get lost among the moving sea…

Her warm hand stroked his. She was afraid to ask, she did not comprehend how an evening at the bar turned into a fight. After knowing him for all these years, she had an idea about his abilities, but she never saw him actually use them against anybody outside of the competition. The night when he saved her from the rapist was an exception, but she was frightened and in shock, she had no memory of how he dealt with the assailant. This man, whom she accepted without question, had hidden demons, and he was struggling to keep them at bay. Who was it that provoked him so badly that he needed to trash half of the bar?

"Young-ha, who was it there? What did they do?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with it. There are things I simply can't let go off, and it was one them." He turned his hand, wrapping her fingers in his palm, "Imja, if you would trust me, please, I never want to talk about tonight."

"OK." She trusted him, she trusted him before whenever he asked to do so, if he did this - there must have been a good reason. There was a part of her that felt that she was somehow involved, that inadvertently her being in his life set the chain of events that led up to tonight's fight. Choi Young was not passionate about many things, but she was sure he was passionate about her. Only such passion could make him lose control. But she promised to let it go and could not ask, because she did not want him to be in any more pain, than he already was.

"Do you mind, if we go to my place tonight?"

"Not at all. Honestly, I don't feel like going home," and she remembered about the roses in her trash can and the dress she was tempted to throw away after she wore it to the business lunch. She was torn: although she did not appreciate Choi Young's jealousy, it was not completely unfounded. Yet, if she were to go back in time, she would still have chosen to go to that lunch, because ultimately there was nothing wrong with her doing it. Today was fraught with too many strange occurrences and coincidences.

. . .

Choi Young's officetel was a place where he retreated after a hard day of work, where he came when he wanted to be alone. Most of the time he did not mind sleeping at the aunt's house, where he made himself a comfy bedroom, or with the guys in the dorm, after all he could sleep on bare floors. Imja and he came here a few times to spend the night, she was always surprised at the blue and gray that saturated the space. His sense of décor was skewed toward cold greys and calm blues. The major color accents were white and black, which ultimately were not accents at all. The main feature of the bedroom wall was not a painting or a photograph, it was a beautifully displayed ancient sword, which he received as a parting gift from his teacher. He still practiced with it, but lately the sword spent more time on display than in his hands. The bed was wide and extra long to accommodate his height. The bedside tables were free of clutter, one had an alarm clock and another a picture of him and Eun Soo together. That was pretty much it. One wall was taken up by a window, overlooking sleepy Seoul and the other one was covered from the floor to ceiling with bookcases. Books of various colors and languages were stacked tightly. A computer desk was also covered with paper and books, in stark contrast to the clean and minimalistic rest of the room. A closet had a chest of drawers and a hanging rack. Shoes lined up the upper shelves, which he could reach easily, allowing him to use much of the space above him making a small closet seem much more spacious than it really was.

He changed into more comfortable clothes and offered Eun Soo the same, he gave at least half of the closet to her use as she pleased. So she had a few things hanging and drawers filled with miscellaneous items she needed for her stay at his place.

It was the first time he could remember when he wished she would not be here, he wanted to do something drastic, maybe stupid or dangerous, maybe even get drunk and crash on the couch, but he invited her over because at the time that was the first thing that came to mind. He did not want to be sleeping tonight, while she looked like she needed a rest.

"Imja, listen, I…"

She could tell he wanted to be alone. She could tell a lot of things just by looking at him, sometimes she knew what he thought or wanted even before he knew it himself. But many times he was an enigma.

"Would you mind if I took a shower and went to bed? I'm tired. This whole day really exhausted me. If you are not ready to sleep, just come to bed later."

He was thankful that he was not the one to make an offer. "Yes, sure. I think I will go for a run, maybe to the gym for an hour. You'll be safe, I'll set the security alarm."

He changed into his running clothes and picking up the gym bag also grabbed a tablet, stuffing it inside the side pocket.

"Good night," and he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon, you won't even notice I was gone."

As soon as he was outside, he contacted Choong-Sik on his tablet, waking a poor man up. "Sorry to bother you so late. I need you to do me a huge favor. You have to be discrete and don't tell anything to Gongmin, ever."

Eun Soo really tried to sleep, but sleeping in his huge bed without Choi Young's warmth to soothe her was hard. She hugged the pillow that smelled like his hair, but it did not have the same affect as an actual man next to her. She wished they could talk about everything, but she knew having a relationship also required patience and wisdom to give another person the time for privacy. She never doubted that Choi Young, despite being so strong headed and impulsive, had very good reasons for doing things, even if she did not agree with his choices.

She checked her phone for any messages or texts, but found nothing. Finally, realizing that she was not going to get any sleep any way, she got up, wrapping herself in a throw, and set besides the computer. The screen was darkened, but the computer was on and after touching a few keys, the screen brightened, to reveal an opened e-mail with a picture of her standing next to the Director. She looked closely, confused, squinting as if it would change the image in front of her, it was her, indeed. She checked the date, it was received yesterday from an unknown sender. The message line read - "your lady".

Eun Soo quickly turned the screen off. She did not know what to think. Was Choi Young keeping an eye on her? Why was he getting pictures of her next to the director? Was he that jealous? She could not think of any other reason for him to have such e-mails. However, it was his private communication and she could tell him she saw it. So, she decided to wait and see. But her heart felt very unsettled.

He returned home in a couple of hours as promised, having taken a shower at the gym, he was ready for bed, but Eun Soo was not sleeping. She was sitting on the couch, in the dark, TV screen was flickering with a movie, playing silently in the background.

"Are you all right?" he was worried to find her there.

"Do you love me?"

The question surprised him, she never asked that before, she was not the one to seek reassurance, and his feelings for her were abundantly clear, he thought.

"Imja, what's wrong?"

"Do you?" she looked him in the eye.

"More than anything," he was kneeling in front of her now, holding her hands.

"What if you love me too much, what if your love will make you do things that might hurt me?"

"There is no such thing as loving too much. And why would I do something to hurt you?"

"But if you do things because of me and end up hurting me…"

"What are talking about?"

"Are you keeping a secret from me? Don't you want to tell me what is really going on with you lately?"

"Imja, I have no secrets." And he lied to her.

She sighed and pressed her lips together. She did not believe him, if he started lying to her, then what next…


	60. Chapter 60

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**_Authors' Ramblings:__ We are back with another installment of Contemporary, and we are hoping to post daily for the next few days. Please stay with us and leave your comments. _**

One thing was for sure – Gi Cheol was persistent, self confident and patient. The business lunch, the bar, the e-mails… Choi Young felt extremely tired. He had to change his phone number, buy a new phone, and asked IT to filter all the e-mails from an unknown sender to a separate folder at work. How long is it going to continue? Should he finally tell Eun Soo? When is the right time? And if he never tells her, something will happen and it will explode in his face. Instead of worrying about Gi Cheol, he should focus on his relationship. He needs to be the most loving and attentive boyfriend there is. He needs to show her that she is his priority. Then, no matter what trick Gi Cheol pulls out of his hat, he has no competition. Because Choi Young has the most important thing in his favor – Eun Soo loves him.

Since the day of the bar fight, Eun Soo could not forget the stupid picture on his computer. She confided in Jang Bin, who gave her a simple and reasonable explanation, "He, probably, wanted a picture of you at work and asked some of the nurses, you know, they are all secretly in love him, so that he could have it. It is embarrassing for that guy to ask you, his pride is too big." Relieved, Eun Soo hugged her friend. Of course, this must have been the reason. Why did not she think about it herself? Actually, he did not have any pictures of her at work. It was cute and made her happy.

At first the extra attention Choi Young showed her lately made her squeal every time she saw his name lit up the phone screen. But after a couple of weeks she started to notice a pattern - he called her almost every hour on the clock to see how her day was going and the director's name would come up in passing. It was not a coincidence - the green monster reared its head.

When her boyfriend said he was a jealous type she thought it was adorable and matched his protector personality well, but the gravity of his affliction was only becoming clear - he was jealous all the time. Not of any man passing her on the street, not of anyone who looked at her or sent her a smile. It was Gi Cheol. The director turned her newly blossoming relationship toward a very unpleasant direction.

Whether they spent the night together or separately, Choi Young would pick her up in his shiny sports car, and stopping in front of the entrance in full view from the director's window, would gallantly open the door for her and escort Eun Soo inside the hospital. All the reception staff and the nurses already knew him. And he would greet them friendly, like he worked here. He might be as well, because every chance he got, he would join her in the cafeteria for lunch and of course pick her up rain or shine at the end of her shift to drive her home.

"Choi Young-shi, are you doing it for me or for the director?"

"Of course for you, Imja. I can't spend a day without seeing you. You know that. But it does keep my heart at peace to know that he is not taking advantage of being your boss to spend time with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I won't be taken advantage of."  
. . .

She had a few days off during this week and Nogook managed to schedule another one of her pre-wedding excursions with her. Eun Soo reluctantly agreed, still not having gotten the nerve to tell the girl that she stopped enjoying her obsessive search for bridal perfection a long time ago.

Since ten in the morning till noon, they have been on their feet, wearing heels, walking from store to store, reviewing and comparing. Eun Soo's eyes did not see much difference between the items, her mind shut down, and all she could think about was that she should have worn comfortable sneakers and a track suit. She decided to view this as an endurance exercise, but her will to continue without any further incentives was gone.

They went to a flower shop, once again.

"I thought you already picked the flowers." Eun Soo was annoyed and ready to bolt.

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure it is the right choice."

"Nogook, I can't stand this craziness any more. If you behave this way about everything, nobody will stick around long enough to find out about the result. I'm going," and she turned away and walking out the shop, looked around. _Where am I?_ She pulled out her phone, remembering that Choi Young offered to be their driver and thought how silly she was refusing such a welcome treat. Her feet would not be killing her for sure. She found the crosswalk and headed across the street to a coffee shop to rest and refuel with some coffee and maybe a sandwich.

A familiar red car was parked at the end of the block. What are the chances? She started toward it, trying to see if this was in fact her boyfriend's car. But it suddenly backed out and drove away in the opposite direction. _Weird. _ _Was he spying on her? No, Choi Young is not like that. _ Still, she was feeling violated somehow. Did not he trust her? She believed that he did. But this hiding behind the bushes, stalking her behavior said otherwise. She caught a taxi and on her way home recalled all the little things of late that added up to the fact that Choi Young was jealous, too much and completely out of context. Unless something else was pushing him over the edge? Should she confront him or see what's next?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Gi Cheol.

"Director, this is my day off. What can I do for you?"

"A dinner with a client. You seem to be my good luck charm."

"Sorry, I can't make it. I won't make it. I decided not to spend time with you outside of the hospital. It does not look good and I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Ms. Yoo. You agreed to work on the project with me. All the work related functions whether in or outside of the hospital are still work. Since when can an employee decide what part of their job assignment they will or will not do as they please?"

"Sir, this is not about it."

"Of course, it is not. You are very diligent, that's why you were handpicked. However, I do not appreciate the implication of your tone. I have never failed in my business choices before. And not about to start now because you find it slightly inconvenient. As I recall you prefer to find your own transportation, meet me at the W Hotel lobby at 6:30 sharp. The client does not like to wait."

And he hung up.

Eun Soo wavered. If she did not go, she might get in trouble and kicked out of the research project. Also Gi Cheol was known to hold grudges, so if she did not come, it might affect even her internship at the hospital. She sighed.

"Young-ah, where are you?" she decided to tell him about the meeting to avoid any misunderstandings.

"At work."

"Yes? Did you go out around lunch time?"

"No, do you want to grab lunch together?" He answered after a short contemplating pause.

Eun Soo cringed at the thought it was a lie… Unless her eyes deluded her, she was sure it was his car she saw parked today next to the flower shop. Anyway, she will have a talk with him tonight and get to the bottom of it, once and for all. "No lunch, I'm tired. I wanted to see if you can come over tonight after I come back from the work dinner."

"Work dinner? With whom?"

"With Director Gi Cheol at the W Hotel. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us, so I'm letting you know."

It was silence on the other end and then Choi Young responded, "Thank you. You know how I get when his name pops up. I will wait for you then."

"Young-ah, we need to talk about this. So if you have to say something, you will have a chance tonight."

"I love you, just remember that."

That's the best he could come up with? _ I love you_? She was glad she put it out in the open, it was up to him now.


	61. Chapter 61

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Eun Soo-shi, you look… rather conservatively tonight. I'm surprised. I thought I made it clear it was an important client. Your appearance is as important as what you say in this case. Your charm is in the full package, not its mere parts," Gi Cheol smirked. He rather enjoyed the power to tell her how to dress and behave. She looked too simple for the purpose. As he expected, she purposely did not wear anything sexy, trying to make a point. Of course he had something planned just in case.

"I believe it is appropriate for the event, director," she responded politely.

"Well, we are going for quick drinks first, why don't you follow me," and he escorted her through the futuristic walkway, highlighted by red lighting, sparkling inside the tall tubes and spilling the deep color on the floor and the walls. They arrived to a lounge area, overlooking the city and were seated in modern comfy chairs by a small table, already with drinks.

"Red wine for the lady?" and Gi Cheol gave her a glass.

"I do not wish to drink tonight, thank you." And she gestured for the waiter to take it, however, stopped by the nod from Gi Cheol.

"Eun Soo-shi, just a sip for good luck. This collaboration will be very helpful for the research, trust me."

"All right," and she picked up the glass, barely touching the rim with her lips, and took a tiny sip, placing it back on the table. "Who are we meeting again?"

"Mr. Grey. He is an American. Very wealthy and very interested in our research."

He leaned forward, offering her hand to get up, but she pretended not to notice and started to get up, while he clumsily brushed his sleeve against the wine glass, which fell on her lap and spilled the red liquid all over the skirt, leaving splashes on top as well.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry," exclaimed Gi Cheol, barely containing his excitement. His plan was working too smoothly so far and he was already looking forward to the continuation of the play he set in motion.

"No!" Eun Soo jumped up, "I can't go like this. I need to go home and change. Please let Mr. Grey know that I will be late."

"Ms. Yoo. I have a suite here. We are actually going to be dining in it. You may change there. I can't afford you being late for the meeting. I have an account with the designer outlet in here. I will have somebody bring you a dress. Please, let me take you to the room."

"No, I can't accept you buying me clothes."

"Business account, not a personal gift. It is up to you whether to keep or return it after tonight. Hurry, we have not got much time."

"But, it is not appropriate for me to be in the room with you alone, director."

"Professor will be there too, have not I mentioned?"

"Then let's go," Eun Soo's anxiety receded, she felt comforted by the thought that professor will be there.

They went up the elevator to the suite. It was beautiful, with red accents everywhere. Two long red couches with a table in-between for the living room area and a long bar with stools nearby. A separate bedroom with a large bed, again with red accents and a posh bathroom glistening with white and red.

"Where is the professor?" Eun Soo looked around, beginning to feel that something was amiss.

"He is coming soon."

The door opened and a red dress was delivered.

"I thought red is the theme of the evening. If you want to wash up, there is a robe in the bathroom. You have half an hour. I imagine you are feeling all sticky and unpleasant. You may change in the bedroom, it has a large mirror. I will tell the maid to dry clean your clothes and send to your home address."

"Thank you."

"And Dr. Yoo. Don't feel too shy or uncomfortable. All the doors lock, if you feel the need." He smiled, well aware of his superior position. Of course, she would lock all the doors, but still, he's got her exactly where he wanted.

As soon as she went inside the bedroom, he called his assistant, "Is everything ready? Have you sent the files I asked? Perfect. Use the feed from the camera, aha, no sound, and combine with the footage from before. I'm relying on you."

. . .

Choi Young probably had the hardest day ever since he started receiving barrage of the electronic communication about Eun Soo. He came to work as usual and checked the e-mail and phone messages. So far, so good: since changing his phone number and blocking access to his work e-mail, things have quieted down. Choong Sik was still working on his assignment and soon he would have enough evidence to tell Eun Soo about what kind of person Director Gi Cheol really was. He just had to be a little bit more patient. He started getting stress headaches and even his usual meditation exercises have not been as helpful. He started working out longer and more frequently, trying to direct the anger and frustration into some kind of physical outlet, but nothing seemed to be working for him any longer.

It has become increasingly difficult to act normal around Eun Soo, to keep a calm and relaxed attitude, smile and joke. Even making love to her was tough. Every time he looked into her eyes, he felt guilty for lying. Every time he touched her, he felt helpless and impotent to protect her from what might come her way.

Even the last resort – sleep gave him no respite. He lay in bed wide awake, watching Eun Soo's peaceful body, scared that he may lose her because of something he had no control over.

No matter how much he tried to pretend this was not affecting their relationship and his life, he could not lie to himself any longer. This craziness consumed him, it pushed him to become somebody he swore he never would become – an anxious, paranoid, angry, frustrated and fearful person. Somebody, who may hurt the one person who meant everything to him.

He decided to tell her the truth. He will show her the evidence, he will explain everything, and she will forgive him and understand, because she loved him. That was the only thing that kept him fighting – the unshakable belief in their love for each other.

However, this afternoon presented something that sent him into a chaotic frenzy. A letter arrived by a messenger service, which was accepted by the front desk and brought to him along with other miscellaneous mail. It was a simple envelope, like the kind somebody would use to send an invite. It did not have a return address, however his address was printed off the computer in a neat and large font. Choi Young did not think much of it and opened the correspondence, expecting some business lunch or a meeting invitation. His eyes widened in horror and his chest clenched, a scream tore from his lips and his hands shook, dropping the paper, which landed on the desk in front of him.

"Imja," he whispered, "Imja," he breathed rapidly and his mind became blank. The feeling was so similar to the precursor to the panic attack that he forced himself to sit in the chair and close his eyes. He could not go back to _that_. He had to think clearly. He focused on his breathing, counting slowly.

"Imja," his lips moved without his permission.

_"Today you will see everything with your own eyes. Wait for more information. And don't try to follow your girlfriend, it will only make it worse!"_

Magazine and newspaper cutouts glued to a paper, just a simple phrase, aimed at shaking him and spelling out a concealed threat. He let himself come to his senses and when the wave of dizziness subsided, he gave himself credit for managing to curb the anxiety and not let it explode into a panic attack. He was able to handle himself better, therefore, he could handle _this_.

It was not a prank, and it felt like it was aimed at him, not at her, a part of the same sick game Director was playing. Then why did his heart hurt? It was an impossible situation – if he ignored it and something happened to her – he could not even imagine what he would then. But he would never forgive himself if even one hair falls of her precious head.

Maybe, it was for the best. He could just tell her today then and get it over with.

But if he indeed followed her around, and... Of course he could not stalk her! She would surely notice and confront him.

His mind was racing, thoughts flying in all directions, he could not sit and wait till he got "information", but he could not go out himself and watch over Eun Soo. He needed somebody he trusted, somebody who would not screw up and somebody reliable and mature - "Choong Sik!" he called. The man appeared in the door, calm and respectful, looking expectantly for what will come out next of Choi Young's mouth. His friend and his boss had never done this before, to scream for him, instead of dialing his extension. There must have been an extraordinary circumstance.

The clarity in Choi Young's eyes was gone, his gaze panicked, unable to settle and moving, as if running to follow the mess of thoughts of his mind; and his secretary almost felt that what was needed was not a quiet compliance, but an assertive and reassuring approach. He walked up to the desk and asked firmly, "You need my help? I am ready."

Choi Young's panted breathing was interrupted and he looked up at the man, eyes fixed on him.

He quickly collected his coat and having Choong Sik follow him out, started giving him a short order to cancel everything for today. "Personal emergency. I don't care what you had do, you are not working today."

"Yes, sir." His secretary followed closely into the elevator, where Choi Young impatiently watched the numbers flash on the screen till they reached the garage. Once they exited, he finally explained, "The thing I asked you to do - I need everything you have by tonight. No, let's make it by five today. Eun Soo might be in danger, I don't think it is a danger to her life, but she has to be watched. I'm unable to explain why, you will have to be my eyes and ears. Take the company car, I will tell you where she is. I rely on you," and he placed his hand on Choong Sik's shoulder, looking into his eyes. The man nodded silently.


	62. Chapter 62

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Choi Young spoke to her just around lunch. She called asking if he was out of the office, sounding strange. She was distant somehow, the way she ended her words, lingering, indicated uncertainty. He knew her so well, he could even tell her expression from the tone of her conversation on the phone. She sounded, as if she did not believe him. Guess, he should not be surprised, since he in fact has been lying to her. She knew him as well as he did her. The secret could be kept only so long till… Why did she ask him whether he went out anyway?

His first instinct was to drive over to her apartment, which he did. On the way over he contemplated what to say or how to explain his sudden appearance, especially after she specifically asked to meet at night.

Getting more and more unsettled, confidence leaving him, he parked and punching in the code, ran inside the building. He banged the elevator call button, watching it light red and shifting in his place observed as numbers lit up one by one indicating the floors it passed. The wait was too long for his liking, especially after the elevator stopped on one of the upper floors and instead of continuing its descent to the ground floor, stopped at another and yet another again.  
His patience evaporated, he took a few quick and long steps toward the stairwell door and started running up the stairs, panting and jumping over steps, as if a few minutes could really take away the nagging pain, which took a permanent residence in the center of his heart.

His hand lifted to ring the door as he stopped himself and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down, he crouched, his head falling on his knees, his back pushed by deep breathes he was taking and his chest expanding under the pressure of his lungs gasping for air.

What the heck was he doing here? Did he even have a plan? He was soaking with sweat, the armpits of his suit drenched, his tie pulled loose to the side, the buttons of his shirt opened, the coat thrown on a floor. He was a hot mess, literary.

He called Eun Soo and heard a faint phone ring, then it went silent and her voice, tired and resigned, on the phone, "Young-ah?"

"Imja, I…. I… just missed you." He coughed and rushed to cover his mouth, afraid that she might hear him.

"I miss you, too. I'm so tired. The crazy sister of yours almost killed me. I dosed off. I need to take a shower and go."

"Sorry. I will talk to her. Or do you want me to spank her?" he strained a fake smile.

"Something is wrong, is not it?" she asked tentatively, recognizing a certain cadence in his voice.

"You got me. It is. I miss you too much," he smiled genuinely now. Because of course he missed her, he missed her so much, he was sitting on the floor next to her door. He omitted the worrying to death, helpless and angry part of his feelings. But the honest part allowed him to sound like he was telling the truth, giving her comfort.

"I'll definitely see you tonight. If I'm late, don't you dare leave. I'm expecting you will warm the bed for me then." She started flirting, but then paused and hesitatingly questioned, "You would tell me if something was wrong, would not you?"

"Of course, Imja. I would." The lie burned his lips and he had to squeeze a fist in frustration. "I assumed you are going to be home after dinner. Get a taxi, don't bother with the bus."

"Sure, I was not planning after today's shopping."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

He got up and slowly conquered the stairs, going all the way down.

Eun Soo got up from the couch, as if feeling something, she came up to the front door and listened as she heard familiar steps. Not only was she imagining his car, now she also heard him walking next to her apartment? She went to the window and looked outside, just in case. The street was empty, she let the curtain down and turned around just at the time when Choi Young's figure appeared crossing the street and disappeared behind the corner, where he left his car.

He fought with himself whether to follow after Eun Soo to the hotel or let Choong Sik do the job.

The phone rang and he answered, knowing who was calling, "Do you have it?"

"_I do, I'm standing before Eun Soo-ssi's apartment building, you are close right?"_

"Just around the corner. I'll wait for you." He started the engine, impatient to finally get his hands on the evidence that will set him free from this self imposed jail of secrecy and internal turmoil. In less than two minutes Choong Sik opened up the passenger's side door and without a word, handed Choi Young the thick file before sitting down.

"All these?"

"Yes, sir; all the printed copies of electronic documentation. I also included a thumb drive. Would you like to look at the contents?"

Choi Young studied the carefully put together folder in front of him. The task felt dirty, unseemly, perverted; like somebody was asking him to view detailed depictions of explicit pornographic images. He jerked involuntary at the thought and swallowed bile of disgust. "I have to see it, don't I?"

"Sir, there is nothing there that is inappropriate, if this is what you are concerned about."

"Why would there be?" he responded coldly, sarcastically, still filled with disgust. He untied the thin cords keeping the binder and started reviewing the contents. His frown grew lower and tenser, with an angry crease in the middle, his forehead wrinkled as he flipped through hundred something pages of e-mails, text messages and photographs. When he finished, his face was like a mask – emotionless and determined. He handed the folder back to Choong Sik without looking and pressed the gas, revving the machine before speeding off, using the full potential of his sports car and changing the gears to reach maximum speed within a minute.

"Young, where are we going?" Inquired quite concerned Choong Sik. He seemed calm, but as he spoke and his face remained stoic, his hand reached to hang on for his life.

The question came unexpected, but made the driver slow down as abruptly as he took off and with a screech park the car at the curb.

"I don't know Choong Sik. I really don't know any more." He grabbed his head in desperation. And as if by command, the tablet Choong-sik was carrying chimed, soon before Choi Young's cell phone, and they both looked down at the screens; a message had arrived. Choong-sik had been monitoring the messages that could arrive through the filters and before he could stop Choi Young, the man opened the file in his cell phone.

Choi Young watched the video: a small foyer of the suite, showing Eun Soo enter. Her dress was stained with wine and she carried her purse and coat on the arm. The next part showed a beautiful bedroom with contemporary styled furniture and accessories. The room had a large oval bed, placed by the panoramic window, and with red coverlet on it. The bathroom wall, made out of glass overlooked the bed and a large bath tub and shower were seen through. Bathroom door unlocked, as if welcoming to enter. Then the feed switched to the foyer. Gi Cheol pointed to the bedroom door and said something like, "_Feel free to use the bathroom to freshen up_" with Eun Soo responding with a shy smile and a "_Thank you_". He opened up the door for her and she entered the bedroom, the door shut behind her. The camera stayed on the door for a second and then time stamp suddenly changed to 10 minutes later and the feed moved to Gi Cheol, who took his coat off and loosened his tie, then looked around as if making sure nobody saw and pulled out a VIP keycard, sliding it into the bedroom door lock, gleam expression on his face and entered the room, following her.

Dropping his phone to the side, Choi Young simply released the brake racing down the road.

He was speeding more than 100 km per hour on the streets, like a maniac, with Choong Sik's features growing darker every second. "Choi Young, it is dangerous, you are going to kill us or somebody." His warning was reaffirmed a police car they had just passed, turned on the siren and began following, announcing in the megaphone for the red sports car to pull over.

But Choi Young was immersed in a deafening silence, only Eun Soo's innocent face was in his mind and the abominable smirk of self confident Gi Cheol was taunting him.

He never heard the policeman following him, or the loud sirens.

"You are chased by the police," said Choong Sik loudly, "Young-ah, they will arrest you, if you don't stop right now. Please, don't make it any worse!"

Without responding, the driver made a sharp turn into the nearest alley and cut through to the other side, merging into the traffic right behind a large laundry truck, hiding as the police sirens wailed by in the opposite direction. Choong Sik watched with wide open eyes as the police car turned the corner, searching for them and missing right under their noses.

"Is it close to the hotel?" asked Choi Young with a scary calm.

"Two blocks away."

The car came to a loud screeching stop, throwing them both forward with momentum and Choi Young threw his long arm to the right to prevent his friend from getting hurt. Freeing himself from the seatbelt with the other hand, he opened the door and stepping out, looked at his loyal friend and secretary, "Sorry, can you take care of this for now?" and jumped out of the car.

"What?"

But Choi Young already ran in the direction of the W Hotel, disappearing into the darkness of the street.


	63. Chapter 63

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The large building rose in front of him and Choi Young stood for a moment, looking up to the 14th floor, where the room 1402 was located. The motion sensor opened up the doors in front of him, as if egging him on, and he stepped inside and passed through the lobby, oblivious to the splendor of decoration and modern architecture. He hammered the button to the elevator and not even looking at the floor indicator flashing above him, hurried to the side, slamming the door to the stairs open. He looked up at an empty stairwell and started to climb two stairs at a time. It was a good thing he was in top condition because by the 10th floor he started to feel his legs getting heavy. He continued, to the 14th floor and managed to control his breathing as he searched for the room.

Choi Young stared at the bright numbers and only able to hear his own hurried breath, said to himself, "It's OK. It's just a cruel joke he is playing on me."

In a moment, he will knock and a stranger will look at him with surprise, asking the visitor, _How may I help you?_

He lifted his hand, curled into a fist and before the knuckles touched the wood, paused. And then decisively knocked and waited. It was quiet inside and then he heard the rustling of the approaching steps.

The door opened slightly and Ki Cheol in a bathrobe and hotel slippers smiled at him cordially.

"May I help you?"

It was just like he imagined, although it was not an unsuspecting stranger, it was his archenemy. Choi Young pushed the door open all the way, having it slam loudly against the wall and moved inside the suite, quickly studying the layout of the large room. He rushed through the foyer into the living room, searching, turning around he returned and started toward the locked bedroom door.

"What are you looking for," inquired Ki Cheol.

"Not what, _**who**_," said in low tone Choi Young, seemingly not angry at all, as if he was just completing a simple task.

Eun Soo just got of the bathroom and was fixing her hair, she started to put on the dress, chuckling at her reflection in the mirror, but the zipper on the back was tricky and she twisted, hurting herself unsuccessfully trying to pull it up. She sighed and put on the robe, wrapping the belt tightly. She will have to call a maid or somebody, it was so annoying. She heard men's voices and without a mistake one of them was Choi Young's. Her heart immediately fell. If he was here, it would not end well. It means that he was spying on her and that he was crazy jealous imagining all kinds of things in his hot head of his! She opened the door, her eyes widening upon setting over her boyfriend, who stood right in front of her.

Choi Young stared at her, swallowing hard the pain and anger. Here she was, just like the video showed, it was not fake. It was his Eun Soo, real live, flesh and blood woman, wearing a comfy matching robe and slippers, looking at him with her big eyes of surprise. He was wishing with all his heart that he could be also as surprised as she was. He turned to see the director stepping from the side, a smirk on his face.

"Eun Soo, what are you doing here?" He asked, eyes still set on the director.

"Choi Young," she started, turning to the director, worrying that he might say something to provoke her boyfriend. She wanted to stop the crisis before…

"No, don't answer; whatever you say he'd already thought about it, this was his whole plan from the very beginning," he said softly, making Eun Soo furrow her brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Choi Young looked her hard in the eye, unwavering, with sincerity that just seemed so contrary to everything she has suspected, and she flared, "Why are you so impulsive? Why don't you trust me? I saw you following me in your car today, during lunch. You lied to me, Young-ah, and now showing up here, questioning me and talking about the director!"

"Miss Yoo, is everything alright? Why is this man here again?"

Choi Young ignored him and continued looking at Eun Soo, but his gaze has transformed. There was something hidden behind the brown eyes which usually only bathed her with love. Something dark and scary, something that was about to emerge and take over, engulfing everything around him, something that threatened her in a way that made her instinctively step away from him and move toward Gi Cheol who took her hand and pulled her aside.

"Let's go, Eun Soo, come with me." Repeated Choi Young his gaze never letting go of her, glued. Like one of those posters they showed in a war museum - the eyes that followed you and the finger pointing - _Have you volunteered to serve?_ That kind of look that a person could not escape or hide from and that made one do whatever you were asked just to stop them and get free.

Because of that look, not because she wanted to, Eun Soo felt powerless against a strong pull exerted by Choi Young and as his hand extended toward her, something inserted between them. She heard a blunted sound of a powerful punch, and her mind only processed what she saw after everything had happened.

Choi Young hit Gi Cheol in the jaw with a hard and calculated blow, a trained and easy move for him; not even once taking his magnetic gaze off Eun Soo. The director lost his footing, stumbled, and fell to the floor.

Choi Young jumped on him and started plummeting his body as if it was not a person, but a punching bag. Once his hold on Eun Soo was weakened, the bondage she felt was broken, and she whispered, "Stop it, Choi Young. Just stop it."

He stopped the next hit mid air, his fist just hung, and turned to her, eyes filled with pure unobstructed by anything rage, no other feeling or thought, no compassion or worry about consequences. He did not ask but frowned slightly, as if wondering _why_.

"You are going to kill this man," she said calmly. Her voice had no fear, only desolation.

It alarmed him somehow. He let go of the man, who was motionless, blood on his face and blood splatter on Choi Young's knuckles as well.

"I'm tired of this. I can't take it anymore. Let's just stop it all. Let's take a break. Your jealousy is too much for both of us. I don't want to see you in jail. I'm sorry," she said softly, almost begging.

Gi Cheol finally moved. Most of the punches were delivered to his body, not his face and he did not look as damaged as Eun Soo feared. He slowly got up and holding onto the wall, stood watching quietly, waiting for his turn.

"Eun Soo-ya, you don't understand. He set me up. He set us both up. I'm not jealous, he wants to ruin us. Look," Choi Young finally came to his senses and the cold fire of rage went out in his darkened eyes, which were now slowly returning to their usual state. He pulled out a thick folder, rolled and stuck in the back pocket of his pants. "I have it all here. All the evidence. He has been sending me horrible emails about you and texts and other things. Just look. I now have grounds for a harassment suit against him. I can win." And he smiled.

He smiled as if he just had not almost killed a man in front of her. Choi Young smiled. That smile was something she did not expect and it made her dizzy for some reason. This smile was something she loved and treasured, something that she wanted and needed for so long and something that has always gave her a measure of comfort, but today - the smile only gutted her and slashed her heart in half.

"Young-ah. I have to go. We have a dinner. The client is waiting."

She passed by him and opened the door, a head motion inviting him to exit. He thought she will come with him and smiled again, walking.

But she did not follow.

"Me and you. Let's just stop it." And then she closed the door.

He stood there. Watching the large wooden square in front of him, stark shiny white of the hotel's decor with red bloody-like room numbers laughing at him.

He lifted his hands and they rolled into fists, he started banging, calling "Imja, Imja, please. You don't understand. You have to understand. I am sorry, but please, Imja."

Nobody answered.

His arms fell to his sides and his heart constricted with a horrible shock of pain that felt like it will explode… And then - **nothing**. He was still alive and breathing in front of the door, which was locked for him.

He turned and walked away. His lone steps echoed in the empty hallway, hammering the words she had said to him into his subconscious. Choi Young walked and walked, out into the lobby and to the cold night air outside, not minding where he was going or getting drenched in the freezing rain, he just walked as long as his feet moved. He did not remember how he got to the Suribangs. Or why he was there or how he already had a finished bottle of expensive scotch in front of him and the bartender never asked him about what he wanted to drink. He could not recall very well when the boys had arrived and why Choong Sik spoke to him so gently, taking hold of his hands and putting a half finished glass aside, "Let's go home, general." He did not remember much. Her words were playing in his mind like a broken record and he could not shut or stop it. No amount of strong alcohol consumed stopped the calm and resolute sound of her words -_Me and you. Let's just stop it_. Or wipe out the look of quiet desperation in her eyes, when she spoke, her stare which burned into him, as a brand, never to be erased.

He was not even drunk, or maybe he was, since he practically blacked out for the whole night, but the only words and the only eyes that mattered, were very clear in his memory.

Choong-sik sat him on the bed, took off his tie and shoes, then left the door half open as he stepped out, allowing Choi Young the privacy as he leaned resting over the covers.

_Me and you. Let's just stop it._

The tears that finally flowed out were painful, as if burning off his skin.

* * *

**Authors' ramblings: Dear readers, while we continue to write this story we find ourselves in a bit of a pinch: Nanu is finishing Less Than A Hundred Years and her time is been sucked by this other fic, and Klove has two stories that require a lot of thinking and writing that she is juggling. So we decided to take a break to sit down, bang our heads together, figure things out and make sure that Contemporary story will continue in the most exciting and unpredictable way. **

**Meanwhile, we are leaving you with this ending, which is sure to provoke some strong reactions. We are eagerly waiting to read your thoughts and ideas about what this means, how will the story progress, will it be fun, scary, sad, will it break your hearts or make them flutter? As always, if we see something that gets our creative juices flowing, it might materialize in the plot. **

**Please read, review and we will return as soon as we have something worthwhile of your attention.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**_ _Now that I (Nanu) am done with Hundred Years (inserts some sobbing from Nanu's part here), both Klove and myself have returned to the land of Contemporary. We want to thank you for your patience, and we hope that this story resumes nicely it's course. We've been reading the reviews left by all of you and I am (Klove) happy to announce that I am humbled by how much hatered and disgust Gi Cheol is able to garner. Nanu hates the character so much she can't even write it, so I have shaped and molded him from the very beginning into a soulless parasite in love with himself. We both wish for him to die, like yesterday. But without a proper villain, how would a hero shine? So please continue reading, reviewing and enjoying our story, thanks again for your support._

_.  
._

When she saw what Gi Cheol had done to Choi Young, Eun Soo was filled with such fear. That man not only lodged a knife in a person's heart, but he also kept poking and twisting it to make his victim bleed out slowly and painfully, not to kill, but to inflict irreparable damage, to scar for life, to make that heart weak and aching all the time. That was the intention. The most clever and the most cruel intention one could ever devise. Poor unsuspecting, sincere and innocent Choi Young did not pull the knife out, did not fight for his life, he probably thought he would endure to protect her or something stupidly noble like that. Just his style.

She saw it all right away, the moment when he pulled out that thick file – she understood and she believed him, but he had to be saved. She knew he would not save himself, so it was her turn to save him. How did she figure just the right thing to say and to do, it was baffling even to herself. Even in that state of shock how did she manage to pull herself together and send him out coolly like that, she did not comprehend. The strength she had to pull it off – she did not know she possessed. The dinner was successful and uneventful, Gi Cheol did not ask anything and she only requested before leaving that he would forget the incident for her sake.

"I'm sorry, he is young and hot headed. It was my fault for telling him about meeting with you tonight. His jealously makes him crazy, what he had done to you is unforgivable, if you would be generous and let it go, I can repay the debt to you. Just think of it as something I owe." She lowered her head, and when the director did not respond, she kneeled. She kneeled to save Choi Young, because she did not care much for anything else besides his safety now.

"Please, Ms. Yoo. You don't need such theatrics," he pulled her up and seated. "Your boyfriend, let me correct myself, your ex-boyfriend, is a very excitable and passionate young man. I was like him once at his age. Romantic and idealistic – that's what youth is supposed to be. Don't worry. I won't press charges. Let's just say I am willing forget if he does not show his face in front of me to remind me about tonight."

"We are going to be at the wedding. You will have to see him there."

"Acceptable."

"Thank you, sir."

She left directly to Suribang's.

She entered into the dimmed hallway and habitually headed toward the bar. Why was she here? Something made her come. She wasn't surprised when she sat in _their_ corner. The place gave an odd comforting feeling every time she went through hardships, but it was even more so bittersweet when she had troubles with Choi Young.

She knew she should not be drinking, but it was the quickest way to dull the pain and make the horrible memory of the fight in the hotel disappear. The kind of things she had to say and do for _his_ sake, her heart felt like it was bleeding and she held a palm to her chest.

"This break was a good thing", she kept thinking, "It would give us the space to calm down and rethink. Maybe, after a while, he could talk calmly about everything. That file… It was thick. Was that the reason Choi Young lost it? He said something about a set up… Gi Cheol is capable of anything. Still, Choi Young was wrong to handle it this way – this anger of his, the violence…"

"Aigoo!" Called their pledged Aunt, appearing before her, a towel over her shoulder and a stern look in her eyes. "Who should we call when you are smashed? Because that silly boyfriend of yours was just dragged out," She announced loudly, annoyed.

"I don't know. I have no one to call anymore." Eun Soo leaned her head over the arm stretched out on the counter, sounding dejected and resigned. "He was here?"

It was a coincidence, probably, but Eun Soo did not believe in coincidences. They barely missed each other. It played out in her head: As she was getting out of the taxi, she saw a group of men, assisting somebody to the car. It must have been Choi Young. So he's been drinking. Then, he will be sleeping it off for tonight. Tomorrow, then. _I will start afresh tomorrow._

"Are you two fighting again?" The old woman nagged, making Eun Soo nod. No one seemed surprised at the fact that they kept fighting... "Should you even be drinking?"

"No. I probably should not. Aunty, give me a mojito please."

"Aish..." The woman shook her head. "Before you start drinking put this in your purse, Young-ah left it behind when he was carried out." And the woman handed Eun Soo a small thumb drive, Eun Soo took the item angrily and dumped it into her bag, not really caring much about the item. "I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks." And Eun Soo sighed, pulling the small bowl of roasted nuts closer.

She stared down at the bowl of half eaten nuts, and remembered how silly nuts always made Choi Young happy... She was crying before she could stop herself. "Stupid man!" She cried, pushing the bowl away angrily, sobbing.

Mojito tasted salty and bitter from her tears, combined with anger and frustration. "Give me brandy!" She demanded.

"Are you sure?" the bartender looked weary. The last time she demanded brandy... he still remembered how bad it was.

"B-r-an-dy, I said. I'm a paying customer, don't argue!"

"Then your phone."

She handed over her phone. It was the deal from a long time ago to make sure a drunk customer can get home safely. "Don't call Young!" She threatened, finger lifting to the bartender who nodded.

Brandy was strong and warmed her insides quickly. It also fogged her mind and her vision. The tears now were almost sweet. It felt better to cry while drunk, there was a release to it she had not felt for a while. "Silly, silly boy. Taking on such a monster. Where did he get such stupid courage?" She mumbled. "I hope he does not get the wrong idea." She looked up at the bartender, making a point, "He would not save himself, so I HAD to do it. Would not you in my place?" and she stared up till letting her head drop on the counter.

Brandy equated in her mind with Choi Young - it was his drink of choice, a gentleman's drink, taught to be savored by his teacher. He was always so suave and manly, savoring the amber liquid's complex taste, while his eyes would be drinking her. He introduced brandy to her and now with each sip she choked more and more on the these memories of his strong presence and how soothing his arm felt around the back of her seat. The smell of his cologne and the sound of his voice, making the room spin, and suddenly nothing else mattered, but the taste of his plump lips…

"Why am I thinking about him!" She screamed to herself, angry. That was the hint the bartender got to call her ride home.

"Who do I call?" she heard the man ask.

"His number... It was not much of a break if he picks me up now." She slurred and smiled feeling his body against hers and his voice, "Imja, why did you drink so much?" caressing her ear. She sighed through the last tears and blacked out.

.

She woke up and turned to cuddle... the bed was empty and cold. "Young?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Eun Soo-shi, some water?"

"No, thanks. It does not work for me." She yawned and lifted up in bed, squinting through the swollen eyelids. "Who are you?"

A man approached her and his face came into focus. She cried out in surprise.

"Hangover?"

"How did you..?"

"It's a long story. I'll give you some medicine and hangover soup."

"I need honey water, nothing else works as good."

"I'll be right back."

She looked around – she was in a spacious apartment, clean and simple with a lot of sunny and happy decorations. She smiled. At least she was with friends.

"What happened?" she called out to the man in the kitchen, who was making a honey water cocktail for her.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Let's take care of your body first, then we'll talk. I have to leave soon for my shift. You need to rest."

.  
.

Choong-Sik intercepted a phone call before Choi Young heard the ring. "Yes?"

"Choong-Sik-shi?"

"Who is it?"

"Suribang Aunty, that's who it is! Your boss' girl is here. She did not want us to call him, apparently they are in some kind of fight, but I somehow believe that she would want him by her side now."

"It is not possible."

"Then who can pick her up?"

"I will make an arrangement, just watch over her for another half an hour."

He sighed and scrolled through his phone, stopping on the name of the person, whom he could trust. "Jang Bin-shi, it's Choong Sik. Sorry to bother you on a Friday night. I have a huge favor to ask."


	65. Chapter 65

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: **__We, writers, understand your discomfort with the break up part, but in fact you must remember that they started dating only a few months ago, this 'breakup' would be their first big conflict in their relationship. The other fights/struggles were while they were still friends. So give them a try; they are still human beings with faults and weaknesses. These two, as a couple, must find a way to each other and hopefully it will be soon. As for the drinking part: what self-respecting Korean-drama-character would not go on a drinking binge to drown sorrows (and remember ES is trying to give it up, life just keeps pushing her back…) Fighting characters! No more drinking! _

_Or so we think…_

_.  
._

"Choi Young," she gasped and let the tears drop freely. "I told him we had to stop… He is probably thinking..." She took a glass with honey water, drinking it slowly, settling her stomach.

Jang Bin only observed and listened as usual; he was the best friend for these kinds of situations. He never judged and she was grateful that he did not immediately start to scream at her for doing something so rash.

With her stomach taken care of, her head now was in need of assistance, heavy and hurting, she moaned and rubbed her temples.

He saw how bad her hangover was starting to be, and handed her one of the coffees he'd bought for breakfast (Deo Gi would understand) and watched her greedily suck on it.

"Tell me what happened," he asked in a soft tone.

"It's all a blur now, Bin-ah. You know what? I'm not sure. I blacked out! It's that damn brandy! I never had it without Choi Young around. And I think I had more than one. Did you know how strong that drink is?"

Jang Bin nodded, trying to keep a smile hidden, after all, she was not drinking out of happiness, that was obvious. "Eun Soo-shi, stay focused, please." And he handed her a sweet pastry, which she swallowed whole like a hungry python, and coughing. Jang Bin patted her back till she calmed down. "So?"

"I think I did something Choi Young - like, it finally rubbed off on me. It was impulsive, crazy, stupid noble idiocy! And of course, it hurt him. And now I messed things up badly and … understand what it is like to be him. It is awful! How can he be like that!" She spoke fast, raising her voice, all in one breath. As she stopped, she hung her head sadly.

"Eun Soo- shi, I don't know about him, but it was YOU who did it."

"Oh, right," She said, realizing that she was already complaining about her boyfriend, well was he still her boyfriend or, "Jang Bin-shi, what do you call somebody who is your boyfriend, but on a break?"

"What?"

"You know, like a vacation to clear your head?"

"Your head is not clear for sure."

"That's why I told him, let's stop it, take a break..."

He interrupted her, worried, "You said that to Choi Young? To that hothead? To the man who prefers direct attack and does not like the shades of grey? Seriously? You realize that he probably only heard "stop it" and did not pay attention to the nuances of the "taking a break". You know that, right?"

"You think he does not know?" She wondered meekly, although it was her own fear of this very real possibility that haunted her since last night.

"You want to bet? I bet he is already doing some kind of Misogi practice to cool his fiery head before he tries to do something stupid. I'm telling you _this man believes you broke up_."

"You are right." Her corners of her lips turned down and began quivering, ready to cry again.

"So what's next, _Ms._ _we are on a break, but did not break up_?"

"I don't know!" Annoyed, but with a soft whiny tone, she managed not to cry. "I know there is more than meets the eye with the director, but Choi Young also did wrong when he lied to me about those pictures; I know he didn't take those pictures, but..." She fell quiet, confused at her thoughts.

"But?" Repeated Jang Bin.

"He has been lying to me, Jang Bin."

"And you haven't lied to him before?"

"Not when it came to us. Not about something important. He hid things from me, he made me feel like he did not trust me. And then I could not trust him and so I tried to get him to tell me, but he was evasive and acted like everything was all right. He stopped looking in my eyes lately, like he was guilty of something. What was I supposed to think? The more I think about it, the angrier I get." She sighed loudly and then cried out in pain, and held her palms, pressing the temples. "It's a huge mess now. How did we drive ourselves into that? How can two people who love each other find themselves on the two sides of a large divide?"

"Instead, let me ask you something. Why did you say _that_ to him, you could have said anything, but you chose those words."

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I was in shock and so tired from feeling like there is something looming over my head and … _He would have killed the director, Jang Bin, he would have! _So I said it, and it stopped him. I needed time to think, I wanted us both to have time to think. To figure things out. He was too far gone, you have not seen his eyes... These words worked, and ultimately he is better off. He'd be in jail now for murder."

Jang Bin stared, mortified. He knew of Choi Young's temper and obviously he's seen enough at the tournament to be aware of his abilities. The man had the skills to kill. And he would kill for Eun Soo. He sighed deeply. "Take your time, you did not say it just because, obviously, something is not working right with you guys. It is up to the both of you to work it out. Your relationship is complicated, to say the least. But you always find a way to each other. I am a man of science, but you two - there is no logical explanation as to why - you just belong together. All the facts point to that."

"What do I do? What do I say?" she grabbed his arm, begging for direction.

He shrugged his shoulders silently. "Eun Soo-shi, I am amazed at how stupid a smart woman can get when it comes to love. If you used even an ounce of your brain! Just figure it out yourself, it's really embarrassing!" He got up as she looked at him after this verbal beating, feeling like an idiot. Jang Bin was right, she needed to think with a clear head and her smart god-given mind.

"I have to go now, but if you want, I can drop you off at home on my way."

"Home? NO! What if Choi Young is waiting for me there!"

"Do you want to stay with us for a couple of days?"

"Is it OK?"

"Sure, Deo Gi would love to have you. We rarely get any company. But..." Eun Soo looked up worried. "You are buying her breakfast, you ate it all."

.  
.

She was hiding out at her friends' place for the last two days. She figured that Choi Young will be too upset or angry or both to see her and took this time for reflection. The guilt she had was only the result of misunderstanding, not of what she had done. As long as they separated for a while, at least till the wedding, they might survive and be together again.

Deo Gi found Eun Soo curled up on the sofa, sobbing quietly, while holding onto the pillow. "Thinking about him?"

"Yes. I just realized that if we were to see each other, we would not be able to stay away and Choi Young will get hurt even more than me, because all this time he's been blaming himself. I can't reach out to him now. What do I do?"

But her mind kept creating images of the man she loved waiting for her at home, she could almost feel his presence once she closed her eyes. Not being able to see him or talk to him, not being able to smell his skin or have his body pressed against hers, not being able to receive a strong hug that took her breath away – that was almost unbearable.

Twice already she announced, "I think I will go home." The first time Jang Bing gave her a ride and offered to walk her up to the apartment. Suddenly her feet glued to the ground and anxiety overwhelmed her senses: if Choi Young were waiting for her – what would she do, or if he were not – could she live with that? She was not ready and turned back. The second time around, she even went up to her floor, but just could not make herself get off the elevator, for the same reason – what if… The more she feared the meeting, the harder it became to wait and wonder. This avoidance of something she had no control over – it was pathetic and embarrassing. She could not even look Jang Bin in the eye. Playing with fate was useless. For her and Choi Young there was always a unique roadmap, and she had learned over the years that fighting against destiny was not effective.

She told her friends it was time and left on her own. How long could she avoid returning to her house? "Will you be fine?"

Why would not she? She was emotionally exhausted and wanted to crawl into her own bed, pull the covers over her head, take a strong sleeping pill and fall into oblivion. Hopefully, a few more days and then the wedding will come. They will talk, clear the air, and deal with everything.

Her feet stopped and her breath staggered inside her lungs – dark and lanky, with his back to the wall, knees slightly pulled up and embraced by his long arms, there he was, sitting by her door and waiting. Who knows for how long.

She almost turned back, but his head lifted and although it was too far for her to actually see, she felt the doomed expression in his almond eyes, shade of the burned coffee. The color of resignation, rage and loneliness, the color of his shattered heart. He slowly got up, helping himself with the wall, trying to find the balance in his body that seemed to have lost all of his natural strength and agility. Broken. The man looked broken and quite possibly inebriated.

She will find a way to comfort him and send him home, she will try to explain so that he would understand. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and took a few long strides toward the door. His head lifted half way and tilted to the side, hair hovering just by his eyelashes, he leaned on the doorpost, unsteady and chuckled, "Imja, what took you so long?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't remember." He was honest. He only recalled drinking a lot and then asking the driver taking him home.

"You don't look too well, let me send you home," she started, staying far away; she pulled out her phone, ready to dial for a taxi.

"I am home," he insisted hoarsely. "The woman I love lives here, this is where I belong."

Her heart cried and her mouth opened to comfort him, but she remembered that things were not as simple any more.

"Please, I miss you, Imja. I know you were angry and I was out of line. Even if that scumbag deserved the beating, I was wrong. Just tell me you did not mean it. Ah?"

She swallowed hard and came closer. "Choi Young, it is better if we take some time off, at least till the wedding."

"No, please, I need you, Imja," the tone of his voice was not a command or assertion, it was a request, a man's vulnerability coming to the surface.

"Young-ah, believe me, this is for the best. It's safer for us to be apart."

"Safer? I want you, you are _my_ woman." He engulfed her mouth in a thick and frantic kiss of desperation.

She fought back, not receiving or responding. He stopped and looked at her shocked. "Please, take me back, let me by your side, ah?" he pleaded now, bending his knees to lower to her eye level, he held her face gently, staring into her pained eyes.

"Young-ah, we'll see each other at the wedding, we can talk then."

His grabbed her and forced another kiss on her, now more aggressive and then pulled her coat open, the buttons, flying to the floor.

"Stop it, what is wrong with you?" she whimpered.

"You, without you everything is wrong, be with me, let's forget the fight for tonight. I will forget what you said and you will forget what I did. Let's just be together," he said very clearly and without a hint of alcohol in his voice.

The man was definitely drunk, plenty drunk to smell of liquor, but not drunk out of his mind, just enough to lose his inhibitions and ask what he wanted without shame.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked, confused. If he thought they broke up, why would he ask for something like that?

"If you still don't want me tomorrow morning, I will leave. But for tonight, be with me. I know you feel it, too. This need, this yearning…"

"The longing to feel your touch on my skin, I feel it, too," she said softly and turned to open her door. He followed her into the dark room and into the bedroom, knowing each step by heart. She stopped in the doorway, "Choi Young, this misunderstanding we have to clear up, but even if we sleep together, this does not change things. It's not that simple."

"I know. There is only one thing that is simple – I want you and you want me. It's as simple as it gets." This basic, deconstructed to the very blocks of the foundation logic, made perfect sense to him and was convincing enough for Eun Soo to give in.

"But I have to explain something and you, too," she attempted to clear things.

"Not tonight, Imja. Tonight, we will love each other, no conversation."

They let their bodies do the talking, to speak and to explain, to make amends, to reconcile and to ask for forgiveness. They made love desperately, as if it was their last day on Earth, the night before certain Apocalypse. The tears mingled with kisses and moans and they both held in the screams in exchange for more reserved and saddened expression of feelings. He tried to forget her words and instead focus on the smell and taste of her skin, on the heat inside of her that pulled him in, on the softness of her thighs wrapping around his lower back and her breasts swaying slightly with each thrust, on her neck lengthening in pleasure and her eyelashes fluttering, unable to open as what she felt kept her eyes closed, he tried to focus on these beautiful moments of their bodies joining, but the bitterness of the looming separation and the doom of the unresolved fight were on the back of his mind.

When they stopped, no words were spoken. They exchanged kisses and hugged, holding each other tightly, Eun Soo crying softly against his bare chest and him holding the tears building up in his throat. As she finally became quiet and her breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep, he moved her carefully and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "You and me, let's stop," resounded in his mind clearly and even making love to her has not wiped off the awful meaning of these final words.

They needed to talk and she had something to say, but what he thought would build a bridge between them actually only widened the divide. There was no way possible for him to face her tomorrow morning, after he begged her for this. If she took him back like that – the humiliation would eat at him and will eventually ruin them. He had to pull back, to look at the situation as a whole and not focus only on his misery, on his own emotions. He needed time away from her, simply because her body called to his, as his heart ached for hers. He needed to calm his hotheaded brain and settle his emotions before facing her again; or the mighty Choi Young would probably end up on his knees, begging again.

Choi Young moved without a sound, and after getting dressed watched her sleep peacefully, still in the warmth left after his body was no longer there. He left and the door shut – Eun Soo opened her eyes and sighed. He still believed they broke up and this twisted attempt to wipe the slate clean backfired. Knowing Choi Young pretty well – he is now wishing he would not have come or would not have begged her. And for allowing him to be with her – now she will pay the ultimate price – he won't again. She did not cry, she was too spent to cry. She got up and still naked came to the window and lifted up the curtain. Down there under the streetlight, he was, tall and dark, looking up. She was sure he saw her. Choi Young absorbed the image of her pale form in the window frame, wondering if he was imagining her bare skin glistening faintly under the moonlight, and committed the picture to the memory, before walking away.


	66. Chapter 66

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings: Hi there guys! Nanu here! I wanted to thank you guys for sticking around and waiting patiently for this story to develop. Don't be strangers; we (Klove and Nanu) love to hear from you, so please after reading review! I would appreciate it greatly! Thanks again!**_

_**.  
.**_

Time ran slowly. Each day dragged on: waking up every morning that he had to get up and go to work, and act as if everything was alright, and then stay as late as possible at the office, till after Gongmin and everybody had left, and only after that, he could go back home and stare at the picture of Eun Soo and him together on his bedside table till his eyes were so tired and hurting, they turned red and eyelids grew heavy, signaling an opportunity for sleep – it was tiresome.

If Choong Sik had not offered, he would have driven himself to the brink of real illness, but his secretary suggested that he actually take time off and work from home. So he covered for Choi Young at the company for this week, claiming that he had some kind of bad and very contagious virus, so he could not come to the office.

_Choi Young sat in bed, he has been staring out his window at the view it provided, or at least it seemed like he was. His gears were moving slowly, bringing up the details he remembered of the scene his discouraged patience had allowed to take place; his fear of losing Eun Soo had won over every other sense and he'd invaded private property, he'd beaten a man, and through all this Eun Soo watched, passive as ever. Only to have her utter those words… He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and lowering his face. _

_His sister opened his bedroom's door without a knock and he heard Gongmin's whisper and her shushing her husband. She peeked in and saw Choi Young. They were either looking for a place to have sex that was other than their brand new apartment or honestly seeking him out. _

"_Oh, you are here," he said softly, without turning, making Nogook blink at him and push Gongmin back into the hallway. She gave her husband a look and walking into the room, closed the door for more privacy._

"_Oppa, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"_

_To any other person he would look like just recently woken, or just pensive about something, only Nogook and probably Eun Soo could see through him so clearly._

"_Nogook, do you remember when I was around eleven or twelve? We used to visit this chestnut vendor, the one who roasted nuts with cinnamon and black sugar, she would give us a bit of honey to coat our nuts. She never failed to do so."_

"_I remember," said the recently married woman, who stood before Choi Young, trying to figure him out._

"_I used to cry myself to sleep on those nights. Those nuts tasted just like my mother's, it was the same honey I think." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, controlling his sadness with deep breaths, as if it was an anxiety attack. Obviously it was not working with the same efficiency. _

_Nogook sat beside him, and took his hands. _

"_It reminded me of what I lost, really, all those good meals she made for me, all those meals I did not want to eat." _

_She had tears in her eyes, when he finally dared to look up at her and quickly cleared his throat._

"_I'm sorry, you just came back from your trip I shouldn't spoil your mood. How was the honeymoon?"_

"_Oppa!" She said, offended that he would think her that insensitive._

"_Tell me, please, how was it?"_

"_We went to many museums and it was boring! My feet hurt all the time, while Gongmin-shi did not seem to get tired. By the time we would return to the hotel, we would crash. After 3 days – I just ordered him to stay in bed. I needed to rest."_

"_That's a good thing, I imagine you would, now you have license to do it." He faked a smile, while a stray tear found its way down his cheek. He breathed out, and turned away, again attempting to control himself. "I'm sorry you had to come home and find me like this. You always find me like this."_

"_Oppa, am I not your sister?"_

"_Its my fault, it's always my fault. I did it, I fucked it up. I should have enjoyed it more, but I was too busy wondering about the what ifs." _

"_What happened, Oppa, tell me," she prodded gently pulling at his sleeve._

"_Eun Soo decided that she had enough," he said nodding and breathing out. "She ended it."_

_Nogook covered her gasp, surprised. Breathless, she whispered, "She left you?"_

"_Me and you. Let's just stop it," he said, the words burning his lips as he repeated them, and his forehead finding its way down to his sister's shoulder. The kind girl embraced him; her arms wrapping around him with the safety of her care, letting him sob the sorrow out. "It's the same, those words made me remember all those moments I wasted around her. All I didn't get to do or say to her. That's why I stopped going to that vendor, she reminded me too much of mom, and those words just remind me of all those times I wasted been angry, when I should have been loving her."_

"_Oppa, have you been crying all night?"_

"_No, I couldn't. I was too angry at myself and I wouldn't let myself cry."_

_Nogook caressed his hair, "Choi Young, why are you always torturing yourself like that?"_

A loud ring woke him up from this oddly comforting dream. "Hello."

"Choi Young, is the medicine working?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Choong-sik told me you should be better by now," said Gongmin, and a rustling of papers was heard in the background, along with some sounds of the busy office day.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting better," he caught up to the lie that was his reality.

"Are you going to be well by the wedding?"

"The wedding," repeated Choi Young slowly. His voice still covered by sleep, and he sounded under the weather.

"I think you need another week off," his boss concluded. "I'm sending some lunch over, Nogook instructed me to make sure you are in top condition. She would visit, but afraid to catch something from you. You understand, right."

"I do." He smiled. His sister has already paid him a visit and it was exactly the kind of support he needed.

"Anyway, it's one more week before I get married."

"Wedding day," repeated Choi Young, the thought moved through his head, then back and finally was processed by his brain. "Wedding Day!" He repeated, loudly and sank into the sheets.

"Yes, you have to be there, looking handsome and healthy, remember?"

"Yes," he murmured, terrified at the thought that he would have to face Eun Soo after the painful break up sex. He decided right away that what happened between them could cause a problem for his sister's wedding. If Nogook got a wind of their break up; his crazy, impulsive, but fiercely loyal and loving sister will be heartbroken and stuck in the middle. Best Man and Maid of Honor – if she learned about their predicament, then Nogook might do something completely irrational and illogical, which ultimately could be anything and absolutely unpredictable. What if she cancels the wedding or changes the date or sets up some kind of trap for them to get back together or… He really was not in a place to get into her head and try to prevent a disaster.

"I hope you will fully recover by then."

"I will be fine, don't worry. I'm just… I need a few more days."

"Well, I trust you. Buy."

Lucky for Choi Young, Nogook was too busy with the wedding to think of others or pay attention to anybody and anything else around her. Since his sister has not burst through the door screaming at him yet, Choi Young could easily assume that Eun Soo did not share the news with her either. So he had to act before it happened.

Although it pained him, Choi Young had to do some damage control, before things got out of hand and his sister did something foolish and stupid. Getting up from the bed, he searched for clean clothes in his closet and found a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt. He washed his face, combed his hair and took a good look at himself in the mirror. "You can do this, Young, you can do this."

.

.

He was standing outside her door waiting, hands in his pockets. She came out the elevator and immediately saw him. The last time she found him by her apartment, they ended up in bed, and not in a good way. Her heart twisted in sharp pain, and the conversation she had with Gi Cheol echoed in her mind - she had to protect him. Choi Young is hurting as much as she is, and it took him a lot of courage to show up after that night. She needs to allow him to keep his face and pretend like nothing had happened. Eun Soo brushed the hair off her face, lifted her head proudly and approached him, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"We need to talk. About Nogook." He was obviously disturbed by the way she spoke to him, distant and business-like, with neutral courtesy and to the point. But it was comforting for him to be able to speak through this facade, because he was good at it. It provided the confidence he needed to steady his trembling and rapidly waning resolve.

"Can't we take this inside?"

"I can say it here," he simply continued.

"Fine," she said softly, not wanting to make a scene; her neighbor was walking by, staring at them as if they were having an affair or about to do something indecent out in the hallway.

Choi Young, who was sensible in this sort of thing since they had returned from their trip to the cabin, noticed Eun Soo's expression. He breathed in and agreed, "I'll come in for a minute," knowing in advance it was a huge mistake.

And sure enough, as soon as he stepped into the apartment, he regretted it. He conjured the inner businessman and steeled his face, while this place filled with her presence was intoxicating him, the fragrance of her soft skin was everywhere. He fought fiercely within himself against the man that loved Eun Soo, who slowly pushed his way out to the surface and was about to defeat the businessman. He felt his skin tingle with immense desire and turned his eyes to the carpet, studying it with intense focus. "You can't, Choi Young. You can't," he said to himself.

Eun Soo watched his composure with disappointment, but she had to give him credit, at any other time he would have made himself comfortable in her apartment, he had a lot of self-control.

"Would you like something to drink?" she offered to him, trying to find a way in.

Choi Young scoffed to himself under the breath, "Like I am a stranger."

"Sure, water, thanks." He sat down on the couch across from her, looking tired.

She walked back towards him, and handed him a glass of water, which he took from her hands without saying a word.

"I…I'm.." Eun Soo's voice was shaking.

He looked up, eyes almost cold, and she stopped, stumbling and surrendered. "I'm listening," she said softly.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but for Nogook's sake, would you agree not to tell her about us till after the honeymoon?" He managed to say quickly, in the same business tone he'd used before. "I just don't want to ruin her wedding. I want her to be happy."

"Agreed. I thought about it myself. Choi Young…"

"I have a plan: Let just do what we are supposed to do at the wedding, play our roles, come together, smile, and leave together. Then afterwards we can go our separate ways."

"But Young-ah, listen…"

"I will talk to her myself after she returns. I promise."

He was talking quickly, automatically; his eyes were set on the wall beside her, not on her; he couldn't really bear the thought of looking at her right now. Eun Soo could see he was hurting, and keeping it hidden; he was good at it, no matter how much it hurt him; so her heart shuddered and ached to hold him. She wanted to say something, anything would do right now… "I think I can do that. You don't have to speak with her. But I have to…"

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it." With nothing else left to say, Choi Young forced himself to get up, ready to go, but Eun Soo stopped him, getting up as well.

"I made a deal with Gi Cheol, he won't be pressing any charges against you for assault, if you stay put. You showing up here is not helping your case," she spit out quickly, feeling that she was losing this perfect opportunity to finally explain everything.

"Is he keeping tabs on you now?" he asked bitterly.

"Just…" Why was it so hard to simply say what she wanted? Why was he picking a fight? If _he_ only knew what it was like to kneel before that horrible man and beg for _his_ life! "Take care of yourself and eat well. You are looking too thin," she said with sorrowful expression on her face and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. He gently stopped her, intercepting her at the wrist and moved it away, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, licking it nervously.

Her scent, her closeness was intoxicating, her care was the worst thing she could do, hurting him deeply. Her lips were close and her eyes were staring up at him.

He was still under the impression that they broke up! "Choi Young, I did not mean to…"

"I know." He closed the eyes again and repeated softly, "I know." He looked at her and turned before he would be at a point of no return, before he could not stop himself any longer. "I gotta go. We don't want the people to get the wrong impression."

"Why not?" she grabbed his arm. "We are pretending for your sister, why not for my neighbors?"

Choi Young lost the precious moment that kept his desire at bay, and now all he had left was to pull her close and kiss her. He expected at least a slap across the face, ready for such easy punishment, but she did not pull away or tried to fight him off, she did not seem angry or offended. She did not lift her hand to hurt him, instead she ran her fingers through his thick black hair starting at the back of his neck, making him completely lose any control he had mastered before he came to see her.

They kissed long and passionately, and he lifted her in his arms and carried over to the sofa, continuing there, his shirt was unbuttoned and her blouse undone, he moved the bra straps off her shoulders, covering her skin with hot quick kisses, while she moaned loudly, fully lost in the experience… till Choi Young heard her voice, saying those words loud and clear in his mind. He stopped and pulled away, breathing heavily and his eyes foggy.

"I will see you at the wedding," he cleared his throat, speaking coarsely, closing his shirt, without looking.

She could not really talk yet, only her hand touched his back before he stood and she looked at his tall figure in silence exiting her apartment. As soon as the lock clicked securely, Eun Soo broke into tears, weeping so hard her whole body was shaking, fingers curled, clinging to her chest, she kept pressing her small fist to her heart, rubbing it, as if trying to dissolve the pain that was so raw, it had no way of disappearing.


	67. Chapter 67

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Just a couple of weeks ago, Choi Young was actually looking forward to his sister's wedding. For two reasons: one - it would finally be over with and a scary bradzilla, kissed by her prince, will turn back to a sweet and easy going girl she used to be; the second reason was that he was actually happy for her and wanted to witness his little sis celebrating the most important day of her life. And there was one more separate reason - Eun Soo and him will be there together, dressed up, dancing and drinking, having fun and making love in a hotel suite he had reserved in advance with some surprises, such as breakfast in bed, special gifts and even a private stargazing, offered as a part of a romantic package by the establishment. That was supposed to be their time as well.

However, today turned into one prolonged Chinese water torture, each minute hurting as equally as the one before, drilling and drilling into his heart, slowly and steadily, not letting go even for a second. He wished his official duties to end and leave, leave and don't turn back.

The agony began from the moment he had to pick up Eun Soo, when she insisted that she would not go anywhere with him unless they talk first. Her big eyes staring at him, persistent as ever. "Whatever it is you have to say, it will have to wait. I can't have it now. I've prepared myself for the day and I can't handle anymore."

"Choi Young! You listen to me!"

"Then I'll call you taxi. If you care about me in the least, you will not open your mouth and ask to talk about us. You kept saying till the wedding, till the wedding. Well, here it is. The wedding day. I will speak with you only after it ends."

"We are not…" the door closed behind him.

"Fine, be stupid and suffer longer than you have to!" She screamed at the door in frustration and ran out to only catch the tail of car pulling out with a screech

. . .

"Just sell the damn stocks," hissed Choi Young at his phone.

"Sir, are you having a bad day?" Asked Choong-sik, calm as ever, which totally irked Choi Young. "It's your sister's wedding day."

"I'm having a bad day, so what? Even if its Nogook's wedding? So What?!" There was a beeping sound and Choi Young looked at the screen if his phone. "I'll call you back," he barked to the phone.

"Hello Highness, is there something wrong?" He said sweetly.

"I just called Unnie and she said you were on your way to pick her up," said Nogook softly, "Are you there?"

"Yes of course," he said, breathing in quietly.

"Can you let her use your phone when you pick her up? I wanna make sure..."

"Just call her."

"She ran out of battery, why else would I call you?"

"Fine," He gritted through his teeth, and Nogook hung up. He let out a growl of anger and had to turn the car around.

When he returned Eun Soo was getting her bags into a taxi; Choi Young got out of his car and hurried. He got her bag from the car and paid the driver.

"Get in," he ordered, making Eun Soo glare at him. "Nogook thinks we are getting there together, get in the car."

"Your sister sucks!" She screamed obviously angry.

"Just get in, we can curse her on the way."

"She's the bride!"

"Then curse the situation! Why do I even have to get there? I am in pain just having to drive you!" And he threw her bag over his in the back of the car, and slid into the driver's seat; Eun Soo angrily plopped into the passenger's seat. "Why did she have to had the wedding now!? Why?!"

"Exactly!"

. . .

As Eun Soo predicted, the suffering continued during the long drive in thick tensed silence, and then holding her hand in attempt to look like a normal couple, after they had come out of the car. Her hand was soft and warm, sweaty and anxious, he could feel her discomfort and it bothered him deeply. And then - his hand was empty, just a linger of her touch, as she pulled away quickly and headed toward the bridal room to join Nogook in preparations for the ceremony. He stood, staring as she moved away and then turned, thinking that she did not even care to look back. Yet, Eun Soo stopped in a doorway and turned herself, watching him take quick strides toward the bar. She sighed, gathered herself and put a smile on her face. They were putting on this show for Nogook and the girl deserved to have a happy and problem-free wedding.

At the bar, Choi Young stole Choong-sik's drink, swallowing the contents of the glass without thinking.

"Sir!"

"Give me another!" He called to the bartender.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"No, I'm going insane."

Choong-Sik lifted his brows knowingly. He was the only one who actually knew, and Choi Young felt immediately appreciative that he had such a reliable friend by his side. At least he could say whatever was on his mind, otherwise, he would end up in an institution by the end of the evening, if he had to hold it all in.

"Choi Young-shi, they are ready for you. Can you bring the rest of the groom's party?" A wedding planner called him and both men turned.

"Ready?"

"Pictures. We are taking pictures. Come outside, the photographer is setting up. He wants to catch the good light."

"Yes, Ma'am," and Choi Young let go of the glass. "Come."

Gongmin was super cute and looked like one of those figurines of the groom they put on top of a wedding cake. A tuxedo, shiny shoes, crispy white shirt - everything is polished to perfection.

"How cute," exclaimed Choi Young, surprised himself as he pinched his friend's cheek. "You are so cute and so... little. Mini groom." He chuckled. He still had some humor left in him and Gongmin was probably the only one who could provide such necessary distraction from the doom and gloom of the day.

"Ya!" The short man hit the best man's hand. "Watch it! Don't get too handy!"

The boys laughed and Choi Young hugged his friend. "I'm happy for you. You do look sharp. Sharper than me. And that says something."

"Are you alright?" Suddenly asked Gongmin, glimpsing sadness in his friend's eyes.

"Of course," Choi Young produced as bright and as relaxed of a smile he could under the circumstances. "Let's go."

The groom's party was lined up and ready, when they heard the voice of Nogook. Everybody turned, watching the bride walk in, followed by her maid of honor and a small troop of bridesmaids.

Eun Soo's hair was done in simple waves, pulled back in a casual elegance style. She wore pearl teardrop earrings and a necklace; her makeup was light, accentuating her paleness and the beauty of her eyes. The dress was of a beautiful pastel soft rose color, with silver accents. A cross shoulder strap was holding up the top, which exposed much of her skin. Choi Young peered at her, shamelessly, not even noticing Nogook in her gorgeous bridal gown, who was supposed to be a star of the show. Eun Soo obviously felt his stare and started to blush, looking up at him quickly and then averting the eyes after meeting his. She nervously turned to the woman next to her and laughed, attempting to joke. Choi Young tensed and was pulled by Choong Sik, "Sir, please. You are being too obvious." He wished he could gain more control over himself, but to make matters worse - she was wearing that perfume he loved.

The photographer pushed them together. "Best man and Maid of honor," he announced, making them lean toward each other and hold hands. Choi Young was not looking at her. He smelled her; he had to stand next to her smelling his favorite perfume on her through the entire ceremony, and then hold her hand some more, as if they were still together... He was going insane with lust and desire: it's not that he wanted her more than usual, it is that he could not have her - not now, and quite possibly never.

There was a small table with refreshments set close by; the photographer was directing Gongmin and Nogook into typical wedding photo poses. Choi Young watched from the side as his little sister's dream wedding photos were taken, his Aunt and Teacher beside him.

"I'm sure they will make a wonderful married couple, he is so right for her," commented his aunt, making the teacher turn to her.

"No one is good enough for our baby girl, you know that?"

"As long as they love each other, I don't think we have to worry about them," continued his aunt, ignoring her husband. "What about you, Young-ah? When are you marrying?"

"It's a bit too early for that, don't you think, aunt?"

"Early? You've known her for a really long time, what are you waiting for? It's not like you are 20 anymore. A woman wants to feel secure about her future, you should propose, if you don't want to lose her."

Choi Young cringed inside. As if he could. Talking about it was yet another part of the torment he had to endure for today. But no matter how much he tried to prepare himself, he could not answer in good faith, he was yet to break the news to them.

His face must have betrayed him, as the teacher threw a look at him. Choi Young turned away, clutching a glass. He was saved by a call from a photographer, inviting the parents of the bride to come forward.

"Juice," Choong-Sik substituted his drink and made Choi Young swallow it. "You need to be in control, sir. Alcohol is not your friend," he said with ingrained in him practicality.

The man nodded and steeled himself as his aunt approached him again.

"So, where were we?" She went on and on about the family's future, how he had to secure the legacy with a heir, how Eun Soo was not getting any younger and if they wanted to have more than one child they had to start soon... He could not nod, smile and talk nonchalantly about it. He never even thought this far. He was just happy to be finally dating. Marriage, he thought, would come naturally. How could he think about a child, when the only woman, he could remotely imagine having a child with, had broken up with him?

"Do you think I can have a child with just anybody?" He asked, letting his thoughts verbalize and causing his aunt look at him, confused.

"Choi Young, you don't seem to be paying attention at all!"

"Sorry Aunt. I think you should be expecting your first grandchild from Nogook."

The teacher watched the conversation in silence; he knew his pupil and his nephew well. This was not annoyance, this was pain. He glanced at Eun Soo, who was fussing over Nogook's veil and then back at Choi Young, whose eyes expressed unfulfilled desire, as he followed the woman's every move, but then turned away quickly when she looked back.

"Wife," the man said sternly. "Let the boy be. It is not his wedding today. Why don't you help your daughter." And he send the woman away, giving Choi Young some space to breathe and sigh in peace.

"Young-ah, tell me what happened."

"Teacher?" His eyes were the eyes of a child again, looking for advice and consolation.

The photographer called for another round of pictures, pulling his uncle away from a conversation that might have saved him.

"Oppa," Nogook's excited call had him turn. "I want a picture of the four of us, as couples you know! Take Unnie's hand, that way, the next picture we take like this will be at your wedding."

"Why is everyone talking about weddings?" He pondered under his breath, while Eun Soo turned her eyes away. Nogook just shook her head and moved towards her soon-to -be husband, who was studying the situation between Choi Young and Eun Soo.

"You two aren't mad at each other, right?"

"Here you go again," exasperated, Choi Young barked, while screaming in his head, _Curse you, Gongmin, curse you and that mouth of yours! _

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eun Soo, rushing to his aid. She clasped Choi Young's hand and smiled at the bride. "Let's get this done, so we can go back and get the two of you married, alright?"

"Yes, lets!" Said Nogook enthusiastically.

They posed for the camera. "Forgive me sir, but you look too tense," Said the photographer, looking at the couple and trying to be supportive. "Just relax, she is your girlfriend, right? Hold her hands, as if you are on a date, nice and sweet. Don't be shy in front of the camera."

"This guy, really, am I not holding your hand sweetly?" Choi Young exclaimed in frustration, wrapping his fingers strongly around her limp hand. That hand felt so weak, he turned to Eun Soo and noticed that she was staring at him, her eyes full of longing. Swallowing hard, now nervous, Choi Young, took both of her hands in his and loosened his powerful hold. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She looked at him warmly, making Choi Young confused. "Just... hold my hand any way you like ... so we can get this over with."

"Would this do?" He caressed her palm lovingly to relax both of them, forgetting that he was not supposed to, but it was so natural, he had not even noticed.

"Lovingly like that, I like it." And she looked at him with care. "I thought you would not easily let go of my hand, Young-ah," she whispered, almost shy.

She was taking this act too far - He gave her a pained look, hurt by the fact that she was teasing him so harshly, pretending that she enjoyed holding hands with him. He let go and walked away as soon as the picture was taken; her arms dropped and Eun Soo watched him go. She _wanted_ to keep holding hands with him!

He never allowed her to explain, as if he did not want to. What else could she do? Stop the wedding and have a big fight in front of everybody? This whole mess needed to be detangled carefully over a sit down conversation. She wanted to hit him over his stubborn head: there he goes wallowing in his misery, stoic and stern, and mistaken!

Moving to the table where the drinks were, she picked up a glass of juice there and drank it quickly.

"It does not seem that bad, if you are finishing each other's drinks," she heard familiar voice of the Teacher.

"Was this Choi Young's?" She asked, wishing she would have savored every sip. She held the rim of the glass to her lips again, as if searching for his taste.

"Yes." The man's eyes narrowed. His boy has caused trouble again.


	68. Chapter 68

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

In the ballroom, everything was ready for the ceremony and the bar was closing up. Choi Young walked towards it and stopped before the bartender, who was clearing the counter. "Two more," he ordered in a way that did not leave room for refusal. The guy complied and produced two glasses filling them quickly with the amber liquid Choi Young had asked for before. "Take it with you, I could get in trouble if they find out I'm serving."

"For you," Choi Young gave him a generous tip and walked away, drinking one glass and then finishing the second one just as he was suddenly pulled to the side by Choong-Sik. "Sir, wait till after the ceremony, you shouldn't drink much yet."

"Then tell me what's going on, keep my mind off... things." Choi Young truly was having a hard time.

"The band arrived late," his secretary reported.

"Did not they set up already?" Choi Young's entire body moved and shifted, from the lovesick puppy he changed to the businessman, looking around the reception area. Many of the guests were still out, and with the bride and groom getting ready, he had some time to fix the problem before the ceremony.

The two of them walked to where the band was finishing their preparations and Choi Young greeted the leader of the band. "Is everything ready to go? We don't want the bride disappointed for her entrance without music."

"Yes we are ready; we are just waiting for one of the musicians. It's odd, he's never late."

"Great," deadpanned Choi Young. "Did he arrive with you guys?" The man nodded. "He should be around here then, I'll look around for him. Who am I looking for?"

"A tall man, you'll recognize him quickly; he has white hair."

Meanwhile, outside the white-haired musician was hiding behind a column, following with narrowed eyes his girlfriend; she wore a gorgeous blue gown that accentuated each of her many curves, her arm holding linked onto the arm of an older man.

Choi Young, who came out looking for the missing band member, noticed the mane of white hair moving quickly toward the general direction of a very interesting couple. The woman with fiery hair was a well-known journalist acquaintance of his and the man was none other than director Gi Cheol, making Choi Young cringe and anger flare inside of him instantly. His hands curled into fists and his heart pumped fast and loudly, he acknowledged that his body readied for an attack and closed his eyes, counting to ten and taking deep breaths: Not at his sister's wedding. He could not get into an argument. And he was not sure he could really control himself from punching the director again.

The breathing helped a bit and when his eyes opened again, he lunged to interfere as the young musician moved toward Gi Cheol, looking like he was about to kill him. Choi Young was very familiar with the look, and although the lad appeared skinny, he was too well aware of what true fury can do and how much power it can give to someone. The man was obviously aiming at Gi Cheol, who walked toward the entrance past Choi Young not noticing him or not willing to, which allowed him the opportunity to grab the boy by his arm and pull him behind a wide column.

The musician stared at him, eyes still mad, "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Stop it. It's my sister's wedding."

"He is with my girlfriend. Look at him, all smug! I hate him. I will kill him; even it will ruin my career!"

The passion was respectable, and Choi Young nodded, having found a kin soul. "He was after my girlfriend as well. He is the most conniving heartless sociopathic son of the bitch that's ever walked this earth," he confirmed.

The guy stared at him surprised. "You too? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, mine as well. He set me up to go to jail and he is good at ruining lives without even lifting a finger. Who are you, by the way?"

"Eum Ja, I'm a flutist. I've seen you before."

"Wait, didn't we go to the same university?"

"You are the guy from the library?"

The men smiled at the familiarity and coincidence.

"I've never liked you." Admitted Choi Young,

"Me neither," agreed the man. And they shook each other's hands happily.

"Choi Young, pleased to meet you, enemy of my enemy."

"You too, Eum Ja."

They both laughed and felt comradely.

"Is Hwa Soo In your girlfriend? How on earth?"

"Long story. She told me everything about his plan."

"His plan?"

"Yes."

"Tell me!"

"Young-ah, where the hell is the musician, we have five minutes left!" Choong-Sik looked worried, searching the empty hallway.

"Later, make sure to speak later." Hurried Choi Young, pushing the missing musician forward. "Here, he is here."

The ceremony went without any glitches, and Eun Soo and Choi Young respectively played their roles well. After they returned to the table, they did not look at each other and Choi Young took a drink out of her hand and swallowed it before she could protest.

"Imja," he only said. And she sighed, letting him take care of her.

His eyes wondered around a large ballroom, registering the table where Gi Cheol was sitting with his date. He was involved in a lively conversation and looked perfectly relaxed and enjoying himself.

"Bastard," mumbled Choi Young. As if feeling his gaze, the director glanced in his general direction and smirked victoriously. Choi Young's fingers linked around the thin stem and fragile sides of the champagne glass, which easily crushed under the pressure.

He heard Eun Soo gasp. "Are you OK, your hand is bleeding!" She tried to pry his fingers open. He forced himself to turn away. Getting up he went to the door and toward the bathroom, droplets of blood leaving a trail behind him.

Choi Young got a bandage from the hotel staff and returned to the room where dancing was in full swing. His trained eye immediately followed Eum Ja, as he could tell the young man was still fired up, glaring from his spot on the stage at Gi Cheol and his girlfriend, dancing in the center of the room. Choi Young's eyes reflected worry, as the flutist put down his instrument and, while the guests were enjoying themselves, started toward the couple. "Shit! He is going for it!"

Pushing people out of the way, the best man and brother of the bride rushed to stop a certain pandemonium about to break out at the so far perfect and problem-free wedding. Choong-Sik, having served with Choi Young in the same elite unit in the army, was quick to respond as well; both of them narrowing onto the white-haired lad who lifted his flute as weapon, ready to hit the director. "No!"

Without thinking of the consequences, the musician stroke the man down, his precious instrument ruined. Gi Cheol screamed from pain and surprise and in the next second, Choi Young and Choong-Sik grabbed the boy, who was fighting them off and started to drag him away.

"Mr. Choi," called Gi Cheol, causing Young to lose his concentration and stop, while the assailant, using the opportunity, wiggled his arm out and jumped on the director again, both of them falling to the floor. Cries of astonishment and horror followed, as Choi Young managed to take hold of the white-haired young man and pull him back. Choong-Sik checked on the director and helped him up, while Soo In stood between the two men, seemingly shaken. She moved quickly to the boy, holding his hand and soothing him. "Idiot, I told you to stay out of it. If you hand is hurt…"

"Miss Hwa, you assured me that this will not be a problem," Gi Cheol started, wiping his bloody lip.

"It's not," she replied with clear irritation.

Choi Young tightened his hold on the man who was stronger than he looked. "Let's go. I told you not to cause problems for my sister," he hissed.

"Young-ah?" Eun Soo was nearing the commotion. Apparently she followed him to the bathroom worried, but could not find him and returned to the wedding hall, having missed the fight. The boy freed from Choi Young's hold, breathing in, looking terribly angry.

Choi Young looked at Eun Soo, his face flushed from all the adrenaline and anger he had to battle with, being so close to his sworn enemy. "Mr. Choi," Gi Cheol touched his shoulder and Choi Young, swung his shoulder back abruptly, shaking it off, his arm lifted with the movement and an elbow hit the man in the gut. Gi Cheol halved and Choi Young smiled earnestly before catching it and modifying his expression to a more neutral. He could not force himself to say he did not mean to or was sorry, because he sure was not.

Soo In pulled Eum Ja, dragging him away, as the two men let him go. While Choi Young fixed his suit and hair, Choong-Sik inquired about the director's condition, to which the man groaned, "Never mind."

Meanwhile, Eun Soo saw how Choi elbowed Gi Cheol, who was still grimacing in pain and bended at the stomach. She gasped in horror, "Are you nuts? Did you assault the director again?"

"No that's not it," said Choi Young, as she stood before him, eyes wide and full of pain.

"He was..."

"Stop it! He's even here with a date..."

"It was his _date's boyfriend_ who hit him, not me!" They stared at each other, while Choong-sik helped Gi Cheol to the chair.

"He's right, Eun Soo-ssi, he didn't hurt the director, it was that guy with..." Everyone looked around, in the midst of their fight they didn't notice the other couple disappeared.

"Oh, where did she go?"

"Look here, Eun Soo-ssi..." Started the director, taking hold of her shoulder to turn... only that the tight fitted dress ripped from the side and the ribbon it was holding flew over her shoulder, making everyone gasp in surprise as her top started to fall.

Choi Young took hold of her, shocked, and pulled her close to his chest, holding the top of her dress against her back. The astonishment of the situation was so ridiculous both Eun Soo and Choi Young were left, stunned into silence.


	69. Chapter 69

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Authors' ramblings: Klove and Nanu are here. Hello and thank you for waiting patiently! Your comments and reminders kept cheering us on and helped to stay productive. Please don't forget to review. P.S. This chapter rated M.**

"What's happening? What's happening?" Screamed Nogook, making it to the scene, she gasped upon setting eyes on the couple.

"The dress, oh my! I told the seamstress the size was too small." She explained in loud whisper to Choi Young and Eun Soo, who both glared at her.

"What? And you did not tell me?" Eun Soo was outraged.

"I thought that since you are so slim… I did not have a chance to tell you before…"

"Nogook, if it weren't your wedding, I would just…" Choi Young restrained his hand from spanking her. This girl never stopped causing trouble, even on such a day.

"Look at it," almost cried Eun Soo, twisting to check the rip on the dress, but Choi Young turned her back. "Let's get you out of here first, Imja," he took control over the situation and she immediately surrendered. "Hold it," he ordered, putting her hand to the top of her dress and pressing it against her chest. He took off his jacket and set it over her shoulders, buttoning over her arms. She looked like she was wearing on oversized cape with long sleeves, since he was so tall, the hem of the jacket was almost hitting her knees.

The director watched this with a snarl on his face, and when Choi Young managed to take Eun Soo away, he scoffed in anger.

Choi Young walked her to the elevators, holding Eun Soo's shoulder and making sure the coat wouldn't open to reveal her creamy collarbone. It was just the two of them now and Eun Soo was anxious that he might just send her off, but it he were to come along, it would give her a perfect chance to finally explain everything, "I can't go alone, will you accompany me?"

A soft 'ding' of the elevator sounded and the door opened up.

"I'll escort you to the room and then come back, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"I want to do it, let me please. At least this little thing, let me." He sounded so pitiful, as if begging to let him take care of her.

"Silly boy," she whispered and he looked at her, wondering if he heard it right, but did not dare to question.

The doors began to shut and Choi Young swiftly put his foot in, prompting the sensor to react and the door slid open for them to enter. They turned and waited in dead silence as the elevator started to move.

His coat was heavy and uncomfortable, she wanted to be able to move her arms and asked, "Can you unbutton the jacket, It's suffocating."

He complied, but left it hanging on her shoulders and let out a deep sigh as his eyes caught a sight of her breasts nesting inside the loosened corsage. Beautiful, sweet and round breasts of the woman he loved. He lifted his head, looking above her and pulled the grip on the back of her dress, making sure the fabric gathered and covered her exposed front.

Eun Soo leaned into him, her nose stuck to his shirt; clasped together, she was worried that he might feel upset being in such a close proximity, since he was trying to stay away.

She wanted to ask what had happened, because she was still blurred: How did the fight break out? Why was the director in the middle of it? Why did that woman's boyfriend attack the director or did Choi Young lie to her again?

She looked up at him, nervously, and saw him staring forward seriously; and when she looked ahead she saw their reflection on the mirrored wall. Eun Soo had to admit that they made a beautiful couple. With his height, the slim body covered in designer clothes, she felt so fragile and feminine; his hand felt so right over her shoulder, his warmth reaching out to envelope her and that smell of cologne and his musky male aroma - all of it felt just perfect and ... She shouldn't have let him come, he should have stayed downstairs and waited for her there... Eun Soo was sure they would end up in bed, and it was ridiculous, but she could feel his need for her, it made her gasp and her skin ache with the need of his touch.

She was still pressed against him in the elevator, his hands holding her lower back tight, the excuse gave them a chance for the closeness they both needed. She did not pull away and listened to his fast and powerful heartbeat, while he tried to keep a level head on his shoulders. He remembered his last visit and how quickly things spiraled out of control. They walked like that to the suite, Eun Soo did not have her own room booked, since they were supposed to be together. They have not discussed the arrangement, but it was implied that they would just keep up the pretence for the day.

The door shut behind them and they stopped. She lifted her head and looked up at the tall man, knowing exactly how he felt and what he wished he could do to her right now. She pulled away, also trying to constrain herself.

"Young-ah, I've been trying to talk to you, but..."

"It's OK, you don't have to. I understand."

"You don't!" She said emphatically.

"Please, Imja, can't we finish this day off. I have thought about it, I think I get it now."

"No, you misunderstood."

"I'm afraid, I did not. Talking to you like a friend now won't help."

"But, we are just on a break," she screamed.

He did not get the implication and turned away. It was too hard for him to have her insisting on having a conversation. She probably wanted to stay good friends or something stupid like that. Or maybe, tell him that she does not really hate him or that she still cares... Whatever it was - if they could not be together like before, nothing else was acceptable. Maybe in 10 or 20 years, he could have a conversation with her, but not today.

Eun Soo was at loss. Did not he want to find out what was going on? Did not he see that she was not angry or that she did not mind being next to him?

"Do you have a dress to change?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, I brought a spare."

"I will wait outside."

"No, please, you don't have to go. Please."

Still not looking at her he moved toward the bed and sat with his back to Eun Soo, looking out the window.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and surprised, turned. She was placing his coat back on, not caring to hold her dress up. As if in trying to take care of him, she had forgotten that she could not be bare in front of him any longer. The loose corsage of the top, was sliding off her chest, exposing her breasts and Choi Young stared with huge eyes at the woman. She can't be that cruel!

"Cover yourself," he was able to murmur, while he felt himself leaning toward her against his will.

"I don't need to in front of the man I love," she answered.

"Imja!"

"Choi Young, I've been trying and trying, but you would not listen. At least now I got your attention."

"I don't understand," he was able to pull himself away another inch and inhaled sharply, "Do you want to just be with me, without actually being a couple? Is it why you allowed us to be close before?" He was offended and hurt. Not that he minded the opportunity, but what they had was not about sex. It was never about it. It was just one small part of who they were. Yet, she was too desirable for him and he wanted to have her possessively so that she would change her mind and take him back.

"No, you are misinterpreting again," she said softly. "_We have to talk before anything._"

Eun Soo turned and went to the closet, pulling out a dress. She left to change in the bathroom, leaving him stunned and dumbfounded.

She came out pretty quickly and walked past him, revealing she was yet to zip the back of her dress, making him sigh and move towards her, taking her waist to halt all movement. Eun Soo gasped in surprise and half turned to him, feeling his hands finding her zipper and tug a little at it, making it close the fabric around her. This dress' design was even more open than the one she had before, her soft skin with her fragrance all over and when the zipper was up and secured, Choi Young couldn't help himself and dropped a kiss over her exposed shoulder. Eun Soo gasped, and swallowed hard, not moving.

"I don't want to talk, Imja, because I'm afraid of what you might say," he said softly, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer. "I don't want to let you go, I don't want to see your back as you leave."

"Young-ah."

"I should have spent all that time we lost loving you, I know."

"Young-ah it was just a break, we are still a couple, I only meant for us to take some time apart..."

"I don't want us apart, I want you with me, I want you a_lways_ with me." His kisses rained over her shoulders and neck, his nose nuzzling the back of her ear, his hands holding her in ownership. He kissed the nape of her neck, making her quiver with cascade of shudders down her whole body and his hands swiftly unzipped her, moving the light fabric off. His lips conquered her back and his hands encircled her stomach, while she was still trembling both from the cool air and his touch, trembling with desire. He ran his fingers to the sides, hooking the thin straps of her underwear and pulling it down. His kisses touched her back and trailed all the way down to the lower back, and onto her buttocks. She cried out from a sudden sensation as his hands spread her legs and pushed on her back to bend forward. She was exposed and at his mercy. He opened her up and let his mouth water her, his lips and tongue invading her without question or permission.

"Young-ah," she moaned as his fingers rubbed and caressed her flesh. He ran his wide open palm all the way up her spine and suddenly pulled her back, releasing himself away from her.

"You are mine, Eun Soo, mine only," he said so firmly that she only blinked in agreement.

"I won't have it any other way," he asserted again and pushed her down on the bed. He looked over her, as if studying her body, which he already knew like the palm of his hand.

"Choi Young... You are different," she said, almost frightened to see this part of him.

Silently the man undressed and stood naked in front of her as if making sure she could study him well also.

Then he grabbed her at the waist, leaning down on the bed with one knee and flipped her, turning her facedown and lifting her hips up, placed himself at her entrance. She gasped. He coated himself thoroughly in her liquid and then pushed forward, breaking through her folds, more aggressively than ever before, as if staking his claim on her, as if it had to be done this way once and forever not to leave any doubt in her mind or in his.

He would not let her turn or look at him as he pumped against her hard, growing more and more obsessed with having her, with taking her like she belonged to him only.

"Young-ah," she whimpered through the moans and screams, "why won't you look at me?"

He stopped and fell on her back, panting hard and covered in sweat, only to respond with hungry kisses. His lips reached her ear and as he bit her, she heard, "I am afraid that this is the last time. So I can't look at you."

She pulled away from his grasp and turned to face the man. "I love you, Choi Young. Me and you, we can't stop. We can never stop. Look at me."

His almond eyes hesitantly lifted to gaze into hers. "You mean it? You won't take it back after you are dressed and can walk away from me? You won't tell me to stop and take a break?"

"No, I won't."

He smiled gently and softness lightened his features, a soft and gentle man returned and he kissed her sweetly. More relaxed now he arranged her hips as he moved inside of her slower, enjoying every second, while looking into her eyes. Like they used to always before. They came to the climax together, exhausted, very softly, as Choi Young withdrew from her just moments before, since neither of them brought any protection, completely unprepared. She sighed a bit disappointed, but he helped her complete her release with his hand and then embraced her shivering body.

"Imja, did I scare you before, being so rough?" He asked embarrassed.

"A little. But I trust you no matter what. You would never hurt me."

"That is true. Never."

A cell phone started ringing; Choi Young turned and looked for his pants, forced to leave Imja's warmth, when he looked at the caller she sighed. "What?"

"Where are you and Unnie? The party is about to start!"

"Yes, Highness, we'll be right there."

"Are you celebrating the honeymoon, Oppa?"

"We're on our way!" He said, louder than really necessary, and hung up, annoyed. "That sister of mine really."

"We should get dressed then. I hope your clothes didn't wrinkle," said Eun Soo, obviously embarrassed, people would know what they were up to when they saw them return.

"Just act natural, we've done this before. Have not we?"

"I'm not... sure, I think we have. Right?" He couldn't remember, but simply laughed and leaned to kiss her, been pulled into bed by his girlfriend.


	70. Chapter 70

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: We are back with more of your lovely couple; forgive the lateness. Remember to read and review.  
_

.  
.

Gi Cheol watched the couple disappear toward the elevator. He grimaced and noticed a drop of blood on his perfectly ironed white shirt. "Your nose, sir," he saw a waiter offering him a napkin. Grabbing it angrily, he wiped off his bloody nose and headed toward the exit.

"Director, I'm so sorry," Gongmin's father approached the injured party, worried. "What a horrible incident."

"Thank you for your concern. It is something out of your control, obviously."

"I can find out the man's name if you want to file a complaint with the police, our lawyers would be more than happy…"

"There's no need, I will handle this on my own." Gi Cheol turned abruptly, ending the conversation, and pulling his phone out of the pocket called his assistant. "Make sure Miss Hwa can be reached. I require her to be present till the rest of the function. We arrived together; I am not leaving without my official date." The next call was placed to the front desk. "It is Director Gi Cheol. Which room is Ms. Yoo Eun Soo registered to? What? There is no guest under such name? Check Choi Young. 1742, great."

He laughed on the inside, wondering if the couple still has not realized the gravity of the situation. The elevator stopped on the 17th floor and he approached the door, stopping to listen whether somebody was inside. At first it was quiet, than he heard light noises and pressed his ear to the door, hearing moans and screams - obvious indicators of one thing. His first reaction was to bang loudly on the door and interrupt their lovers reunion, but on a second thought… He stopped and growled, "How dare they! In front of my nose, in my hotel!" Although he was not the actual owner of the hotel, he felt that as an investor he had the same rights. The staff knew his name and his face, as he liked to visit his properties regularly to remind people who their boss was.

"They have short memory," he shook his head in surprise. He was not used to direct defiance, or anybody standing up to him, but this was even worse – he felt ignored. Choi Young and Eun Soo ignored his warning, disregarded his threats and were bonking happily in the bright daylight for everybody to witness (if they bothered to listen in).

. . .

Hwa Soo In chastised her boyfriend, with care in her eyes, she bandaged his hand, while her mouth produced curses and unequivocally clear threats to cut off pieces of his body that he would miss and she would not like missing on him.

"Noona, I feel great," he was smiling like an idiot. All the years in school he was the weird guy, a strange nerd, carrying his flute around, he was not a guy to pick a fight and spent a lot of effort to avoid bullies to protect his hands. Hitting that slimy man gave him unknown prior satisfaction and adrenaline rush, only rivaling a solo performance on the stage of the philharmonics. "Did you see how hard I hit him?"

She smiled, pleased, but did not admit it.

"Noona," he whined cutely and stole a kiss from her face wrinkled with worry. "Are you that mad?"

"I told you he is not somebody to toy with. He is powerful and scary. He will squash you like a bug. I will have to take care of it. It will be difficult, but you have to stay put."

"Noona, I want you to stop seeing him, even if it is for a deal. I'm good; this German conductor will be coming soon for auditions. I have a good chance at having a position offered. I will make a lot of money."

"Sweetie," she looked at him like he was a baby, her hands cupping his face. "A lot of money for you is just pocket change for me. I told you, we can be together, only if you let me do what I want and secure my financial independence and future."

"Then you will marry him?"

"After today, I don't know any more. I need to try harder. My sources tell me that I'm not the only candidate on his list. I have to find out who is my competition and eliminate her."

Eum Ja swallowed the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He had a pretty good idea after his quick conversation with Choi Young. He has to talk to that man and see what is going on. It would beneficial for him to have Gi Cheol focus on the other woman, but he was not that calculating or heartless and he promised to warn the other boyfriend.

. . .

Choi Young scanned the room for two people as soon as they entered: Gi Cheol and Eum Ja. The white haired musician was nowhere to be found and the information he was supposed to give Choi Young has disappeared with him. The director was also missing, which lightened Choi Young's mood immediately. He was very happy to be back together with Eun Soo, but his happiness did not cloud his judgment; it was very clear that Gi Cheol still posed considerable danger to himself and to Eun Soo. He did not want to ruin their first night together back as a couple by the conversation about the director. But he had to speak to her about him soon and reveal everything that he knew.

Eun Soo looked content. Her body and face were relaxed, she was glowing after making love and the huge weight of trying to mend things with Choi Young has been lifted off her shoulders. She held tightly onto his arm and they circled the room, talking to friends and family, laughing and joking, gossiping and enjoying the celebration. Nogook was preoccupied with the guests as well, but managed to escape for a minute and commented on how long it took them to change a dress, studying their faces and giggling with a knowing look, when Eun Soo blushed and Choi Young coughed uncomfortably, sending her away.

The evening was winding down and Choi Young with Eun Soo joined a few other couples for a slow dance. His hands on her waist, she joined her arms on his neck, her fingers playfully sneaking into the mane of his hair. "Don't tickle me," he warned, pulling her closer. "I won't be able to separate from you. Do you want to embarrass me?"

"Oh, that?" she motioned down, where a wedge perked against her. "I can't help it if I'm too sexy."

"You will pay for it," he bit her nose, and pressed his forehead to hers, their breaths mingling, they both smiled, playing with fire, they enjoyed this tantalizing exercise in restraint.

"Gladly, but I don't have any cash. Can I pay with my body?"

"You will have to do exactly what I tell you, you body belongs to me now."

"Yes, my lord," she pulled away for a second, to give him an obedient look, which quickly changed into a challenging stare. "How's your weapon? Is it ready?"

"I'm trying to keep it sheathed. But the more you talk, the more I feel like I might just have to use it on you." Choi Young swallowed and pressed her hip against his hardness. "This is just a taste of your punishment."

Eun Soo laughed, blushing and imagining the kind of dangerous things he might attempt with her tonight.

"May I cut in?"


	71. Chapter 71

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The cloud they were floating on disintegrated under their feet and they landed onto the harsh floor of reality. Hwa Su In and Gi Cheol were just half a foot away from them, and the woman touched Choi Young's shoulder. "May I?" she repeated.

"You may not," he responded frowning. He no longer was excited and in bliss. The old trick to think of something unpleasant worked as predicted. He had nothing to hide against the folds of Eun Soo's dress and planting his hand on her shoulder, turned toward the unlikely couple. "Don't you see that I already have a dance partner?"

"For old times' sake, Choi Young-shi. Trust me," she gave him a mysterious look, "I have something that might be of interest to you."

"Go," pushed him toward the woman Eun Soo. "I will be fine."

Choi Young glared at Gi Cheol, whose face was calm and emotionless. He thought that the journalist might have a message for him from her boyfriend. It was worth a shot.

"Miss Yoo," broke the silence Gi Cheol, as the dancing couple joined hands and moved toward the center of the floor. "Mr. Choi seems to have forgotten how we parted last time. He looks _very_ comfortable."

"I told you, we are supposed to look like a couple on a dance floor."

"Are you also posing to be a couple behind the closed doors?"

She looked at him from underneath knitted brows. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you both seem to be very happy and very loud to be pretending. You convinced me," he said venomously.

"Did you follow us to the room?" Eun Soo could not believe her ears. It was one thing to threaten Choi Young with imprisonment, but listening on them while they were making love! That was too low and too dirty for somebody of Gi Cheol's standing.

"Ms. Yoo. What I'm trying to say here," he fixed a grimace of disdain with a more flat expression of annoyance. "You and your friend should not take me lightly. I don't appreciate it. The least you could do is to be discreet about your liaisons. Half of the hotel was aware of your joyful reunion."

Eun Soo's face covered in red heat, making it obvious that he was correct.

"What do you want?"

"Shall we dance?" and without waiting for an answer, he swiftly and knowledgably, took her hand. She was taken aback by how smooth he was, gliding on the marble floor, his feet did the work, while his body was in perfect position, relaxed, guiding her movements. Despite wishing to stop, she found herself swirling to the music, he legs responding to the momentum Gi Cheol created. "Simply put, he is not off the hook. I will always have the tape of his attack. If you insist on continuing to see that violent man, you may do so for now, but once I tell you to stop, you should sever all the ties with him."

"And why would I do that?" she looked up at him fiercely.

"Because everything and everybody you love is in my hands". He freed one of his arms and showed her an open palm. "They are all here. Mr. Choi, his family. And here" – he pointed right in the middle – "are your parents."

Eun Soo gasped, the music stopped and she froze. "My parents? Are you threatening me with my parents?"

"No threats. They are good friends of mine. I engaged with them in a business arrangement, however, if you do not take my words seriously, this particular arrangement may lead to very negative circumstances. Your father's heart has been bothering him lately. Age is not something to trifle with." He slowly collected all of his fingers tightly and squeezed. "They say a person's heart is the size of their fist. Is not it funny, how much I can hold in just one hand?"

Eun Soo was speechless. Her breath became shallower and eyes widened, she felt her heart in the soles of her feet, trying to escape.

"Thank you for the dance." Gi Cheol bowed gallantly and approached Choi Young and Hwa Soo In, who spoke quietly on the side.

"Eun Soo-ya?" Choi Young rushed to her across the dance floor. "Sweetheart, what did he tell you?" He cupped her face looking into her eyes, filled with worry. She looked pale, almost the same color as the white of the marble floor. It seemed that life has been drained out of her and she was frozen from inside.

She did not answer or even blink in response. He shook her by the shoulders, strongly now. "Tell me!"

"Young-ah," she uttered, her lips moving slowly, and then finally flattered her eyelashes, able to break a frozen stare. "I'd like to get some air. Can we step outside?" She held onto him, her weight placed on his arm, and hugging her, Choi Young escorted the woman through the glass doors to the garden.

. . .

"Do you have a message for me, from your boyfriend," Choi Young did not want to waste time in small talk.

"From him to you? Why? Did he promise to tell you something?"

"Well, I had a chance to speak with him earlier today about your predicament…"

"Mr. Choi," she said unusually serious, her casual seductiveness is gone. "That man is somebody I actually care about. And besides myself, there is only one person in the world I think of. So do your math."

"So you are capable of feelings? Congratulations. I would applaud, but I need my hands for the dance."

"He is too sweet and too innocent to the ways of the world. He is an artist, you know. But you and me, we are made of a different cloth. Director Gi Cheol is dangerous and powerful. So whatever, he told you, I suggest, Mr. Choi, you forget. Wipe it from your memory, if you wish to keep on living."

"He did not really tell me much, besides that he was dating you."

"Well, that is more than enough. I'm glad then. Actually, I wanted to speak with you in regards to the earlier incident. I wanted to thank you. You protected Eum Ja. Without your intervention, he might have gotten hurt. To show how sincere I am, I would like to offer you one time deal – if you ever need my help. Please don't hesitate to call me. But remember this debt is paid only once in full. I don't like to owe people."

"Wow, you sure like to assume. Thanks for the offer. I'll keep that in mind."

"My card. It has an untraceable number." She slipped it into his pocket.

Her tone changed and she transformed into her customary sarcastic self, "Your little bird is pretty today. Does Eun Soo even know to appreciate a fine specimen like you?" and she glided her hand down his back, reaching his buttock and pinched his toned muscles. "Delicious."

Choi Young jerked, completely taken by surprise, but only laughed. "You are incorrigible. I hope your boyfriend is a very forgiving man."

"He loves me," she said happily. "Just because, is not it wonderful?"

"It is. Again, you are full of surprises today. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot." They already stopped and continued talking.

"Don't you love him, too?"

"I'm not sure what love is. But what I feel toward him could be qualified as such."

"Then what are you doing with the director?"

"I'm building my future. Security, money and power, my idealistic friend. So that I could be free to love whomever I want and whenever I want it."

. . .

"Hug me," she requested, pressing against his body heat, she was trying to restore something essential within herself. The kind of strength and sense of being grounded only Choi Young was able to provide effortlessly, just being next to her.

"Sweetheart, what did that horrible man say to you?" caressed her hair Choi Young, his voice kissing her ear before his lips touched her cheek and pressed against it.

"I love you," she blinked the tears off her lashes and smiled. "You, only you, Choi Young, never forget it. Even if you don't understand me; trust that I will never give my heart to another." She was too serious, too somber, as if she was saying goodbye.

He felt cold sweat of fear break on his skin. Trying really hard to appear fine, he lowered to her height, crouching. "I know, of course, I do. I feel the same. Let's clear up all the misunderstandings tonight."

Gi Cheol made her like this, he absolutely has to find out, when she is not as frightened.

She nuzzled against his neck, pressing her chin to his collar bone. "We need to protect our love and our families."

"We will, together."


	72. Chapter 72

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Eun Soo-ah?"

"Mmm?" She asked, snuggling deeper against his skin, eyes closed. After the party had been declared a total success and the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, Choi Young brought his girlfriend back to his room and tried to thaw the icy fear etched into her eyes, which he had witnessed earlier. He tried to carefully and slowly relax her by helping her out of her dress and personally taking the shoes off her tired feet. He massaged her soles and her calves, keeping the kisses tightly sealed to his lips, to avoid getting into something that might be too much for her right now. He ran the water in the bathtub for her and while she was waiting, sat behind her on the bed, massaging away stress and tension in her neck and shoulders, feeling like the Gi Cheol curse was slowly melting under his fingertips, how her skin started to almost breathe and respond to the touch, as Eun Soo let out moans and egged him to continue to this spot or another. "Over there. Aha, aha. Like that," she murmured. He gave her special treatment, the kind she could not receive even in the best of the massage salons, kissing every aching spot and caressing muscles with his tongue and mouth, drinking the pain and exhaustion away. His fingers gently pressed along the middle ridge of her head, making her exclaim, "What is it? It is _So Good_."

"Yes, Imja. It is called cranial adjustment. I know many things, and if you stick around me long enough, I might just show them to you," he chuckled, burying his face into her fragrant hair. "I think the bath is ready, let me check."

He ran to the bathroom, as she sat on the bed, smile of relaxation wiped off her pretty face, substituted by a frown of worry. She swung her legs off the bed, her mind wondering. She was mad at Choi Young for not being honest before, that's how the rift between them started. Thankfully, she was in his embrace again. Should she tell him everything? Is omitting considered lying? But that's exactly what he did, leading her to feel astranged.

"Imja, your bath is ready," he picked her up and carried, helping her into the tub.

"Aren't you getting in with me?" she was genuinely surprised.

"I did not want," he paused. "I just wanted you to simply relax. How about this: I will be back for you in half an hour. I'll give you something to listen to." He placed earphones on her and gave her his IPod. "Relax, my love," he kissed the top of her head, as she looked up at him and nodded.

After the bath, Choi Young intended to cuddle. He imagined how he can encase Eun Soo with his body, creating a safety cocoon of a sort, how she will fall asleep in his arms and in the morning everything will be better. The sun will shine again and the nightmare of Gi Cheol's conversation will not be as dark and as haunting, so that they could have _the talk_. The warmth of the bed and Eun Soo's smell all over the sheets made him happy. Lulled into sleep, he drifted, eyelids getting heavy…

Naked, Eun Soo sneaked into the bed, pressing on top of Choi Young, her body now completely relaxed and drowsy, but her desire burning in the center. She wanted to attack him with passion, show him her need and kiss him endlessly, so that he could not catch his breath. Her breasts massaged his chest and her hair brushed his skin as she started to pour kisses over his body, covering his skin with mist of her heated breath. She was not sure if he was awake, because Choi Young did not even flinch, his heart beat steady, so she moved lower, dancing with her lips on his stomach, and tracing a thin hair line leading down to where he was already full length and ready.

His hands stopped her, pulling her up to his face, he was still sleepy, his moves sluggish. "What's gotten into you? Aren't you tired?" he murmured, lips still dry as she moistened them with her tongue to give him the answer.

They made love, bathing in each other, Eun Soo got her wish and Choi Young allowed her to take the lead. He waited patiently till she asked him if he wanted something special, since she promised to pay with her body.

"I'm glad you remember," he chuckled and began his journey to satiate himself with her. His hands and his body were tasting her through the magical combination of light touch and deep penetration all the way inside, he managed to fill himself with her form, encircling and embracing her from front and back, turning and twisting, finding his way inside her and finally tired, letting go. It was beautiful and special. Eun Soo has not remembered feeling this longing coming from him before. Even when they first made love it was not as full with need, as tonight, making up for all the days they were forced to be apart.

"Young-ah," she turned in his arms, straddling his hip with her leg, seeking comfort. "Don't get mad, but I think we should talk."

"Talk at 3 o'clock in the morning? Should not we sleep first?"

"Did you punch the director again on purpose?" She asked suddenly, making his face become a mask of seriousness.

"Do you think I did?" He tried to pull away, but her leg held him, as if she predicted she would need that extra help, once the conversation started.

"Young-ah..." She cajoled, her hand snaking down his side and settling on the curve just before the hip bone's hill.

He sighed with resignation. He deserved to be asked, since he assaulted the man before. "I didn't. I broke up the fight that the reporter's boyfriend started, like I said before. It was accidental. Not that I have not enjoyed it. I won't deny it. But I asked you to pretend that all was fine so my sister's wedding would be perfect, would I be as stupid as to fuck it up like this?"

She was embarrassed for asking. "So, who would have thought that she has a boyfriend."

"I know, I told her so. She actually appears to care for him genuinely."

"How come she is dating Gi Cheol when she is obviously smitten over the musician?"

"I'm not sure. It is some kind of an arrangement. Her boyfriend wanted to tell me something very important about it. But we did not get a chance to finish the conversation. I think I should track him down."

"Before you do that… Gi Cheol does not want us together. He issued this veiled threat, in simple terms he has the ability to hurt our families and our friends. And I believe him. He wants something from me, Young-ah, I'm really scared. I'm not scared for myself, but for us. He said if I really want to, we can be together, but only for so long… I don't understand anything. I just know that I can't have any more separations."

There was tense silence, as he rolled her to the back and moved on top, towering above, his eyes calm and centered, looking into her, as if studying. "Imja, he is a bad person. He is not a man of integrity. He is capable of anything. The problem we had – he was sending me messages about you, trying to get me jealous, implying things about you and him. He knew my weakness. I resisted for a long time, but because I could not tell you, we ended up like this.

"Why could not you?" Her big eyes stared back, questioning, blame slid across her irises and he lowered his gaze, panting. His lips nervously moved and he continued, "I thought that since you wanted to trust me, I needed to be mature and handle it on my own. It was apparently a childish thing to do. I gave him ammunition against myself."

"I have a thump drive," she said, pushing her palms against his chest, to free herself. "Let me go!" she said forcefully.

"Sorry," he moved aside.

Eun Soo sat up in bed and to his surprise cradled his head and placed it on her lap.

"There. Just stay here and listen to me." He batted his lashes in agreement.

"The day of the fight, I spoke to the director and promised that you would stay away in exchange for him not pressing charges. I was upset, went to Suribang's and got drunk. It turned out that I missed you just by a minute. They gave me a memory stick you forgot. I later contacted Choong Seok, thinking it was for work and he told me some things, not everything, just enough… I never looked at it. What I'm trying to say – I understand you. I believe you and I forgive you for hiding things from me. I was mad because I knew you were lying. Tonight, let's promise to tell each other everything. We can only be stronger if we both are on the same page."

He kissed her thigh, his hair moved to caress her skin, as he turned his head, tickling her stomach. Eun Soo giggled and moved, allowing him to seat up as well.

"I agree. I promise. I give you my word. However, there are some things that I might find you cannot know yet. For whatever reason. Do I have the leeway?"

"I guess, I might have something also that I'm not ready to tell you. How about we keep it to a minimum. It cannot be about us, only about others." She was thinking about the threat toward her parents, the image of them squashed like insects in Gi Cheol's fist was horrifying.

"Let's kiss on it."

"Let's."

The morning welcomed them with soft lighting, filtering through the tightly shut blinds. Eun Soo woke up to Choi Young's voice, as he was whispering something into her ear.

"I want to take you somewhere." He kissed her shoulder, as her head lifted to look at him.

"Where?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because. Can't I surprise my girl from time to time?" She kissed him, and smiled.

"Alright." She said, her foot caressing his shin, "when are we going?"

"After breakfast."


	73. Chapter 73

**Contemporary  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Author's Ramblings: Hey guys, Nanu here; I've noticed, hard not to, that in all reviews for other stories, even PM and Skype, etc etc, that you are aching, literally aching to read more of contemporary. As writers both Klove and Nanu wish to apologize for taking so long in updating; we have been pretty busy with others stories and real life. I hope you guys are not discouraged from reading the rest of this story and continue to ask for more.  
remember (as usual) to read and review, and we hope you like this new chapters.

.  
.

Eun Soo had packed a bottle of wine and some of the food that was left over to bring to the cabin. Choi Young carried their luggage, as she hurried up the path to the cabin; she was still wearing the second dress, the folds of the skirt moving with her quick movements towards the door. For a second Choi Young thought she would wait for him, probably she didn't have the key to the house… to his surprise she extracted the key from between her breasts, probably she put it there before they left the hotel room, and Eun Soo opened the door. She left the door open and Choi Young chuckled to himself; this was _her_ cabin after all, she could do what she wanted… She appeared at the door again, just as he was arriving there, and leaned on the doorway. Choi Young stood before her holding their bags and she smiled at him, "Oh, you are here! Welcome home."

Something warm spread inside him, and he couldn't help but to stare at her in awe. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have her welcome _him_ home every day? Or probably welcome _her_ home… The image of her wearing the evening dress, that smile and warm eyes, these words… she was forever incrusted into his memory; and unable to help himself Choi Young dropped the bags and took hold of her face, delivering kisses over her face and lips.

They pushed into the house, the door slamming shut while their clothes were hastily removed; they were still too happy about been together again, too easily excited about their resumed lovemaking; by the time they realize what they were doing, Choi Young was kneeling on the ground naked, and equally naked Eun Soo kneeling on top of him rocking their bodies together. Her hands were over his shoulders, using him as support to move up and down his hardened length, while his hands helped her up and slamming her down against him. He moaned, and kissed her neck, making her moan loudly. "You are so beautiful," He told her, kissing her again, "So tight and beautiful."

"Young-ah!" She said, in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. She was blushing with exhaustion and desire, her liquid coating him well, helping him sink deeper into her. In a particularly hard trust, Eun Soo stopped moving and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I can't… I don't know, I just can't…"

"You can't what?" He asked, dropping kisses down her neck and shoulder, and then turning to look at her.

"I can't…" Before she could finish he pushed her to the carpet, her legs dangling from his hips as he pushed himself further into her, watching her face contour with pleasure. "Young-ah."

"You are very close, just let me."

She laughed, the sound ending in a loud moan, and her hands wrapping around his flanks, caressing the skin there; "Young-ah, you feel so good."

"I've missed you Imja, did you miss me?" He slapped into her, making her moan.

"Yes." Was all she could say to answer. "Yes." She squirmed, receiving him with matching thrusts, her hips lifted, the gears in her body churning her release as her nails scratched his flanks, making him hiss.

"Come for me Imja." He whispered, leaning to kiss her, "give it to me."

She cried out, and convulsed around him; screaming his name and locking her legs tightly behind his back.

.  
.

Choi Young was still kissing her; his body was still shuddering inside her, her hands holding tightly to him, while Eun Soo returned each and every one of his kisses. As they gasped for breath, their bodies pressed together in the warmth of the aftermath… Eun Soo laughed, and kissed his hair, holding him tightly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I missed you." She kissed his nose, and leaned to rest fully on the floor.

"So did I. Can't you tell?" She laughed, and when Choi Young tried to pull away from her, she simply tightened her legs around him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get up, we left our bags outside." And as in cue the light of thunder filled the darkness around him, and they noticed it was raining pretty hard outside.

.  
.

"Wow, who would have thought my Young-ah was so good sorting through clothes," Said Eun Soo, leaning on the doorway to the small laundry room, watching her naked boyfriend sorting through their wet clothes. He'd separated efficiently the whites from colors, the delicate from cottons and was in the apparently usual task of folding the dry shirts, after having thrown in her delicate dress to dry and his pants to wash.

He smiled to himself, and continued working. "There are still many things you don't know about me."

"I could tell last night." Obviously his desperate commanding lovemaking had left a deep impression in her. "But honestly, where did you learn?"

Choi Young sighed upon her question, and stopped sorting clothes, looking at her. "I used to do the laundry while in the army."

"What? Why? Weren't you some high ranking officer?" She asked, surprised at this shy confession.

He gave her a dorky grin. "It gave me chance to sleep in between loads."

His admission was shy and boyish, and it melted Eun Soo's heart. She walked, naked as he was, towards him, and kissed his arm. "Do you need help?"

"No, you should get something ready to eat, I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry."

"Because you are always working me hard." The double meaning of her words made her blush, but Eun Soo smiled. "Now put on a shirt and go before I take you over this washing machine."

She let out a gasp of surprise and kissed his chin. "Do you promise?"

He rolled his eyes and picked one of his shirts, handing it over to her. "Cover up and get me some food," He said laughing, while she struggled to put on his oversized shirt.

"Ah! I remembered why I came over."

"You came because of me."

"That's not it, fool! Stop embarrassing me!" She said, pouting. "When you are ready, come out, we'll talk then." And with a broad smile, considering what to make for lunch, Eun Soo walked out. After a short while, Choi Young appeared from the laundry room, wearing a pair of pajamas.

Eun Soo sat on the living room sofa, wearing the shirt he's given her and with some snacks on the table before her. "Come eat!"


	74. Chapter 74

"Should we work on your bedroom?" Asked Eun Soo. She was sitting on the downstairs sofa, with Choi Young laying his head on her lap, and stretched out on the soft cushions, resting. He inquired lazily why and she reminded him that it was his idea to eliminate an extra bedroom and turn his room into the office or a guest room. Her fingers running through his hair, his eyes closing with pleasure, they were both relaxed and content.

"When?" his mouth almost did not move, and she ran her finger along the full red lips slightly opened, pleased with the softness at her fingertips.

"I can start, if you want to sleep. I am getting bored being idle. I think we should start with the closet, clear it out, see what you need to keep and transfer it to _our_ bedroom, and what you don't need either take back to the city or donate."

"Sounds like a good plan," he turned without much enthusiasm and let out a sigh of disappointment, " I was hoping to take a long nap here, but you are right."

. . .

They were focused, both working, having divided the closet into two parts, with Choi Young working on upper level and Eun Soo on the lower one and the drawers. They had bags and a couple of suitcases prepared. And looking attentively at the items, Eun Soo sorted them into different piles first, so that it was easy to unpack them, while Choi Young took all the clothes of the hangers, wrapping them around his forearm and after he had a substantial pile, he put them carefully in a suitcase.

It was nice to work in silence next to each other, having a joint task they had to accomplish. Periodically, they would turn to each other and ask to hold something or help. Soon they found themselves in a completely empty closet, both with hands empty and staring at each other, it was awkward somehow and they laughed nervously.

There was something sexual about the naked space, with the dresser's drawers slightly pulled out, Eun Soo leaning against it, turned to him.

Choi Young was holding with one hand onto the long pole extending the whole length of the closet, devoid of hangers; his body leaning toward her, towering above, slightly swaying forward; his face smiling, eyes starting to have the look he usually got when he wanted her.

Right before he would do something, Choi Young's eyes would turn into liquid desire, as if moans and kisses had already imprinted in him, what he wanted and how he wanted it, written in the circles of his irises and all Eun Soo needed to do is to read his eyes and be open and ready to accept him in her heart. He would see how her body responded with subtle moves, such as a turn of the neck and change of breath, her lips opening and her eyes getting moist, and then he would get closer and taste her lips, gently cradling her head, while taking in as much as he could, while giving as much as he could, these first kisses before they would get into anything else, were always so amazingly passionate and heart stopping, she would be pulled toward him, her arms tight around his neck, on tip toes, wanting more and more, closer and closer till they both would become too dizzy and practically fainting begin undressing each other, as if afterthought, still lost in a moist and heated kiss.

He lifted her easily up on the dresser and she stared at him, expecting what were to come next; she slightly trembled in nervousness, but anticipation of something sensual and exciting, made her close the eyes and tilt her head back, giving a sign to Choi Young that she was ready for whatever he wanted to do with her. From the very first time they made love, she trusted him unconditionally with her body. Not even once he disappointed her or made her worry. He was a gentle lover, with passionate undercurrent. He truly enjoyed bringing her to the heights of satisfaction, giving him pleasure magnified by hundreds just by seeing Eun Soo's reaction.

He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, his body hard and ready to enter her. He touched Eun Soo's calves, and his fingers trailed up to the knees and further up the thighs, spreading her legs, she leaned more backwards, placing her hands on the sides of the cabinet for support. He chuckled at how much she wanted him so freely and so honestly, nothing made him happier than to know her deep need for him. The skirt of her dress was easy to lift and his hand found her underwear, already soaked with her juice, he glided his fingers underneath the damp thin fabric, finding her folds and opening them, and inserting one of his fingers inside, caressing her from within, while another was placed on top and moving as well. Her hands lifted up toward him, seeking him closer, as her mouth exhaled moans of joy at his touch. He placed himself in her hand and she grasped it readily, stroking, having him groan loudly. His free hand moved to unbutton the top of her dress and he was granted the taste of her hardened sensitive breast on his lips. "Eun Soo-ya," he whispered, "condoms?"

"I don't care, just do something," she mumbled, already dying to have him inside.

Pulling away from her was painful and he knew that it would disappoint her. "I'll just be careful."

"Sure."

He has only done it once ever since he asked her for this gift during their first time. He was a lot more knowledgeable now about how to control himself and hoped that he could last long enough for her to climax.

Lifting her by the knees, he moved toward her and she pointed him with her hand, her fingers letting him go with a soft sigh. He entered slowly, pushing through the soft folds and deeper forward till he was completely engulfed by her. His hips moved back and forward in a series of dynamic thrusts and he tried to hold her close to his bare chest to feel her skin against hers. Their foreheads touching, breathing into each other the intensity of the connection taking over them, they were now kissing so hungrily and biting so hard, both grunting and groaning. She clasped his buttocks, pushing him in, rocking to his rhythm. "Eun-Soo-ya, darling… I need to stop, I can't any more," he pressed his hot lips against her ear, licking and biting it as he spoke.

"Don't."

Confused he opened his eyes and pulled back to look at her. "I need to pull out now," he said now more clearly, biting his lips and forcing himself to stop for a second, feeling her hips pressing him in.

"Please, I don't care. I want this."

"But… Are you sure? Really?"

"I am. I love you so much," she said under the breath, gasping and getting ready to accept him.

"I love you, too," he said now letting himself go all the way, moving so powerfully she screamed and clawed into his back. As he released himself, he felt his liquid pouring and spreading, filling the woman he loved so much for so many years. This never before known sensation was like nothing else. It felt like he finally claimed her for himself forever and she could never be taken by anybody else after she had his mark inside of her. The heat wave bumped her from within, flowing and making her smile. It was so unbelievably good and exciting and, furthermore, it felt so right and so hopeful. She felt so hopeful for them and for their future. A thought of a baby looking like him entered her dazed mind, and she smiled whispering into his ear, "Thank you."

They were incredibly tight to each other. In his arms she was content and not wanting to move she gently lowered his head and kissing the top of it, embraced him.

"Choi Young, I want to have a baby with you," she said unexpectedly.

"A baby? Now?" He lifted his face, his almond eyes full of love, not questioning the idea, but rather adjusting his own expectations.

"Soon. I don't want to wait too long. It will get harder with age. I don't want it to become a problem."

"Of course, you don't… Wow," he exhaled. "We've never really talked about the future." He hugged her even tighter, not willing to withdraw from her. "It would be nice if you got pregnant today, Imja," he caressed her ear with his velvet voice. "A baby," he repeated, still trying to wrap his mind around the thought. "A baby," a smile shined on his face. There was nothing more hopeful or life affirming than creating a life together with the woman he loved.

"Should we get married first?" he wondered out loud. She smiled and nodded. They held the embrace as long as possible and then he helped her down the dresser and picked her up in his arms, taking her to bed.

"Young-ah, is not it enough?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to cuddle," they slipped out of their clothes and he molded to her from the back, holding onto her stomach and kissing her naked shoulder and neck. "Do you want to sleep a little?"

"Sure." Her eyes closed as she felt finally fulfilled in a way that she has never experienced before. His essence inside completed her, she now felt whole.

She woke up from a rustling noise. She looked around and saw Choi Young standing by the desk holding something in his hand; he was dressed and fully awake.

"What are you doing there?"

He came up, handing her the clothes and helping her get dressed.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No, just don't want to talk to you in bed. I would not be able to think. Please, Imja, cover yourself." She liked how helpless he became in front of her nudity, even now, he worshiped her body and craved her, even now he struggled with control, after hours and hours of lovemaking, he still wanted her.

He took her downstairs and she gasped: the room changed into a magical place. The air glowed beautifully with the golden light cast by many tea lights, dotting every surface and highlighting a path from the stairs and toward the sofa. The fireplace was crackling softly and blue flames licked at the logs slowly. The curtains were pulled back, showing the rain hammering the grounds, yet the only sound that wrapped around them was soft jazz music.

"Choi Young?" She looked at him confused. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Why not? Why can't I have a romantic dinner with my girlfriend?" He smiled at her with encouragement, but there was something off about the air around him. His hand was clammy, not dry and warm as usual and he was biting his lip vigorously, glancing at her nervously. Eun Soo was apprehensive. Does he have to share some bad news with her? Why had he done all this?

"We don't have any gourmet food, but it's not the food, but the company that makes the dinner special, right?" He explained anxiously.

"Young-ah," she stopped him. "Something is wrong, right? Tell me now, I'm going to die from worrying."

"No, no," his reassuring smile came back and he hugged her. "Imja, I'm going to bring the food, just seat down comfortably."

"Alright." She said softly, and turned to see the warm throw that was supposed to be in their room, laid out on the sofa, waiting to envelope them both. On a coffee table there was s bottle of honey water and left over wine with two glasses. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I hope you like dinner," he spoke carrying a tray with a simple copper pot, steam coming from underneath the lid.

"Honey water? Seriously?"

"I think it is much less problematic than wine, but for the occasion..." he stopped himself.

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"Just us, celebrating things."

"Things?" Why was he being so cryptic? Of course, Choi Young was a romantic at heart and there was nothing that unusual about him spoiling her with dinner after they've been together, but...

"You are guessing, aren't you?" he flicked her lightly on the nose. "Don't Imja. Not everything has a reason."

"Yes, sir." She saluted him, smirking. She was overthinking this, was not she?

"Ramen," he announced proudly, like he was a waiter at a fancy French restaurant.

That was the last drop, she couldn't hold her laughter.

"Laugh, go ahead. Now you know why I had to compensate for the lack of originality in food with the set up. Just think you are in a very chic restaurant."

"It feels like a chic restaurant! I have pasta, I have candles, and a fireplace, and I have some wine. When that is all done with, I will take some honey water for desert."

He encouraged her to eat, and dug into the pot first. There was a soft silence, in which she ate the perfectly done ramen, and stole glances towards him, noticing how tense he was.

"It's nice to just… lounge around right? We haven't done it in a while."

"Yeah, I know." He paused and coughed uncomfortably, before slurping another portion of the thin steamy noodles.

She ate some more and finally set her chopsticks down. The air was suddenly very tense, and he wouldn't look up at her. And then she realized what this was about. It was about closet sex. When she blurted out she wanted to have his child. He seemed so happy about it then. He even said they should marry. He couldn't be regretting it, right? But no matter how special he is, he is still very young and a man. They just got over this big misunderstanding and got back together. Of course, he would say anything in the heat of the moment. He was probably getting the nerve to tell her to get a morning-after-pill. "Young-ah…?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Choi Young stopped eating, and set the chopstick down, slowly. "Truth is, Imja, I've been thinking about this afternoon." He briefly glanced down to his plate and lowered his hands on his lap.

Eun Soo's eyes widened and she felt anxiety in her chest. She looked at him intently, waiting for him to tell her that they made a mistake and that she should have been smarter than him, a man, and that she was supposed to be the one with cool head...

"Choi Young, you don't have to say it. I get it." She hung her head and a few tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry about it. I will fix it, I promise. You don't have to worry."

He seemed quite confused. "What are you talking about it? Sorry about what? Imja, I don't know what you are thinking, but you've done nothing wrong. On the contrary. You said something today that I did not think you... What I'm saying..." He seemed to struggle for words, instead he swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing.

"Then, what is it? You are nervous and tense and I thought I upset you."

"No, I'm too happy all of a sudden. I have you back and I just can't imagine any reason to ever let you go. I don't want any more misunderstandings or confusion. I don't want anybody ever getting between us. I have wanted this for a long time, but I realized today that time has been playing tricks on us, so I'm going to take direct approach."

"Yoo Eun Soo," he said, lowering on one knee in front of her, while pulling something out of his pocket.

She blinked and gasped, covering her mouth.

"I know you deserve a ring with a huge diamond, but that's all I had with me. I've been keeping it here since the first time we came to this cabin. These are just couple rings..."

"Just say it!" Eun Soo could not wait any longer. He was on one knee, his hair messy, his t-shirt askew, nervous as hell, sexy as hell and barefoot. Her Choi Young was proposing and awkwardly enough to drive her crazy.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked and his voice shook as his eyes glistened. "Marry me, Eun Soo-ya?" He looked into her eyes and smiled with a hopeful expectation.

She could only nod and then nod some more and then wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him so much he laughed and pulled away.

"I assume it's a 'yes', then?" He laughed softly.

"For now, but you owe me a huge diamond." She pouted as much as she could, fighting against a huge grin underneath.

"Yes, Mrs. Choi."

"No way. I'm not changing my name!"

"But you just agreed."

"Not to change my name, to accept you with all your faults as my husband. I'm generous like that..."

He managed to shut her up by lifting her in his arms and carrying her upstairs and into the bed, only to be sent back and grab glasses with wine and honey water. How did he manage to bring them all up without breaking any?


End file.
